Rosario Ball Z
by droga39
Summary: Algunas Semanas Despues de La Batalla Contra Majin Boo, Gohan decide reanudar sus Estudios de Preparatoria ya que estos lo habia suspendido para una vez mas con los Guerreros z salvar a la Tierra y al Universo pero hubo una cotrariedad La Academia Youkai a donde Gohan decide ir, no es del todo normal
1. Capitulo 1 La Academia Youkai

Han pasado alguna semanas desde la victoria de la Batalla a Muerte Cointra Majin Boo la cual definiría el Destino del Universo sin Embargo Majin Boo durante su Batalla hubo un momento enq eu altero el Curso De las Dimensiones lo cual había Hecho que un Academia uqe se encontraba Sellada Bajo un sello  
Magico Corrmpiera su Barrera me Refiero a la Academia Youkai que es una escuela Hecha por Mounstros para Mounstros que fue Sellada para que cualquier Humano que Entrara Muriera por lo que se Suspendieroj la Actvidades de la Academia y se Cerro Temporamente. y ahora el medio saiyan Son Gohan está a punto de restablecer sus Estudios que fueron interrumpidos en la batalla contra Majin Boo , su Amiga Videl debido a la Profesion de su Padre Mr Satana tuvo que viajar al extranjero. ... El sol salió a pequeña casa de la familia Son cerca de Mount Pazou, generalmente Gohan hubiera sido aún dormida pero hoy ya se había levantado y preparándose para su primer día de clases en una Escuela llamada la Academia Youkai, un lugar donde abundan los monstruos, un vampiro adicto a la sangre, las niñas adoran abundan, y celoso monstruos masculinos que quieren a los humanos Muerto . Va a demostrar al mundo Youkai que él es un verdadero salvador? Debido a que 8 Años Atrás el Habia Ganado los Juegos de Cell. Aquí habrá fuertes Rivalidades . Él había empacado todo lo que era esencial para él, incluyendo su azul traje lucha que siempre mantuvo como su atuendo habitual alrededor de su casa, así como en honor a su padre Goku que había recibido la vida del surpemo aio y que ahora esta con su familia de nuevo y Piccolo su mentor. El traje sí llevaba el símbolo del campamento de Piccolo como otra manera de honrar a su amigo. Él no había luchado en ninguna batalla intensa desde su Batalla con Super Boo a partede la lucha contra el mal Bojack y sus secuaces y Cell hace casi 8 años. Pero eso no era decir que él no había estado entrenando en alguna ocasión. Aunque no tanto en la intensidad que Vegeta y Piccolo fue la formación; Gohan hizo entrenar con su hermano pequeño Goten y Piccolo ocasión en la que la imaginación se le ocurrió. Después de todo, era prudente que Gohan para mantener su poder Mystico de combate después de todas las amenazas para el mundo que tenía que ayudar a resolver. Sin embargo, en su mayor parte se concentró en sus estudios de acuerdo con los deseos de su madre para que se convierta en un erudito. Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó una vieja foto de él y su padre, tanto en forma súper saiyan y ambos sonriendo un día antes de la batalla con el celular se llevó a cabo. La foto en cuestión fue cuando tenía sólo once años de edad y ahora que la joven, héroe tímido se había convertido en un de joven de 15 años de edad apuesto crecido Flashback, hace 8 años, durante los Juegos de Cell ... El impulso de la batalla se había desplazado hacia el Fighters Z en la transformación de Gohan a su estado ascendido Super Saiyan 2. Cuando su padre y Vegeta habían fracasado; Gohan triunfado. Inmediatamente que estaba tomando la batalla derecho de la cara perfecta de la cwll ; golpe de aterrizaje después de duro golpe a la criatura malvada. La batalla aparentemente llegó al pico cuando logró forzar la célula de vomitar Android 18 de vuelta. Perfect Cell ya no era perfecto y transferido de vuelta a su forma anterior. La batalla debe haber sido más de entonces y allí, pero Gohan aún no dominaba lo mental lado afecta de los super saiyan dos estados. A, lado oscuro sádica de él también se desató cuando se contentaba con ver teléfono sufren más de la totalidad de la muerte, la destrucción y el horror que causó al pueblo de la tierra, todo a pesar de las súplicas de sus amigos y de su padre para acabar con ella en ese mismo momento. Como resultado, Cell intentó autodestruirse y ver esto, Goku utilizó inmediatamente su técnica de transmisión instantánea de transportar a sí mismo y fuera de Cell y el mundo en el planeta del rey Kai, matando así Goku en el proceso. Debido a su toma de decisiones imprudentes, en el propio punto de vista de Gohan, su padre terminó siendo innecesariamente sacrificadas en el proceso. Sin embargo, él tenía tiempo que no lloran celular logró volver a su forma perfecta a la tierra y esta vez las células se determinó matar a Gohan y destruir la tierra en el proceso. Rápidamente celular lanzó un poderoso ataque kamehameha a Gohan a la que lanzó su propia vuelta a la derecha en la célula. Sin embargo, él tenía uso exclusivo de su brazo derecho como el izquierdo estaba fuera de servicio debido al uso de un fuerte golpe con el fin de salvar la vida momentos de Vegeta antes. Para empeorar las cosas, la energía de Gohan estaba drenando junto con su fuerza vital. No había manera de que pudiera mantener este esfuerzo durante mucho más tiempo al sentirse debilitar y atacar la energía de la Cell alcanzarás la suya. "Papá ... yo ... no puedo hacer esto ... celular es demasiado fuerte ... yo ... yo le ya cada uno dejo de nuevo!" Gohan comunicado telepáticamente a su padre mientras se esforzaba por mantener la célula en la bahía con su propia onda de Kamehameha "No Gohan Tienes que seguir adelante No se puede renunciar a hijo No guardes nada, ¡darle todo lo que tienes Gohan!" Goku gritó mientras animaba a su hijo a perseverar a pesar de las probabilidades en contra de su hijo herido. Gohan continuó su ataque a la Cell, mientras que Piccolo, Krillin, Tien y Yamcha lanzó ráfagas de ki en el teléfono para ayudar a Gohan, pero sus ataques fueron ineficaces en ese sentido y Celular continuó para obtener el upperhand en la lucha. Parecía como si toda esperanza estaba perdida y que la célula se va a ganar la batalla ... por lo menos hasta que Vegeta lanzar su Big Bang Attack en la célula. No era suficiente para matarlo, pero fue suficiente para debilitar y distraer a él sin duda. "ESTO ES PARA MI HIJO! DIE CELL! MORIR!" Vegeta gritó con enojo. "Muy bien Gohan! Eso es! Déjalo todo y acabar con él ahora!" Goku gritó Gohan comenzó a tomar la delantera en la célula como Gohan se acercó hacia él, su propio ataque kamehameha adelantamientos celular es como él gritó sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

"¿QUÉ? ESTO NO PUEDE SER! Soy más fuerte que él! DEBO ganar! ¡Soy perfecto!" Cell gritó finalmente fue superado por la energía de las olas y poco a poco se desintegró en la nada; vaporizando incluso su teléfono de, asegurándose de que se había ido para siempre ...

El momento más Gohan lentamente salió de su dolorosa paseo por los recuerdos y habló de nuevo ...

Fin del FLASHBACK

En ese momento oyó un golpe en la puerta. Inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas y se coloca rápidamente en su nuevo uniforme de la escuela que su nueva escuela había enviado a él. La escuela en cuestión era un lugar llamado Academia Youkai. De todas las cartas de aceptación que recibió de las muchas escuelas de prestigio que se aplican a, Gohan decidió en esta academia, ya que le brindaría la oportunidad de ir a una "escuela de primera categoría", ya que supuestamente anuncian, pero sobre todo una oportunidad para seguir adelante con su vida fuera de casa. No se equivoquen, él amaba a su madre Chi-Chi y su Padre que estaba entrenado debido a la Promesa que le hizo a mjin boo para su reencarnación como un ser bueno, y a su hermano pequeño, pero anhelaba desesperadamente ser libre y ver el mundo. El uniforme era una camisa blanca, corbata roja, y Gohan, un traje verde bastante incómodo. "Gohan! ¡Soy yo, que voy a entrar si eso está bien con usted!" Chi-Chi gritó mientras golpeaba. "Vamos a mamá!" Gohan gritó mientras suspiró en voz baja. Dio las gracias a Kami (Dende) y sus estrellas de la suerte de que no le había visto llorar desde que su padre que volvió a la vida. Chi-Chi pero ella tuvo que lidiar con la insolencia de ir a entrenar de Goku y su deseo de permanecer unos días con Pîccolo. Se miró en el espejo y no podía creer lo incómodo que se sentía que por supuesto atrajo la risa de su madre. "Su padre era de la misma manera con los juegos ... De verdad eres hijo de tu padre, ¿no es así?" Chi-Chi suspiró, pero sonrió, sin embargo, como Gohan dio esa marca Hijo sonrisa de la familia mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Inmediatamente sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a formarse lágrimas mientras sostenía a Gohan con fuerza. "Oh Kami, no puedo creer que mi bebé está a punto de ir finalmente por su cuenta! Lejos de casa de nuevo y su madre! No sé si puedo aprovechar esta Gohan ..."

"Pero ... la madre que sabe que voy a volver para las vacaciones de verano ... No es que yo nunca voy a visitarlos a ti, a mi papa y a Goten n o algo, tú sabes que yo amo a todos ustedes!" Gohan dijo mientras palmeaba suavemente a su madre en la espalda mientras reía nerviosamente mientras que una gota de sudor se formó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Será mejor que no visites !" Chi-Chi miró mientras Gohan se alejó un poquito. No importa lo fuerte que él y su padre nunca llegó, a pesar de todos los enemigos de miedo que tuvieron que afrontar incluyendo Frieza Cell y Majin Boo, ninguno fue más aterrador que Chi-Chi. Ella era una fuerza a tener en cuenta y una conclusión que incluso Piccolo se vio obligado a aceptar. Su reacción se suavizó mientras sostenía Gohan suavemente y suspiró. "... Pero, yo sé que todos los niños tengan que abandonar el nido alguna vez pero gohan ya lo había hecho una vez debido a que las actividades de su escuela antigua también habían sido suspendidas ya que majin boo había asesinado a muchísimas personas, ... Prométeme que vas a estudiar mucho y a recuperar las semanas perdidas, hacer bien, y venir a visitar a su pobre familia, ¿de acuerdo Gohan?"

"Prometo mamá, no te preocupes." Gohan respondió mientras sonreía. Gohan entonces agarró su maleta y se fija su uniforme de la escuela antes de salir por la puerta. "Será mejor que un movimiento en ... el autobús se irá sin mí si yo no llego a la parada de media hora."

Chi-Chi asintió con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su hijo mayor, a pie de su casa cuando ella suspiró en voz baja para sí misma. Antes de que Gohan podía salir por poco , Goten detuvo a su hermano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se aferraba a la pierna de su hermano mayor.

"Gran Hermano! Por favor, no dejes! Yo ... Te voy a extrañar mucho! ¿Quién voy a jugar y que voy a entrenar conmigo?! Gran hermano ..." Goten pronunció a cabo cuando comenzó a sollozar en voz alta mientras Gohan sonrió y acarició suavemente la cabeza de su hermano pequeño. Él lo miró y vio que la viva imagen de su padre, incluso hasta el pelo negro de punta característico.

"Hey , no te preocupes. Volveré a visitarte en el verano, ¿de acuerdo? Así que entrenar duro con mi padre y me muestran lo mucho que has crecido cuando vuelva!" Gohan sonrió mientras Goten asintió con lágrimas, ya que todos salieron al exterior para ver Gohan fuera.

"NIMBUS!" Gohan gritó mientras la nube de oro que se transmite de su padre que le vino a Gohan mientras entraba en ella con su maleta. "Hey Goten! Voy a utilizar Nimbus para llegar a la parada de autobús, pero después de eso todo es pequeño hombre tuyo!"

"Gran hermano! ¿Realmente quiere decir eso?" Los ojos de Goten iluminaron alegremente mientras Gohan asintió mientras Nimbus hizo lentamente su camino de vuelta en el aire como Gohan saludó a su madre y su hermano.

"Cuídate Gohan! Vuelve pronto!" Chi-Chi gritó mientras agitaba su hijo mientras Goten adiós entre lágrimas le devolvió el saludo.

"El Gran Hermano! Llévame contigo!" Goten gritó al ver Gohan desaparecer entre las nubes. Cabalgó la nube dorada mágica hasta que finalmente llegó a la parada de autobús con 15 minutos de sobra. Saltó y le palmeó la nube juguetona.

"Hey amigo, tuvimos algunos buenos momentos. Cuida de mi hermanito, ¿de acuerdo?" Gohan sonrió mientras veía volar fuera. No mucho tiempo después de otra cara familiar había decidido mostrar antes que el autobús iba a llegar. "Piccolo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"No puede un buen amigo ver su antiguo alumno de su reeinicio de escuela?" Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Namek, vestido con su habitual turbante ponderada y capa con sus azules luchando por debajo de las indicaciones geográficas. Sacó una pequeña bolsa marrón con curiosidad pero luego miró su traje verde. "Te ves ridículo Gohan ..."

"... Y que lo digas ... La nueva escuela que estoy a punto de ir a está obligando a todos a llevar esto. Es tan incómodo!" Gohan suspiró mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la bolsa. "Hey Piccolo, lo que hay en la bolsa?"

"Aquí, tómelo Es una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño;. Cortesía de Karin y Dende." Piccolo respondió mientras le entregaba a Gohan como el joven medio-saiyan se rió nerviosamente.

"Pero Piccolo, a dónde voy, no creo que voy a necesitar esto. No tengo la intención de entrar en los grandes batallas mientras asisto Academia Youkai ..." Gohan respondió como Piccolo cerró los ojos.

"Sólo tienes que tomar Gohan. Nunca se sabe qué tipo de suciedad persistente puede encontrarse pulg Es mejor estar preparados ahora que lamentarse más tarde. Si te mueres podemos revivir con las esferas del dragón, pero prefiero no tener que hacer eso ... por no mencionar el hecho de que su madre va a ir balísticos en todo el mundo ... "Piccolo dijo en voz baja pero por dentro temblando desde el interior por temor a Chi-Chi como Gohan asintió, moviendo ligeramente también. "Gohan ... esta Academia Youkai ... cuando dijiste que era? ¿Cómo se enteró siquiera ese lugar?"

"Sabes ... eso es lo más extraño que Piccolo ... Mi madre trató de localizarlo en un centenar de mapas diferentes, pero ella no podía encontrarlo, y en cuanto a la aplicación a la escuela por lo que yo sé la historia de mi madre es que ella tenía para luchar otro hombre para la aplicación, ya que se encontró que cayó sobre el terreno en la ciudad de West ... Creo que el nombre del hombre era un señor Aono ... La única razón por la que sé que esto se debe a que una disculpa al hombre por robo de la solicitud; mi madre ha accedido a preparar una buena cena de 5 platos para él y su familia ... "Gohan dijo cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Piccolo sintió un tanto perturbado que nadie había sido capaz de localizar esta supuesta academia. Esto era algo que iba a tener que hablar con Dende sobre el futuro. Pronto, sin embargo, el autobús de la Academia Youkai se detuvo y abrió sus puertas para revelar un hombre misterioso que es la cara oscurecida por las sombras y sólo refleja las gafas. Esto dio escalofríos Gohan y Piccolo, una vez más comenzó a sospechar que podía sentir una ligera ki suprimido de este conductor de autobús, o lo que resultó ser. "Será mejor que vaya Piccolo Dale Dende y los demás de mi parte;. No seas un desconocido Piccolo hago que los visitantes.".

Piccolo sonrió ligeramente mientras levantaba dos dedos a Gohan mientras asentía como el joven medio-saiyan se dirigió hacia el autobús y encontró el autobús esté completamente vacío. Se sentó, suspirando en voz baja a sí mismo.

"Tú chico listo?" El conductor del autobús misterioso llamado a Gohan.

"Hm?" Gohan le gritó.

"¿Estás listo? Academia Youkai ... será mejor que estar preparado, muchacho. Espero que sepas lo que estás metiendo ... ¿Qué es ... el nombre del muchacho?" El conductor le preguntó cuando el autobús empezó a alejarse de la parada. Piccolo seguía sonriendo, pero su rostro delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre el asunto. Empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso no era algo Piccolo sintió; viendo el bus que tiene a su primer amigo verdadero lejos a su futura escuela ...

"Mi nombre es Gohan ..." Gohan respondió, ahora un poco preocupado por dónde se dirigía esta conversación.

"Intrigante ... Son Gohan ... de alguna manera te parece ... familiar ... Bueno, sin embargo ... que estás en una de las aventuras de su vida ..." El conductor sonrió mientras dejaba escapar una risa amenazante a medida que pasaba el autobús por el túnel oscuro hacia la Academia Youkai ...

Mientras tanto, en la parada; Piccolo lentamente retrocedió en shock. Algo estaba mal, muy mal ... Gohan ... el conductor del autobús espeluznante ... Ya no podía sentir su ki en la tierra ...

"Gohan ..." Piccolo murmuró a cabo mientras apretaba los puños. "... Espero que sepas lo que te estás metiendo niño ..."

La Oficina de Directores ...

"Sí ... esto Son Gohan hará perfectamente para mi pequeño" experimento "... Yo tenía echado el ojo a otro candidato, Tsukune Aono, pero éste a hacer mucho más agradable ..." Una pequeña sonrisa formada en la cara de un hombre encapuchado, el director de toda la escuela, Mikogami mientras se reía como un maníaco.

El autobús a la Academia Youkai ...

Gohan suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana mientras continuaban por el túnel más oscuro, y para su sorpresa, el conductor del autobús parecía acelerar a pesar de la falta de visibilidad. No estaba demasiado preocupado por sobrevivir a la caída, pero sin embargo la idea de una grave caída en un estrecho túnel fue una desagradable. Para gran alivio de Gohan sin embargo, que finalmente salió del túnel, mientras que el conductor del autobús aparentemente sonrió más a Gohan.

"Me alegro de que por fin salimos de allí ..." Gohan murmuró para sí mientras miraba por la ventana y lo que vio hizo de inmediato sus ojos se salgan de su cabeza. "¿Por qué en nombre de Kami ... es el rojo del océano?"

El conductor del autobús misterioso sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta a la pregunta de sorpresa de Gohan. El semi-saiyan se volvió y miró a su alrededor, ya que el autobús había llegado finalmente a una parada completa.

"Hemos llegado ..."

Las instalaciones de la escuela parecía muy poco cuidado y más adelante fue un espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza y en él, la celebración de un signo que indicaba el camino a través del bosque cercano a la Academia Youkai. Se levantó con sus pertenencias y se dirigió a desembarcar del autobús, pero justo antes de que él estaba a punto de salir el conductor del autobús le gritó una vez más.

"Gohan ... ser niño cuidado ... je. Pero no es nada que el héroe que derrotó a la cell y a bojack además de que participo en la pelea contra majin boo , no es algo que no pueda manejar ... ¿no?" El conductor del autobús le dijo amenazadoramente.

"En el nombre de Kami (Dende) que estás hablando? Sabes tan bien como yo que el que derroto a cell fur Mr. Satan!" Gohan respondió mientras reía nerviosamente, lo que marca Hijo sonrisa de la familia mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello. Él no quería hacerlo público y notorio que fue él quien derrotó a la céll hace tantos años, no tenía ningún deseo de poner a su familia en más peligro.

"Realmente ahora ... para alguien que afirmaba que derrotó cell y que casi mata a majin boo que parece tener convenientemente un montón de dolores de estómago cuando llega el momento de poner ..." El conductor del autobús continuó. "... No me alimentar a ese chico line. Aquí todo el mundo sabe que no fue Mr. Satan el que derrotó a cell ..."

"Pero ..." Gohan intervino, pero el conductor del autobús le interrumpió de nuevo.

"Buena suerte, héroe ..." El conductor sonrió una vez más, riendo maniáticamente cuando se marchó. Gohan suspiró en silencio una vez más. Si una persona sabia, Kami no podía decir quién más sabía acerca de la verdad de los Juegos de Cell y sobre la pesadilla rosada lamada majin boo . Se abrió paso a través de la ruta a través del bosque y se pasa a través de lo que parecía ser un cementerio. Al igual que su padre tenía miedo a las agujas, Gohan siempre me sentí muy incómodo cerca de los cementerios. Fue justo en ese momento un murciélago voló por encima mientras Gohan miró a mirar. Si no hubiera sabido que parecía hablarle.

"Soy un murciélago!" el murciélago hablando habló asunto con total naturalidad.

"Lo que en nombre de Kami-?" Gohan pronunció antes de ser golpeado con fuerza al suelo, creando un pequeño corte en la mejilla. El impacto no fue casi en cualquier lugar lo suficientemente difícil incluso arañarlo, pero aún le dolía, no obstante. Miró hacia atrás y vio una bicicleta que había creado el impacto y cayendo sobre era una hermosa niña de cabello rosa vestido con un traje verde similar a Gohan pero en lugar de pantalones marrones que llevaba una falda marrón a cuadros. Para ella, corriendo hacia Gohan era como golpear una pared de ladrillo con toda su fuerza. "¡Mierda!"

Rápidamente corrió hacia ella con gran preocupación y puso su mano suavemente en las piernas de la chica de rodillas mientras ella dejó escapar un leve grito.

"Hey! ¿Estás bien? Te llevaste todo lo tumble allá señorita ... errr ..." Gohan preguntó la chica se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había golpeado Gohan muy duro con su bicicleta de bido a que gohan estaba en el estado trqnquilo de saiyan en el que posee fuerzas sobrehumanas pero resitencias normales.

"Lo siento mucho! Mis ojos fueron borrosas ya que estoy anémica y ..." La chica se fue apagando hasta que vio el corte que se le hizo en la mejilla y aspiró el olor de la dulce sangre de Gohan. Miró el semi-saiyan con los ojos inocentes mientras sentía una forma gota de sudor sobre su cabeza notar las características de su cuerpo y el objeto cross aspecto extraño cerca de su pecho. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse un ligero rojo mientras miraba lejos de ella.

"No ... yo debería ser el que pedir disculpas, parece que tu tomaste un castigo peor que yo ..." Gohan dijo que Moka se acercó más. "Qué lindo ..."

Sin embargo Gohan rápidamente retrocedió agitando los brazos todo hasta que finalmente fue apoyado en un árbol.

"Oh caramba! Lo siento extraño! No quise para mi mano para estar allí! Oh Kami me ayude!" Gohan se estremeció, esperando a ser abofeteado. Mientras lo hacía, su corte comenzó a sangrar un poco como Moka lo notó y se apresuró a ayudar.

"Oh no! Estás sangrando!" Moka exclamó mientras se acercaba a él mientras Gohan trató de alejarse más. Su rostro se acercó a su fin como la expresión de Gohan se volvió hacia un terrible uno. No tenía experiencia con las niñas con excepción de videl pero ella tenia su cierto carácter y fue en su mayor parte, no tiene ni idea al igual que su padre. Moka pronto sacó su pañuelo mientras Gohan se dio cuenta muy bien su forma, los labios carnosos de color rosa cuando se detuvo y se sonrojó. "No ... este olor ..."

"Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Gohan le preguntó por curiosidad. No podía dejar de tener el aroma del cabello de Moka también. "El pelo que huele bien, aunque ..."

"Lo siento ... pero como soy un ... vampiro!" Moka se inclinó hacia el cuello de Gohan mientras sus colmillos poco hacia abajo y sacó la sangre. "Capu-chuuuu!"

Ella saboreó hasta la última gota que venía de cuello de Gohan. Para ella sabía más dulce que cualquier bebida que los dioses podían ofrecer, pero había un picante-ness sutil a él, sin duda causada por la sangre saiyan que fluía por sus venas.

"Mi sangre!" Gohan exclamó mientras estaba confundido. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sangre saliendo al margen de la marca donde lo había mordido.

"¡Oh, lo siento! No quise hacer eso ... no pude evitarlo ..." Ella se disculpó como ella entonces se dio cuenta de que un pedazo de papel cayó esa era la información para los nuevos estudiantes. "¿Es usted también de la Academia Youkai?"

"Sí ... pero yo no soy más que un estudiante de primer año, aunque ..." Gohan dijo, tratando de superar el hecho de que él acaba de tener su sangre aspirada por un vampiro. Él suspiró, todavía desconcertado, pero al igual que su padre, Goku se había dado a todos una segunda oportunidad, Gohan se elevó a hacer lo mismo. "Está bien, como usted ha dicho, no podía dejar de hacerlo bien? No te preocupes por eso!"

"¡Eso es genial! Soy un estudiante de primer año también! Mi nombre es Moka Akashiya, y como te dije antes de que yo soy un vampiro!" Moka orgullosamente dijo, sonriendo a Gohan, pero luego frunció el ceño nerviosamente. "Eh ... qué odias los vampiros?"

"Tienes que estar bromeando ... ¿no?" Gohan pensó para sí mismo, pero luego se echó a reír y luego se volvió de una manera más digna. Si fuera el hijo de Vegeta, que sin duda sabía que lo habría regañado por la conducta impropia de un verdadero guerrero Saiyan. Sólo podía imaginar lo difícil que los pequeños troncos desde 5 años de edad tenían con una familia así. "Bueno, yo recuerdo hace mucho tiempo mi padre luchó contra un vampiro. Pero la verdad es que no veo nada malo en ello. Encantado de conocerte Moka!"

Con eso Moka entusiasmo saltó y abordó Gohan al suelo con mucha alegría en sus ojos cuando ella se aferró a Gohan, su primer amigo verdadero nunca.

"Estoy tan feliz! Entonces ¿quieres ser mi amigo?" Moka preguntó alegremente en la Gohan vez sorprendido. Nunca había conocido a otra chica de su edad, y mucho menos alguien que era tan ... directa.

"Y-sí ... seguro Moka!" Gohan se rió nerviosamente, dando esa característica sonrisa una vez más como Moka volvió y sonrió.

"Estoy muy contento! Yo no conozco a nadie aquí y me sentía preocupado." Moka extendió una mano para llegar Gohan de nuevo sobre sus pies, no podía dejar de sonreír. A pesar de que sólo había conocido ahora se daba cuenta de que ella era alguien de corazón puro. Él se sacudió el polvo mientras ella lo hizo otra pregunta. "Lo siento, no tengo tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Son Gohan!" Felizmente exclamó, sintiendo un gran sentido de orgullo en el apellido de su padre.

"Dios ... ese nombre ... suena tan familiar de alguna manera ..." Moka pensó para sí misma, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

"Wow, mi primera amiga de verdad en esta escuela! Increíble y ella es ... lindo! ¿Qué? Espera! Que no me gusta de esa manera! No puede ser!" Gohan pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Por lo menos, este encuentro con un vampiro era una señal de cosas emocionantes por venir. Fue después de que los dos se fueron por su lado y siguió su camino para llegar a su primera clase trabajada. En este punto se estaba quedando sólo para llegar a tiempo y cuando vio el reloj era de aproximadamente tres minutos de retraso. "¡Mierda!"

Sin pensar de inmediato abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe detrás de él, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de poner todo el peso de su fuerza normal, detrás de él. La puerta rota y la puerta interrumpió sus goznes como el joven semi-saiyan se encogió por el sonido. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia él, riéndose y diciendo varios comentarios como Gohan bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Una pequeña gota de sudor formó desde el maestro del salón sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde ... y ... rompiendo la puerta, la señorita Nekonome." Gohan murmuró a cabo mientras se inclinaba y se disculpó profusamente. la maestra, un nekosume, sonrió suavemente a Gohan y puso su mano sobre sus hombros mientras sus oídos se animó ligeramente. No importa lo que hicieron sus alumnos, que se preocupaba profundamente por todos y cada uno de sus alumnos.

"Está bien, errar, ¿podría por favor preséntese a la clase?" Shizuka Nekonome solicitó de Gohan.

"Mi nombre es Gohan. Mis disculpas por sorprendente a todos." La clase entera estaba ahora en la risa seguida de algunas burlas de los chicos que van desde "que dumbshit" a "lo que es un perdedor". Todos se echaron a reír a excepción de uno, un helado de genios que estaba sentado cerca de la fila de atrás cerca de dos asientos vacíos.

"Gohan, es bastante bien. Esa puerta se caía a pedazos todos modos, sólo por favor no hagas de esto un hábito regular. Por favor, tome asiento junto a congeló allí." La Sra. Nekonome señaló la silla vacía al lado del hielo genios como Gohan hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la silla vacía y se sentó. "Ahora, para esta primera clase, creo que tenemos que cubrir las normas y directrices básicas de la Academia Youkai ..."

Fue entonces cuando Moka había corrido en el aula, para gran alivio de Gohan, él no era el único que llega tarde ese día.

"Lo siento Sra. Nekonome. Me perdí en el camino de aquí ..." Moka se inclinó en un tono de disculpa al mirar hacia atrás en la apertura de la puerta, inclinando la cabeza ante los pedazos de vidrio y madera. Mandíbulas Todos los chicos habían caído al suelo mientras se maravillaron de la belleza de pelo rosa que acababa aparecido en la sala de clases.

"Mucho calor ..." Un estudiante masculino espetó.

"Tan lindo!" Otro gritó.

"Me pregunto si ella está sola!"

"Voy a encontrar una manera de llegar a mí mismo dentro de ella! Eh, su corazón que es!" Otra espetó. Moka repente se sintió muy incómodo por la cantidad de atención de los hombres que estaba recibiendo.

" Moka Akashiya? Está bastante bien, tomar asiento al lado de Son Gohan, por favor!" El neko señaló por encima hacia Gohan, para deleite de Moka. Su rostro se iluminó mientras corría hacia él y saltó a la gran él con fuerza. Srta. Nekonome intentó restaurar una apariencia de orden en el salón de clases con poco rendimiento en los resultados.

"Gohan!" Ella gritó con alegría. "No puedo creer que tú y yo compartir la misma aula! Estoy tan contenta!"

No necesitaba ser capaz de sentir el ki de todos sepan que cada hombre en el salón de clases, excepto el hielo-genios se congeló, lo miraba como puñales puñaladas a una vaca. La media saiyan podía sentir la hostilidad de todos hacia él y su admiración por Moka girando a odiar a Gohan. Lo peor fue que toda esa energía negativa youkai estaba haciendo su carrera sangre saiyan a la vanguardia y el deseo de luchar contra el aumento. No quería luchar o crear problemas en la escuela, y mucho menos aún encontrarlo. Su atención se volvió hacia su pelo rosa amigo vampiro y suspiró en voz baja.

"Um, Moka, estamos un poco ... atrayendo mucha atención en este momento, jeje ..." Gohan dijo mientras reía nerviosamente. Inmediatamente Moka soltó mientras tomaba asiento.

"Lo siento Gohan ... Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo no eres tu? Está bien para abrazar a un amigo ¿no es así?" Moka sonrió dulcemente mientras Gohan se sonrojó que le valió miradas más agudas y gruñidos de los otros chicos en el aula. Suspiró silenciosamente asintió con la cabeza mientras la señorita Nekonome continuó con las reglas de la escuela. En este punto, los que matan lista era que NO en?

"Esto posiblemente no podría ser peor ..." Gohan pensó para sí, enterrando la cara en sus palmas. Miró hacia la derecha y vio Saizou Komiya, bastante grande matón de la clase que estaba buscando lamiendo sus labios mientras su lengua flaqueado por todo el lugar hacia Gohan como él lo iba a comer

. Haz una pregunta estúpida, obtener una respuesta tonta. Cerdo de clase baja Disgusting, ¿cómo un hombre de Neandertal como este tipo lo hacen en la escuela una "primera categoría" llamado gusta este lugar? O podría simplemente ser que el anuncio era una gran mentira ... Oh mierda mi vida ... Espera ... ¿acabo de maldición? Nunca me maldigo! Hay algo realmente fuera de este lugar ... es que me parece como ... como ... Oh molesta, ¿a quién me recuerda esto de nuevo? Oh sí, Vegeta! El señor soy-el-Prince-of-all-Saiyans-y tiene-a-ser-una-arrogante-douche-recipiente-todo-e l-maldita vez! ¡Oh hombre! Ya estoy otra vez ... ¿qué hay de malo en mí? Tal vez estoy muy nervioso, sí. Gohan sólo tiene que calmarse hombre. ¿Qué haría Piccolo en esta situación? "

"Así que Bienvenido a Academia Youkai todo el mundo!" Srta. Nekonome saludó con su habitual manera entusiasta y alegre. Ella sacó una vara y empezó a repasar las reglas que ya estaban escritas en la pizarra. "Antes de que todos hacemos nuestras presentaciones, primero vamos a repasar las reglas de suma importancia! Ahora recuerda clase, ninguna de estas reglas son para romperse alguna vez bajo la amenaza de sanción de la Ley de Youkai. Como todos ustedes Ya ha reunido, esta Es una escuela para monstruos que significa que todos ustedes están de alguna manera o forma un monstruo -! "

"Bueno, los extranjeros también supongo! De todas formas, moviendo todo el tiempo! El principal objetivo de esta escuela es conseguir monstruos para poder coexistir pacíficamente con los humanos y se mezclan en su mundo sin problemas! Así que para lograr este objetivo, dijo, tenemos ciertas reglas Regla número uno:. ... "

"Whoa ... espera un minuto, ¿qué acaba de decir? ¿Acaba de decir que fue una escuela para monstruos? Oh?. Pensé que esto iba a ser una escuela normal ..." Gohan pensó que su malestar parecía aumentar a lo largo de este extraño deseo para el combate pues sus poderes mysticos estaban desapareciendo.

"... Los estudiantes están prohibidos de revelar a los demás lo que verdaderamente son Regla número dos: los estudiantes deben permanecer en su forma humana, con excepción de casos especiales Srta. Nekonome continuó explicando estas reglas como si todo el mundo ya debería haber sabido sobre ellos mientras Gohan se hundió en su asiento inferior. Saizou miró a Gohan y olfateó el aire a su cerca.

"Gohan!

"El solo hecho de un aneurisma de la pura Stupidty ..." Gohan movió al oír la última regla de la lucha. Él sed de combate con Saizou pero aún no tenía la más remota idea por qué. En general, fue un relajado, tranquilo, pacífico persona, pero las energías a su alrededor se acercaban lo peor de él en estos momentos. Y ¿de qué otra era él para defenderse de los otros monstruos sedientos de sangre varones que querían verlo muerto a estas alturas?

"No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan estúpido, triturador puerta ..." sarcásticamente Saizou dijo a Gohan como el medio saiyan contrajo una mirada hacia atrás en la patética orco que no tenía la más mínima idea de la clase de destino terrible que era tentador. "Me desafiando interruptor puerta?"

Afuera se quedó visiblemente tranquilo, pero dentro de Gohan estaba gritando de frustración. De pronto comprendió Vegeta un poco mejor como persona.

"Puedo oler una cerca un humano ..." Saizou comentó amenazadoramente. "Hey maestro! ¿No sería mejor simplemente comer esos patéticos, los seres humanos débiles y tenemos nuestro camino con las chicas guapas?"

"Pero eso simplemente no es posible, ya que ningún ser humano puede penetrar la barrera en nuestro mundo. Y cualquier hombre atrapado en el campus serán asesinados de inmediato!" Srta. Nekonome declaró mientras sonreía como si fuera la gran cosa. La expresión facial de Gohan criticado que se hundió aún más baja. Claro que era un medio-Saiyan, pero no se puede negar que todavía era un medio-humano. Una vez más su rostro se hundió en sus manos.

"Oh Dios mío, qué diablos me metí en ..." Gohan murmuró en voz baja. No podía creer que una escuela como esta podría haber existido alguna vez, y sin embargo allí estaba, sentado en el salón de clases. Todas las piezas estaban empezando a caer en su lugar y todo empezó a tener sentido. Estos extraños sentimientos de supresión ki eran de todos estos monstruos que tratan de permanecer en forma humana. Quería volver en el autobús e ir directamente a casa y ver si Orange High School estrella seguiría llevarlo desesperadamente. Él quería ir a una escuela normal, con los niños normales, y por una vez vivir una vida normal y esto era algo lejos de lo normal, ya que podría conseguir despertar su institno asesino y de pelea saiyajin. No quiso entrar en ninguna pelea o lastimar a la gente. Sólo que no quiero hacer algo que acabaría lamentando y recoger más culpa, él ya tenía bastante de eso acumulada desde la muerte de su padre. De pronto su ira se convirtió en tristeza y el miedo al recordar la batalla con la céll y majin boo. Gohan y luego miró a Saizou y le disparó otra mirada.

"¿Cómo podía pensar así? Él realmente es un monstruo en el fondo ... Apuesto a que no quiso decir que si vio la carnicería que causó cell y mucho menos lka de majin boo ... O si le pasó a él ni a su familia ... sin corazón .Un sentimiento de conmoción superó Gohan al darse cuenta de que se parecía inquietantemente .

"Em, en cualquier caso! Esas son las reglas, así que por favor sea consciente de ellos! Class es despedido! Por favor tome esta oportunidad para explorar el campus, familiarizarse con el área, y establecerse en sus dormitorios! Buena suerte a todos y vamos todos tienen un gran año juntos! " Srta. Nekonome que la clase respondió de nuevo.

"Gracias señorita Nekonome!" La clase entera se inclinó como todo el mundo se preparaba para irse. Saizou acercó a Gohan, chocando con fuerza pero Gohan era un objeto fijo como el orco le gruñó y se fue .el medio saiyan podía sentir su guerrero media punta a la vanguardia una vez más y la rabia fue la construcción de una copia de seguridad..

"No le hagas caso, sólo está tratando de entrar en la cabeza Gohan." Moka puso su mano suavemente en el hombro de Gohan.

" Gohan, déjalo ir. Vamos a pasar el rato durante el resto del día, ne?" Moka preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras se aferraba a Gohan. Para alguien que se acaba de conocer, que estaba muy unida a Gohan.

Gohan y Moka se dieron la mano.

Moka miró a Gohan curiosidad.

, esperando Moka lo compraría y simplemente seguir adelante y para su alivio; Moka y se trasladó a un tema diferente ya que los dos se dirigieron fuera del aula y fuera, el campus en sí era en realidad bastante bien cuidado y hermoso. Los dos finalmente se detuvo en una máquina expendedora y Moka compró dos latas de jugo de tomate y entregó una a Gohan. "Jugo de tomate?"

"Sí, a menudo me tomo esto, ya que es el único buen sustituto de la sangre. No es a menudo que puedo beber sangre, mucho menos deliciosa sangre como la suya, Gohan." Moka explicó como ella abrió la lata y bebió de ella como Gohan hizo lo mismo. "Por lo tanto, Gohan ... dime más sobre ti mismo. ¿Cuál es tu familia? ¿Qué te gusta hacer para divertirte?"

Gohan era mucho más tranquilo, para su propio alivio. El impulso para el combate había desaparecido tan rápido como llegó y volvió a su habitual pacífica. Sonriendo miró hacia el cielo.

"Bueno ... no es mi madre, Chi-Chi Ella puede ser muy atemorizante a veces y muy exigente conmigo, pero usted sabe que tiene buenas intenciones y sé que lo hace porque ella me quiere mucho Ahí está mi hermano pequeño Goten,.. Reales muchachito travieso pero aventurero pero supongo que tenemos mi padre la culpa de eso ... "Gohan explicó mientras mantenía la mirada fija en las nubes blancas que pasan.

Y tu padre, Gohan? "Preguntó Moka, sonriendo inocentemente. Gohan la miró a los ojos.

"Mi padre ... Su nombre es Son Goku ... El héroe más grande del Universo y su mayor salvador. Si no fuera por él, tú y,yo y el universo probablemente no estaríamos aquí en este momento, junto con el resto del mundo ..." Gohan logró decir con voz entrecortada mientras miraba haciaarriba con orgullo, recordando aquellos días una y otra vez. El ha estado muerto desde hace 8 años ... Realmente lo eche de menos, a toda mi familia, nuestros amigos todos lo hacian ..."

Pero hacen unas semanas mi padre…

Moka interrumpe a gohan…..

"Oh ... lo siento Gohan! Yo no quería criar a un tema tan delicado para ti ... No tenía ni idea!" Moka se disculpó profusamente por pasarse de la línea con Gohan. Ella se sintió muy mal que tenía que sentir esa clase de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo un poco entendía lo que estaba pasando. Su madre casi no había estado allí para ella, y su padre era frío y distante hacia ella y sus hermanas. A menudo se preguntaba si es que se preocupaban por ella. "Pero sus nombres, suenan tan familiares ... como he oído en alguna parte antes o visto sus caras en la televisión en algún momento ... Me pregunto ¿por qué?"

Gohan empezó a ponerse nervioso otra vez, pero su momento privado debía ser interrumpido por el rufián clase, Saizou Komiya. El medio saiyan gruñó con desprecio de este alumno en particular y de repente Gohan podía sentir su aumento de nivel de potencia. Si no tenía cuidado podría transformarse en un "Giji" (Semi)Super Saiyan en cualquier momento y luchó por mantener su ira bajo control. De repente se puso en Saizou entre Gohan y Moka y empezó a hacer sus avances hacia ella.

"Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué es una linda mujer como a sí mismo haciendo un debilucho patético como este chico?" Pidió, cada vez más cerca a la vampiro de pelo rosa como ella se estremeció ante su presencia, lentamente retrocediendo.

"Saizou! Eso es realmente no es asunto tuyo!" Moka gritó.

"Eh ... Patético ... ¿Por qué no volcar esta débil y venga pasar el rato conmigo en algún lugar más privado ...?" Saizou ofrece como su lengua se deslizó cualquier manera.

Gohan estaba listo para cargar en él, pero Moka miró a Gohan que estaba apretando los dientes y las que ya están en una posición de combate. Ella no pudo detectar ki como Gohan podía, pero sabía lo suficiente para que un incidente se iba a empezar. Rápidamente agarró la mano con nerviosismo, pero se mantuvo firme y fuerte.

"No, gracias, Saizou." Moka sólidamente habló mientras arrastraba Gohan con ella, pero luego se detuvo. Cada fibra de su ser querido dejar esta escuela antes de que algo realmente malo sucedió, antes de que se descubrió lo que realmente era. La mitad humano-humano o total, esto no era lugar para el saiyan. Gohan quería volver a casa. "Vamos a Gohan. No hay necesidad de permanecer por un incidente ..."

Gohan sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba sus cosas mientras se alejaba en dirección opuesta a Moka, dejándola aturdida. Ella lo persiguió mientras corría tan rápido como podía alejarse de ella, lejos de la Academia Youkai. ¿Por qué había venido a este lugar maldito? ¿Qué tipo de maquinación demente fue esta puesta en movimiento por el camino? Finalmente se detuvo cuando estaban en una zona privada, cuando la miró.

"Gohan! Espera, ¿dónde vas?" Moka preguntó, preocupado de que Gohan se iba a salir de su vida tan rápido como había entrado en ella. Gohan apretó los puños mientras cerraba los ojos. Sacudió al sentir lo peor de él que era arrastrado fuera de ese mundo. No quería que sucediera de nuevo, para que se desató de nuevo. Él no había mostrado el verdadero alcance de su poder, dado que entreno con CayoShim para pelear con Super boo, matar Bojack y sus secuaces hace años, y antes de eso, Céll. Gohan no quería a nadie acercarse a él, ya que sólo significa que más personas que estaban cerca de él podría morir más gente que iba a perder, cuanto más dolor que sentiría. El dolor que sentía de perder a su padre ya era bastante malo, no necesitaba más cuando sintió las lágrimas calientes llenan los ojos una vez más. Más poderoso héroe viviente de la Tierra sentía como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre él, junto con la culpa que sentía que pesaba toneladas. Por si fuera poco, la escuela y sus estudiantes no parecían gustarle mucho. Gohan siempre hizo todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para complacer a las personas que lo rodean y el rechazo y el ridículo no era algo que él estaba acostumbrado.

"Yo no pertenezco aquí ... yo sólo ... siento mejor volver a casa e ir a una escuela humana ... Yo quiero una vida Moka normal. Yo ... yo no puedo estar en esta escuela por que habría problemas ! Lo siento ..." Gohan espetó mientras se escondía el rostro de ella. Inmediatamente Moka protestó y tomó la maleta de Gohan de las manos y los dos terminó en una pequeña tira y afloja. Sentía un odio intenso ardor quema en su interior.

"¿Por qué quieres volver a una escuela humana! Seres humanos! Odio a todos! Siempre recogidos en mí, siempre me ha intimidado alrededor porque sentían que era demasiado diferente a ellos! Ellos no me entienden en absoluto y no van a entender nada de ti ni Gohan! Confía en mí en este caso Gohan! " Moka gritó él, pero esto sólo pareció lastimar a Gohan más.

"¿Y si te dije que si yo soy la mitad de lo que desprecias tan caro ..." Gohan dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo. "Yo soy mitad humano ..."

Esta revelación sorprendió Moka hasta la médula que se desplomó de rodillas mientras sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad mientras miraba a Gohan.

"Pero ... pero ¿por qué Gohan? Yo ... tú eres mi amigo, Gohan ... ¿por qué ... Simplemente no hay forma en que podría ser un ser humano, no es sólo posible ..." Moka pronunció a cabo.

"Lo creas Moka. No puedo negar la mitad de lo que soy, al igual que no se puede. Odiarme si quieres, pero no obstante ... me voy. Adiós Moka." Gohan abatido dijo mientras seguía fuera de la escuela, pasando por la pista forestal que pasó por el cementerio. Congeló miraba desde la ventana de su dormitorio con curiosidad, preguntándose donde Gohan se iba a con todas sus pertenencias. Moka sollozó en voz baja para sí misma mientras una vez más se sintió solo cuando vio a Gohan desaparecer en el bosque. Ella pensó largo y tendido sobre su primer encuentro con él. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado suave para que ella odia. Era tan ... diferente de los otros seres humanos que había conocido antes. Pero es que por el hecho de que él era sólo un medio humano?

"No ... no importa si Gohan está llena humana y mitad humano ... Él sigue siendo mi amigo y yo necesitamos para que dejara de salir! Él tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí tanto como yo. Él pertenece aquí , conmigo, con todos nosotros ... "Moka dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba de nuevo, decidido más que nunca. Ella corrió detrás de Gohan a través del bosque, si ella se apresuró ella pudiera ponerse antes de llegar a la parada de autobús. Sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes para Moka como Saizou apareció detrás de ella mientras sonreía con malas intenciones ...

"Hola Moka ... Ahora voy a hacerte mía, te guste o no!" Saizou gruñó con ira como se transformó en su forma de monstruo de verdad, un orco intimidante. A lo lejos, Gohan podía oír un sonoro grito, agudo.

"Eso fue Moka! Ella está en problemas!" Gohan gritó mientras apretaba los puños mientras luchaba entre acaba de salir y volver a casa y volver a salvar a sus amigos. "Yo ya he dejado muchos amigos mueren y se pierden demasiadas personas que estaban cerca de mí ... No puedo ... No puedo hacer eso! Tengo que ayudarla!"

Gohan volaba hacia la ubicación de Moka Moka y luego vio cubierto de saliva de Saizou de su lengüeta alargada y sus manos con un control firme sobre Moka mientras miraba de nuevo a Gohan.

"Get perdiste debilucho patético!" Saizou gritó Gohan. "Moka es mía! Perdiste fuera!"

"Gohan ... Has vuelto!" Ella sonrió débilmente, pero luego frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Estas en peligro Gohan, corre antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

"No es una casualidad ..." Gohan dijo fríamente mientras usaba su velocidad lumínica mientras rápidamente consiguió un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Saizou; una grieta ensordecedor noticias de que se rompa como el orco gritó de dolor con la desmasida sangre fumigada en todas partes. Moka fue arrojado por los aires como Gohan la atrapo, pero fuera de un paso en falso raro que el saiyan, en lugar de eso terminó agarrando su rosario y se la quitó; mucho que Gohan y el choque de Moka. Pronto Moka terminó sufriendo una transformación especial como ella empezó a brillar. El cielo nublado por encima de pronto fue reemplazado por un cielo nocturno rojo sangre con una luna llena que todo su cuerpo se cubrió de murciélagos y pronto ellos también se fueron volando, ya que reveló su verdad, forma vampiro S-Class poderoso, Inner Moka. Ella era mucho más maduro que su personalidad externa y tenía un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado, sobre todo en las caderas y el pecho bien dotado.

"Eres más caliente que antes Moka! AHORA DEBO TENER QUE TODO PARA MÍ! Entrégate MOKA!" Saizou mandado.

"Se humilde, cobarde! Permítanme mostrarles donde realmente perteneces, orcos!" Inner Moka silbó mientras se preparó para atacar, pero Gohan tenía otros planes ya que Inner Moka Apenas podía ver la sombra de la semi-saiyan. Este Moka interior sorprendido enormemente que apenas podía mantenerse al día con una centesima de su velocidad.

"·,Un Movimiento Moka". Gohan sonrió mientras volaba por el aire. "HEY Saizou ¡Hasta aquí!"

Gohan gritó mientras atacaba desde arriba. Esta vez Saizou el orco era realmente miedo del saiyan al aterrizar una fuerte patada en el estómago del orco feo. Saizou agachó gritando de dolor mientras más sangre salió, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Poco a poco se intentó retroceder con temor y gran dolor, pero Gohan lenta pero deliberadamente se dirigió a él en una fría y calculadora manera. Algo realmente había empujado Gohan sobre el borde y ahora Saizou se va a pagar el precio de jugar con uno de los amigos del Saiyajin. Usando sólo una Milesima parte de su fuerza agarró con fuerza en el brazo derecho del orco, apretar y aplastar duro hasta que los huesos rompió como Saizou gritó de dolor, esta vez las lágrimas de dolor fluían de sus ojos.

"ERES UN MOUNSTRO! ¿Qué eres?" Saizou gritó como Gohan continuó su ataque implacable. Inner Moka estaba completamente sorprendido por la velocidad y el poder que el semi-saiyan estaba mostrando y tenía la sensación de que sólo era más que la punta del iceberg de su verdadero poder."Quien es este tipo"

"Más bien irónico considerando que eres un monstruo ti mismo ... y eso es para mí para saber y para que nunca averiguarlo ... porque si lo hace, va a ser la última cosa que verás ..." Gohan sonrió sádicamente mientras empujaba Saizou alto en el aire como la mirada de miedo superó a los orcos. Él rogó por misericordia, pero Gohan no tenía intención de mostrar ninguna. "Así es ... ni siquiera se había esforzado en la ma minimo todavía. Ahora tiemblan ante mi poder superior ..."

Esto era totalmente diferente a cómo Gohan lo general actuaba. Esto era algo que se esperaba más de los gustos de Vegeta, o incluso uno de los enemigos que Gohan había enfrentado en el pasado. A lo lejos se congeló mirado en la batalla en el temor. También sabía que no era ni el 1% de la energía de Gohan, ni de lejos, pero aún así, era increíble ver por decir lo menos. En otro edificio, un profesor estaba mirando, lleno de orgullo. El fantasma de un antiguo enemigo que Gohan había enfrentado en un momento ...

"Recién salido de la Universidad Saiyan ...", dijo el misterioso maestro.

"Oh, y qué hizo ese niño allí importante en, Nappa?" Ririko sensualmente preguntó Salud residente de la escuela y la educación sexual maestro.

"Se especializó en psicología infantil, por supuesto ..." Nappa sonrió para sus adentros mientras seguía adelante. "CON UN MENOR EN EL DOLOR! ME ENCANTA! KID'S Kakarotto se ha convertido en un infierno de un Saiyajin WARRIOR! Hace que me sienta orgulloso, casi me hace llorar quiero ..."

La batalla de un solo lado continuó en el exterior como Gohan utiliza una vez más su velocidad luminica, conduciendo al orco con fuerza en el suelo debajo, dejando un enorme cráter de impacto. Con la finalidad que poco a poco se acercó a la forma quebrada de Saizou y lo levantó por el cuello.

"¿Nunca te atrevas a poner un dedo sobre Moka o cualquiera de mis otros amigos, para el caso Si incluso tanto como la sensación de que usted está pensando en ello,. La próxima vez voy a hacer un agujero a través de su estómago, sacar su contenido, y luego alimentar de nuevo a usted ... y luego me voy a matar ". Gohan dijo con frialdad y le escupió a la cara como Saizou estaba demasiado golpeado para responder. "Patético ... ¡qué cobarde. Ya no tienes el derecho de llamarte a ti mismo un hombre."

Gohan lo lanzó contra el árbol como él se apartó de Inner Moka mientras apaga y habló en voz baja a sí mismo.

"¿Qué ... ¿qué he hecho ...?" Gohan preguntó en voz baja mientras miraba sus manos ensangrentadas. Molesto, Inner Moka agarró Saizou y pronunció su famosa frase.

"Conoce tu lugar!" Ella gritó mientras Saizou fue expulsado en un marcador de lápida. Luego miró a Gohan, dejando que obligó a sonreír ligeramente sabiendo Gohan no iba a ver, pero luego gruñó y dio una patada Gohan. "SABER SU LUGAR! RAZA MEDIA!"para ser que gohanacon un solo dedo la detuviese y dijiese

"Raza Media" me haces reir Devilucha

Inner Moka simplemente miró fríamente a Gohan, luego mientras colocaba su pierna en posición para dar otra patada a Gohan este inmediatamente a Velocidad luz se encontraba detrás de Inner Moka y le dijo "Um…imnpresionante pero te falta todavía mucho" e Inner Moka sin poder Reaccionar Gohan le puso su rosario de nuevo, transformando de nuevo en el pelo rosa, Moka exterior inocente. Estaba cansado de la transformación como Gohan atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Moka, apenas despierta habló una vez más.

"Gracias por venir ... para mí ... yo ... No me importa si eres hombre o no ... aún eres mi amigo ... No puedo dejarte ir así ..." Moka soñolienta dijo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Gohan. "Pero si usted es mitad humano ... entonces ... ¿cuál es tu otra mitad? Te prometo que mantendré en secreto ..."

"Estoy medio saiyan ... Mi padre y yo somos descendientes de una raza alienígenaconocida como las mas poderosa del Universo ... Supongo que se podría decir que mi sangre proviene del espacio exterior." Gohan respondió mientras trataba de superar la carnicería que acababa infligido Saizou.

"Saiyan ... sangre ... como una ... olor ..." Moka susurró suavemente mientras ella ligeramente hundido sus colmillos en el cuello de Gohan. "CAPU-CHUUUU!" "Ahhhhh!" Gohan exclamó mientras se alimentaba de la sangre una vez más. Si su madre nunca se enteró de que estaba luchando en la escuela que iba a estar en lo más profundo de ella, y más aún si se enteraba de que estaba dejando una chica hacer este tipo de cosas con él. Suspiró en silencio y sonrió. "Por lo menos no va a ser una aventura aburrida, ni mucho menos ..."


	2. Capitulo 2 La Sucubo

El Namek generalmente estoico se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cerca de una cascada rugiente;. Meditar mientras levitaba en el aire, la reorientación hacia dentro su energía Cuando no estaba peleando o entrenamiento, por lo general lo hizo para agudizar su mente y para mejor pulir su técnica . Sin embargo, sólo había sido un rato desde que vio a Gohan apagado para su primer día en la Academia Youkai y algo seguía molestando Piccolo mucho. ¿Por qué nadie no ha podido localizar a esta escuela? Por qué no podía sentir el nivel de energía de Gohan si él todavía estaba en la tierra?

"¿O es que ya no están en la tierra ... ¿podría ser que bus pasó por otra dimensión?" Piccolo pensó mientras seguía a meditar, pero una parte de él gritaba que se detuviera. Era casi como si el intestino sintiendo en su interior le impedía relajar su mente, ¿cuál era la sensación que sentía cada vez que veía que Gohan estaba en serios problemas, que van desde la batalla con Nappa y Vegeta, la batalla contra Freezer, la segunda batalla con Garlick Jr ., e incluso Broly. Algo realmente le molesta, pero ¿qué? Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta al recordar una pieza de conocimiento a partir de los recuerdos de Kami.

"GOHAN! NO! QUE ACADEMIA youkai ES UNA ESCUELA DE MONSTRUOS! Van matarlo si encuentran ÉL ALLÍ! Está en peligro!" Piccolo pensó mientras se enciende inmediatamente y salió volando de su habitual lugar de meditación. " el niño, me voy a llevar de vuelta a casa! "

Academia Youkai, Niños dormitorio ...

Gohan, después de una media hora de perderse tratando de encontrar su habitación, encontró por fin todo el camino hasta el piso 11. Poco a poco se abrió la puerta y entró como él encendió la luz. El lugar era bastante pequeño y sólo contenía una pequeña cocina, una excusa lamentable para un armario y una cama de colchón de tierra improvisado. Arrojó la maleta llena de pertenencias y su mochila sobre la cama y saltó sobre ella y suspiró mientras se reía.

"Supongo que esto es donde yo voy a estar para los próximos cuatro años ... No es mucho, pero que va a estar en casa por un tiempo", dijo Gohan a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor sus cuatro paredes en blanco. El semi-saiyan frunció el ceño ligeramente en esto, pero luego se puso de nuevo en pie y abrió su maleta:. que se va a cambiar a la derecha rápida Sacó varios carteles, la mayoría de las películas de superhéroes que había visto en el pasado uno de los carteles fue el de hombre de titanio ;. una película sobre un CEO rico volvió superhéroe llamado Huey Starkwell que construyó un traje de combate especial que le permitió tener una fuerza sobrehumana, la capacidad de volar y disparar rayos de sus manos pero él tenía otros carteles, como el Gran Leblooski:. una película de comedia stoner que involucró a un hombre llamado "El Chico" Hyde Leblooski que tiene su nombre mezclado con otro hombre rico que comparte el mismo nombre y tiene sus buenas sábanas orinado en un matón, pero un cartel especial tomaron . precedencia sobre los otros: un cartel de su padre cuando era niño y Tien Shinhan en el último partido de la 22 ª Mundial Torneo de Artes Marciales Aunque su padre perdió ese partido en particular, Gohan atesorado no obstante, ya que contó con su padre y un buen amigo de la familia en Tien.

Gohan profundizó en su maleta y sacó una cápsula de acumulación hecha por la Corporación Cápsula. Hizo clic en el botón en la parte superior y la tiró al suelo, ya que puso de manifiesto una gran caja con la ropa cuando comenzó guardarlos en el armario a excepción de .. el azul gi lucha Inmediatamente derramó su uniforme de la escuela, lo arrojó sobre la cama y poner en el gi mucho más cómodo Mientras Krilin, Yamcha, y su padre aún llevaban gi de que tenía el símbolo de la tortuga del Maestro Roshi en él; diámetro de Gohan . símbolo de Piccolo en su lugar para mostrar que su primer mentor y quien lo entrenó primero sonreía para sí mismo, empezó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos por ahí con una velocidad de vértigo, pero luego fue llevado a su atención a una reliquia diferente de su pasado: la espada que Piccolo le proporcionó cuando se fue Gohan que valerse por sí mismo durante seis meses del año antes de la Nappa y Vegeta llegarían. Sacó la hoja de edad y lo inspeccionó y sonrió mientras cogía la pelota dragón de cuatro estrellas y lo colocó en la parte superior de la mesa cómoda que ya tenía un despertador y fotos de sus amigos y familia sobre el mismo. Gohan coloca la parte posterior espada en su vaina y lo colocó en un soporte en la pared. Descargó otra cápsula que estaba lleno de diversos aperitivos y alimentos envasados para por si acaso el apetito saiyan .

Esto es algo que yo consideraría una cena ligera, y mi padre Él come cuatro veces esta cantidad en general;?.! Esto no es nada supongo que constantemente salvar el mundo que construye el apetito" Gohan felizmente exclamó siguió comiendo. "Este ... mmm ... pollo ... mmmhm ¡Es tan bueno!

Después de un rato Gohan se dirigio a la Cafeteria por que aun tenia Hambre Considerando "

Varios comentarios se estaban flotando alrededor de toda la cafetería ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían oído hablar de la masacre que Gohan hizo pasar a Saizou el otro día. Algunos de ellos se estremecieron de miedo y miró hacia otro lado mientras que otros seguían hablando.

"Wow, ¿no es el tipo que pateó el culo del matón Saizou Komiya en el pasado martes?" Una persona comentó.

"Son Gohan era su nombre creo que ... Maldita sea yo no quisiera ver su lado malvado ! ¿Qué clase de monstruo puede destruir a un orco de esa manera?"

"Compañero cuidado, o tu podrías ser el próximo. Eh." Otro alumno comentó.

"Mmm, creo que es absolutamente de ensueño ... Tan fuerte y tan lindo!" Una chica se desmayó mientras Gohan continuó comiendo. Era demasiado hambriento para cuidar lo que todo el mundo decía de él.

"Oye Gohan! ¿Puedo unirme contigo ?"

Fue entonces cuando se le unió Moka, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Gohan, pero luego sus ojos se inflron como globo cuando vio todo lo que había comido Gohan . Inmediatamente, el semi-saiyan miró Moka mientras luchaba por bajar un bocado de spaghetti y finalmente hizo lo que él habló. A diferencia de su padre, Gohan, al menos, tenía mejores modales que para hablar con su boca llena.

"Claro Moka! Siéntate!" Gohan sonrió mientras él se rió y siguió comiendo en un pedazo de pollo, pero luego inclinó la cabeza. "¿Pasa algo Moka? Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma o algo así."

"No, no pasa nada ... es solo, yo nunca he visto a alguien consume mucho ... la comida ..." Moka estaba casi sin palabras en este espectáculo que se estaba viendo.

"Nunca subestimes el apetito de un saiyan, chuuu!" El murciélago hablando, dijo mientras volaba alrededor de la cafetería.

"Creo que he heredado el apetito de mi padre, ¿eh?" Gohan se rió de nuevo mientras terminaba su último pedazo de pastel. "Es una cosa de la sangre saiyan. Todos nosotros Saiyans tienen un apetito insaciable, y por lo general, consumen 50 mas alimentos que un humano normal

(Según Dragon Ball Wiki)  
"Pero ... ¿de dónde viene todo? Quiero decir ... ¿cómo no engordar?" en la mente de Moka pasaba la pregunta de ¿Cómo no engordaba?

"Nosotros los Saiyans también tienen una alta tasa de metabolismo. Nos hace quemar calorías más rápido que una persona normal no y, en general a veces tenemos que comer por lo menos 6-8 veces al día para mantener nuestra fuerza. Afortunadamente también hemos estas cosas llamadas semillas del ermitaño de ayudar a recuperar la fuerza perdida y sanar las lesiones graves en caso de un duro enfrentamiento a moderada. "Gohan dijo que los ojos de Moka salieron de nuevo.

"Um ... Gohan? ¿Qué quieres decir con ... todos nosotros Saiyans?" Moka preguntó cuántos de ellos eran alrededor de la tierra. Ella realmente se preguntó cómo el mundo no se quede sin alimentos si hay más de un Gohan.

"Bueno, no es mi padre, pero él es un saiyan pura sangre. Ahí está mi hermanito que es la mitad que yo. También hay Vegeta que es también una muestra de sangre completa como mi padre que es y su hijo, Trunks. Así que supongo que en estos momentos sólo hay cinco de nosotros . "Moka estaba sorprendida por la respuesta, pero asintió con la cabeza, no obstante.

En la distancia dentro de la cafetería sin embargo, una cierta chica de pelo azul, bien dotada espiaba al vampiro de pelo rosa que ella consideraba su principal rival dentro de la escuela. No le gustaba el hecho de que Moka se había acercado tanto a posiblemente, el más guapo, y posiblemente el más peligroso, chico en toda la escuela.

"Te conseguiré, Moka Akashiya ... te destruiré si debo para hacer Gohan y el resto de la escuela de mis esclavos amor masculino" La chica sonrió y tramado su malvado plan, tanto a la ignorancia de Moka, Gohan,. Una vez todo el mundo estaba acabado de comer, moka y gohan se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia fuera como la puesta de sol cayó sobre Academia Youkai.

Moka gritó se volvió a Gohan con entusiasmo. "Oye Gohan! ¿Me puede mostrar lo que tu habitación parece?"

"¡Claro! ¡Vamos!" Exclamó Gohan, ya que ambos partieron hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Algunos de los estudiantes varones todavía estaban observando Gohan de rabia y celos, pero ambos ignoran sus miradas como dagas que por fin llegaron a la sala de y entró. Moka miró a su alrededor para ver todos los carteles en la pared, pero luego se detuvo en la espada con entusiasmo y se agarró a ella y la sacó de su vaina.

"Wow! Esto se ve impresionante!" Moka gritó mientras jugaba con la vieja arma de Gohan dada por Piccolo. "¿De dónde has sacado esto?"

"Lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo de mi amigo y Piccolo mentor. Él es un extraterrestre como mi padre, pero él es de Namekusei en lugar del Planeta Vegeta." Gohan dijo mientras Moka miró confundido. "Piccolo fue la persona que me entrenó me hzi convertirme en aluien fuerte durante esos años de batalla cuando era sólo un niño. Vio en mí poderes aún sin explotar, el potencial que aún no se había alcanzado y decidió que la única manera de ayudar a derrotar a la amenaza de los Saiyans, Nappa y Vegeta estaba a entrenarme durante un año. Pero durante seis meses, me dejó en las montañas boscosas a valerme por mí mismo de los dinosaurios y otra variedad de amenazas. Esa espada era un regalo de las clases de él para ayudar en eso. "

Moka se sorprendió al enterarse de que estaba obligado a hacer algo así a una edad tan joven.

"¡Oh! Eso suena horrible! Esta persona Piccolo no suena muy agradable ..." Moka exclamó Gohan sacudió la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

"Fue difícil al principio, pero ahora mirando hacia atrás en eso estoy contento de haber hecho lo que hizo. Él me ayudó a convertirme en una persona más fuerte, y para ser valientes y audaces como él. Durante ese tiempo, miré al señor Piccolo vez más y pronto, él llegó a ser uno de mis mejores amigos y mi sensei. En el fondo, una vez que llegue a conocerlo realmente es un buen tipo. Él me salvó la vida más veces de las que puedo contar y ni que decir , el he regresado el favor también. "dijo Gohan con cierto orgullo." Todo lo que sé de lucha y habilidades de batalla, se lo debo todo a él y mi padre. Lo curioso es que Piccolo solía ser el mal, nos vemos ... "

"Oh, Dios mío, tú estás hablando de El Rey Demonio Piccolo no es así! El que tenía la rivalidad con ... Son Goku! Él es ... es él, Goku tu padre?" Moka preguntó en shock. Todo comenzó a hacer sentido de por qué su nombre sonaba tan familiar. "Rey Piccolo es muy famoso por estos lares ..."

"Bueno, no del todo. El Piccolo que todos conocemos y vemos hoy en día es la segunda encarnación del Rey Piccolo después de que mi padre lo derrotó. Esencialmente es su hijo. Pero como he dicho antes, que ya no está mal y ha sido un importante parte de la defensa de la tierra desde que la batalla con saiyan hermano de mi padre, Radditz. "Gohan sonrió mientras Moka asintió, poniendo la espada donde estaba en la pared, pero luego se volvió hacia el naranja brillante de cuatro estrellas de Dragon Ball. teniendo cuidado el objeto esférico en la mano se rió mientras se izó en el aire y hacia abajo en sus manos. "Eso, Moka mi amigo, es la bola de dragón de cuatro estrellas. Es uno de los siete que se encuentran dispersos por toda la tierra y una vez que todos ellos se recogen, a continuación, puede llamar sucesivamente al Dragón Shenron Eterna. Una vez convocado él puede conceder cualquier deseo, dentro de los límites. Cualquier cosa, desde la reactivación de las personas que han muerto por causas no naturales hasta la inmortalidad, todo incluso un par de bragas ".

"Bragas? ¿Quién haría tal deseo extraño?" Moka preguntó con curiosidad mientras los ojos de Gohan se estrecharon recordar cierto cerdo pervertido que vivió con el Maestro Roshi en Kame. House

"Un cerdo que cambia de forma cierta llamado Oolong haría. Mi papá me dijo que una vez agotado el deseo de que ..." Gohan suspiró en silencio, pero luego continuó. "De todos modos, mi padre siempre ha hecho un punto para recoger, al menos, de cuatro estrellas Dragon Ball ya que creía que el espíritu de su abuelo Gohan, y mi tocayo, residió en él. Como tal, se ha convertido en una reliquia de la familia de la clase y me recogió esta joya de la familia hace unos cuatro años ... cuando mi padre ... "

Gohan se detuvo de nuevo en la tristeza al sentir sus ojos de agua, pero el semi-saiyan intentó combatir las lágrimas Estaba absolutamente decidido a no dejar Moka ver sus lágrimas. Pero todavía no había que negarlo,.

Moka todavía estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Gohan mientras se dirigía hacia su tocador y vio la vieja foto de Goku y él,. Trnasformados en Super Saiyan. tomó un tiempo para que el vampiro de dos piezas y dos juntos ya que ella nunca había visto a Gohan en su forma de Super Saiyan, y sin duda el pelo rubio y la tiró para un bucle, pero incluso con los ojos turquesa de la cara era inconfundible Gohan. El otro hombre Moka deducirse era su padre. Ella sin duda podría ver donde Gohan puso sus miradas de pero inmediatamente puso la foto de nuevo y corrió hacia el techo cuando vio Gohan sentarse con la cara hundida en sus palmas. Moka estaba a punto de subir y hablar con él, pero fue interrumpido por Piccolo que acababa de llegar en la Academia Youkai y volvió a entrar en escondido detrás de la puerta de acceso al techo. El alto Namek aterrizó justo al lado de Gohan y puso su mano suavemente en el hombro.

"Esta bien, pasar el rato allí. Va sin brillo con el tiempo ... De todos modos, la razón principal por la que estoy aquí es para comprobar para arriba en ti y te llevará de vuelta a casa. No puedes quedarte aquí Gohan, tu vida estara en peligro si te quedas. Esta escuela es un lugar destinado a monstruos y cualquier seña humana que te delate seras asesinado a la vista! "aconsejó severamente su antiguo alumno.

"Pero el señor Piccolo, acabo de llegar. Sí, ya sé que se trata de una escuela para monstruos, pero estás olvidando que no soy exactamente un ser humano normal, a mí mismo. También tengo saiyan sangre que fluye a través de mí.a parte sabes que recibi entrenamiento del dios Cayoshim. Sabes tan bien como yo que más de lo que puedo defenderme ... usted debe haber visto la paliza que me dio Saizou orco antes. "Gohan respondió que sólo Piccolo frustrado más.

"ESO NO ES EL PUNTO GOHAN! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! SI EL DIRECTOR entera de que eres mitad humano no dudará a matarte! Le conozco ... Mikogami ... al menos Kami hizo ..." Piccolo advirtió, pero luego sintió que alguien cerca de la puerta de acceso al techo y gruñó. "¡Tú! Detrás de la puerta, sal y revelate ahora mismo !"

Moka gritó mientras lentamente se reveló y dio un paso hacia Gohan y se aferró a su brazo en completo terror. Gohan rió de buena gana mientras palmeaba Moka ligeramente en la parte posterior.

"Moka, quiero que conozcas a mi mentor y buen amigo, el señor Piccolo!" Gohan exclamó Moka se inclinó un poco, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

"Es un honor conocer al sensei de mi amigo Gohan ... Soy Moka Akashiya." Moka suavemente intervino a cabo mientras miraba a la cara del Namek. Podía sentir un gran poder dentro de él, pero ella no había esperado que el mentor de Gohan para ser así que ... verde. Piccolo sólo gruñó en respuesta y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el medio saiyan. "¿Puedo llamarte Mean Green?"

"¡NO!" Voz de Piccolo retumbó mientras gruñía mientras Gohan se rió ligeramente. "ES PICCOLO! ¿Entiendes?"

"Lo siento ..." Moka se escondió detrás de Gohan de nuevo mientras se aferraba a él.

"Tenemos que llegar a casa Gohan. Puedes reanudar tus estudios en el mundo humano. No puedes quedarte." Piccolo declaró como Gohan frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

"Piccolo ... No puedo hacer eso. No puedo dejar a los nuevos amigos que he hecho aquí atrás. Piensen en eso por un minuto, lo que haría mi padre? ¿Qué haría usted en esta situación? ¿Te abandonar a sus amigos cuando usted sabe que usted necesita? Sé que no me abandonaría Piccolo, así que no puedo hacer eso a Moka

... "Gohan respondió mientras suspiraba mientras Moka se sintió aliviado al oírlo decir que, sonrojándose un poco. "Además, yo he crecido ahora. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo."

Piccolo vaciló mientras cerraba los ojos como un momento de silencio pasó entre los tres. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Gohan y volvió a hablar.

"Antes de que yo incluso llegué aquí me di cuenta de que ya habías estado en una pelea. Puedo decir por la apariencia y su nivel de energía es ligeramente elevada. Supongo que este lugar no es algo que no podías manejar. Después de todo, hace años venciste a cell, "Piccolo habló pero luego se contuvo de decir nada más que Moka miró fijamente.

"Gohan, ¿qué quiso decir con eso? ¿ quién venció hace 8 años a cell fue ?", preguntó Moka pero Gohan se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y cambiar de tema.

"Nada, quería decir hace 8 años le gané ..." Gohan pensó largo y tendido sobre qué nombre iba a utilizar. Volvió a pensar en la larga lista de nombres de los enemigos que los que se enfrentó en una batalla y finalmente se le ocurrió algo. "... Bojack! Dios, ese tema era un dolor en el trasero cuando me estaba Haha educado en casa!"

Inmediatamente una gota de sudor se formó tras la cabeza de Piccolo y casi se cayó en la incredulidad,

"Um, bueno ..." Moka sudor cayó también. Ella no estaba del todo seguro de si se compró esa historia ya que parecía Piccolo estaba construyendo hacia algo mucho más grande que un matemático difícil tema, pero se encogió de hombros, sin embargo, y siguió adelante. "Lo mismo ocurrirá con Gohan poder permanecer aqui Sr. Piccolo? "

"Por ahora se puede quedar. Pero si tengo la sensación de que algo está a punto de bajar, estare enviándolo de vuelta a casa en un pasaje de ida." Piccolo respondió mientras se volvía hacia Gohan y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del joven . "Tienes un gran corazón Gohan, al igual que su padre. NO permitir que este cambio de lugar esa parte de ti hijo. Siempre estaré alrededor de niño, siempre que me necesites."

Piccolo desapareció con una velocidad de vértigo antes de Moka pudiera responder. Con eso, ambos decidio separarse de la noche e ir a la cama, ya que ella y gohan tenian clase la mañana siguiente. Como Gohan se tumbó y miró hacia el cielo rojo oscuro en el exterior, sonrió sabiendo que su padre estaba mirando por encima de él desde el otro mundo. Por primera vez en años, Gohan finalmente consiguió cierto sueño sin pesadillas le persiguen.

A la mañana siguiente ya había surgido como el sol. Aunque Gohan no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano debido a ser educados en el hogar durante la mayor parte de su vida hasta ese momento, él estaba excitado sorprendente. No le gustaba el hecho de que tenía que usar su uniforme escolar bastante incómodo, una vez más, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a eso. Inmediatamente corrió a su escritorio en su habitación y se puso a escribir una carta a su madre, a pesar de que sabía que no había manera de que puede enviar la carta ya que no había servicio de correos en el campus ...

"Querida Madre, ¿Cómo te va por allá? ¿Cómo está el pequeño Goten y mi padre? Sólo ha pasado un día, pero yo sólo quería hacerle saber las cosas han sido ... interesante por decir lo menos. Estoy aliviado de que al menos el dormitorio Me voy a quedar aquí en la Academia Youkai una sola habitación. Buena cosa también, porque muchos de estos hombres aquí como en casa huelen muy mal ".

Tomando su mochila llena de libros y documentos para sus clases establecidas para el aula de la Sra. Nekonome. En el camino se pasa por Saizou, la misma persona que Gohan había masacrado bastante mal el día anterior. el medio saiyan lo miró como el orco se estremeció de miedo y retrocedió varios pasos.

"Pero no te preocupes mamá, no me he metido en alguna pelea como lo prometí, pero sé que puedo cuidar de mí misma gracias a papá y Piccolo!"

"Aléjate de mí monstruo!" Saizou exclamó mientras el resto de la escuela se reían de él. Una pequeña sonrisa se fue por el rostro de Gohan mientras seguía caminando, pero pronto se rompió de sus pensamientos como Moka acercó. Los chicos estaban solos mirando sobre ella mientras diversos comentarios del gallinero continuaron ayer.

"¡Ahí está! La legendaria Moka Akashiya! La chica más caliente de toda la escuela!" Un estudiante masculino gritó como todos la vieron correr hacia ellos.

"Ahhh! Moka-chan!" Los tres de los estudiantes varones dijeron, pero muy a su disgusto Moka vez había ido a Gohan. " ... Son Gohan ese chico!"

"Puede que no lo parezca, pero no tiene el poder para derrotar a ese delincuente Saizou Komiya ... es oficialmente una de las personas más poderosas en la escuela!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Gracias por la explicación, chuuu!" Kou el murciélago hablando declaró mientras volaba por.

.. "Hay un montón de gente aquí que conoció y vio la batalla con la célula La mayoría de ellos son bastante inteligentes considerando que saben que no era Mr Satan el que salvó la tierra , pero por suerte para mí nadie sabe que fui yo Bueno ...con excepción de Moka…. está bien que era un poco una mentira piadosa ... Hay algunas personas que conocen. Me he encontrado una amiga y es impresionante. bastante! Me gustaría que pudieras conocerla en estos momentos! esta linda chica .. llamado Moka Akashiya Ella puede ser un poco más directa a veces, pero ella tiene un corazón bueno e inocente a través y por medio de ella es aún muy fuerte también,! no tan fuerte como tu, por supuesto, mamá Ahora por favor, no dar la vuelta que tengo una chica como amigoa,. ella no es mi novia Sólo somos amigos; .. Sólo quiero que sepas que Nosotros no hacemos ningún cosas malas o cualquier cosa que se contienen en revistas guarras del Maestro Roshi Además de mamá, me conoces;. Estoy simplemente demasiado tímido con las chicas Fue un milagro que incluso pude superar mi timidez y hablar con Moka, y mucho menos convertirse en su amiga. "

"Buenos días Gohan!" Moka gritó a él como ella saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le sonreía. Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos de los demás como los demás chicos miraban con rabia envidiosa.

"Ella sabe de los Juegos de Cell también,...

"Hey Moka, adelantate, me pondré al día contigo en clase. Me tengo que ir al baño muy rápido." Gohan dijo mientras Moka asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el salón mientras él iba hacia otro lado para el baño de hombres.  
Gohan corrió al baño, ya que poco a poco empieza a convertirse en un número uno de emergencia, pero luego se detuvo y se sorprendió por otra persona. Levantó la vista para encontrar un viejo antiguo enemigo que él presume que es mucho tiempo muerto, pero sin embargo, allí estaba.

"Me sorprendió ver a mi hijo?", Dijo Nappa con una cantidad inusual de jovialidad que hizo Gohan se siente muy incómodo.

"N-Nappa? Moriste hace mucho tiempo, cuando Vegeta que criticó a la próxima dimensión", preguntó Gohan, preparándose para otra pelea.

"Sí creo que me eh? Todavía estoy muerto, ¿ves? ¿Tienes un halo sobre la cabeza quieta! Llámame Ghost Nappa! ¿No es eso Vegeta no?" Nappa rió como él tenía su mano un títere que Vegeta hecho a sí mismo. "Cállate Nappa!"

"Uhhh, ¿de acuerdo Ghost Nappa ... pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gohan preguntó de nuevo.

"Soy de la Salud de la Academia Youkai y Sex Ed profesor! Me encanta este hahaha trabajo!" Nappa continuó. "Sólo quería decirles que me vi la pelea con Saizou ayer y que era jodidamente increíble. Usted totalmente sodomizado que orco y dejó su carga saiyan toda esa ... cosa. "

"Um, gracias, pero eso era totalmente molesto y realmente innecesario, Nappa " Gohan observó como ciertas súcubo de pelo azul se amordazaba a ese comentario de Ghost Nappa.

"Saizou debe haber sido hecho de algo débil como el papel maché ... o Radditz!" Nappa Gohan continuó como sólo parpadeó.

"Bien, bueno me tengo que ir al baño, así que si no te importa ..." Gohan dijo antes de ser interrumpido por la Sra. Nekonome.

"El profesor Ghost Nappa, ¿no tienes una clase debe estar enseñando aquí en un rato?" Nappa suspiró y flotaba en otro lugar mientras se volvía hacia Gohan con una sonrisa. "Tú Tienes diez minutos, así que date prisa o 'll llegar tarde otra vez! "

"" Kay "Gohan respondió como su maestra se alejó la dirección opuesta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el baño fue entonces que el súcubo hizo su aparición sin embargo ella no esperaba a Moka para ver a Gohan, así que hizo que la situación mucho más difícil que antes. Rápidamente el súcubo regreso al rincón oscuro, maldiciendo entre dientes.

"Maldita Moka Akashiya! Ella se aferra a él como si lo posee!" La súcubo gruñó mientras traza su venganza malograda.

"Hey, Gohan ..." Moka suavemente habló con él mientras ella se aferró a la mano de Gohan que hizo que el semi-saiyan sonrojarse de nuevo. "Creo que debe estar solo para ti estar en una escuela llena de monstruos ... Pero si algo es preocupante , por favor ven y dime., si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar prometo que haré lo mejor! "

"Moka-chan ..." Gohan dijo en voz alta mientras sus ojos una especie de entrar en este estado de ensueño como su rubor se apoderó de su rostro aún más cuando comenzó a pensar para sí mismo. "Me pareció que era un poco raro cuando de repente se convirtió en ese poderoso vampiro , pero ella realmente tiene un buen corazón ".

"Gohan ..." Moka respondió del mismo modo que su cara se acercó más a él. "Lo siento, pero me quedé dormida esta mañana y me perdi el desayuno, así que ... ¡Lo siento!"

"Breakfast? Whoa! Espera un minuto Moka-chan! Vamos a no-" Gohan logró salir, pero fue interrumpido cuando Moka hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Gohan y comenzó a beber la sangre de Gohan. "Ahhhh!"

"Capu-chuuuu!" Moka continuó hasta que ella se lleno de la deliciosa sangre de Gohan. Gohan suspiró silenciosamente como Moka frunció el ceño también. "Lo siento Gohan! Yo no quise hacer eso, es sólo lo que no puedo resistirme... "

Gohan suspiró de nuevo en respuesta, pero les sonrió. No había manera humanamente posible que alguna vez podría estar enojado con ella. Moka era demasiado inocente, agradable y lindo para eso. "Hey Moka-chan, no te preocupes respecto. Sé que necesitas mi sangre para sostenerte, toma todo lo que necesites en cualquier momento. Voy a tener que comer más fruta cítrica para llevar la cuenta de mi sangre para arriba! "

"¿De verdad Gohan? Eres una persona tan dulce!" Moka exclamó Gohan se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado mientras asentía.

"Escucha realmente tengo que ir al baño, me han interrumpido en cada esquina y su clase de una emergencia ya ir por delante,.! Te alcanzo" Gohan aconsejó que ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la inversa . Finalmente fue capaz de usar el baño, pero cuando volvió a ver a los súcubo de pelo azul de rodillas en el suelo.

"Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien ?" Gohan invitó a salir preocupación pura como ella miró a Gohan y los ojos. Había algo en sus ojos que hizo Gohan se siente gracioso, pero otra parte de su mente estaba poniendo una resistencia a ella de alguna manera. El semi-saiyan tenía una mente fuerte debido a todo su entrenamiento con Piccolo cuando era más joven.

"De repente tengo un poco mareado ..." Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras le permite a la ligera sus pechos suntuosos que sacudir hacia delante mientras reía. "Lo siento, pero ¿podría darme una mano?"

"Claro que sí!" Gohan entusiasmado expresó mientras levantaba la espalda a sus pies con suavidad. Sus brazos terminaron todavía con ella como ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. "¿Estás bien?"

¿Qué pasó después lo sorprendió hasta la médula como súcubo presionó sus pechos contra su pecho varias veces mientras sonreía siempre tan inocente. Gohan no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tratamiento y que no poseen las habilidades sociales necesarias para saber exactamente lo que era realmente pasando. Una chica fue en realidad viene a él. Esto hizo que Gohan se siente extremadamente difícil e incómodo, pero todavía totalmente ajeno tanto como su padre. Después de todo Goku sólo se encuentra lo que realmente sucede en la noche de luna de miel al día de cuando él y Chi-Chi había ido a una isla privada durante una semana.

"¿Es algo malo?" Los súcubo de pelo azul pidieron que continuó sus avances en él.

"N-nada! Nada está mal!" Gohan gritó nerviosamente mientras trataba de alejarse. "De todas formas, tengo que llevarla a la enfermería. ¡Vamos!"

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la súcubo ", como ella respondió." Gracias por ayudarme ... "

Los dos siguieron por el pasillo hacia la enfermería mientras sostenía en la mano de Gohan que le hizo sonrojarse, pero era una incómoda. Algo no se sentía del todo bien acerca de esto como el súcubo habló una vez más.

"Una vez más, gracias por ayudar, Son Gohan .." Ella sonrió dulcemente.

"Hey! No hay problema! Pero ... espera ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" Gohan miró con desconfianza mientras se asustó, pero luego se le ocurrió otra excusa.

"Caray, no estamos en la misma clase? Lo hiciste después de todo hacen bastante la entrada ..." Ella ligera bromeó mientras Gohan dio esa clásica sonrisa Goku mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Sí, supongo que sí ¿eh?" Gohan sonrió. "A pesar de que ella es linda también ... ella es probablemente un monstruo también. ¿Qué haría Piccolo en esta situación?"

Gohan comenzó a caer en un pensamiento introspectivo profundo como él se imaginaba a su padre, Piccolo, Vegeta y se sienta en un panel que parecía que estaba destinado a un programa de juegos. Él primero le preguntó a su padre.

"Papá, ¿qué harías tu en esta situación?" Gohan le preguntó, Goku se rascó la cabeza, confundido, pero luego escuchó un fuerte ruido procedente del estómago de Goku.

"¡Tengo hambre! ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo de comer?", Preguntó Goku mientras reía nerviosamente mientras Gohan suspiró moviendo la cabeza y luego miró a Piccolo.

"No me mires! Yo no experimento las emociones del amor o la lujuria! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Acabo de entrenar y meditar todo el día! Vayan a preguntarle a Vegeta!" Gritó Piccolo.

"Me gustaría arruinar esa arpía de pelo azul en la próxima dimensión" gritó Vegeta.

"Pero Vegeta! Eso no es muy agradable y no creo que se me permite hacer eso aquí ..." Gohan frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

"Oh? Si no vivirás para lamentarlo niño! Mírame ahora tengo que lidiar con una arpía de pelo azul de mi propio 24/7 La pesadilla nunca termina! Primero fue el molesto Nappa, a continuación, su maldito fantasma, y ahora de alguna manera termino con una esposa gruñona y un llorón de un hijo! "Vegeta gritó con frustración mientras Bulma se acercó furioso con una sartén en la mano.

"¿Qué fue eso VEGETA?" Bulma gritó cuando empezó a golpear sin piedad a Vegeta de distancia con su sartén de muerte mientras gritaba de dolor mientras Goku y Piccolo sólo podían mirar por encima y formar gotas de sudor. "ASÍ QUE USTED PIENSA que soy A ARPÍA HACE USTED?! Te voy a mostrar una arpía REAL! "

"Sólo tratarla bien y ser su amigo. Claro que podría venir en un poco fuerte, y voy a admitir que sale como un poco raro pero bueno ella es una buena persona como tu Gohan ... En cuanto a que Vegeta!" Bulma sonrió pero luego gritó mientras perseguía a su marido en torno a su pensamiento profundo como él poco a poco volvió a la realidad. Fue entonces cuando llegó a dos conclusiones. En primer lugar, las personas que admiraban no eran muy buenos modelos para la interacción social, . y segundo Bulma había un punto que Goku no hubiera tenido hambre, le habría dicho a Gohan lo mismo,. todo el mundo merece una oportunidad, e incluso una segunda oportunidad Gohan suspiró en voz baja mientras miraba de nuevo hacia el súcubo.

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre? No creo que alguna vez lo atrapé." Preguntó Gohan.

"Kurono Kurumu." El súcubo guiñó un ojo a Gohan que le hizo sonrojarse de nuevo, pero luego se desplomó sobre el pecho una vez más.

"¿Estás bien?" Gohan preguntó de nuevo mientras miraba a la cara.

"Lo siento ... He sido débil desde que nací. A veces, mis senos se ..." Kurumu continuó.

"Tu ... b-pechos?" Gohan pánico mientras retrocedía de nuevo. Esto habría sido un paraíso para cualquier otro hombre que a él. Maestro Roshi ciertamente habría disfrutado este momento más de Gohan tendría.

"Mis pechos, aprietan como esto! Me siento como que van a reventar!" Kurumu susurró suavemente mientras continuaba presionando hacia arriba en su pecho. "Se despide ... es exprimido ... ¿Ven? Así que mucho ..."

"Ahhh! Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que esto se salga de control! ¿Qué pensaría mi madre?" Gohan se estremeció mientras retrocedía de nuevo pero Kurumu sólo parecía acercarse cada vez.

"Gohan-kun!" Kurumu gritó mientras Gohan miró a la cara y directamente a los ojos. "Por favor, por mi amigo ..."

Ella trató de seducirlo, pero como la mente de Gohan seguía poniendo encima de la resistencia no funcionó como Kurumu había esperado. Ella recuperó sus pechos contra él una vez más y trató de bajar más baja con los que Gohan atrapado con la guardia baja y justo antes de que iba a ir más bajo que ella replicó y miró directamente a los ojos mientras usa su habilidad encantadora con un efecto devastador.

"Sus ojos son tan ... bastante. ¿Qué me está pasando? Siento que estoy perdiendo ..." murmuró Gohan a cabo como se sentía continuamente sus pechos contra él. "Ayuda ... me ..."

"Se mi amigo, por favor Gohan-kun?" Kurumu puchero lindamente al semi-saiyan.

"Eso es correcto;! No importa si son monstruos o humanos".! Gohan sonrió incontrolablemente y dibujó Kurumu en un fuerte abrazo mientras reía "Eso es extraño ... mi ... cuerpo ... no puedo controlarlo O mi mente ¿Qué ... sucede ...? "

"Oh, Gohan-kun!" Kurumu exclamó mientras disfrutaba sabiendo que el hombre más poderoso en el campus era de ella. Fue entonces cuando apareció Moka y llamó a Gohan.

"Gohan ¿Quién es esa persona?" Ella preguntó, mirando a Kurumu pero manteniendo sus ojos en Gohan también.

"Mi no estamos en la misma clase? Derecho, Gohan-kun?" Kurumu sonrió mientras sostenía fuertemente a él.

"Sí ... lo mismo ... la clase." Gohan murmuró a cabo casi en silencio mientras su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad a abrazar Kurumu nuevo como sus pechos rebotaban contra él una vez más. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi cuerpo?! ¿Qué es esto? "

"Vamos Gohan-kun! La clase está a punto de comenzar!" Kurumu declaró que ella se agarró a su brazo mientras ella le encantó una vez más.

"Está bien ..." Gohan se lanzó hacia fuera como un zombie mientras se alejaba de ella, para gran sorpresa de Moka.

"Espera Gohan!" Moka gritó mientras Gohan aún en su zombi-como trance contestó.

"No, no voy a esperar por ti Moka. Porque Moka-chan sólo utilizará mí como su desayuno ..." Gohan dijo, pero en su mente estaba confundido en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando mientras Moka quedó allí aturdido mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse dentro de sus ojos. "¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¿Qué estoy haciendo incluso ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Qué tiene esta chica de hecho a mí?"

"Eso no es muy amable de su parte, que te trate como su desayuno ..." Kurumu se volvió, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla y caminar en el campo con su premio. "Vamos a irnos antes de que seas comido ..."

"Gohan ..." Moka gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Todos ellos con el tiempo llegaron a clase, y en el tiempo, por algún milagro. Nekonome señorita que estaba pasando sobre una leyenda para la clase de Inglés, las orejas espasmos de vez en cuando.

. "... Con el fin de conquistar la humanidad y gobernar el universo, el Rey Cuerno comienza a buscar a las siete de la Perlas Dragón Con dos de los siete que ya están en posesión del malvado rey, ahora es hasta los cinco propietarios restantes de las perlas - Monkey Boy, Piggy, Westwood, Turtle Man y Seetoe - para destruir el rey de Hornos y sus dos poderosos guerreros, zebrata y Malila, antes de que sea demasiado tarde ".

A pesar de Gohan estar bajo la esclavitud de Kurumu no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido de lo cerca la leyenda se parecía a la de la aventura de su padre para recoger las bolas de dragón. Monkey Boy sonó cerca de su padre, Goku, mientras Piggy sonaba como la forma- cambio de Oolong, Turtle Man fue el Maestro Roshi, Westwood sonaba como Yamcha de sus días de bandidos del desierto, el compañero de Westwood sonaba como Puar, Jade sonaba como su madre Chi-Chi, y la personalidad de Seetoe sonaba como Bulma. El malvado Rey Cuerno sonó como el emperador despótico Pilaf y sus poderosos guerreros zebrata y Malila sonaban como Shu y Mai. Se preguntó si la leyenda se basa fuera su padre. Poco se sabe Gohan, la tensión se estaba gestando a pocos metros detrás de él como Moka miró a Kurumu con recelo.

"Así que esa chica es Kurumu ... ¿Cuál es su relación con Gohan?" Pensó Moka para sí misma, pero luego miró a Gohan que se sentaba delante de ella y suspiró en voz baja.  
"¿Por qué he dicho todas esas cosas horribles a Moka? ¿Qué está pasando ... Realmente necesito hablar con ella más tarde y explicar la situación!" Gohan continuó en el pensamiento profundo como la tensión entre el súcubo y el vampiro engrosado aún más hasta que finalmente Sonó el timbre de clase como la Sra. Nekonome miró a su clase.

"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo el tiempo que tenemos para la clase de hoy!" El profesor exclamó mientras salía de la habitación, probablemente soñando con el pescado que estaba a punto de consumir. "Mew"

Gohan a su vez, se levantó y se dio la vuelta sólo para ver que Moka ya se había ido, pero también dejó su bolso en clase. Suspirando, tomó y comenzó su búsqueda de Moka, que terminó rápidamente por el pasillo mientras corría tan rápido como le sea podía.

"Unde su ayuda..." Gohan dijo a sí mismo cuando salió con las pertenencias de Moka. Moka estaba muy molesta por el hecho de que Gohan aparentemente había caído la cabeza por Kurumu mientras abría una lata de jugo de tomate y bebió de ella hasta que fue interrumpido por nada menos que el súcubo.

"Eres un vampiro, ¿no? Al menos esos son los rumores que corren ... Moka Akashiya." Kurumu sonrió mientras ella apareció una parte superior de la barandilla de la escalera y cayó delante de Moka como para desafiarla. Fue entonces que el mismos tres estudiantes varones de continuar antes con sus comentarios perversos.

"Oh Kami! ¿Acabas de ver eso?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

"¡Sí, es de color blanco puro!"

"No es eso! Pero lo más importante son los que despiden pechos de ella!" El más corpulento de los tres le gritó. "Su cuerpo es tan pequeña, pero sin embargo ¿por qué los pechos tan grandes?"

"Tiene que ser de la estirpe de los pechos de la Vía Láctea" Los tres exclamó.

"Vine aquí para desafiarte." Kurumu simplemente dijo mientras se acercaba a Moka cerca.

"Un desafío? Pero ... ¿por qué?", Preguntó Moka como ella retrocedió un poco.

"tu esta en medio del camino de mi gran plan. Sí, para convertir todos los chicos de la Academia Youkai en mis esclavos de amor. La Academia Youkai Harem Plan de Transformación" Kurumu declaró con orgullo frente a su lealtad, compañía amorosa de los chicos adorándola en un círculo. "Este es el plan de impecable Kurono Kurumu súcubo! Y eso incluye a su potente Gohan ..."

"Pero ... ¿no es contra las reglas de la escuela para revelar lo que realmente son?" Moka dijo mientras más sweatdrops apareció detrás de su cabeza.

"Pero tú! Moka Akashiya! En lugar de caer para mí, todos los niños están cayendo en tu lugar!" Pechos de Kurumu empujó contra Moka de que el vampiro se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás.

"Haciendo caso omiso de eso, las reglas son las escuelas ..." Moka, dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Kurumu una vez más.

"No te voy a perdonar! Mis encantos no deberían haber perdido ante ti!" Kurumu gritó que el resto de los chicos estaban saboreando lo que iba a ser una pelea enorme gato en los pasillos. "Es por eso que he decidido robar a Son Gohan de ti y derrotarte por completo! "

"No se quiere que no! Yo no sé lo que has hecho, pero no voy a quitar mi único amigo de mi!" Moka gritó. A pesar de su ser en su estado cerrado y su dulce personalidad de esta forma , ella estaba realmente empezando a ponerse de pie por sí misma, lo que a su vez sólo enfureció a su rival súcubo.

"Hey Moka! ¡Ahí estás! He estado buscando por todos lados! Dejaste esto en la habitación." Gohan exclamó mientras se reía mientras entregaba Moka su bolsa, mientras que los otros chicos continuaron su comentario.

"¿Es que Son Gohan? El tipo que venció Saizou a una pulgada de su vida?", Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Sí, y esas dos chicas van a pelear por él ... Te estoy diciendo que no va a haber alguna sangre derramada hoy", exclamó Otra. "Lo que un hombre con suerte, tener las dos chicas más calientes en la escuela luchando por él! estoy celoso! "

"Gohan?" Moka preguntó con sus ojos tristes como Gohan suspiró para sus adentros.

"Escucha, Moka ... sobre lo de antes ... no quise decir nada de eso ... No sé lo que pasó, pero yo sólo quería decir que lo siento ..." Gohan miró los zapatos. Toda la situación era difícil y era .. agravada por miradas de todo el mundo que preferiría pelear celular nuevo que tener que lidiar con esto por lo menos eso fue más fácil por el hecho de que el único objetivo era matar a cell, en las situaciones sociales que las niñas involucradas eran tantos entresijos hizo su pobre cabeza giro. ¿Dónde estaba Icarus venga a meter la cabeza en la ventana y ayudar a salvar el día? "Extraño Icarus ..."

"¡Ah, Gohan-kun!" Kurumu saltó a Gohan, aferrándose a él mientras ella sonrió de vuelta en Moka. Llegados a este punto una Moka empezó a gruñir un poco, pero como su personalidad en su estado sellado fue mucho más suave, la dejase ira ' t dura mucho tiempo. Sin embargo Gohan empujo a kurumu lejos de el

"Mira, realmente necesito hablar con Moka y-" Fue interrumpida cuando el súcubo miraron a los ojos del medio-saiyan,. Usando su capacidad de encanto, pero esta vez Gohan se resistía tan duro como pudo "No ..."

"Charm" Kurumu trató más difícil de romper las barreras mentales de Gohan mientras se esforzaba, pero todavía la esquivó.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" Gohan seguía tratando de mantenerla a distancia, incluso yendo tan lejos como para apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Pero por mucho que luchó ella agarró la cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos y se utiliza de nuevo. "¡NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Pronto Gohan estaba bajo la esclavitud de Kurumu una vez más como él suspiró internamente. "Mierda."

"Creo que no había nada que hablar después de todo ..." Gohan dijo sin pensar mientras sonreía más a Kurumu y se aferró a ella.

"Gohan! Deja ir con ella! Ella está haciendo algo a tu mente!" Moka advirtió pero los dos simplemente se alejó.

"Um, ¿por qué?" Gohan respondió como Moka empezó a saltar arriba y abajo en la frustración.

"¿Por qué? Porque es peligroso!"

"Sabes Gohan, me di cuenta de algo ... huele muy bien. ¿Es esa colonia que llevas puesto?" Kurumu preguntó mientras se sonrió de vuelta en Moka, una vez más.

"En realidad, no me he duchado en tres días ..." Gohan trató de resistir, incluso estando bajo su esclavitud. Si no podía escapar a sí mismo, que iba a tratar de recaudar a salir en su lugar.

"Mmm, Gohan-kun ... Su olor masculino es simplemente intoxicante ..." Kurumu respondió como los ojos de Gohan salieron un poquito. "Sí, al igual que un ser humano"

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica?" Gohan pensó para sí mismo. "Estoy rodeado de-Espera, ¿qué acaba de decir?"

"Su sangre ha de ser muy sabroso para Moka. Debe ser por eso que usted alimenta en él para el desayuno todos los días. No puedo culparte realmente ..." Kurumu sonrió mientras poco se pasó la lengua por la oreja de Gohan que haya enviado al medio saiyan en un trance profundo.

."Ya veo ... Es por eso que querías amistad, por mi sangre ¿verdad?" Dijo Gohan en su profundo trance.

"Al igual que esta mañana ... Ella me tiene en este trance ... ¿Por qué estoy diciendo todas estas cosas malas con ella?" Gohan entró en pánico tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero no podía, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara,

"No, tú estás equivocado ... yo ..." Las lágrimas de Moka empezó a llenar sus ojos verdes cuando empezaron a caer más allá de sus mejillas cuando se salió de la otra dirección, mientras que Gohan continuó luchando mientras Kurumu se rió de la humillación del vampiro.

"He aplastado mi último bit de la competencia en Moka Akashiya ... excelente." Kurumu felicitó a sí misma y se agarró a la mano de Gohan. "Ven, animal doméstico."

"Yay! No puedo creer que lo hice! La Hice llorar en público! Esto es increíble!" Kurumu pensaba para sí misma, ya que hizo lo imposible para las camas de enfermería vacías. Gohan dejó caer en la silla, ahora severamente deprimido .

"Me dijo cosas tan terribles a ella ... Yo sé que no me va a perdonar ahora ..." Gohan sacudió como sus propias lágrimas brotaron de la culpa y la vergüenza. Su rabia comenzó a construir a lo largo de su nivel de energía. "Tú ... ¿Por qué haces este tipo de cosas terribles y despiadados? ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer estas cosas? ¿Por qué me haces daño a mis amigos ... ¿Por qué? "

"Gohan-kun? No te preocupes por esa Moka perdedora. Me tienes a mi. ahora recuerdo? Ahora, sería una buena mascota pequeña, y ven acá." Kurumu le ordenó en voz baja.

"¡No! No voy a ser tu esclavo más!" Gohan enojado retrocedió como su nivel de energía siguen en aumento con su ira. "Vas a pagar por este Kurumu!"

.. "No lo creo ..." Kurumu sonrió mientras apretaba sus senos en la cara de Gohan Eran tan masiva que empezó a asfixiarse mientras trataba de apartarla, pero su fuerza era otra cosa No tenía otra opción ahora, tenía que poder por más que tirar con fuerza de ella de él. "Y eso no es muy agradable ... Gohan encanto!"

"Maldición ..." Gohan suspiró en voz baja. Con un poco de suerte, Piccolo se va a sentir su spiking nivel de energía y se investigue por qué lo hizo. Algunos minutos más pasaron y luego suspiró otra vez. "O... Genial. ¿Puede esto ser peor? "

"Debes estar muy deprimido Gohan-kun, pero no te preocupes. Voy a consolarte, para siempre ..." Kurumu sonrió dulcemente y luego lo presiona hacia abajo sobre la cama mientras se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo bien tonificado.

Por otra parte, Moka se sentó solo encima de algunas escaleras cerca del edificio del gimnasio de la escuela mientras ella seguía llorando en sus manos y comenzó a pensar para sí misma también.

"¿Realmente quiero Gohan por su sangre?" Moka pronunció a cabo mientras se divide en zonas hacia el espacio. "Yo ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando ya ... Que alguien me ayude por favor ..."

"¿Es esto realmente el tiempo para estar deprimido?" Su ser interior estaba hablando con ella a través del rosario. "Gohan es sólo bajo la esclavitud de la que súcubo través de su encanto ..."

"¿Qué pasa ...? El rosario ... es brillante ..." Moka dijo a sí misma, Inner Moka continuó.

"Los que reciben el beso súcubo 'estará subordinado a ellos y su energía absorbida de ellos hasta que mueren. Tu perderas Gohan para siempre ... No podemos permitir que eso suceda. Ve ahora a la enfermería y poner fin a esta locura."

De vuelta en la enfermería, Kurumu presiona con más fuerza en Gohan mientras trataba de utilizar cada onza de su voluntad de resistir, pero no pudo.

"Kurumu ... por favor, no lo hagas!" Gohan le gritó mientras ella sólo continuó su avance.

"Gohan, por favor ... También estoy muy nerviosa por esto ..." Kurumu arrastró más de él mientras su cabeza se inclinó hacia él. "Serás la primera persona con la que he intentado esta capacidad de".

Ella continuó como ella le encantó una vez más, pero esta vez Gohan se va a poner cada onza de ki de resistirse a ella. Lo que venía Gohan no quería que sucediera. Él no iba a dejarse vencer por ella . Tuvo que defender el honor de sí mismo y su familia,. incluso el honor de la raza Saiyan Tenía algo que él no tenía idea de lo que tenía, algo que sólo pensó Vegeta lugar tan querido ... su orgullo.

"Maldita sea! No voy a ser derrotado por este ... lo que es! He derrotado adversario mucho más poderoso que esto no voy a ser sometido por esta chica! ¡Nunca!"

"Es por eso ... así que por favor, no te muevas. Muy bien, Gohan-kun?" Kurumu dijo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en los labios de Gohan mientras levantaba su ki suficiente hasta el punto en que la tiró fuera de él, pero él seguía siendo paralizado mientras se levantaba de nuevo, esta vez mucho más enojado. "¿Es esa mujer tan grande?! que tenía que hacer este tipo de cosas embarazosas para atraerte! Voy a destruir todo lo que esté relacionado con esa mujer!"

Kurumu gritó mientras se transforma en su verdadera forma súcubo. Sus alas púrpuras desgarraron la camisa y salió largo, pero afiladas garras de color rosa de sus uñas mientras se preparaba para atravesar el Gohan indefensos pero Moka habían intervenido en el el momento justo.

"¡Basta ya!" Moka gritó mientras jadeaba, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"Moka" Gohan gritó.

"No te atrevas a poner otro dedo en Gohan!" Moka gritó como ella golpeó Kurumu duro, rompiendo la ventana mientras volaba hacia el exterior y se volvió hacia Gohan. "Aproveche esta oportunidad de escapar! Ve ahora!"

"Moka ... viniste a salvarme ... pero ... ¿por qué?" Preguntó Gohan mientras se llenaron de lágrimas. "He sido un imbécil como a ti ..."

"La verdadera forma de que la mujer es un súcubo! Su mirada tiene el poder de esclavizar incluso el más poderoso de los hombres!"

"Entonces todas esas cosas horribles que te dije ..." Gohan respondió como Kurumu voló de nuevo y usa su cola para agarrarse a Gohan pero Moka también se aferraba a él, así como todos los que terminaron volando por la ventana rota hacia fuera. Sin embargo, ambos cayeron hacia abajo sobre el pavimento duro como los dos estaban demasiado pesado para Kurumu se levante.

"Gohan! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Moka como Gohan rápidamente volvió sobre sus pies.

"Mejor que nunca! Y esto termina ahora!" Gohan gritó mientras su ki se planteó una vez más. Tenía basta de tonterías y se preparó para la batalla.

"Es igual de bien. Voy a matar a los dos de ustedes juntos!" Kurumu gritó mientras se reía como Gohan entrecerró los ojos mientras ella mostró sus garras en él. Ella se sumergió apenas por matar a Gohan a usar su Velocidad superior, en lugar de eso terminó la tala de algunos árboles cercanos. Kurumu se sorprendió al ver que ella no había detectado.

"Ahora es mi turno!" Con un leve hacia arriba punta hacia adelante, a punto de conseguir un golpe duro para traer de vuelta a sus sentidos, pero una vez más, que subestimó un súcubo 'astucia y utiliza su encanto sobre él una vez más.

"Bueno, no es esto interesante. Gohan ... Mata a Moka." Kurumu sonrió mientras Gohan tuvo más remedio que cumplir, cuando después de duros hacia abajo, hacia el vampiro y estaba a punto de conseguir un golpe, pero en lugar de eso utiliza el último de su voluntad de pasar el dedo fuera el rosario de Moka. Una vez más, se sometió a su transformación en su ser interior y de ahí salió Inner Moka sensual. "Usar todo el peso de su poder en Gohan!  
Gohan le gritó mientras se resistía a su atractivo encanto mientras luchaba "me niego ... No!", Su propio cuerpo en conflicto con el corazón y la mente.

"Son todos unos cobardes succubus 'como usted Kurumu? Que tienes a los hombres encanto para hacer su lucha?" Inner Moka airadamente la miraba mientras se preparaba su ataque, pero Gohan seguía de pie en su camino. "Yo te mostraré tu lugar, súcubo! "

"No es probable atacarla GOHAN!" Kurumu ordenó como Gohan voló alto en el aire e hizo lo que le dijeron. Inmediatamente él cargó hacia abajo y aterrizó un golpe duro, pero se perdió por completo y en su lugar dejó un enorme cráter en el suelo.

"Esa velocidad y potencia ... de un medio-humano en ese ..." Inner Moka habló mientras esquivaba a un lado en el último segundo pero por desgracia gohan alcanzo a tocarla y este le provoco una gran herida en el brazo la cual empezó a sangrar sin control. Ella se dirigió inmediatamente al ataque ya que intentaba aterrizar con una patada fuerte… lo cual fue en vano ya que gohan la bloqueo sin Ningun esfuerzo y agarró a su pierna. Tenía los ojos sin vida como Inner Moka se sorprendió y el miedo poco a poco comenzó a arraigarse con toda la rabia que había usado su otro pie para patear Gohan en la cabeza,

¿Cómo puede este mestizo ser abrumador me haya herido¡…..Inner Moka con señas de dolor extremo Exclamo ¿Cómo es esto posible, el daño que me hizo es grave?

Inner Moka empezó a Vomitar Sangre

"Así es Gohan! Matala de una buena vez!" Kurumu ordenó Gohan mientras continuaba su ataque feroz. Con precisión brutal voló duro en ella, dándole patadas en el aire como la saliva vino se derrama fuera de su boca. "Ahora termina ELLA! "

"KAAA ... MEEEEE... HAAAA MEEEEEEEE... maaay ..." Gohan dijo sin vida como su energía comenzó a concentrarse en las manos de la devastadora ola de Kamehameha que estaba a punto de ser liberado en Moka mientras luchaba para orientarse en el aire mientras se desplomaba de nuevo hacia el suelo. Gohan estaba tan cerca de la liberación, pero fue entonces cuando su padre comenzó a hablar con él Telepaticamente

"No Gohan! ¡No lo hagas! Ella es inocente y puro de corazón! Ella es tu amiga Gohan!" Goku gritó a él.

"D-Papá? ¿Eso es ... verdad?" Gohan gritó mientras sus ojos se abrieron, la energía sigue concentrando en sus manos desde Kurumu todavía tenía su cuerpo bajo su control.

"Hay que luchar contra ella Gohan! Tienes que tomar el control de nuevo!" Goku le aconsejó que Gohan se llenaron de lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo ... no puedo papá! Kurumu tiene el control total sobre mí, no puedo controlar mis movimientos!" Gohan gritó de nuevo. A ambos Moka y Kurumu esto parecía muy extraño y parecía como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Él Tenía que hacer algo o de lo que iba a terminar matando a su primer amiga que hizo en la Academia Youkai e hizo lo único que sabía hacer. Levantó su ki, una vez más mientras gritaba. Un Gran Terremoto empezó a desplazarse a lo largo de La Academia Youkai, el suelo empezaba a destruirse,mientras el cielo se volvió de un color azulado obscuro y empezaron a salir Grandes Ordas de Relampagos ,hasta que finalmente un resplandor celeste formado por él que parecía llegar al Cielo y se disipó en el aire. Finalmente quedó libre del control de Kurumu y se volvió hacia su lugar mientras disparaba su Kamehameha masiva hacia ella. Inmediatamente se puso a sus garras, pero mucho para alivio de Gohan en lugar de eso lo esquivó en el tiempo y aterrizó en el suelo, destrozando sus garras en el proceso. Inner Moka vio esto y cargada hacia el súcubo debilitados y pateó con fuerza aun en su etado moribundo estrello a kurumu contra un Arbol ,luchó para volver a subir o respirar después.

!Cononce tu Lugar¡, súcubo!" Inner Moka gritó como ella una vez más preparar su ataque siguiente y final. Tenía suficiente de las transgresiones de Kurumu y que iba a poner un fin permanente a la misma. Ella iba a matar. Gohan liberado del encanto de kurumu pero sin embargo con su instinto saiyajin despierto vio esto se movio a velocidad Vertigo y se paró entre Moka y Kurumu, bloqueando así el poderoso vampiro que estaba en un estado critico . Kurumu vio como ella miró que era su salvador. Había visto Gohan liberarse de su encanto, así que ¿por qué la sigues defendiendo ahora?

"No Moka! ¡No lo hagas! Teniendo una vida está mal, aunque cometieron terribles pecados contra ti! Ella tiene un buen corazón en el fondo, , no lo hagas!" Gohan tenía los brazos extendidos hacia escudo Kurumu . Los succubus comenzaron a llorar en esta muestra de la misericordia como Inner Moka gruñó furioso.

"Pero podría haber matado Gohan! Ella te tenía bajo su esclavo! Ahora sal de mi camino!" Inner Moka gritó Gohan, pero se negó a ceder.

Gohan exclamo¡¿De Verdad piensas enfrentarme¡

"Ella no va a hacerlo de nuevo, Ha aprendido su lección, ahora por favor,.. Apenas repuesto ella ... para mí" Gohan se declaró como Inner Moka detuvo su ataque y se suavizó mientras se alejaba.

"Gohan! ¡Hijo de puta! ¿No ves que hiciste a Moka ! Déjate de eso ya!"

Gohan luego parpadeó y se dio cuenta el encanto había desaparecido. "¡Hey! Debió WOR-"

"Conoce a tu lugar!" Moka pateó con fuerza con todas sus fuerzas. Gohan, se movio a Velocidad Vertigo dejo una sombra de el recibiendo la patada de Inner Moka diciendo Conoce tu Lugar¡

Pero Inmediatamente Gohan Aparecio y Dijo ¡Yo conozco mi lugar y lo único que se es soy mas poderoso que tu¡.

El cuerpo de Gohan recobro a sus movimientos increíbles. Moka parpadeó por sólo segundo y al instante apareció Gohan para golpearla con un uppercut! Moka saltó intento desde el suelo para alejarse de Gohan.

No puedo ni siquiera parpadear, él es demasiado rápido! ¿Qué demonios es Gohan? Moka pensaba. Antes de que ella lo sabía, Gohan apareció rápidamente detrás de Moka en el aire.

"Wha-" empezó a girar en cámara lenta. Ella no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar como Gohan asestó un disparo a saque de detrás de ella. "Ack!" Ella golpeó la sangre del suelo duro y farfulla de su intestino. Sus patadas eran aún más difícil que es ella!

Gohan inmediatamente se puso frente a Inner Moka Ella se encontraba en estado de agonía al raz de la muertey le dijo bajo su instinto saiyan es decir con una voz y mirada frias Dijo….!Comete Esto¡es una semilla del Ermitaño de las que piccolo le había dado te recuperaras, Inner Moka Exclamo ¡Iidiota ¡conoce tu lugar,yo no necesito esto¡

Sin Embargo gohan con su instinto saiyan Grito..

¡Callate Idiota y comete esto o aquí te mueres¡

Inner Moka No tuvo otra opción que tomar la semilla del Ermitaño y comerla

Gohan bajo su pontecia y su instinto saiyajin había sido dormido de nuevo e en el mismo momento vio a Moka y Exclamo¡

Gomen¡ Moka

Se acercó a Moka y se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados, como si esperara algo.

Inner Moka inmediatamente recupero sus energías y se pregunto que era eso que gohan le había dado?" , sorprendida. Inner Moka sólo dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Kurumu.

"Muvete ..." Moka simplemente ordenó, "... no era ella la que no sólo te ha engañado, sino que trató de matarte?"

"Para mí causando tantos problemas ... pero sí luchar bien, te daré eso ... Mmm." Moka se volvió de espaldas a él y sonrió ligeramente. "No tomes las cosas tan en serio Gohan ... Yo no quiero alguien más para arrebatar la sangre lejos de mí, a diferencia de esa otra Moka sentimental ... Hasta la próxima Gohan ... Cuida de mi otra mitad ... "

Con eso se reemplazó el rosario en el cuello y se volvió hacia Moka exterior. Inmediatamente Gohan saltó a cogerla en sus brazos antes de que cayera. Estaba inconsciente como Gohan sonrió y miró de nuevo a Kurumu y le gritó a ella.

"Hey! ¿Estás bien ahí?" Preguntó Gohan mientras ella sólo asintió en silencio y salió volando en otro lugar. Miró de nuevo a Moka mientras lentamente abrió los ojos y susurró suavemente.

"Hay un maravilloso olor en el aire hoy en día ..." Moka sonrió en el delirio cuando se inclinó más cerca de la cara de Gohan.

"¿Eh? Scent? ¡Espera! Moka! ¡No!" Gohan gritó como Moka mordió en el cuello y se consumio su sangre una vez más. "Incluso en un estado de delirio que se alimenta de mí?"

"Capu-chuuuu!"

A la mañana siguiente había enrollado alrededor y Gohan estaba vestido con su uniforme de la escuela normal que incluía el traje verde incómoda temido. Miró hacia arriba en el aire y se preguntó qué otras aventuras locas estaban al acecho en los próximos días, pero él sonrió sabiendo que mejor lo haría todos los retos que vienen su manera.

"Gracias, papá ..." Gohan habló silenciosamente a sí mismo, pero pronto se vio interrumpido de sus pensamientos como Moka miró al cielo con él y después de unos momentos de silencio, tomó la palabra.

"El rosario me habló ayer. O quiero decir, mi otra mitad lo hizo ..." Moka habló.

"... El rosario lo hizo?" Gohan le preguntó en un tono confuso.

"Fue muy extraño. Ella sabía que estaba en serios problemas en la enfermería y me dijo que fuera." Moka respondió mientras miraba el rosario cerca de su cuello. "¿Podría el sello en realidad se debilita?"

"Seal ..." Gohan dijo mientras miraba de nuevo hacia Moka y suspiró. "Para mí, Moka, es un amigo preciado para mí, no importa de qué lado usted está mostrando. Es por eso que le da un poco de mi sangre no es un problema para mí en absoluto ... "

"Gohan ..." Moka voz baja susurró Gohan continuó con su perorata.

"Mira, lo de ayer ... Lo siento por todos los problemas que te causé ... No quise decir todas esas cosas que yo digo. Es imperdonable de mi parte y me siento de verdad en ello ... y la lucha también ... "Gohan suspiró en silencio y miró los zapatos." Mi padre salvó el día una vez más ayer ... si no fuera por él, no habría sido capaz de liberarse del encanto de Kurumu ... "

"Es eso lo que estabas hablando en medio de la batalla, Gohan?" Moka preguntó, pero luego le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No, era que Gohan. Rompiste liberarse con su pura voluntad. Puedes cuidar para mí como me preocupo por ti, y fue ese vínculo que le permiten abrirse paso ... "

"Moka ..." Gohan dijo mientras sonreía en sueños.

"Gohan ..." Moka respondió sueños también.

"Moka ..." Gohan dijo otra vez como Kou el murciélago volando.

"Dejense de mirar fijamente el uno al otro tanto, chuuuu!" Kou ingeniosamente gritó mientras volaba por encima.

Los dos estaban a punto de inclinarse más cerca, pero el momento fue una vez más interrumpido por nadie más que a sí misma Kurumu.

"Buenos días Gohan!" Kurumu exclamó con alegría mientras se aferraba a Gohan y presionó sus pechos a la cara como el semi-saiyan asfixiado por su enorme tamaño. "te preparé unas galletas lindas para usted! Si quieres podemos comer juntos ... "

Kurumu retrocedió un poco como ella apartó la mirada, sonrojándose profundamente mientras Moka miró.

"¿Por qué yo?" Gohan le preguntó de manera retórica, pero sabía que la respuesta venía de Kurumu si quería o no.

"¿En serio? No mencioné que estaba buscando para mi un destino?" Kurumu dijo que asintieron tanto Gohan y Moka. "Bueno, he decidido que quiero mi único destinado a ser Gohan-kun!"

"¿QUÉ?" Tanto Moka y Gohan exclamaron.

"¿No se arriesga su vida para salvarme, Gohan-kun?" Kurumu guiñó un ojo a Gohan que le hacía sentir cada vez más incómodo, ya que consideró huir de regreso a su habitación. "Me he enamorado de ti Gohan! Tu sexy pedazo de carne

"Eeeee!" Gohan retrocedió aún más, que sólo hizo Kurumu pulgada más cerca y más cerca de él, presionando sus pechos contra su pecho y le ofreció algunas de las galletas que ella hizo por él.

"Aquí tienen algunas de las galletas que te hice. Te aseguro que son deliciosos ..." Kurumu rió cuando estaba a punto de meter una galleta en la boca de Gohan como él entró en pánico. Finalmente Moka tenía suficiente y tiró Gohan lejos del súcubo y pronto un tira y afloja entre las dos chicas se llevó a cabo como el semi-saiyan sintió raro y empezó amarearse y a tener náuseas.

"No! Gohan es mío! No se puede tener cualquiera de él!" Moka Kurumu gritó mientras se inclinaba para aspirar en su sangre una vez más. "Capu-chuuuu!"

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la oficina del director ...

"¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que no pueden salir?" Piccolo frunció el ceño con enojo mientras golpeaba los puños sobre el escritorio del Mikogami capucha. "Simplemente ver me dejes!"

"Oh, pero Piccolo ... Ya ves ... No te puedes ir porque el autobús no se ejecutará hasta el final del semestre ... Sin ese bus, usted no será capaz de penetrar la barrera en el mundo humano ... Usted debe saber esto muy así desde que tú y Kami han fusionado desde hace bastante tiempo ... "Mikogami sonrió a su nuevo amigo verde.

"¡Hijo de!-" Piccolo gruñó más en la frustración mientras sostenía dos dedos a la frente, concentrando todo su ki en su ataque patentado todo-demasiado-familiar.

"Oh Piccolo, sé que me puede matar si pones tu mente en ello, pero todavía no va a cambiar el hecho de que estás atrapado aquí para bien o para mal ..." La sonrisa de Mikogami creció aún más amplia que la última vez que se sacó un pergamino y una pluma. "Ahora que tiene todo eso de su sistema, yo creo que tenemos que hablar de negocios."

"No tenemos nada que discutir. Si necesito el maldito bus de hacerme volver a mi mundo, entonces será mejor que el conductor del autobús que me llevara de vuelta, o de lo contrario vamos a tener algunos problemas más grandes en sus manos. "Piccolo había muerto en serio su amenaza, pero Mikogami permaneció extrañamente tranquilo.

"Bueno, todas las amenazas a un lado, que no puedo localizar al conductor del autobús. Así que de nuevo, estás atrapado aquí durante la mayor parte de este año. Una vez más, escuchar a mi oferta. Vamos a estar en necesidad de un nuevo profesor de gimnasia muy pronto como la espera de nuestro actual será eliminado muy pronto por razones ... no revelados. "Mikogami explicó que la ira de Piccolo se elevó a un nuevo nivel en lo que sentía era la insolencia del director hacia uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la tierra." Antes de decir no, yo quiero que usted considere lo Ultima Amenaza que se acontecio para la tierra mejor dicho para el universo . Eso era algo que afectaba a todos, incluyendo a muchos de nosotros aquí en el Reino Youkai d

(Esto fue debido a los acontecimientos que se dieron en la batalla de Majin Boo cuando estaba liberando su furia contra Vegetto que abrió poratles a dimensiones en el Universo y esto afecto también al mundo Youkai)

. Aunque todos ustedes pueden vivir en relativa paz, el mundo no deja de tener sus principales amenazas. Ahora, estoy seguro de que está consciente de su antiguo alumno, Gohan está inscrito en esta escuela ... "

Ante esto, los ojos de Piccolo ampliado. No le gustaba el tono de la voz del director estaba usando cuando se refiere a su primer amigo y antiguo alumno como si fuera a decir algo que iba a poner en peligro su vida. No si el Namek tenía nada que decir al respecto ella.

"Trabajar aquí se le dará la oportunidad de estar cerca y en contacto con Gohan, mientras que ganarse la vida por sí mismo. Usted es muy famoso aquí, tal vez usted también puede mezclarse con la gente, sino de la conversación hasta el momento, no creo que las redes sociales . es precisamente su punto fuerte, pero no importa, estoy seguro de poder ayudar a Gohan es un incentivo suficiente para usted, ¿no es "Mikogami continué como Piccolo apretó los puños con rabia;? suficiente para extraer la sangre de su propia mano, como púrpura La sangre goteaba en el suelo. "Qué conveniente, ahora no vamos a tener que usar esta cosa en absoluto."

Mikogami tiró el cuchillo en el cajón de su escritorio y se deslizó el libro que contiene el contrato de trabajo y una pluma de tinta antigua a Piccolo. Él gruñó ante esto, pero en este momento, estaba más o menos a la merced del director de . Youkai Academia Piccolo no podía creer su mala suerte, y como tal, cedió y firmado, y sellado de su firma con su propia sangre Namekian púrpura, cerrando la pluma de tinta sobre el escritorio con fuerza y frunció el ceño cuando llegó a la mesa.

"Usted escucha y escucha bien que asustarte tanto como me cruzan una vez, tanto como llevar cualquier tipo de daño a Gohan, lo juro por el rey Yemma el tormento que recibirá en el infierno no será nada en comparación con los horrores innombrables Voy a desatar sobre vosotros! "Piccolo ominosamente advirtió que en cierta medida incluso sacudió habitual actitud calmada de Mikogami ligeramente. Definitivamente sabía Piccolo no era un farol en absoluto.

"Va a tener que encontrar una forma más humana de ser en" Mikogami dijo, pero fue rápidamente cortado por una mirada de muerte por Piccolo.

"No, si valoras tu vida y tu cabeza en su estado actual ..." Piccolo respondió fríamente, anulando cualquier discusión ulterior sobre esta cuestión.

"Buen punto." Mikogami respondió mientras sonreía y se giró su silla hacia la ventana mientras Piccolo salió de la oficina. En el camino vio a un viejo enemigo de Ghost Nappa.

"Hey mira quién ha vuelto! Ha Mean Green" Nappa rió de buena gana en el Namek ya irritado como el gran calva saiyan muertos lo acompañó pasó.

Piccolo tenía más que suficiente cuando se dio la vuelta y disparó una ráfaga de ki pesada en la parte posterior de la armadura de Nappa, quema un agujero a través de su estómago, pero la entrada de la cicatrización de heridas rápidamente como Nappa ya estaba muerto desde el principio. "Estoy de vuelta ... "

Nappa se frotaba ahora quema espalda cuando entrecerró los ojos en el Piccolo.

"Vi lo que hiciste allí ... y yo no te voy a mentir. Dick movimiento hombre, dick movimiento." Nappa suspiró mientras Piccolo se fue. "Joder, él actúa como si yo lo maté antes o algo ..."


	3. Capitulo 3 La Bruja

Era un día de sol brillante y hermoso fuera cerca del lago en el Monte Pazou cerca de la casa de la familia Hijo que fue por el camino del lago. Gohan estaba ocupado jugando a buscar a su amigo, Ícaro del Dragón mientras Moka estaba ocupada conseguiendo la comida de la canasta de picnic para su excursión. Goten mientras tanto estaba ocupado volando en el Nimbus oro al ver a su hermano mayor aspiración en el aire fresco de la montaña. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado en casa y sin duda perdido la soledad de la naturaleza que la Academia Youkai No le podría proporcionar.

Goten aplaudió mientras reía alegremente mientras volaba sobre Nimbus "Oye Gohan Gran Hermano Look me Weeee!"; Realizar algunas maniobras que desafían la física y finalmente aterrizó

Yukari y Kurumu se sorprendieron mucho al ver la nimbus y las maniobras que hizo el hemrano de goten que incluso querían una vuelta en Nimbus con Goten.

"hey niño, si me dejas volar con contigo a la próxima te voy a mostrar algo que no se llega a ver hasta que estés mucho más viejo ..." Kurumu guiñó un ojo a goten , como Goten se rascó la cabeza, mientras que la súcubo de cabello azul dejo al descubierto su escote .

"Kurumu! Eso no es del todo adecuado hacerlo ante el hermano menor de Gohan! Todavía está en una edad muy impresionable" Moka la regañó mientras tomaba un plato de pollo frito.

"Wow! Son dos muy grnades Esferas del Dragon que tiene en su camisa! Mami también las tiene pero no son tan grandes las de ella, y no conceden deseos por desgracia ... ¿ conceden deseos, como los demás lo hacen? "Goten preguntó con curiosidad pero inocentemente como una malvada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kurumu.

"¿Por qué no tocas y lo averiguas?" Preguntó Kurumu como Gohan inmediatamente puso su cabeza en su mano. Goten ruborizó y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras Yukari sin embargo estaba en el plan de Kurumu. Ella inmediatamente llamó a un contenedor de lavado de oro ya que golpeó directamente en la cabeza.

"Esta enferma súcubo depravada! Él es un niño!" Yukari gritó mientras Kurumu enojada disparó enseguida.

"¿Y qué si lo soy? Eso no es asunto tuyo!" Kurumu gritó mientras tomaba Goten en sus brazos y sofocó sus senos en la cara de la joven medio-Saiyan. Goten luchaba por respirar mientras intentaba escapar de su mano de hierro. "Además, si pierdo sobre Gohan ante Moka, voy a necesitar un nuevo" Unico Destinado 'y la segunda mejor opción, por supuesto, es su hermano menor. Todavía tendrá una buena apariencia y resistencia como la de Gohan y yo seguiré buscando eternamente a este joven en el momento en que tenga edad suficiente para aparearse con! ¿Es algo que estaría interesado el pequeño? "

"Cuna ladrón!" Yukari gritó mientras ella le sacó la lengua a la súcubo.

Inmediatamente Goten se escapó de sus manos y se escondió detrás de la espalda de Gohan con su pelo punteagudo como el Goku , que lo característica lentamente se asomó y Kurumu miró con recelo y le susurró al oído de Gohan

"Ella me asusta ..." Goten temor esconde de nuevo mientras Kurumu y Yukari intensificaron su lucha.

"No te preocupes,no va hacerte nada malo. Ella es realmente una buena persona, una vez que la conoces y estoy seguro de que está bromeando, Kurumu no?" Gohan sonrió nerviosamente mientras Kurumu replicó con una sonrisa y sus dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

"Claro que lo soy Gohan. Sigue pensando que ..." Kurumu sonrió mientras Yukari desvió la mirada con disgusto.

"MENTIROSA!" Yukari gritó mientras Gohan se dirigió a los dos.

"¿Podemos dejar a mi hermano fuera de esto, por favor?" Gohan se declaró como Kurumu se volvió hacia él.

"Entonces, para proclamar mi amor hacia ti y estar contigo, yo voy a dejar a tu pequeño hermano en paz ..." Kurumu rió mientras Moka gritó.

"Hey, tú no puedes hacer eso! Eso no es justo en absoluto!" Moka gritó mientras Kurumu sonrió.

"Todo se vale en el juego del amor. Después de todo, el amor es un campo de batalla como ningún otro." Kurumu declaró mientras Gohan, Moka, Yukari y Goten todos cayeron a un lado después de ese comentario. El momento parecía estar tranquilo, aparte de eso, pero algo iba a ir mal, muy mal ...

Gohan sintió debilitan enormemente cuando su nivel de energía está disminuyendo a un ritmo alarmante. Los otros lo miraron con preocupación ya que tenía problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos y su respiración constante. Moka corrió hacia él cuando perdió el conocimiento, pero lo que escuchó después ese momento sólo se podía describir algo más inquietante. Podía escuchar múltiples gritos procedentes de Yukari y Kurumu.

"HELP! Basta! GOHAN!" la súcubo gritó mientras él también podía oír a su hermano pequeño que estaba en pánico y tratar de huir, pero él también dejó escapar un grito de cuajada de la sangre y se quedó en silencio. También oía jadear procedente de Moka y luego un grito, y finalmente ... el silencio. Gohan no podía soportarlo más cuando intentaba con todas sus fuerzas para volver sobre sus pies.

"Yo ... tienes que levantarte y ayudar a mis amigos!" Gohan continuo luchando cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, mientras se puso de rodillas y gritó con horror al ver la horrible escena se desplegaba a su alrededor. Había sangre por todas partes, pero cuya sangre? Miró hacia Yukari y Kurumu que eran claramente inerte y muerta. Su hermano pequeño Goten también estaba colocado en la parte superior de los otros dos. Pero lo que le horroriza más que nada fue el sitio de Moka. Su cuerpo estaba completamente golpeado y la sangre salió de su boca mientras su cabeza se convirtió en una posición poco natural de su cuerpo. Gohan sacudió violentamente mientras miraba alrededor para ver quién podría haber sido posiblemente responsables de estos ataques no provocados contra sus preciados amigos. Fue entonces cuando oyó las risas de los tres antiguos enemigos que ahora se le rodea en todas las direcciones. En un sentido era el espacio-tirano Freezer y señor que lo ve con una sonrisa desdeñosa. En otro era Garlic Jr., otro enemigo que había vencido dos veces cuando era niño y juró que Kami le había sellado lejos en la zona muerta para siempre,. sino más horrible de todos ellos fue Perfect Cell que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras ríe maniáticamente Gohan se enfureció y comenzó a encender el aparato.

"Usted es hicieron esto! Ustedes tres Pagarán por esto!" Gohan gruñó mientras levantaba su nivel de poder, pero entonces sólo se encontró con un movimiento de la cabeza y otra ronda de risas de los super bio-androide.

"Tú no lo entiendes ¿verdad hijo?" Cell sonrió mientras señalaba a manos de Gohan. "Mira a tu propio hijo manos ..."

. Gohan miró con horror al ver la sangre de sus amigos en sus manos mientras se asustó y dio un paso atrás-Sacudió la cabeza,. Simplemente no había manera posible de que podría haber hecho que él nunca le haría daño a sus amigos sin importar lo.

"No ... No, yo no lo hice! Sólo hay ... NO WAY!" Gohan gritó mientras se ponía a la defensiva mientras los tres han entrado más a él.

"Oh, pero era que Gohan! Deja que tu poder y la ira saquen lo mejor de ti y ahora mira lo que le pasó a todos tus amigos!" Cell rió maniáticamente mientras levantaba su mano para dejar a Gohan en el olvido.

Podía ver la explosión acercarse a él mientras gritaba en agonía hasta que despertó en su cama en su dormitorio en un sudor frío mientras gritaba en voz alta. Gohan sacudió de miedo mientras miraba rápidamente a sus propias manos y mucho su alivio, no hay sangre el medio saiyan sintió inusualmente ligero y más potente, pero ignoró la sensación, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño mientras se echó agua fría en la cara pero cuando miró al espejo del baño, .. se le ocurrió la .. responder a su pregunta anterior sobre esa sensación Gohan se había transformado en un Super Saiyan durante su pesadilla Parecía sorprendido por el aura dorada que le había rodeado,. él no había estado en este estado ya que desde su entrenamiento con cayoshim no los había liberado inmediatamente se desplomó sobre su codos en el lavabo mientras se volvió de nuevo a su estado basal normal, el cabello y color de ojos volviéndose hacia su negro habitual.

"Estas pesadillas ... están haciendo una reaparición ... y no sé por qué ..." murmuró para sí mientras se ponía su formación gi y salió. Era otra luna llena mientras miraba a él. Por alguna extraña razón, se estaba haciendo sentir más poder y agresivo, pero él suprimió esta emoción lo mejor que pudo. Desde que llegó, parecía que su agresividad y sed de combate habían ido por las nubes. Cualquier pelea que se metió en ella parecía que que había usado más fuerza de lo necesario y todo en nombre de la prueba de su superioridad abrumadora para cualquier sería oponentes monstruo. Le confundido, le confundió aún, pero la respuesta se le escapaba. "Tal vez tengo que ir a ver a Piccolo ... "

. Gohan había oído decir a Vegeta un año o dos hace que su proceso de que la pubertad iba a ser dura, pero no tenía idea de que hubiera sido tan malo, aunque algo dentro de Gohan le dijo que estos sentimientos no eran normales en absoluto, que la Realm Youkai le estaba cambiando de alguna manera, como si fuera a sacar su lado más violento de su naturaleza saiyan. Suspiró en silencio mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano y se frotó el templo de la frente hasta que fue acompañado por otra persona.

..." Gohan miraba a la luna. "Supongo que vine hasta aquí para tomar el aire ... Tenía una pequeña pesadilla desagradable antes."

Gohan se estremeció un poco, ya que todavía podía ver la imagen de cell fresca en su mente,. El olor de la batalla aún persistía incluso después de 8 años  
"Sí, de alguna manera, supongo que se podría decir que ..." Él respondió una vez más. "Es tan extraño. Algo que debería haber muerto hace 8 años regresa y frecuenta regularmente mis sueños de vez en cuando."  
Gohan sólo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta al levantar a sí mismo desde el banquillo y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios.

"voy Volver a mi habitación. Tengo una carta que tengo que escribir." Gohan se movió y desapareció de nuevo en el edificio. Él suspiró, abrió la puerta a su habitación y sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir a una carta a casa.

"Queridos mamá y Goten, Ha sido un mes desde el inicio de la escuela aquí. Espero que tanto está haciendo bien allí. En cuanto a mí, ha sido muy ocupado. Acabamos de hacer con exámenes parciales y que en realidad lo hicieron bastante bien y acabó colocando 8 en conjunto entre todos los estudiantes de primer año en mi clase, ... no me gusta haciendo sonar mi molino, pero no está mal si lo digo yo también hice algunos nuevos amigos desde que conoci a Moka y conocí a una niña genio llamado Yukari Su . atuendo es un poco extraño ya que parece que ella está vestida como una bruja cosplay pero ella es súper inteligente para su edad, me atrevería a decir que es más inteligente que incluso consiguió el número uno global,! incluso se saltó algunos grados madre creo Te gustará mucho. también conocí a esta otra chica, su nombre es Kurumu. Ella es un poco demasiado para mi gusto hacia adelante como un amigo, pero sigue siendo un buena amiga. Antes de empezar a mover de un tirón hacia fuera madre, son sólo amigos como dije antes. Así que por favor, no pienses que estoy 'moviendome' y por favor, no hay planes de boda! "Gohan se sentó y suspiró en silencio mientras pensaba en qué escribir otro." Supongo que también debería dejar ya sabes, Piccolo también esta aquí en la escuela conmigo. Se ha convertido en el nuevo profesor de gimnasia, el nuevo profesor de historia, y algunos otros títulos aparentemente. Pero no te preocupes mamá, él no va a interferir con mis estudios! En definitiva sin embargo, es agradable ver una cara conocida aquí por una vez. No puedo esperar a volver y visitar tanto, echo de menos su cocina y me olvido de la alegría de Goten.y obviamente no me olvido de mi padre que lo mas seguro es que en este momento este entrenadno o me equivoco? A el también tengo ganas de Verlo . Nos vemos en algún momento pronto. Con Amor, Gohan. PD: Yo no tengo una novia, sólo para recordarte ".

Una vez que se terminó de escribir la carta y ponerla en un sobre matasellado rápidamente se echó un vistazo al reloj que estaba leyendo 3am. Al ver esto Gohan bostezó y volvió a la cama. Antes de darse cuenta, por la mañana ya había rodado en torno a su paso hacia el armario y empezó a vestirse en el uniforme escolar. Después de unos minutos más de arreglarse y lavarse los dientes rápidamente salió corriendo hacia la clase. Era extraño, se sentía como si tuviera más energía que antes y no tenía mucho más profundo reservas de poder a pesar de tener poco o nada de sueño.

"¿Podría ser toda la energía youkai oscura que está siendo emanado de todos estos monstruos que me rodean? Esto ciertamente explicaría muchas cosas ... Tal vez tengo que ver a Piccolo lo antes posible, ..." Gohan pensó para sí mientras entrado en el aula de la Sra. Nekonome, mientras Moka saltó y saltó a Gohan y lo saludó en su manera alegre usual.

"Buenos días Gohan-kun!" Moka sonrió Gohan no podía dejar de sonreír. No había dormido mucho y no se sentía particularmente agradable dada la pesadilla de la noche anterior, pero algo en ella le hacía sentir mucho mejor sobre la situación.

".. Mañana Moka alegre como siempre veo" Gohan respondió como Kurumu y Yukari se acercaron y Kurumu por supuesto no perdió tiempo mientras tomaba Gohan en un fuerte abrazo, mientras que enterrar sus pechos en la cabeza;. Sofocar al semi-saiyan. "Yo ... no puedo ... respirar ...! Kurumu!"

"Buenos días Gohan Yo incluso te hice un almuerzo que tu y yo podemos compartir para más tarde! ¿No es maravilloso mi Unico Destinado?" Kurumu rió mientras Gohan luchaba por aire mientras Yukari convocó un cubo de de oro que la golpeó en la cabeza mientras caía.

"Cabeza hueca… Grandes Tetas! le matas a uno el día haciendo eso!" Gritó Yukari. "De todos modos, mañana Gohan! Espero que hayas dormido bien la noche anterior!"

"Eh, en realidad no. Supongo ... Yo tenía una de esas clases de noches." Gohan dijo mientras suspiraba mientras Moka miró a él con preocupación.

"¿Hay algún problema Gohan? , estoy más que dispuesta a ayudarte de cualquier manera que pueda." Moka dijo mientras sonreía a Gohan.

"Es ... nada Moka, no te preocupes por eso. Como todas las cosas que va a pasar." Dijo Gohan, pero no antes de Moka miró a los ojos de Gohan soñadora medida que se acercaba cada vez más. "Ummm ..."

"No importa cuántas veces me resista ... todavía me embriaga con su dulzura ... CAPU-CHUUUUU!" Moka susurró suavemente mientras ella le clavó los colmillos en el cuello de Gohan mientras empezaba a chupar lejos en su sangre una vez más. Lentamente Gohan comenzó a convertirse en más de un cadáver, para horror de Kurumu.

"Deja de hacer eso! VAS A CHUPAR secarlo un dia !" Kurumu gritó Moka miró de vuelta, pero luego hizo girar sus dedos.

"No puedo evitarlo ... Necesito sangre de Gohan para mantenerme a mí misma, y es tan rematadamente sabrosa!" Moka gritó alegremente mientras Gohan suspiró en silencio y Kurumu sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos de clase; .. Aunque todavía Moka miró a Gohan con preocupación , la Sra. Nekonome comenzó su lección del día mientras señalaba a la pizarra de un dibujo de ella en su forma de gato y ella en su forma humana.

"Buenos días clase! Hoy me voy a ir más de la importancia de permanecer en sus formas humanas y cómo se relaciona con la adaptación de los monstruos en la sociedad humana. Tenemos que ser los mismos que los seres humanos y al hacerlo nos permite también obtener una comprensión más profunda de los seres humanos a través del trabajo en la sociedad y que entren en contacto con su arte. Para transformar perfectamente en un ser humano, primero debe tener una idea clara de ellos. Ustedes siempre deben estar alerta y no dejar que el secreto de su verdadera forma! "

"Hey ... um maestra?" Un estudiante levantó la mano mientras miraba a él.

"¿Sí?" Sonrió la señora Nekonome.

"Su cola ...", el estudiante señaló que la Sra. Nekonome como ella gritó de vergüenza y arañó la cara del estudiante. Ella era generalmente agradable y alegre, pero de vez en cuando sus reacciones ante diversas situaciones fue por la borda. Sra. Nekonome luego sonrió una vez más y metió la cola fuera de la vista.

"Em, de todos modos clase, ahora que tenemos que salir del camino. Hoy es un día muy especial para todos ustedes! Para hoy todos ustedes inscribirse en sus clubes extracurriculares como es requerido por el director de la Academia Youkai! Hay será un club justo fuera para ganar reclutas potenciales en todos ustedes a fin de mantener a la caza! Oh! También, asegúrese de pasar por mi club del periódico de pie y visítenos! Meow! "Ms. Nekonome sonrió mientras ella rápidamente corrió para la puerta, pero asomó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de correr de vuelta. "Clase despedido!"

"Dios, seguramente hay un montón de clubes no están allí?" Gohan y Moka se encontraban fuera en la feria gran club estaba teniendo lugar. Fue entonces cuando Moka decidió envolver sus brazos alrededor del músculo tonificado del medio saiyan y se rió .

"¡Vamos Gohan Vamos a formar parte del mismo club juntos" Moka entusiasmo sugirió mientras empezaba a arrastrarlo con ella a la primera cabina del club se encontraron con El cartel decía:. ". El Club UFO / Aliens" El representante del club que llevaba un destartalado camisa blanca con cuello, el pelo afro-esque radical, y cuya sangre-shot ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas se acercaron a los dos con una fotografía.

"Ven y únete a la UFO Club! Somos un club dedicado a demostrar que los extraterrestres existen Aquí, incluso tenemos evidencia fotográfica" El club rep les mostró una fotografía de un espeluznante extranjero de ojos saltones que tenía tentáculos para los dedos como Moka miró hacia otro lado de la imagen de miedo. "O esta otra!"

"¡No!" Moka gritó de terror mientras se aferraba a Gohan ya que el club representante continuó mostrando otra imagen para Gohan.

"Um, señor, eso es sólo una foto tuya en un traje de pollo con una botella de whisky en la mano ..." Gohan señaló.

"Pero, ¿cómo sabes que no fue a los alienígenas que me ponen en el traje de pollo?" El club representante miró directamente a Gohan como él entrecerró los ojos.

"Bueno ..." Gohan estaba a punto de explicar su razonamiento, pero luego fue cortado.

"No estoy diciendo que era alienígenas hombre ... pero fue extraterrestres!"

"Entusiasta de OVNIs poco neurótica con un posible problema con la bebida. Sí, creo que hemos terminado aquí." Moka sonrió brillantemente a Gohan mientras lo arrastraba a otra cabina club.

"Te lo estoy diciendo! Aliens están caminando entre nosotros hombre! Ellos nos van a secuestrar a todos y nos van a usar como fuente de alimento

"Hmm ... El club titiritero! Ahora que parece inofensivo!" Gohan dijo mientras contemplaba el despliegue de los diversos títeres y vio uno en particular que se parecía a su dragón azul de vuelta en casa, Icarus. "Gosh! Se ve como Ícaro ¡Mi dragón en casa! "

"¡Oh! Ciertamente es lindo!" Moka sonrió mientras cogía un dragón de color rosa que hacía juego con el muñeco azul. Ellos continuaron jugando un poco con los diferentes títeres como el patrocinador del club, finalmente, dio un paso adelante.

"Hola chicos! ESTÁN YA interesados en el CLUB TITIRITERO! Aqui ME DOY UN SHOW!" Moka y Gohan esperanzas se hundieron más rápido que la cantidad de tiempo que tomó Goku para limpiar su primer plato de comida. El patrocinador del club no era otro de Ghost Nappa.

"Por supuesto ..." Gohan murmuró Moka suspiró.

"Sólo tenía que ser él ..." Moka intervino como Nappa emocionado se puso detrás del escenario de títeres y marionetas Vegeta empujó a lo largo con una marioneta propia imagen de Nappa en.

"Hola, soy Nappa, y esto es Vegeta! Era una prisión" títere de Nappa fue cortado por la otra marioneta Vegeta. "Cállate NAPPA!"

"... La perra." Susurró Nappa. Con eso Moka inmediatamente agarró la mano de Gohan y se alejó de la cabina mientras se congeló acercado stand de Nappa.

"Hey Vegeta ..." Nappa continuó con sus títeres. "¿Qué es lo Nappa ..."

"Estamos en la cárcel."

"Puedo ver que Nappa."

"Hey Vegeta ..."

"¿Qué?"

"No deje caer el jabón."

"Nappa ¿Qué estás haciendo! Pon tu armadura de nuevo en este instante! ¡No! ¡Atrás!" Congeló vio la asquerosa excusa para un espectáculo de títeres mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos y se marchó también. Moka y Gohan habían pasado por varias cabinas del club, pero cada uno estaba resultando cada vez más extraño y perturbador que el anterior. Parecía que estaban casi a punto de quedarse sin opciones.

"¿No hay clubes decentes en esta escuela?" Gohan estaba a punto de arrancar el pelo de la frustración como Kou el murciélago voló sobre la cabeza.

"En este lugar? Por supuesto que no! Weeee!" Comentó Kou.

Finalmente vinieron a través de la cabina para el club de natación. Sin sorpresa, muchos de los estudiantes varones ya estaban reunidos admirando la belleza de las chicas en traje de baño como uno de ellos en el pelo de color verde azulado se acercó y se dirigió a la multitud que adora.

"Mi nombre es Tamao Ichinose y yo soy el presidente del Club de Natación! Nademos juntos!" La apariencia hermosa mujer habló a la multitud que adora los niños.

"Es un traje de baño ... ¡Y todos son tan lindos!" Uno de los chicos le gritó.

"Hey el club de natación parece muy bien, y que en realidad parece semi-normal." Gohan se acercó y le indicó a Moka a venir también, pero ella pareció vacilar antes de mala gana accedió. "¡Vamos! Vamos a comprobar 'em ! "

"Hasta el momento, el club de natación sólo tiene miembros femeninos. Cualquier chicos que se unen ahora recibirán servicios especiales de los ancianos!" Tamao pausa por un momento mientras miraba a Gohan, que en este momento se estaba volviendo más conocido por sus victorias sobre Saizou y el presidente de la clase. "¡Eh, tú. ¿Y tú, Son Gohan? ¿Quieres formar parte del club de natación y nadar con nosotros? me comprometo a hacer que valga la pena ..."

Gohan se sorprendió cuando ella ya parecía saber quién era, pero la situación no era exactamente mutuo. Tamao se rió y ella giró su pelo alrededor como Moka empezó a formar una marca en la frente, molesta de que Gohan estaba siendo golpeado en por ella. Inmediatamente Moka frunció el ceño y miró a Gohan de miedo y preocupación.

"Um ... Gohan?" Moka le gritó mientras miraba mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella. "Hay un pequeño problema ... no puedo formar parte del club de natación ..."

"Awww, ¿por qué no Moka?" Gohan le preguntó por curiosidad como se rascó la cabeza.

"Bueno ... ya ves, ya que soy un vampiro, no puedo estar cerca del agua a menos que haya hierbas especiales mezcladas con ella. ... Si quieres formar parte de este club, que está bien, pero no puedo reunirme con ustedes ..." Moka miró con tristeza, pero Gohan le puso una mano en el hombro.

"No te preocupes, podemos encontrar otro club a unirse. Además, la natación es solamente realmente nada divertido cuando eres también la pesca!" Gohan se rió.

"Espera, se puede pescar sólo con tus manos?" Moka preguntó en un tono de sorpresa como Gohan asintió.

"Yep! Te voy a mostrar algún momento sólo los tipos de peces grandes que puedo coger de vuelta en casa!" Gohan exclamó mientras los dos se alejaron del club de natación. Esto, por supuesto, enfureció a Tamao enormemente, ya que perdió la oportunidad de ganar prestigio por contratación que podría haber sido el chico más fuerte en el campus y perdido en su energía abundante que podría haber drenado.

"Eso Moka Akashiya ... no creo que haya salido con Gohan tan fácilmente, vampiro ..." Tamao murmuró bajo su aliento.

Con el tiempo, Moka y Gohan se encontraron con la cabina para el club de karate, que despertó de nuevo el interés de Gohan como Piccolo estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados, mientras que la celebración de un portapapeles en sus brazos cruzados mientras que otra persona vestida con un combate blanco Dogi miró a Gohan y sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes interesados en formar parte del Club de Karate?" El estudiante mayor amenazadoramente fulminó con Gohan, pero el medio saiyan todavía era todo sonrisas.

"Veo que ustedes también es anfitrión de un torneo en toda la escuela, estoy muy interesado en inscribirse para eso también!" Gohan respondió con entusiasmo cuando Piccolo finalmente habló a mirado a su antiguo alumno.

"No te preocupes, Gohan ... porque ya te hayas registrado." Piccolo cerró los ojos de nuevo y sonrió. "Tu madre pudo haberte empujado a estudiar, pero aquí estoy más o menos su tutor legal."

"Bueno, de inscribirse en el torneo es una cosa, pero entrar en el club de karate es otra muy distinta. Para participar, tienes que ser capaz de una duración de cinco minutos enteros conmigo chico. ¿Crees que estás a la altura?" El presidente del club, preguntó mientras se sonrió.

"Tú eres el" Gohan respondió como él se preparó para la próxima batalla. Moka mirando sorprendida y luego tiró del brazo de Gohan.

"Pero Gohan! Él no es fácil de convencer. Está Haiji Miyamoto, estudiante de tercer año aquí en la Academia Youkai. Él ha sido el líder del club de karate ya que al ser un estudiante de primer año, y ha permanecido invicto en la actualidad., No sé si esto es tal una buena idea! "Moka advirtió, pero Piccolo se burlaba

como él ya sabía lo que el resultado iba a ser.

"Haiji, te recomiendo que regreséis a partir de esta línea de acción. Usted puede terminar lamentándolo." Piccolo advirtió que él sabía Gohan iba a dominar el partido y para él, esto era un juego de niños puros y Haiji iba a ser el juguete.

"Gracias por la preocupación del Sr. Piccolo, pero creo que puedo manejar a este tipo. ¿Estás listo para ir chico? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, así que algo que no sea niño pueda llamar?" Preguntó Haiji como Gohan sonrió.

"Son Gohan ..." Gohan respondió con una sonrisa mientras permaneció inmóvil.

"Tú eres el niño que venció Saizou Komiya arriba, este chico parece ser interesante ... Bueno, vamos a conseguir este espectáculo !" Haiji y Gohan intercambiaron inclina ante el partido iba a comenzar y pronto Haiji ya era rápido en el ataque, disparando una ráfaga de patadas y puñetazos, pero ninguno de ellos aparentemente aterrizó en Gohan. De hecho ninguno de sus ataques parecía golpear su marca a pesar de que Gohan había mirado como si nunca se movió. En verdad, sin embargo, fue tan rápido que sus movimientos no eran detectada por el ojo humano. "Hey ¿qué clase de mierda barata es esto?! ¿No te vas a pelear de nuevo chico?"

Con un movimiento rápido Gohan aterrizó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Haiji como se dobló. El viento había sido eliminado de él mientras trataba de volver a subir, pero fue en vano. Poco a poco sin embargo, se recuperó para sorpresa y satisfacción de Gohan ya esta lucha fue, al menos, va a ser un poco más interesante que sus batallas anteriores en el campus.

"No está mal Gohan, no está mal. Puedo ver por qué Saizou haría mierda en los pantalones después de lo que le hiciste ... Pero soy mucho más fuerte! Así que no te pongas chulo!" Haiji gritó mientras saltaba por los aires y aterrizó una patada hacia el cuello de Gohan, pero rápidamente el semi-saiyan cogió su pierna,. para gran sorpresa del estudiante de tercer año "Qué Cómo ... ¿Cómo hiciste eso?!"

Gohan no dijo nada, pero sólo sonrió mientras sólo ligeramente empujó contra el líder del club de karate, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás unos metros hasta que finalmente Haiji recuperó el nivel que él también sonrió.

"Espero que estés listo para esto Gohan ... debes sentirte honrado de que estás a punto de ver mi ataque especial ... Muy rara vez tengo razón para usarlo, pero hasta ahora le estamos demostrando a ti mismo ser más fuerte que la mayoría que ' siempre he luchado, pero esta lucha termina aquí! "Haiji gritó cuando empezó a cargar su ataque especial principal." VACÍO PUNCHER DE PUÑO-HOLE! "

El karate presidente del club, arremetió con su brazo derecho y lanzó lo que parecía el ojo inexperto que la presión del aire, pero era realmente una manipulación del ki del aire mientras se dirigía directamente hacia Gohan. Tranquilamente, se quedó quieto y como el ataque se acercó más se sólo bateó lejos como disipa la energía del ataque. Con eso Gohan de nuevo sonrió mientras Haiji retrocedió en shock.

"Ahora es mi turno!" Gohan enciende sólo ligeramente desapareció, dejando sólo una sombra de sí mismo que Haiji atacó, pero falló y en su lugar se volvió atrás para ver Gohan al acecho. el semi-saiyan inmediatamente lanzó una patada fuerte al intestino de Haiji que envió el presidente del club de karate volar al golpear una valla difícil;. rompiendo la derecha a través del rosario del metal de bares Moka empezó a brillar de un rojo brillante después, muy interesada en la batalla que se había desarrollado.

"Ese poder ... Es como si simplemente no hay fin a la misma ..." Inner Moka le habló a su otra mitad.

"pareces estar pensando en nuestro amigo que es una barbaridad. Estoy empezando a pensar que tal vezestes un poco enamorada de el..." Moka rió internamente mientras Inner Moka rápidamente quebró de vuelta.

"No seas tonta! Simplemente estoy explorando el verdadero fondo de la energía de este chico para que sepacomo ganarle en el futuro. Para mí no es más que un banco de sangre, tanta tontería sentimental tonto!" Siseó Inner Moka.

La mera visión hizo Moka brecha la boca abierta en shock total,. Él sólo derrotó a uno de los más poderosos a los estudiantes de la academia cion un solo golpe y parecía que Gohan no se hizo mientras se esforzaba por mantener su naturaleza saiyan a raya Esto también aún conmocionada . Piccolo mientras miraba a su antiguo alumno con atención mientras la expresión de Gohan había cambiado por completo su mano extendida hacia delante como una bola azul de tamaño moderado de ki formada, la sonrisa de Gohan empezó a parecerse a la de un ex más familiarizados foe-turned-rival/ally, Vegeta .

"GOHAN! ¡Basta Ya! VAS A DAÑAR LA ESCUELA Y A PONER vidas de inocentes estudiantes en riesgo " Piccolo advirtió que Gohan miró a su mentor con la misma sonrisa mientras Haiji se levantó agonizando de nuevo. Él también pudo ver la bola de la energía que se presume era para él. Por primera vez en la vida del cuervo tenia realmente miedo. El dolor sin embargo le obligó a retroceder sobre sus rodillas mientras Gohan luchaba contra sí mismo mientras lentamente se apaga y deja que la bola de energía se disipe en el aire. Inmediatamente regresó a sus sentidos y corrió hacia la forma lesionada Haiji y extendió su mano hacia su oponente.

"Dios mío! Lo siento mucho Presidente Miyamoto! Yo no quiero estar tan llevado!" Gohan se disculpó profusamente a vuelo de tengu volvió a mirar al medio saiyan. Estaba confundido en gran medida como sólo pocos minutos atrás parecía listo para matarlo y ahora estaba tratando de ayudarlo de nuevo en sus pies. Sin embargo, Haiji también podía sentir el lado inocente y bonachón de Gohan y vio que su gesto era genuino y le tomó la mano y se le levantó de nuevo a su pies. Una sonrisa formarse en su rostro antes de responder.

"Él es misericordioso. Qué patético, y justo cuando pensaba que había alguna esperanza para el niño aún. Tendría que haber terminado ese cuervo humilde off ..." Inner Moka murmuró para sí misma a través del rosario.

. "Está bastante bien Gohan que realmente aprecio un buen reto,. Eso fue sólo una gran pelea, pero se ha vuelto muy claro que eres mejor que yo y, por extensión, todo el club de karate Así que puedes ver por qué estoy a punto de rechazar tu entrada en el club; .. nadie querria luchar contra ti y no porque sean dispuestos, sino porque son inmejorables "Haiji sonrió mientras Gohan frunció el ceño ligeramente, lo que a su vez hizo Moka ceño al ver Gohan muy triste broma que él golpeó ligeramente la el brazo de semi-saiyan. "Hey no estés tan triste, eres la persona más poderosa en este campus y estoy optando por una revancha pronto. Así que no holgazaneez en tu entrenamiento!"

"Cada vez Haiji. Diste una buena pelea también!" Gohan sonrió y Moka se alejó, pero Piccolo aún lo miró con preocupación. Había visto al joven luchador mostrar una racha de agresión no provocada que no había visto en toda la años que lo conocía. El Namek hizo una nota mental para sí Gohan para observar más de cerca en el tiempo por venir.

Después de varias horas de búsqueda exhaustiva del club, Moka y Gohan finalmente habían llegado al club que parecía medianamente normal (en términos relativos) y al menos remotamente interesante. Finalmente habían llegado a la cabina del club de la señora Nekonome y sentado junto a ella había una mancha de el futuro estudiante de tercer año. Un simple vistazo a este estudiante más viejo y que ya podía decir que él era el hombre de la clase de las señoras.

"¡Por fin! Algunos de los nuevos miembros! Meow!" Ms. Nekonome gritaron como Moka y Gohan ya habían firmado sus nombres, mientras que el estudiante de pelo negro, sentado a su lado tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos cuando Moka mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Inmediatamente el rosario de Moka comenzó a brillar intensamente como Inner Moka empezó a hablar telepáticamente a Outer Moka.

"No me fío de esta persona en todos. Él quiere hacernos daño, mantener en sus dedos de los pies ..." Inner Moka , Moka trató de procesar la información, pero fue entonces que la Sra. Nekonome habló.

"Bueno, bienvenido a bordo a los dos! La primera reunión del club es mañana después de clases en el salón del club periódico. Llegar allí se imprimen en los volantes y-oh! Más nuevos miembros!" Ms. Nekonome fue realmente emocionado como ella no había 't tiene que muchos miembros desde la última vez que el club había sido "purgados". Detrás de Moka y Gohan ,Kurumu y Yukari que estaban preparándose para inscribirse. Moka entrecerró los ojos a Kurumu mientras que la súcubo simplemente sonrió de nuevo .

"¿No pensaste que me permiten tener Gohan para ti solo durante el tiempo del club ¿no?" Kurumu sonrió mientras firmaba su nombre seguido de la pequeña bruja.

"Yay! Me da más tiempo de juego con Gohan y Moka" Yukari se rió .

"Sí, lo curioso es que la misma saiyan calva casi me mata cuando era niño. Él era comparativamente muy resistente en ese entonces y acabó con la mayoría de mis amigos dentro de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra ... incluyendo Piccolo ..." Gohan suspiró al recordar que día más triste y oscuro como el resto de su harén más congeló atención con atención. "habría sido muerto también si no hubiera sido por mi padre que llega justo a tiempo. Lo irónico es que ni siquiera era mi padre, que lo mató , fue la propia ex compañero de Nappa ... ¿sabes esa pequeña marioneta que él siempre habla? "

Todo el mundo asintió mientras Gohan continuó con su historia.

"Bueno, eso marioneta se supone que es un poco de mala calidad / abstract representación a su antiguo camarada Vegeta. Era él que mató a Nappa apagado y lo convirtió en el fantasma que al parecer es hoy. Todavía no estoy del todo seguro de por qué lo hizo pero probablemente tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que Nappa era un poco tonto cuando se trata a fin de cuentas. Pero el hombre, su obsesión con Vegeta está alcanzando unos niveles muy preocupantes ... "Gohan se apagó.

"El tipo es un pervertido espeluznante!" Yukari gritó mientras el resto del grupo se echó a reír.

"Bueno, bueno, parece bastante inofensivo ahora ¿no?" Gohan comentó que la totalidad agrupados rió y se fue.

Mientras tanto, Piccolo estaba meditando ocupado en su soledad habitual cerca del vasto océano rojo hasta que, por supuesto, fue interrumpido por un huésped no invitado. Él gruñó furioso, pero luego gruñó mientras volvía a sentarse cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Pues resultaría, Director Mikogami había pagado el Namek verde una pequeña visita. Aunque Piccolo había estado en la escuela desde hace algún tiempo, todavía estaba desconcertado que todavía no tenía verdadera idea de lo que realmente Mikogami parecía debajo de sus gafas y su túnica con capucha.

"Por lo tanto, lo tomo el Club Karate tiene un montón de nuevas incorporaciones de este año?" Mikogami casualmente preguntó mientras sonreía ampliamente a sí mismo.

"Supongo que estás hablando del club de artes marciales. El nombre fue cambiado para abarcar todos los estilos de lucha a partir de hoy." Piccolo dijo mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

. ". Así es Qué interesante ..." Mikogami rió entre dientes mientras daba un vistazo a uno de los boletines de viajero que habían sido escritos por Era una copia del soporte de torneo, pero sin nombres estaban en el soporte de ellos todavía, pero hay era una lista separada al lado de él que consiste en todos los participantes. "Este torneo, lo que es una nueva idea ... aunque he oído en su mundo es muy una vieja tradición ... una pena que se suspendió después de su batalla con el padre del niño hace algún tiempo ... "

"Lo de él viejo?" Piccolo estaba un poco molesto, ya que estaba cortando su tiempo de entrenamiento.

"Me resulta interesante que quisieras este torneo que tendrá lugar de averiguar quién iba a estar en su equipo de fuerzas especiales de nueva creación para la escuela;. Cuando usted ya sabe lo que el resultado será El niño, Gohan, ganará con una tabla rasa y que ya lo sabe, y sin embargo, se insiste en este torneo trivial. ¿Por qué es que Piccolo? "Mikogami preguntó de nuevo.

"¡Necio! Incluso el tonto del pueblo podía decirle que Gohan va a ganar! Todo el mundo tendría que ser muy tonto para pensar lo contrario y cualquier persona que apuesta en su contra es aún más tonto. El objetivo de este torneo fue evaluar de todos los demás habilidades en consecuencia y ver que será útil. Esencialmente separa a los hombres de los muchachos. "shot Piccolo vuelta mientras Mikogami dio su característica sonrisa espeluznante de vuelta.

"Lo sé, Piccolo. Me gusta jugar con usted es todo. Usted es simplemente demasiado divertido ..." El director sonrió mientras se alejaba hacia la escuela, pero luego se detuvo. El último comentario del director, una vez más Piccolo para ahogar un poco en estado de shock cuando miró a su empleador actual forzada.

"Es un tipo serio? Yo no le temo a nada, pero ... es demasiado." Piccolo pensó para sí mismo.

"Aunque yo diría que separa los hombres de los niños es un nombre poco apropiado en esta situación, ¿no te parece? Creo que te estás dejando fuera un luchador llave y me doy cuenta de que todavía tiene una cantidad irregular de combatientes ... "

"El que la última persona va a ser, tienen hasta el anochecer de mañana para entrar. Si no, voy a entrar en mi propio nombre." Piccolo declaró fríamente mientras se recompuso y se prepara para un ritual de meditación profunda. "Si no te importa , tengo un poco de entrenamiento intenso que tengo que estar poniéndose al día con ... Porque al parecer tengo un trabajo de día ahora, gracias a ti ... aunque no estoy seguro de si 'gracias' es la palabra correcta a utilizar ... "

"Oh, y una cosa más Piccolo ... es sobre el chico ..." Mikogami volvió como si quisiera advertirle. Oídos de Piccolo se animó cuando espetó una mirada. "Hay acontecimientos graves que se fijaron en el movimiento en este mundo que están más allá de .. incluso mi gran alcance mientras usted ha estado luchando contra los androides en su mundo, nosotros también tenemos nuestros problemas, pensar en ello, si uno de los tres señores oscuros de este mundo había visto al chico con gran interés, y luego se ponía de pie .. para razonar que otras fuerzas oscuras en este reino con intenciones más siniestras tienen sus ojos fijos en él, así mismo modo que la forma de la cinta del Ejército Rojo y el Dr. Gero mantienen una estrecha vigilancia sobre Goku;. también lo son las fuerzas de la oscuridad a Gohan que muchacho es nuestra mejor esperanza para mantener la llama de la esperanza esta escuela ofrece para la armonía y el equilibrio entre nuestros mundos con vida ... "

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Gritó Piccolo. Exigió algunas respuestas sólidas para una vez de Mikogami.

"... Eres un tipo inteligente, pedazo juntos; pero en lo que el niño va sólo asegúrese de que no deje que su cambio de corazón con su poder cada vez mayor ... El niño está a punto de llegar a algo inaudito potencial y usted también, sobre todo en su nueva posición de la defensa de esta escuela;. pondrá a prueba a través de la prueba de fuego ... "Mikogami aconseja ominosamente mientras se alejaba, dejando finalmente Piccolo solo a su pensamiento Piccolo no podía entender lo que estaba tratando de decir él, pero en este punto que, al menos, pensé que tenía algo que ver con el cambio de comportamiento de Gohan.

"Quizás este ambiente le está cambiando de maneras que ni siquiera hemos comenzado a pensar ... Pero ... ¿quién podría estar viendo todas las peleas que Gohan se ha encontrado a sí mismo con mucho interés? Está bien tomarse demasiadas golpes en la cabeza o esa enredadera que realmente deben saber algo que el resto de nosotros no ... "Piccolo pensó mientras volvía a su trance meditativo. Sin embargo, fue una vez más interrumpido por los gritos agudos de un nuevo estudiante de la campus principal.

Una serie Peeping Tom se había dado la vuelta al campus de la búsqueda de las estudiantes ya sea desnudas o punto de desnudarse y tomó fotografías de sus víctimas. En el momento en que sabía que él estaba allí, ya era demasiado tarde, pues ya había salió corriendo. Esto, por supuesto, , se llevó a cabo de las últimas dos semanas y para entonces, los rumores y las historias se habían extendido como la pólvora. Todo varón estaba bajo sospecha, incluso algunos de los profesores como Nappa, pero todavía no pudo encontrar al perpetrador. Sin embargo, todas las cuentas tenían un similares principio y terminó de la misma manera, la silueta que parecía la de un lobo antes de que simplemente se desvaneció después de romperse la foto.

Al día siguiente había llegado. Class había sido relativamente tranquilo salvo por la lucha de tres vías habituales entre Moka, Kurumu y Yukari sobre Gohan mientras . Ahora el grupo fue finalmente en el camino a la sala de prensa del club con la misma mancha, de pelo negro, el presidente del club y la Sra. Nekonome ya esperando para el nuevo grupo de reclutas en llegar. Muy a su curiosidad, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que no había otros miembros ahorran por sí mismos.

"Perdone, señorita Nekonome? ¿Qué pasó exactamente con el resto de los socios del club?" Gohan preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación desconcertado.

Bueno ... "La Sra. Nekonome soltó una risa nerviosa como ella vaciló con la respuesta, pero el presidente del club ya le ganó de mano.

"Si quieres saberlo, la tasa de rotación de este club no ha sido bueno ... en los últimos tiempos ... Los cinco de ustedes son los miembros más recientes y sólo se ahorra para mí este año. En cualquier caso, bienvenidos a la Academia Youkai Periódico Club. Yo soy el presidente del club Ginei Morioka, pero finas damas me Gin puedo llamar. "El estudiante slick guiñó un ojo a las chicas y les entregó el vampiro y súcubo un ramo de tulipanes y dio Yukari una del ramo de Kurumu. Sin embargo Moka, Kurumu y Yukari eran cuidadosos de sus avances, ya que se limitaron a hacer un saludo de vuelta educado. Gohan,

"Nuestra misión es crear y distribuir el periódico de la escuela, y para reportar cualquier suceso en nuestra escuela e informar a nuestros lectores . Para mayor información, debemos ponernos en la línea. En definitiva, somos muy diferentes de los otros clubes "

"Muchacho este chico que me de Oolong y el Maestro Roshi, un pequeño cerdo sucio y un viejo lujurioso recuerda ..." Gohan pensó mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Parece como un líder de confianza, aunque tengo que admitir que tenía mis dudas ..." Moka le dijo a Gohan mientras se miraban el uno al otro de una manera confusa como Gin continuó con su declaración de misión diatriba.

"Una vez que se han unido debe prepararse!" Gin se detuvo por unos momentos como el grupo simplemente se le quedó mirando, pero luego se echó a reír. "Es broma! C'mon chicos, no seas tan tensa! Relax y vamos a llevarnos bien entre sí para que podamos tener nosotros un año muy divertido! "

"Muy bueno! De todas formas Gin Presidente, tengo esta pequeña reunión a la que tengo que atender, así que portan bien, ¿de acuerdo todos? Meow!" Ms. Nekonome inmediatamente se disparó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Su encuentro fue sólo una mera cubierta para sus verdaderos motivos, que habían olido peces cerca y se va a conseguir algo para sí misma.

"Por lo tanto, si usted tiene cualquier material que informar, hablar ahora." Gin dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla.

.. Todo el grupo se sentó allí, ya que ninguno de ellos habló Estaban trabajando duro pensando en lo que deben informar sobre su primer número del periódico Fue entonces que la primera idea surgió de Kurumu de todas las personas, tanto para sorpresa de todo el mundo .

"Así es, el caso peeping serie" Kurumu gritó en voz alta que el resto del grupo miró a su repentino arrebato. Este Gin hecho de color pálido un poco como Gohan miró con curiosidad.

"Peeping", preguntó Gohan como Kurumu y Moka asintió.

"He oído que hay alguien que mira furtivamente en todas las niñas en la escuela hace poco, y que el que la persona es tan rápido que nadie ha conseguido una clara visión de su rostro todavía." Kurumu continuó.

"Peeping es un acto tan despreciable!" Moka añadió mientras Yukari miraba con una expresión seria.

"Él es el enemigo de todas las niñas y no puede ser perdonado", gritó Yukari.

"Vamos, el Club Diario, encontrar al culpable!" Kurumu sugirió que el grupo asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Gin se puso en pie.

"Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces debemos encontrar primero las personas que tienen información." Sugirió Gin.

"¿Cómo vamos a ir haciendo eso?" Preguntó Gohan.

"La base para la información va por ahí y pedir información y pidiendo la ayuda del público." Gin respondió mientras sacaba volantes que iba a publicar por el campus para ayudar en saber más sobre la historia y espero que detener a los culpables . Inmediatamente Moka y Kurumu empezaron a publicar algunos de los volantes en el interior de la habitación del club, mientras que Gin se aprovechó de la oportunidad y levantaron sus faldas que enfureció a Gohan un poco, pero se mordió la lengua, no obstante. Gohan tomó un montón de carteles para todos y distribuir alrededor de la escuela, mientras que Yukari tomó una pila y se unió a Gohan también.

"Me recuerda demasiado Maestro Roshi para mi gusto ..." murmuró Gohan fuera como él comenzó a publicar los folletos en varios tablones de anuncios que se encontró en los pasillos mientras Yukari corrió hacia él.

"Gohan-kun! Espérame!" Yukari finalmente lo alcanzó mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento y miró a la cara de Gohan. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"No, es sólo que ... no es nada, no te preocupes por eso." Gohan sonrió mientras continuaba grapar las volantes en. Yukari era todavía una niña, pero también sabía que Gohan estaba mintiendo a decir. Verdad, ni siquiera ella podía decir que Gohan había estado actuando extrañamente en los últimos tiempos.

"Podría ser el mirón? Pero por supuesto que no, él es Gohan-kun, él nunca haría algo así ..." Yukari pensó para sí misma mientras analiza lo que podría estar molestando al medio saiyan. "Es probablemente algo más , y yo sé que no es asunto mío, pero quizás debería preguntar a Moka y ver si ella sabe lo que está pasando con él. "

Una vez que había conseguido hacerse con su pila, él volvió a la habitación y agarró otro montón de volantes, pero atrapado Gin llegar hasta las rodillas para tener una mejor vista de las bragas de Moka, mientras ella estaba ocupada tratando de conseguir un volante más arriba en la pared. Si uno no supiera mejor, Gohan estaba realmente sintiendo una punzada de los celos y el odio que hervía lentamente. Yukari también notó esto y fue entonces cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar. Él se sentía así, pero tenía ni idea de por qué terrena. A medida que la tierra siguió temblando todo el mundo se puso a cubierto el supuesto de que un terremoto había golpeado, pero tan rápido como se sacudió, se detuvo. Gohan soltó algo de su exceso de energía y se dirigió hacia la mesa y dio un montón de volantes de nuevo en el escritorio,. no especialmente cuidado que su uso excesivo de la fuerza había destrozado por completo la mesa en pedazos, todo el mundo impactante incluyendo " todos en la sala podía sentir su ira y la creación de tensión de espalda a nuevas alturas cuando se volvió y le dio el hielo jinn un resfriado deslumbramiento.  
Yukari y Moka se quedaron sin aliento. Gin lentamente comenzó a dar unos pasos de distancia de Gohan como no podía dejar de sentir algo de la ira se estaba dirigida a él. muy a pesar de la ginebra, el semi-saiyan tenía sus ojos puestos en él. Su expresión helada podría dar Vegeta el ceño de un plazo para su dinero hasta el saiyan príncipe peores días. "te sugiero que mantener la vista en la historia y fuera de mis amigos ..."

"Yo ... yo no sé lo que estás hablando de hombre!" Gin respondió mientras Gohan gruñó Moka y Kurumu miró por encima de ellos.

"Eh? ¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Moka.

"Él simplemente dijo que pudo ver sus bragas!" Gin acusado mientras sonreía, pensando que pudo más que Gohan esta vez como el semi-saiyan luchado toda su insta a romper el estudiante mayor en pedazos.

"EH!" Moka, Kurumu y Yukari.

"¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme?" Gohan sintió su ira acercando peligrosamente cerca de romper, mientras que Moka y Kurumu se levantaron hacia él.

"Gohan!" Las dos chicas con enojo le gritaron mientras Gohan trató de explicar la situación con toda la calma que pudo sin pasarse de un vaso sanguíneo.

"Es un malentendido ... por favor, escúchame ..." No estaba ayudando a los asuntos que Gohan se hacía cada vez más y más furioso mientras Gin rió para sus adentros. Antes de que pudiera explicarse más allá tanto de Moka y Kurumu le soltaron una bofetada pero justo en el memento en el que sus manos iban a hacer contacto con gohan se transporto a velocidad vértigo y las esquivo… "¡Lo siento! Lo hice inconscientemente" Kurumu temiendo que ella pudo apenas haber arruinado cualquier oportunidad que ha tenido con el medio-Saiyan mientras Yukari miró hacia otro lado.

."Gohan, vamos hombre. Charla a mí por lo menos, yo creo que el hombre, sólo parar esto ...", pero su ira sólo siguió aumentando una vez más, pero la situación empeoró como Moka se apartó de él.

"No me gusta pervertidos ..." Moka habló. Fuera de Gin nada empezaron a reír.

"Eres realmente tan tonto y despistado no? Hombre que sólo está empeorando por ti mismo! Mejor dejar de fumar mientras está muy por detrás en este momento." Gin declaró a Gohan. Eso fue el colmo cuando gritó y se entregarán exclusivamente sino una ínfima parte de su energía. La fuerza bruta fue suficiente para que todos los objetos que vuelan en las paredes, mientras que Moka, Kurumu y Yukari se volvieron para ver el enojo medio saiyan.

"¡BASTA! Ya he tenido suficiente!" Gohan gritado mientras extendía su mano hacia Gin, como para acabar con él. Sparks comenzó a formarse alrededor de su mano

"¡No Gohan No lo hagas GOHAN" Gin miraba con miedo y terror; .. Al ver su destello propia vida ante sus ojos inmediatamente, después de a pocos minutos a Gohan comenzó a cesar su ataque y dejó caer la mano de nuevo a su lado, apartándose del grupo y se dirigieron hacia la puerta mientras Moka lo llamó.

"Gohan! ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa?! Gohan!" Moka gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Gohan ya había rozado Kurumu.

"Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! Tú no lo entiendes ¿verdad?! Gohan nunca fui la que mira furtivamente en su ropa interior, que era nuestro presidente del club, sin miedo! Y!" Todas las chicas se quedaron sin aliento en estado de shock "Esto es tu culpa! De conformidad con las Reglas de Orden de Robert, me propuesta de voto de la voz para seleccionar el nuevo presidente del club ..."

"MOCIÓN RECHAZADA! Yo soy el mayor aquí, así que conseguir el punto de forma automática!" Gin declarado sonrió pero Gohan continuó su camino.

""Gohan! Habla con nosotros!" Kurumu se declaró como él salió volando de una ventana abierta en el pasillo mientras Yukari suspiró en voz baja. "¡Eso es! Me voy a ir tras él y obtener algunas respuestas!"

. "... Kurumu no recomendaría ese curso de acción …..Que se vaya" ya que no sabían nada acerca de la ira de un saiyan y que creció y menguó en ciertos puntos de la pubertad, pero incluso a ese respecto, el comportamiento de Gohan parecía muy diferente su personalidad gentil. Kurumu y Moka

. Moka luego salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se dirigió al cuarto de baño . Los demás también habían decidido irse también para aliviar un poco la tensión que se había iniciado entre Gohan y Gin. Ella se volvió hacia el espejo y contempló su reflejo mientras sostenía firmemente en los extremos de la falda.

"Caray, ¿realmente lo ven?", Dijo Moka para sí misma mientras suspiró en voz baja. "Esto es tan vergonzoso ... ¿Cuál voy siquiera llevaba hoy?"

Cuando estaba a punto de buscar su rosario empezó a brillar como Inner Moka empezó a hablar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Inner Moka Moka como Outer colocar rápidamente la falda de espalda baja, avergonzado. "Será mejor que tengas cuidado. Estoy sintiendo una verdadera aura peligrosa que viene de ese personaje. Sus astutos desmiente su verdadero poder , mantener en vilo ".

Fue entonces cuando recordó cómo Gohan en estado de frialdad salió de la habitación y se fue volando. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría haber ido a al sentir una oleada de tristeza alcanzarla. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos exterior de Moka mientras miraba hacia abajo en el fregadero sucio.

"Gohan ..." Moka pronunció.

"¿De dónde Gohan-kun ir? ¿Va a volver?" Preguntó Yukari.

"Yo ... no estoy seguro de Yukari ..." Kurumu respondió. Mientras tanto Gohan había volado tan lejos como él posiblemente podría terminar en el medio del océano rojo sangre y aterrizó sobre un conjunto de islas rocosas. Sacudió de nuevo como su ira amenazaba con consumir su conjunto, sino que luchó contra ella, tratando de conservar lo poco de su carácter amable que quedaba. Lucha como él sin embargo, no fue suficiente para detener la ola que se sintió gritar en la parte superior de sus pulmones mientras se desató una poderosa explosión de energía. Todo su cuerpo era consumido por los rayos azulados de la luz mientras que un aura de oro alcanzó su forma. ojos de Gohan había transformado de su habitual negro a un color turquesa y el pelo convertido en su característica súper saiyan rubio dorado y una extensa ola de ki se comenzo a extender por todo mendo youkai que rompió ventanas causo un gran terremoto y la barrera que contenia la escuela estaba siendo debilitada poco a pco debido a la cantidad de poder liberada. y. Ya para la segunda vez que se había transformado y comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos a los enemigos invisibles que tenía delante y detrás de él. Desde la distancia, Moka estaba siendo arrastrada debido al nivel de poder que gohan estaba expulsando y toda la tierra se quebrantaba podía ver una luz brillante en el horizonte como si una bomba nuclear había detonado cerca . Toda la escuela sacudió como todo el mundo se encogió ante el fenómeno repentino que estaba teniendo lugar. Rápidamente, Piccolo rompió de nuevo en la realidad de su trance meditativo y voló a donde estaba detectando rápidamente creciente ki de Gohan.

"KAAAAAAAAA ... MEEEEEEE ... haaaaaaaaa ... MEEEEEE ..." Gohan comenzó a formar el ataque desde el interior de sus manos ahuecadas. La pequeña esfera azul poco a poco fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que finalmente se desató el haz de energía masiva que fluía de sus manos y partió el mar en frente de él. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sufrió el ataque, en realidad no importarle que la fuerza del ataque estaba creando fisuras en el suelo por todo el lugar. La postura de que él estaba en lo recordó aquel fatídico día contra la célula. Sólo él, su brazo roto, y Perfect Cell . en un kamehameha duelo Gohan inhaló y exhaló fuertemente al recordar todos los detalles, el dolor que apestaba estragos en su cuerpo, ver a sus amigos, por inconsciente en el suelo después de gastar todo lo que tenían en tratar de distraer a la célula y, a continuación, Vegeta de pisar Pronto sería roto de sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de entrada de Piccolo. Inmediatamente apagó y dejó que su onda kamehameha disipan cuando se volvió para mirar a su sensei.

"No he visto esta intensa ola de poder desde majin boo ..." Piccolo comentó mientras Gohan se quedó callado. "Sé que estás pasando mal con él, pero que realmente necesitas para controlar tu ira mejor. Sino tienes cuidado, podrias llegar a destruir el sistema solar entero ".

"... Yo no sé lo que me pasa, Piccolo." Gohan respondió en voz baja. "Yo solo, roto en todo el mundo no hace mucho tiempo. Tuve que venir aquí o yo hubiera ..."

"Matado a alguien?" Piccolo terminó Gohan asintió.

"Sí, ese tipo Gin realmente tengo bajo mi piel. Yo no sé por qué dejé que me molestó mucho, pero últimamente se siente como si tuviera dos personalidades diferentes dentro de mí. Desde que llegué aquí he tenido esa rabia inexplicable . Estos pensamientos violentos, invaden mi mente y se siente tan extraño para mí ... "Gohan Piccolo explicó que cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su antiguo alumno.

"Tres veces a la semana, quiero que vengas por el dojo y me va a hacer sesiones de mediación guiadas contigo para ayudar a afinar las defensas de tu mente. Hay ... siniestras fuerzas en juego en este momento, y no hay tiempo que perder. Podríamos "Piccolo huir, pero no nos servirá de nada ... Estas otras partes interesadas parecen tener un verdadero ojo en usted e incluso pueden tratar de manipular a través de medios sutiles. Por lo final, sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro. aconsejé. "Necesito que seas real fuerte, porque cuando llegue el momento, mierda realmente va a golpear el ventilador."

"Piccolo Está bien ..." Gohan suspiró en silencio mientras observaba el océano ahora serena y la sangre roja sobre cielo nocturno.

"Ha calmado?" Piccolo preguntó mientras Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Vamos, vamos a volver."

Con eso, los dos volaron de vuelta a la orilla y de vuelta a la propiedad escolar. Gohan sin embargo, se aseguró de evitar todos en el camino de regreso a su habitación, pero una vez que llegó a la puerta se encontró con varias notas publicadas en él. Uno de .. ellos era de Yukari y Kurumu otra de disculparse por lo que había ocurrido antes la escrita en papel rosa era de Moka En ella había dibujado un pequeño chibi-figura de ella con el ceño fruncido en su rostro y en él simplemente decía: " Lo siento, ¿podemos hablar mañana antes de clase - Moka ".

Se detuvo un momento y luego sin quitar ninguna de las notas que acaba de entrar de nuevo en la oscura soledad de su habitación. Gohan suspiró en voz baja mientras se quitaba el uniforme de la escuela y se puso su ropa de combate normal. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un último cartel que se había olvidado de poner hasta entre los demás;. un regalo de su abuelo, el Buey-Rey deshacer la banda de goma que lo mantenía unido, que desplegó lo que resultó ser un cartel de alguna nebulosa lejana lejana en las vastas extensiones de espacio. Entre las artes marciales, su otra obsesión era la ciencia y fue un poco de un nerd cuando llegó a la astronomía. Suspirando silenciosamente, colocó el cartel en la pared opuesta a la cama y con eso, se fue a la cama. La próxima mañana había llegado y como de costumbre se había metido vestidos, pero le faltaba la mayor parte de la energía del día anterior. Hizo su camino desde los dormitorios y hasta los principales edificios de aulas fueron y como un reloj, alguien ya estaba llamando para él.

"Gohan! ¡Espera!" Moka gritó mientras Gohan se detuvo y se volvió, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja. Ella se detuvo y ella suspiró y estaba a punto de hablar, pero él ya había regresado y se han ido hacia el otro camino de regreso hacia su habitación.

"Gohan-kun!" Kurumu y Yukari llamaron pero Gohan también los vio y lentamente levitar en el aire y voló de regreso a los dormitorios en.

"Simplemente ..." Kurumu habló pero Moka terminó su frase.

"Ignorandonas a todas nosotros. Creo que realmente le molestó ayer chicas, Gohan esta realmente enojado con nosotros por lo que pasó ... por lo que hicimos ..." Moka miró hacia abajo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Por lo que he hecho ..."

"ESTE ES TU MOKA CULPA!" Kurumu brutalmente atacando mientras sacaba sus garras mientras Moka defensiva replicó.

" lo acusaron de todo! Eres tan Kurumu culpable!"

"Chicas detenganse! Esto no va a traer Gohan vuelta a nosotros!" Yukari gritó, pero fue ignorada

"Somos las voces de la razón de por aquí, y cada vez estamos ignorado ..." Yukari suspiró a su vez y asintió con la cabeza. Gohan finalmente lo hizo de nuevo a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

"Nadie va a echarme de menos allí de todos modos. ¿Qué es un día perdido para estas personas de todos modos ..." Gohan murmuró mientras volvía a su lado. Mucho que lo intentaba sin embargo, él no sería capaz de dormir y luego se vistió en el azul luchando gi y salió por la puerta una vez más.

Mientras tanto, en la clase, los estudiantes se habían instalado en sus asientos, Gohan por supuesto. Moka miró al asiento vacío delante de ella y suspiró en voz baja. Se preguntaba cómo iba a ser capaz de acercarse a él y realmente tener una charla con él a pesar de que se había cepillado a todos de antes, como si ni siquiera existían. Se Había vuelto amargada que a todos ellos? Estos pensamientos entre otros corrieron en su cabeza y, sin embargo hay una respuesta realmente vino a la mente. Sra. Nekonome estaba oasandi lista y llamaba el nombre de Gohan.

"Gohan? Son Gohan?" Ms. Nekonome escudriñó la habitación mientras se rascaba la cabeza ligeramente. Era extraño para él estar fuera de clase ya que fue uno de los más diligentes estudiantes que tuvo el privilegio de la enseñanza en toda su carrera. "¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con Gohan? ¿Alguien?"

Moka estaba a punto de levantar la mano y hablar,.

"La Sra. Nekonome, Gohan no se ha sentido muy bien durante la semana pasada. Creo que está enfermo en la cama. Si me permite, puedo llevar a sus trabajos de clase a su habitación más tarde." Sra. Nekonome asintió con alivio y sonrió. Ella realmente se preocupaba por sus alumnos un poco.

"Bien estar enfermo a un lado, me alegro de que esté sano y salvo en todo caso, al hablar de la seguridad, hoy siento que sería prudente para que repase los procedimientos de seguridad en caso de un terremoto o cualquier otro desastre natural que podría sobrevendrá la escuela. Todo esto, por supuesto, es la luz de la tierra radicalmente loco batidos que tuvimos anoche! Meow! "Ms. Nekonome continuó como Kurumu, Moka y Yukari recordar los extraños sucesos bien pero congeló sabía. Era todo causada por un inmenso poder de Gohan. "Ahora que lo pienso, creo que esta es la primera vez que la Academia Youkai ha experimentado alguna vez un terremoto!"

En el exterior, Gohan se dirigió hacia el dojo que Piccolo le dijo que iba a estar en pero pronto fue dejado de lado por la visión de las niñas vestidas de traje de baño del club de natación. Se maravilló de su agilidad y velocidad en el agua, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuáles son sus verdaderas formas eran que les dio esas habilidades. Fue entonces cuando Tamao, la líder del club de natación se acercó a Gohan con una sonrisa y le tomó las manos en la suya.

"Bienvenidos a la piscina Academia Youkai! Veo que estás admirando todos nosotros de lejos, pero ¿por qué no unirse a nosotros para nadar un poco?" Ofreció Tamao.

"No sé si realmente debería ..." Gohan respondió con cautela cuando estaba a punto de caminar hacia otro lado, pero luego Tamao apareció a su lado y trató de llevarlo a la piscina. "Yo no suelen nadar a menos que estoy persiguiendo a un pez para la cena ... "

"Te prometo, que va a ser muy divertido ... Aquí, yo incluso actuar como el pescado para usted en este pequeño juego de los nuestros ..." Tamao se rió y le guiñó un ojo, por lo que Gohan rubor y cedió a su oferta. "Quítatelo Gohan, toma por si fuera poco ... "

A continuación, comenzó a desnudarse a sí mismo por su Dogi excepción de los calzoncillos;. Revelando su forma muscular más tonificada a Tamao y las otras chicas ya que el club de natación comenzó a desmayarse soñadora sobre Gohan Una pequeña sonrisa se formó sobre la cara de la sirena como ella se rió entre dientes .

"Él es un poco lindo ... Me siento sorta malo que tengo que hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero la belleza no descansa ..." Tamao pensó que ella también dio a Gohan una vez más. "Pensándolo bien, sin embargo, que podría tener un poco de diversión con este muchacho primera ... "

"El último de la piscina es un huevo podrido", gritó Gohan.

Gohan dio esa sonrisa clásica familia Hijo mientras corría hacia la piscina con entusiasmo y saltó justo;. Para sorpresa de Tamao y los demás en el club de natación Su velocidad también era igual de sorprendente para ellos, ya que no tenían conocimiento de la fuerza . y la velocidad de Saiyans Ella sonrió mientras lentamente se metió a su manera en la piscina,. Tamao iba a disfrutar de esto mucho más de lo que se pensaba anteriormente Volviendo camino de regreso a Gohan, ella le dio una mirada de invitación mientras nadaba en el campo con gran velocidad y . agilidad en la otra dirección la media saiyan lanzó en su persecución, y para su sorpresa, ella también era muy rápida en el agua,. casi como si el agua fuera su verdadero hogar y hábitat natural había tardado algún tiempo, pero finalmente Gohan había alcanzado depende de ella. Tenía que engañar un poco a encender para aumentar su velocidad.

"Bueno, parece que el primer año me sorprendió. tienes es algo muy especial, ¿sabes eso?" Tamao comentó mientras sonreía dulcemente a Gohan mientras se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Ah caray, no, yo no soy ..." Gohan miró hacia abajo en la piscina de una manera tímida como Tamao se acercó más a él. Por puro instinto y reflejo retrocedió unos pasos en el agua.

"¿Sigues pensando en Moka Akashiya ? ¿Te preocupas por ella tanto? Olvídate de ella y me mira ... ¿Qué te parece Gohan?" Ella dulcemente le sonrió mientras los ojos de Gohan se sobresale de sus cuencas como intentado ir más atrás, pero se quedó sin reaccionar estaba apoyado en la pared de la piscina, mientras que las otras chicas tenían la piscina completamente rodeada.

"Miss Tamao ..." Gohan se sonrojó, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Sabía que todo esto se había sentido mal, de inmediato se colocó en una postura defensiva y se preparó para la lucha.

"Cálmate Gohan ... tu sabes que he tenido mi ojo en ti desde que te inscribiste en esta escuela ... Siempre he sido tan fascinada por ti, y después de escuchar que le ganas a Saizou ... así que sin duda no te hago ninguna menos irresistible ... "Ella se inclinó más hacia el rostro de Gohan.

"Lo siento señorita Tamao ... Pero mi madre me enseñó que no debía beso en la primera cita! Vas a tener que conseguir sus tiros desde otro lugar!" Gohan pensó en ese comentario y se dio cuenta que ella nunca le enseñó nada de las chicas o en las citas que no sea simplemente ser cortés y que las niñas nunca quiso ser "sólo amigos". Sin embargo, él no iba a ceder en este caso.

"Vaya, eso es realmente una lástima ... porque yo lo estaba esperando a su esencia humana-como ... verás ... Yo soy una sirena ..." Tamao revela como poco a poco se transforma en su forma de monstruo de verdad como su tanto formaron un pez- como la mandíbula con dientes afilados cortantes, cola de un pez, y manos y pies palmeados;! .. escamas que cubren toda su piel era bastante terrible espectáculo para la vista, pero Gohan permanecido valiente y decidida "Tengo que tener toda su vida la esencia Gohan I puede decir que tiene tanta energía pura ... "

"¡Atrás! Yo no quiero tener que luchar contra ti!" Gohan advirtió que Moka finalmente caminó hacia la piscina para ver cuál es el gran alboroto era. Había pedido ser excusado de la clase para ir al baño y limpiar su mente a la que la Sra. Nekonome obligado. Ella se cubrió la boca y se quedó sin aliento en la escena que se estaba desarrollando, mientras que Gohan estaba preparando para luchar mientras que estar rodeado.

"Aww, eso está muy mal Gohan! De cualquier manera, voy a chuparte la energía hacia abajo, independientemente de si o no se lucha!" Tamao sonrió mientras ella se agarró a Gohan, pero descubrió que atravesó una sombra de él, pero era . entonces que las otras chicas se unieron a la piscina y se agarraron a él no sabía qué hacer, él no quería hacer daño a ninguna de ellas, pero al mismo tiempo se conocían sus planes para él no iba a ser bien por cualquier tramo de la imaginación.

"GOHAN! ¡Espera! I'LL salvarte!" Moka grito que ni siquiera dudó en correr hacia la piscina para salvar su preciado amigo y saltó justo en pero pronto sintió que se debilitan como chispas volaron por todo el cuerpo. El efecto purificador del agua estaba comiendo lejos en su piel y su cuerpo mientras ella gritaba de dolor. Viendo esto Gohan no tenía otra opción, tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario Moka iba a estar en problemas grandes. Inmediatamente, cogió a las dos niñas que lo retenían y con su fuerza les arrojaron al otro lado de la piscina y rápidamente voló a Moka y una velocidad de vértigo reapareció en el aire con el vampiro de pelo rosa en la mano, mirando a las chicas de la natación . club con un frío desdén Reapareció al lado de la piscina y la depositó suavemente en el concreto y luego volvió a aparecer en el medio de la piscina, para gran sorpresa de todo el mundo que estaba viendo una vez más.

"Haz lo que quieras ..." Gohan simplemente dijo mientras se preparaba a sí mismo, mientras que todas las chicas lo rodearon y se prepararon para aspirar por sus grandes cantidades de energía, pero fue entonces cuando él gritó y lanzó una gran explosión de su poder, golpeando a todos de nuevo en las paredes de la piscina y luego reapareció junto a Moka y por fases de nuevo en el aire con ella en la mano una vez más antes de que más agua puede salpicar sobre ella. "No vuelvas a dejar que te atrape aprovechan de gente inocente nunca más ..."

"Esa fue la pelea más rápida nunca que tan solo duro 10 segundos, chuuuuuu!" Kou el bate comentó mientras volaba por encima.

Con eso, se fue volando hacia los dormitorios y miró el Moka debilitó y cayó. Subió corriendo las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación y corrió por delante de su puerta y la cerró detrás de él y le colocó inmediatamente en la cama y le secó la mejor que podía. Gohan se acercó a la cómoda y sacó la bolsa marrón de semillas del ermitaño y se coloca uno en la boca y habló en voz baja.

"Eso es un grano semilla del ermitaño, se te curará. Cómetelo." Gohan instruyó mientras lentamente lo mordió y se tragó. A los pocos segundos estaba de nuevo, pero entonces vio a Gohan que estaba tranquilamente sentado en su escritorio y mirando esta ventana.

"¿Dónde ... dónde estoy?" Preguntó Moka.

"... Mi habitación." Respondió Gohan. "Yo te traje aquí después de haber sido debilitada por el agua de la piscina."

"Gracias ... Gohan. No esperaba que me ayudaras después de lo que pasó ayer ..." Moka se apagó. el medio saiyan respondió sólo con su silencio mientras continuaba la zona a la vista serena del patio del dormitorio de la escuela. " Todos nosotros no lo vimos en la clase de hoy. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Gohan. "

Una vez más, sólo el silencio. Moka empezó a romper cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró por encima de la bola de cuatro estrellas que estaba sobre la cómoda, casi esperando que le diera algún tipo de asesoramiento tanto como Goku tenía hablado con él cuando era más joven;. pensando que era su abuelo Gohan suspiró en silencio y volvió a hablar.

"Lo siento por lo que pasó ayer en el salón del club ... yo ni siquiera te di darle la oportunidad de explicar lo que pasó. Eso fue muy mal de mí y Kurumu. Tengo la esperanza de que 'volvamos a ser amigos, pero si no quieres ser entonces entiendo completamente ... Tu silencio frío es casi demasiado para mí de soportar, por lo que creo que será mejor que te deje solo ... Siento haberte molestado ... " . Moka lentamente se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta se detuvo fuera del edificio e hizo una pausa y se volvió de nuevo hacia al edificio para ver si Gohan la había seguido, y gran parte de su tristeza,. no lo hizo Fue entonces cuando Gohan vino al aire libre con una gran bolsa llena de objetos desconocidos y hasta Moka sólo podía suponer que él estaba en su manera de salir de la Academia Youkai para siempre.

"Gohan, ¿dónde vas con eso?" Moka gritó Gohan, pero continuó con su gran bolsa y pronto voló más allá del bosque y hacia la parada de autobús. El autobús había dejado de correr, pero una clase se había ido en un viaje de campo anterior y el conductor era probable que todavía existe. "Tengo que detenerlo antes de que abandone para siempre!"

Ella lo persiguió a él, pero sabía que con su capacidad de vuelo que no había ninguna posibilidad de su captura, y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y suspiró. Finalmente, sin embargo, llegó a la parada de autobús y se sintió alentado por el hecho de que Gohan estaba todavía de pie allí con el conductor del autobús misterioso y entregándole la bolsa grande.

Así que si usted pudiera por favor hazme este favor y conducir de vuelta a mi mundo y colocar las cartas en una caja postal. Me sería de gran aprecio. "Gohan solicitó que el chofer sonrió. Inmediatamente Moka se precipitó y golpeó la bolsa de la mano del conductor como toneladas de cartas envueltas voló por todo el lugar. Parecía sorprendido al principio, pero luego echó un vistazo a la portada de los sobres con sellos.

"Moka! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Chi-Chi y Goten Hijo, 439 Distrito Este, Monte Pazou ... Oh ... Lo siento tanto!" Moka entró en pánico ya que rápidamente recogió las cartas de nuevo y se apresuró a volver a colocarlas en la bolsa. "Pensé que ibas a tratar de irte para siempre de nuevo ... "

"Dios mío! ¡No! Son cartas a mi madre y mi hermano de vuelta a casa. Mi madre me mataría si supiera que me salí de la escuela!" Gohan suspiró mientras tomaba la última de las cartas y las coloca de nuevo en el saco. "Los teléfonos al mundo de los humanos han estado fuera de servicio durante algún tiempo, así que no he podido comunicarme con mi familia en casa. Así que escribió estas cartas sólo para descubrir que ustedes no tienen una caja postal como lo hacemos nosotros. Probablemente está muy preocupada por mí así que antes de que ella se da vuelta y trata de realizar una visita inesperada, tengo que conseguir estos enviados de inmediato ".

"Oh ... yo ... lo siento mucho Gohan ..." Moka se disculpó mientras se inclinaba y suspiró en silencio mientras Gohan entrecerró los ojos en ella y luego le dio esa sonrisa Goku clásico.

"Aww que está bien!" Gohan se rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, hacia sus zapatos. "Mira, lo de ayer, lo siento por morder a todo el mundo así ..."

"Oye Gohan, está bien, de verdad que era nuestra culpa por no dejar que se explicara la situación." Moka respondió espalda mientras ella se abrazó a Gohan con fuerza, mientras que el conductor del autobús se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a saltar de nuevo en su autobús.

"Eh, si no te importa, voy a estar fuera para entregar tus cartas ..." El piloto espeluznante respondió mientras se sentaba en su asiento con una sonrisa. "Envío de cartas a su madre ... ¡qué buen chico ... "

Con eso, el autobús desapareció en el túnel hacia el mundo de los humanos y miró a Moka.

"El hombre que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a ese tipo. ¡Qué enredadera ..." Gohan observó, pero luego se dio cuenta Moka olfateando cerca de su cuello.

"Cada vez que me acerco a ti, es como puedo oler ese olor dulce ... puedo reconocer en cualquier lugar, así que si no te importa me voy a tomar mi ración de hoy!" Moka exclamó ella mordió sus colmillos y comenzó a beber de cuello de Gohan. "CAPU-CHUUUU!"

"No de nuevo!" Gohan gritó mientras luchaba contra Moka.

Pocas horas habían pasado desde ese momento como Moka y Gohan estaban caminando detrás de la cafetería y hacia el techo de uno de los edificios donde ella y la media saiyan trataría de escapar de los demás. Se sentaron en silencio mientras veían la cielo de la noche hasta que Gin se acercó por detrás y interrumpe su momento.

"Hey Moka, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya es noche ... Mira, hay incluso una hermosa luna llena esta noche. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo pasar con un libertino como Gohan?" Gin sonrió mientras el se volvió y miró a ambos . Gohan le dio otra mirada gélida como su temperamento comenzó a estallar de nuevo.

"Gin ...?" Moka gritó mientras miraba a él sorprendido de que él los encontró allí, para empezar. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Me enteré de que ... Gohan. A pesar de que no parece el tipo, el dicho" no se puede juzgar un libro por su cubierta "se aplica aquí." Dijo Gin.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Moka preguntó mientras la furia de Gohan estaba empezando a subir de nuevo, pero Gin parecía felizmente ignorante de la tormenta que se estaba gestando en el medio-Saiyan.

"Yo entiendo que usted quiere creer en él. Sin embargo, él fue sorprendido in fraganti con la evidencia." Gin dijo mientras sacaba fotografías recién editado y lo mostró a Moka. "Usted debe olvidarse de este perdedor lujurioso. Ven, déjame os consolaré esta noche ... Quédate conmigo, ser mi mujer, Moka Akashiya! "

Gin puso su brazo con fuerza alrededor de Moka, pero el vampiro de pelo rosa luchó y empujó Gin distancia. Gohan había visto suficiente y se estaba preparando para hacer su ataque que se refería a Gin, pero antes que nada pudo transpirar, un haz de color rojo-rosa fue despedido y vaporiza las fotos en la mano de Gin e incluso quemó los dedos un poquito.

"Te advertí que habría consecuencias si tratóabas de sacar esas fotografías falsas de nuevo ..." pronunció mientras Moka miró en estado de shock.

"Fake? Quieres decir, los que fueron editados", preguntó mientras Moka ,Kurumu vestida de Sherlock Holmes y el cosplay Yukari con un traje de sacerdotisa.

"Esas fotografías sólo contiene la mitad superior del cuerpo de Gohan, que ni siquiera muestran lo que él utilizaba para el apoyo ..." Kurumu miró a Gin, pero siguió adelante. "Por no mencionar el hecho de que todavía se puede ver una parte de la prensa mesa rota del club que sale del muslo de Gohan. Pésimo trabajo de edición que hizo, Gin ".

"Bueno ... yo ... eso es porque fui a la escena después de que ocurriera. A pesar de que era la primera vez que había estado allí sabía que es lo que Gohan utiliza como apoyo! Y el escritorio ... uh, una ilusión óptica?" Gin intentó para explicar, las explicaciones cada vez más absurda.

"¿No dijiste que era la primera vez que había estado allí? Entonces, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no estaba allí antes?" Kurumu sonrió mientras ella sabía Gin acababa de ser atrapado en una gran mentira.

"¡Eso es! También hubiera sido físicamente imposible que Gohan que ha sido avistado en esos incidentes ya que que Gohan fue a durante los terremotos posteriores. Usted señor presidente del club, es un mentiroso, desu!", Agregó Yukari como Gin lentamente empezó a retroceder y se rió nerviosamente. "Por no mencionar el hecho de que los tambores que Gohan supuestamente utilizado para espiar a las chicas se mueven fuera del camino debido al hecho de que se utilizó la última vez en la última mirada furtiva incidente ... "

"Además, me parece muy sospechoso que fue usted quien tomó esta fotografía convenientemente, ya que supuestamente pasó!" Kurumu gruñó mientras se acercaba a Gin cerca mientras Gohan trató de reconstruir todo lo que había sucedido.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Está bien! Así que estaba en el lugar antes, pero que aún no quiere decir que fui el que cometió los crímenes" Gin gritó pero Kurumu sonrió.

"Oh, por supuesto que podemos Gin ..." Kurumu miró directamente a los ojos. "Después del primer incidente, las chicas tenían los tambores retirados por los estudiantes que estaban preocupados que iba a suceder de nuevo. En otras palabras ... los tambores estaban allí sólo desde el vez que el crimen ocurrió hasta inmediatamente después. Además de las personas en el lugar, habría sido imposible para cualquier persona que ha sabido de ella. Pero hay más. Hay algunos testigos que declararon que fuiste tú el que se movía en los tambores antes de la ocurrieron los crímenes. "

"Lo que quiere decir ... lo que significa ..." Moka repite mientras se esforzaba por obtener las últimas palabras hasta que Ghost Nappa apareció a la derecha en la escena con palomitas y susurró no tan sutilmente en ella y de todos los demás oídos.

"Gin tomó las fotografías de las chicas desnudas!" Nappa sonrió mientras todo el mundo se estrechó sus ojos mientras él desapareció, pero Yukari y Kurumu volvió a Gin y señaló con el dedo a él.

"Lo que significa que el criminal es USTED Ginei MORIOKA! ¿Cómo te atreves a implicar GOHAN?" Kurumu y Yukari gruñó mientras Moka fue sorprendida por todas las nuevas pruebas como Gin copia de seguridad, pero accidentalmente soltó el resto de fotos de desnudos y semi-desnudos fotos de varias chicas como las chicas lo miraron.

"¡Basta de tonterías Ya que hemos llegado a esto voy a usar mi poder para hacerte mi mujer, Moka Akashiya" Gin gritó como la luna llena se reveló brillantes de las nubes, saltando en el aire y aterrizar dramáticamente a medida que comenzó a transformarse en su forma de monstruo de verdad,. un hombre lobo temible Fue entonces cuando Gohan empezó a temblar, pero no debido a Gin, pero debido a la confusión interna,. la tormenta de rabia desde Estaba empezando a provocar un cambio en su interior . que no había sentido desde su juventud Sus manos temblaban mientras esa misma furia primitiva corrió por su sangre,. ese instinto que todos los Saiyans han todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados centrándose en Gin haber notado problemas de Gohan, sin embargo.

"Los hombres lobo son criaturas violentas y en general conservan su forma humana hasta que la luz de la luna llena los transforma. Cuanto más fuerte es la luz de la luna, los más fuertes son sus poderes, chuuuuu!" Kou el bate informó mientras volaba alrededor de la escena de la batalla.

Con eso, Gin utilizó su velocidad increíblemente rápida para atacar Moka ya que se vio obligado a sus rodillas para evitar el ataque. Inner Moka luego comenzó a hablar en Outer Moka través del rosario.

"Has que el quite el rosario! Ahora! Odio a los hombres lobo y yo voy a mostrar este mestizo su lugar!" Inner Moka exigió como exterior Moka gritó a Gohan.

"Gohan! Retira el rosario! Mi medio interno quiere pelear con éste!" Con eso, Gohan intentó despegar a sí mismo lejos de la mirada de la luna brillante y todas las energías youkai a su alrededor y luchó su camino a Moka. Kurumu cuenta esto y corrió hacia Gohan y de inmediato trató de ayudarlo a lo largo, pero se apartó de un empujón.

"¡No! ¡Aléjate!" Gohan preguntó mientras se quitaba el rosario de Moka y la observó mientras se transforma en la más poderosa contraparte de cabellos plateados. Ella lo miró con cierta diversión mientras luchaba por mantener su rabia reprimida mientras miraba Gin. Él hambre de batalla y sediento de sangre hombre lobo en sus manos mientras él gruñó con furia, un gruñido tan animales en la naturaleza que sorprendió a todos, pero Moka. Trató de apartar los ojos de la luna, pero algo tenía que mire. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado poco y así se convirtió en el pelo un poco más de pronunciar,. todo su poder querido dar rienda suelta a la desesperada, pero tuvo que contenerse Gohan no quería que nadie supiera lo verdaderamente fuerte que era, así como la liberación de otros secretos que estaba tratando de mantener sobre su pasado.

"Te ves muy malSaiyajin. ¿Por qué no te sientas y me dejas darme un poco de diversión ... Yo creo que has tenido suficiente hasta este punto ... pero después de treminar con este idiota quiero una lucha adecuada contigo…..Yo no cuento la ultima pelea cundo estabas bajo el encanto de la sucubo... "Inner Moka sonrió Gohan mientras luchaba contra este impulso exterior que finalmente fue obligado a arrodillarse." Puedo oler la esencia de alimentación de ustedes, y sin embargo te detenga ... ¿por qué frenar? Es lo que realmente eres no? "

"Gohan? ¿... " Kurumu se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock,

"Yo ... yo ... lo siento Moka, no puedo! Simplemente no puedo!" Gohan gritó mientras agarraba con fuerza sobre su pelo mientras rogaba que luchar a través de los muchos carnal gruñe él lanzó. No había manera de que que iba a ser capaz de seguir resistiendo la transformación ahora.

"Gohan-kun!" Kurumu y Yukari exclamaron.

"Sin piel de mi culo ... Quédate fuera de mi camino." Inner Moka sonrió mientras miraba a Gin con desdén. No era un secreto la intensa rivalidad mortal que los hombres lobo y vampiros comparten. Moka supuesto odiaba todos los hombres lobo con una pasión y eclipsado su odio incluso los seres humanos.

"No puede ser ... esas ... pupilas rojas ... Ella es un vampiro!" Gin gritó con incredulidad, al darse cuenta de que la batalla se había vuelto mucho más difícil, pero luego se rió. "Esta es la verdadera forma de Moka? Beautiful ... este es el mejor! Un vampiro está muy bien también ! Incluso si tengo que derrotar a usted, yo todavía hacer que mi mujer! "

Gin corriendo de un lado a otro, tan rápido que nadie, ni siquiera Moka lograba mantenerse al día con su velocidad y se fue por el ataque, pero Moka le vio en el último minuto.

"No seas ridículo, hijo de puta!" Inner Moka gritó mientras intentaba un golpe, pero Gin todavía era demasiado rápido y parecía como si él sólo estaba haciendo más fuerte.

"¿Dónde estás mirando? Estoy aquí!" Gin burló Moka desde atrás.

"Él es rápido!" Exclamó mientras Yukari y Kurumu congeló contempla participar.

"Él es muy ágil, que parece que no tiene debilidades reales!" Gritó Kurumu.

"La velocidad es sólo ... increíble! Seguro de que podríamos utilizar a Gohan ahora mismo!". Gohan sin embargo se mantuvo luchando con lo que él estaba enfermo.

"Yo ... yo no quiero pelear tan mal ... Nunca he tenido el impulso de este mal antes de ... Amenaza mis amigos, tengo razones para luchar, pero quiero hacer algo más que eso ... Yo quiero matarlo y hacerlo poco a poco ... "Gohan murmuró en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que otros incluso oyen, las chispas comenzaron a crujir a su alrededor.

"Si los vampiros se basan en el poder, entonces somos nosotros los hombres lobo que se basan en la velocidad!" Gin gritó. "Y el más fuerte es la luz de la luna, mayor será la velocidad ... La luz de la luna de la luna llena está en su punto más brillante esta noche!"

Con eso, se mantiene zumbando junto a Moka con su velocidad de vértigo sin dejar de burlarse de ella.

"Rindete Moka! Mientras la luna está fuera yo gano, tú no tienes oportunidad!" Gin gritó mientras reía. Luego cargó directamente hacia ella con sus garras corridas, cortando una parte de la falda, pero Moka había tomado rápidamente en el brazo antes de que pudiera hacer más daño. "¿¡Qué! ¿Qué es esto?! Crap! La luna quedó cubierto por las nubes!"

Las nubes se habían asentado una vez más sobre la luna como Inner Moka simplemente sonrió mientras agarraba con fuerza en el brazo y lo levantó en el aire, pero luego cayó de nuevo sobre sus pies.

"No te pongas chulo! No hay que subestimar a un hombre lobo, incluso sin luz de la luna! Sea mi mujer obediente, Moka" Gin gritó mientras intentaba un nuevo ataque de garra, pero una vez fue contra el detenido.

"Tu mestizo ... no estás en forma para ser mi oponente ... CONOCE TU LUGAR!" Inner Moka gritó mientras aterrizaba patada fuerte en la cara, el envío del hombre lobo volar en una barandilla cerca del borde de la azotea. Gin luchado volver a levantarse, pero luego se derrumbó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas mientras él estaba admitiendo la derrota en este punto.

Mientras tanto, Gohan aún estaba de rodillas en el banquillo, viendo la pelea,. Intentando dejar que la transformación instar a pasar, pero una vez más se vio obligado a mirar de nuevo a la luna llena Sus gritos ir de normal a más animal mientras gruñía en voz alta mientras su aura blanca brillante lentamente comenzó a dorarse. Intentó con todo lo que tenía que reprimir su estado de Super Saiyan de revelarse. Para su suerte, sin embargo, en lugar de transformar el suelo sólo comenzó a temblar de nuevo como chispas parpadeaban en todas partes . Kurumu ,Yukari rápidamente se escondió detrás de Moka en el miedo.

Kurumu preguntó, con miedo de lo que la verdadera respuesta podría ser ,fue sorprendida cuando sintió una oleada nivel de potencia masiva dentro Gohan sabía en el fondo lo que estaba pasando "¿Qué ... qué fue eso?"; .. Fue Gohan pero no como le conocían. Ahora era una máquina de matar saiyan animal y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. "Fue mi ... Una Destinado a la causa de los terremotos de ayer! Hace que un mounstro de S-Class sea como un niño pequeño en comparación con él!"

Gohan se lanzó al ataque como a toda la tierra tembló mientras gritaba y gruñía continuamente; .. La destrucción de la tierra alrededor de él quebró el hormigón debajo Luego vio como su Gin,sus ojos carmesí del saiyan miraron al hombre lobo con intenciones asesinas Inner Moka también fue ligeramente sorprendida por este nuevo lado de Gohan y se cara se puso con una seña de preocupacion, aunque ella no sabía realmente lo que exactamente había metido en él. Inmediatamente el puño se estrelló en la azotea, el colapso de una parte del techo hacia abajo en el piso de abajo, pero no antes de agarrarse a Gin. Gohan se determinó a aparecer Gin como una botella de pasta de dientes mientras apretaba la vida fuera del hombre lobo con sus propias manos.

"GAH! MISERICORDIA! HABER ... MISERICORDIA! Te prometo que no hare nada PERVERTIDO MIENTRAS SIGA VIVO!" Gin gritado como Gohan se estrelló Gin en la valla metálica sobre el techo, dejando una huella de su cuerpo en el metal bares.

"¿Qué ... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es la verdad?, No puedo creer que el hombre de manipulación Gin así!" Pánico Kurumu.

"Nunca dudes de la fuerza

Gohan , desu!" Yukari intervino mientras reía con regocijo.

dejando a las chicas allí atónito. Con nada más que una expresión fría en la cara, colocó su palma como una esfera amarilla ki empezó a formarse cerca de su mano y una vez más Gin vio toda su vida flash delante de sus ojos.

Kurumu se estremeció mientras Yukari siguió animando a Gohan sucesivamente. Observaron mientras que Gohan estaba dispuesto a matar friamente Gin, estilo ejecución. Inner Moka simplemente sonrió mientras ella era en realidad el contenido de dejar que esto continúe brutalidad. A pesar de derrotar a Gin anterior, Inner Moka estaba saboreando cada momento que el hombre lobo pervertido estaba siendo golpeado en el olvido.

"Esto debería ser interesante, tal vez hay algo de esperanza para este chico después de todo ..." Inner Moka pensó para sí misma.

"GOHAN! NO! ¡Basta! Te estás convirtiendo en un monstruo como el resto de esta escuela! No dejes que te haga esto Gohan se detuvo y comenzó a ceder en su ataque. Moka fulminó enojo

"¿Qué ... ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué he hecho yo ... ¿Por qué ..." Gohan preguntó en voz baja mientras Inner Moka le dio la espalda al sentir que su regreso a la cordura él.

"Durante toda su fuerza mestizo, tu siempres serás débil porque tu muestras piedad.

Pero en ese momento Gohan dijo

….. En cuanto a ti solo eres una Vampiro que se cree una reina solo por que es un mounstro S-Class Arrogante yo podría matarte con un dedo si quisiera , pero tal como mi padre dijo por que involucrarse en una pelea innecesaria ..." Inner Moka frunció el ceño mientras miraba con desprecio mientras se acercaba a Gin y silbó mientras recogía su cuerpo maltrecho y lo pateó una vez más en un árbol.

"¿Era realmente necesario? El hombre ya estaba abajo!" Kurumu gritó mientras Inner Moka simplemente lo ignoró.

"Lo que sea. Importa muy poco para mí si vive o muere."Inner Moka fríamente dijo mientras se alejaba e inemdiatamente volteo a Gohan preparando una Patada dijo su famosa Frase

¡CONOCE TU LUGAR¡

Gohan Bloquea la patada y exclama…..yo te lo había dicho yo conozco mi lugar y lanzo a Inner moka a una Distancia que la hizo estrellarse contra 5 Arboles

y gohan a velocidad luz se acerco a Inner Moka a la cual estaba a punto de sustituir el rosario en el cuello, mientras Piccolo aterrizó en el aire con Kurumu y Yukari seguía de cerca a pie. "Será mejor que dejes de ser tan generoso Gohan. Vas a hacer cuando te maten un día si no lo haces.

Inmediatamente Inner Moka¡ Ah, y para que la cosa verde ... Su torneo ... cuenten conmigo No estabas en serio va a celebrar un torneo de artes marciales sin la mejor luchador, ¿verdad? "

"Eso es PICCOLO a un poco de respeto chiquilla insolente ! I" Piccolo respondió bruscamente como Moka simplemente sonrió y se transforma de nuevo en su personalidad más suave y se desplomó sobre sus rodillas mientras ella murmuró suavemente hacia fuera.

"Gohan ..." dijo mientras caía. Piccolo luego aterrizó con Kurumu y Yukari seguía de cerca a pie, mientras que Kou el murciélago voló por encima.

"La batalla de hoy tuvo 122 segundos de alguna manera. Beatdown del Gin vs Gohan sin embargo, sólo duró menos de 20 segundos! Chuuuuu!" Exclamó Kou.

" Piccolo ordenado pero Kurumu tenido diferentes ideas.

"Hey! ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Si usted tiene algo que decir que lo que se puede decir en frente de todos nosotros!" Kurumu le exigio pero Piccolo le dio una mirada severa que obligó a dar marcha atrás. "O tal vez vamos a simplemente todo volver a nuestras habitaciones ".

"Bueno, ahora se pierden!" Piccolo gritó Kurumu y Yukari se retiraron, mientras tomaron la forma maltratada de Gin y el cuerpo inconsciente de Moka fuera a la enfermería y los dormitorios respectivamente. Una vez que él estaba seguro de que todos habían dejado suspiró y habló a su antiguo alumno como Gohan , se sorprendido mientras sus manos seguían a temblar. "Este problema es más serio de lo que había pensado anteriormente.  
"No me acuerdo mucho de él ... No sé por qué hice lo que hice. Yo solo, no lo entiendo ... Se supone que debo estar en paz ..." murmuró Gohan Piccolo a cabo como lo pensó otra vez en su cabeza .

"Vas a informar a mí todos los días hasta que podamos obtener al menos bajo control. Mientras tanto, trats de no entrar en demasiadas peleas hasta que podamos averiguar lo que está causando todo esto." Piccolo ordenado como Gohan asintió lentamente. "Me se puede decir a ciencia cierta, no es hormonas adolescentes ... "

No muy lejos, un pequeño drone espía disfrazado de una mariquita había zumbado alrededor de Piccolo y Gohan,. Recopilación de datos sobre los dos El zumbido corrió a través de imágenes y datos a través de su propia base de datos interna y registro de nueva información obtenida.

Desconocido ubicación dentro del reino Youkai ...

"Sé que las chicas son:. Son hijas de algunos de los monstruos más influyentes en este mundo ... pero estas tres o ... no hay más información en este momento Piccolo ... Namek ... potencial de lucha es alta , la producción de energía actual se desconoce, evaluación de peligro es alto ... individuo extremadamente peligroso, no es recomendable acercarse a él en combate singular ... Nos veremos ... "La voz de una mujer resonó en el cuarto oscuro vacío delante de un brillante pantalla de la computadora. "Pero aquí está el que estamos realmente interesados en ... Son Gohan ... mitad humano, mitad-saiyan ... luchando profundidades muy altas pero cierto potencial desconocido, poder de combate actual desconocido ... Clasificación de Muerte S-S-S... acercándose a él en un solo ¿combate no es recomendable y evitar a toda costa es fundamental ... ¿Y cuál es esta dirección en archivo: 429 Este Distrito ... Mount Pazou ... interesante ".

"Comandante, la batalla ha terminado, pero por desgracia no pudimos ver la verdadera profundidad de la energía del joven llamado Son Gohan ..." una criatura bastante grotesca de aspecto de serpiente logrado salir cuando su lengua se deslizó por todo el lugar, su piel verde escamosa fugas verde . exudado por el suelo Una mujer mayor se dio la vuelta, que a pesar de su edad conserva su apariencia juvenil, cepillado su pelo rubio a un lado en su cara bastante bronceada y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Sí, jefe ..." La serpiente monstruo susurró en respuesta, mientras que todavía reverencia ...

Al día siguiente, la Academia Youkai ...

Al día siguiente, por fin había llegado después de los eventos caóticos de la noche anterior. Gohan fijó su traje verde y su corbata roja antes de entrar en la enfermería, donde el Gin gravemente herido estaba descansando. Había sufrido varias costillas rotas a patadas mortales de Moka y el abuso de Gohan así como algunas laceraciones en el rostro. Una expresión de tristeza y pesar se apoderó de la cara de la semi-saiyan mientras se acercaba al Gin miedo, tratando de presionar el botón de llamada a la enfermera mientras Gohan puso sus manos en el aire con una sonrisa nerviosa .

"No voy a morder, lo juro." Gohan dijo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca mientras Gin suspiró y miró por la ventana. "Oye, lo de anoche ... así que no puedo hablar en nombre de Moka pero Lo siento por lo que hice allí en el techo. Sé que recibió una paliza infernal de mí, y yo no sé qué me pasó. Supongo que me dejé mi enojo obtener lo mejor de mí ... Lo siento Gin . Si quiere, me gustaría ser tu amigo ".

.. "Está bien ... probablemente me lo merecía después de tratar de hacer todo a la mierda que yo te hice pasar todos modos lo que sea, yo lo superaré en un día o demasiado;. Duele como el infierno si puedo ver por qué es Saizou miedo de que ... ¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a luchar así de todos modos? "preguntó Gin como él se estremeció dolorosamente tratando de cambiar la posición de sí mismo en la cama.

"Mi familia está llena de artistas marciales y mi padre, Son Goku, es uno de los más grandes héroes de la tierra. Además, está entrenado por Piccolo tiene sus ventajas." Rió Gohan. "Con credenciales así, tu no vas a tener la vida sin tener que aprender cómo luchar ".

"Bueno me jodas, jaja. Son Goku es tu padre? Ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad. Todos en esta escuela sabe que Goku y Piccolo son. Los dos se hicieron famosos después de su combate en el torneo de artes marciales en el mundo hace unos años! Sé que es un hecho de que esos dos estaban en los Juegos de Cell, pero al parecer algún niño en el momento de vencer a ese monstruo. Por increíble que parezca, eso no es tan difícil de creer como pensar un poco idiota como Hercule Satan ritmo celular ... De hecho, me pensó en entrar en los Juegos de Cell con mi amigo Haiji y teniendo la gloria y las mujeres que han llegado a ella. "Gin sonrió mientras aullaba sólo un poco de dolor, pero luego entrecerró los ojos a Gohan y retrocedió unos centímetros." Sabes ... ahora que lo pienso ... que un poco parecer ese chico antes de la televisión alimenta cortada la 'concepto que tenía el pelo rubio ".

"Le aseguro que el parecido es mera coincidencia ... Jeje ..." Gohan rió nerviosamente mientras sentía una forma gota de sudor en la nuca. "Uh oh ..."

"Sí, a la derecha una locura? Haha!" Gin rió mientras Gohan hizo una pregunta que su comportamiento se hizo más grave.

"Hey, el presidente del club ... ¿Cuántas personas saben la verdad sobre los Juegos de Cell en esta escuela", preguntó Gohan.

"No sólo esta escuela, todo el mundo de los monstruos sabe. Man deberías haber estado aquí después de los Juegos de Cell había más, quiero decir que algunos de nosotros estaban animando para el teléfono, ya que es todo ese odio de lo seres humanos, pero el resto de nosotros sabía lo grave una amenaza lamada cell era para todo el mundo. Incluso atacó la aldea yuki-onna nieve como parte de su alboroto previo a los juegos en sí. Todo el mundo aquí se obsesionó con el niño. Algunos hasta pensaban que podría haber sido ., al menos, un monstruo parte ya no es un mero ser humano podría ser tan fuerte Había incluso una línea entera de la mercancía centrada en el niño;! posters, juguetes, cajas de comida, lo que sea El pequeño era una celebridad que estaba claro antes de volver Incluso asistió a esta escuela. "Gin recordó.

"Estaba en una caja de almuerzo ...?" Pensó Gohan como una gota de sudor aún más grande formado. Poco sabía ninguno de los dos sabe, otra persona estaba escuchando la conversación y se centró en Gohan en particular. Sus ojos azul-púrpura miraban con nostalgia el objeto de su deseo final que inflamó su corazón de hielo con una pasión lujuriosa que habría hecho sonrojar incluso a los dioses. A medida que su mirada de lejos continuaron, la enfermería poco a poco se hizo más y más frío de la temperatura como Gohan volvió a Gin. "Hey ... es ¿Soy yo o no se acaba de obtener mucho más frío aquí? "

"Sí, voy a decir ¿qué pasa?" Gin pidió pero luego vio una sombra cerca de la puerta, pero vio zip rápidamente hacia otro lugar y desaparecer de la vista. Levantó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros. "En fin ... Yo estaré bien, ve por delante en el hombre, nos vemos en la próxima reunión del club de periódico en un día o dos ".

"En este Consíguela mejor Gin!" Exclamó Gohan sonrió y le palmeó la espalda Gin duro como él hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se estremeció. "Dios mío, lo siento mucho! Supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza!"

"Es ... muy bien Gohan ..." Gin dijo mientras se desplomó en el lecho del dolor, mientras que Gohan salió corriendo de la habitación. También él podía sentir una presencia espiar a él, casi como si a acechar él, pero se encogió de hombros, así mientras continuaba en dirección a la salud de Ghost Nappa y la clase de educación sexual. Luego vio Moka quien a su vez lo derribó.

"Buenos días Gohan!" Moka gritó mientras su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia de Gohan, ya que ambos estaban en el suelo.

"Um ... hey there!" Gohan sonrió como el vampiro de pelo rosa jugueteó con sus dedos. "¿Quieres mi sangre, ¿no? Tener en él!"

"¿Quieres decir que ...?" Los ojos de Moka se iluminaron mientras gritaba de alegría y la mordió en el cuello, sacando su deliciosa sangre en su boca. "CAPU-CHUUUU!"

"Nunca me acostumbraré a eso ..." murmuró Gohan a cabo mientras suspiraba, pero fue entonces cuando por fin se dio cuenta de una chica de cabello púrpura, piel pálida uso de medias de color púrpura a rayas, un suéter negro y falda a cuadros de la escuela. Ella tenía una piruleta en la boca y curiosamente tenía un cinturón atado alrededor de su pierna. Ella se quedó en silencio a Gohan con su mirada lujuriosa y luego sonrió, pero luego vio a Moka y su gélida expresión habían regresado con la misma rapidez. "El hombre ... Ella se ve muy pero me da escalofríos ... y gosh hace frío aquí! ¿Dejó la escuela pagando la factura de la calefacción? "

"Lo que una chica peculiar ..." Moka murmuró en voz alta mientras ella y Gohan lentamente se levantó del suelo. Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea .


	4. Capitulo 4 El Club y el Lobo

La Oficina del Director, el día después del incidente Kurumu ...

Piccolo gruñó furioso mientras golpeaba a la puerta de la oficina de Mikogami repetidamente. El Namek se sentía particularmente de mal humor ese día y no iba a tolerar más tonterías. No hubo respuesta, pero Piccolo y golpeando  
en la puerta de nuevo.

Piccolo Exclamo¡ "Abre la puerta o voy destruirla! De una forma u otra van a abrirme si quieres seguir vivo ! No es una opción Mikogami!" Gritó cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente hasta que oyó una sonrisa de dentro del propio director.

"Entra Piccolo. Te estaba esperando." Mikogami saludó con su habitual amplia sonrisa. La oficina estaba a oscuras, como de costumbre, y sólo un poco iluminado por un grupo de velas cerca de su escritorio. "Piccolo toma asiento,... la ropa que cragas debe ser muy pesada ... ".

"Me voy a mantener asi , gracias...". Se sentía incómodo que el director conocía su secreto de usar ropa ponderada con fines de formación.

"¿Qué tienes en mente Rey Demonio?" Mikogami sonrió mientras Piccolo gruñó.

"El Rey Demonio Piccolo era mi padre, yo soy sólo Piccolo y harías bien en recordarlo que" Él gruñó, pero luego se calmó mientras recordaba la razón por que Mikogami recibió la visita en el primer lugar. "' estoy aquí para discutir el contrato de sangre que me obligaron a firmar. Vamos a reestructurar ese acuerdo ahora mismo. Así que escucha. Estoy de acuerdo en permanecer aquí hasta el final del año, y le servirá de alguna capacidad, pero puedo determinar en qué calidad lo que es. Eso me han dicho, que necesita un nuevo profesor de educación física, y eso está bien. Pero me especializo en las artes marciales y eso es lo que voy a centrarme principalmente en la juventud. Además, me parece que también carecen de personal en el departamento de historia así que voy a enseñar una clase de historia también. Tengo una amplia biblioteca de conocimiento a partir de la fusión con Kami hace mucho antes de los Juegos de Cell. Además, parece que el Club de Karate necesita un nuevo patrocinador, lo haré cumplir esa función también. "

"Pero ¿cómo va a ser capaz de enseñar a todas las clases? Seguramente usted no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez ..." Mikogami sonrió como si supiera lo siguiente respuesta de Piccolo.. No parecía ser nada de lo que pasó junto a los ojos de este hombre.

"Usted está familiarizado con la técnica de multi-forma es verdad?" Piccolo preguntó el director se limitó a sonreír de nuevo. "Pues ahí tienes la respuesta sobre cómo puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Además, me he considerado su hijo policía y tengo que decir que no estoy impresionado con la forma en que hacen negocios. "

"Es curioso que menciones a ... Actualmente estoy poniendo en acto un plan que los involucra." Mikogami respondió que los ojos de Piccolo se agrandaron.

"Bueno, sea como sea  
, no se puede ir por ahí dejando indefensos a los estudiantes de la escuela. Voy a crear una equipo de Fuerzas Especiales de la Academia Youkai, y tendrán bajo mi mando estrictos cuando las necesidades lo requieran. Todo esto a cambio de la sefuridad de Gohan en esta escuela por el tiempo que esté inscrito aquí y una garantía de que voy a estar solo cuando, este en la meditación o la formación. "exigió Piccolo.

"Usted no necesita preocuparse por Gohan. Estamos aquí, en la Academia Youkai aceptar medio-humanos y brujas como el nuestro. También he visto su antiguo alumno con gran interés, ya que su lucha con los alienígenasy mounstros que aterrorizron la galaxia e incluso el universo , Nappa , Vegeta, Freezer, Cell ,Etc. No hay registro de su raza;?. los Saiyans se llaman a sí mismos, a la derecha, pero he visto con asombro a su cada vez mayor poder y su todavía gran reserva de potencial sin explotar Él puede ir muy lejos aquí en Youkai con su gran intelecto como erudito y su fuerza como un guerrero. Olvidas Piccolo, vi los Juegos de Cell con gran interés. Me sorprendió como Gohan le de comer en la boca a Cell, usted señor tampoco se queda atrás pues fue una gran pelea la que establecio con el Cell semanas antes de los juegos.. Los dos podrían ser un gran activo para la escuela. Usted debería considerar la posibilidad de una carrera aquí. "Mikogami sonrió ampliamente una vez más como Piccolo gruñó.

"No tientes a la suerte. Estoy aquí sólo por el tiempo que se requiere. Tengo la tierra para ver después también, yo no tengo el tiempo para hacer esto!" Gritó Piccolo y se dio la vuelta como si fuera a dejo. "... voy a dejar la opción abierta sin embargo durante el tiempo que Gohan todavía asista a la escuela."

"Je, nunca habría adivinado el hijo del rey demonio y alguien que tuvo una vez un mismo corazón oscuro para ser tan sentimental hacia el hijo de un rival." Mikogami sutilmente bromeó el Namek como Piccolo gruñó de nuevo. "Habría gente que tienen intereses en verlo de nuevo pero el rey demonio piccolo ya no vive ... "

"Usted escucha aquí! Gohan es el primer amigo que he tenido y para mí, su seguridad y su vida no son negociables! Podría haber crecido, que puede ser capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, pero eso no me excluye de ayudarle cuando lo necesite! Si tengo que matar a ti ya todos los presentes para asegurarse de que es seguro, entonces no voy a dudar en hacerlo! "Piccolo ladró, pero luego recuperó poco a poco la compostura." Es lo más cercano que ' Tengo a una familia es como si fuera mi hijo. ,e icluso con goku me hice una promesa solemne de lo que iba a cuidar de su hijo. Voy a hacer esa promesa Mikogami, no me pongas a prueba. "

"Muy bien, usted tiene usted mismo un nuevo acuerdo, Piccolo Pero por favor, trate de relajarse de vez en cuando; .. Hará bien su salud " Mikogami rió maniáticamente como Piccolo vuelta y se alejó.

"Freak". Piccolo pensó para sí mismo.

Un mes ha pasado desde el incidente con Kurumu y ya era hora de que los exámenes parciales. Tardaron dos horas para que Gohan mientras se tomó todo el mundo unas cuantas horas más. Él destapó su cantimplora de agua que tomó varios tragos grandes de la misma. En Inglés, matemáticas, ciencia, historia de la humanidad y las piezas ciencias sociales fueron una brisa de Gohan como se le hizo estudiar mucho por su madre y estaba bastante avanzada que la mayoría de las escuelas, pero las lecciones del monstruo eran bastante dura ya que apenas tenía mucho conocimiento en los áreas. Miró por el pasillo y vio cómo árido y vacío se guardar para sí mismo y una chica que parecía ser demasiado joven para la escuela secundaria. Él miró más de cerca y vio el pelo castaño y corto y sus ojos marrones oscuros miraron más a el Gohan conmocionado;. pero lo que lo golpeó por encima de todo era su sombrero de bruja extraña que hizo su equipo se parezca más a un traje de cosplay de un uniforme escolar Ella enojada sacó la lengua mientras él suspiró en silencio y puso los ojos y esperó a que el resto de la clase para terminar como él bebió el resto de su agua. Varias horas más tarde todo el mundo finalmente se hace con los exámenes parciales y luego el resto de las clases a partir goteando. Los resultados de las evaluaciones intermedias fueron finalmente ser pegadas en una gran tablero de anuncios cabo en el gran pasillo como estudiantes rodearon a ver a su rango y grado.

"Pregunto lo que tengo!" Una estudiante gritó mientras se esforzaba por encontrar a su clasificación en el tablero.

"¡Maldita sea! FALLÉ! NOOOO!" Un estudiante gritó mientras lloraba de rodillas.

Gohan caminó hacia la gran mesa y sonrió para sí mismo con alegría cuando vio a sí mismo en la parte superior. Estaba en el puesto numero 2 entre todos los estudiantes de primer año. –muy bueno teniendo en cuenta que no sabía mucho sobre la historia youkai y apenas podía entender los fundamentos de la lecciones youkai. Tenía entonces interrumpidos por alguien gritando por él.

"Hey! Gohan!" Moka gritó mientras corría casi en lo que parecía ser Gohan cámara lenta como ella saltó a sus brazos y le dio un mordisco beso-como sobre su cuello, sonriendo aún vivos inocentemente mientras se alejaba después de haber tenido a llenar de su sangre. "CAPU-chuuu!"

"Moka Akashiya ... tan inteligente, y tan hermosa! Ojalá pudiera ser su novio!" Uno de los estudiantes varones gritaba de alegría que los demás estudiantes varones se unieron en el comentario. "Pero siempre se cierne en torno a que Gohan! ¿Qué hace ella véase, a este perdedor de todos modos? "

"Yo no sé nada de eso, creo que es muy lindo ... Creo Gohan iría para una chica como yo?" Otro estudiante preguntó. "El es muy inteligente y muy fuerte también ... el masacro y vencio a Saizou después de todo ..."

Moka oído ese último comentario mientras se animó ligeramente. Miró a la chica en cuestión mientras silbaba como si nada hubiera pasado. El vampiro de pelo rosa no tenía idea de por qué ese comentario le molestaba tanto, no era como le gustaba Gohan de una manera romántica ... o lo hizo ella?

"Ahhhhh!" Gohan soltó como Moka se bajó de él. Aunque no hubo pérdidas de sangre, con todas sus marcas de mordida, que había dejado todo su cuello. Si tuviera que volver a casa en ese momento, su madre tendría conseguido una idea equivocada acerca de su amistad y probablemente habría comenzado flipando como se muestran en su naturaleza hacerlo.

"Lo siento Gohan, pero era un examen de mitad de período tan duro estaba hambrienta ..." Moka suspiró en voz baja mientras se reía nerviosamente, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. Aliviada, ella sonrió una vez más y habló. "Por lo tanto, ¿Cómo te fue en el suyo Gohan? "

"Yo soy la 8 con un promedio de 3,67. No está mal por mi parte, no del todo." Gohan sonrió mientras Moka saltaba emocionado.

"Wow! Eres tan increíble Gohan! Eres tan inteligente y tan fuerte también!" Moka felicitó como Gohan miró ruborizado.

"Ah caray ..." La cara de Gohan girando un rojo de remolacha. "Supongo que ayuda cuando tu madre te empuja a estudiar la mayor parte de su infancia y le hace escuchar al conocimiento abarrotar las cintas mientras duerme, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste el tuyo ? "

"Sugoi! Y te las arreglas para conseguirse fuerte al mismo tiempo también? Estás lleno de sorpresas Gohan!" Moka gritó hacia fuera. "De hecho, no lo hice tan mal. Estoy en 3ºer lugar general!"

"Mierda eres muy inteligente también llegar a ser tan alto!" Gohan felicitó ya que fue el turno de Moka a ruborizarse. Pronto los dos estaban apoyados en el uno hacia el otro, ya que ambos entraron en esta especie de trance.

"Moka-san ..." Gohan pronunció a cabo.

"Gohan-kun ..." Moka respondió con la misma moneda, ya que se acercó más sólo para ser interrumpido mientras los dos se separaron inmediatamente como Kurumu irrumpió justo en en su momento privado.

"Oye Gohan!" Kurumu gritó con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras ella saltó a sus brazos y comenzó a asfixiarse Gohan con sus más grandes pechos. "¿Me extrañaste mi único destinado ?"

"Me Hh-ayuda ... no puedo ... respirar!" Gohan se ahogó mientras trataba de respirar mientras está asfixiada por su pecho mientras Moka enojada tiró el brazo de Gohan. Lo que no todos saben, la pequeña bruja estaba de pie detrás de un pilar mirando a Moka con admiración y posiblemente pensamientos perversos.

"Deja de hacer eso! Vas a acabar él matando a un día a hacer eso!" Moka gritó como Kurumu agarró el otro brazo de Gohan.

"Es curioso que no veo tu nombre en él Moka" Kurumu gritó mientras los dos continuaron su tira y afloja que Gohan empezó a marearse y se desmayó.

"Gohan" Tanto Moka y Kurumu gritaron Gohan se levantó lentamente de nuevo.

"Weeeee ..." murmuró Gohan a cabo como estaba viendo muchos mini-Ícaro volando alrededor de su cabeza. "Icarus ... ya que cuando era capaz de hacer múltiples formas? Dragón tonto ..."

"Icarus? Quién es Ícaro?" Preguntó Moka.

Con eso, Gohan recuperó lentamente sus cojinetes y suspiró en silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero entonces algo le había llamado la atención. Un grupo de tres estudiantes varones parecía atacar en grupo a la niña bruja que había visto antes fuera de la clase. Ellos no parecen ser particularmente cálidos y acogedores hacia ella en lo más mínimo.

"Felicitaciones, Yukari Sendo ...", el líder de un grupo de tres estudiantes, dijo al acercarse a la pequeña bruja.

"Mis compañeros de clase ..." Yukari manejadas mientras giraba alrededor con nerviosismo.

"Como se predijo que eres el número uno global, una vez más. Como era de esperar de la chica genio. Supongo que no salta grados para nada. Pero," El líder del grupo dijo, pero luego le diste un fuerte, mirando amenazadoramente. " ... va a sufrir si te sigues creyendo demasiado arrogante ".

"Cocky?" Yukari le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por ejemplo ... su atuendo PARECE COSPLAY!", Dijo el líder, ya que resultó ser el Presidente de clases como otro de sus amigos miró de arriba abajo Yukari.

"Mmm, no importa cómo se mire, es contra las reglas de la escuela." Uno de sus amigos declaró mientras reía.

"Pero esto no es ..." Yukari intentó explicar.

"En serio que el presidente de la clase, su existencia es un dolor de cabeza para mí." El presidente de la clase continuó mientras Yukari airadamente negó con la varita, lanzando un hechizo simple pero eficaz como tres contenedores de lavado de oro cayeron sobre la cabeza del presidente de la clase y sus dos amigos . Todos ellos cayeron al suelo, pero antes de regresar como Yukari se rió de su situación.

"Te lo mereces todo bien!" Yukari sonrió, su varita en mano una vez más.

"¡Tú! ¿Qué has hecho ahora?" El presidente de la clase cobrará hacia ella, gritando en la parte superior de sus pulmones mientras Yukari retrocedió asustada. Su garra se acercó a ella como ella hizo sin saber qué hacer a continuación ". Tu mocosa snob! Voy a darte una lección que no olvidarás! "

. Gohan había visto lo suficiente Si había una cosa que no podía soportar;. Era un matón lanzar su peso alrededor y hacia una niña menor. Toda su vida había luchado contra los matones que, o bien habían intentado apoderarse de la tierra o limpiar a su gente. Si no intervengo ahora esa chica podría estar en serios problemas con increíble velocidad Luz Gohan partió, para gran sorpresa de Moka y Kurumu al ver Gohan bloqueando la trayectoria del trío de Yukari con su cuerpo en una. posición listos para la batalla.

"Yo no lo creo ..." Gohan dijo fríamente con la ira en sus ojos. "¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?"

Yukari miró a su salvador y se sorprendió de que él incluso intervenir en su favor. Ella había hecho muchos enemigos dentro de la escuela debido a sus travesuras infantiles, pero todo fue un producto de la constante intimidación alumnado parecía someterla a .

"No me malinterpreten, yo lo agradezco, pero parece como si estuvieras superado ..." Yukari declaró como Gohan miró y sonrió.

"No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Son estos tres los deben estar preocupados ..." Gohan sonrió y se volvió hacia delante, el trío ahora realmente indignado con que el semi-saiyan se atrevería a interrumpir su diversión.

"Oh, pequeño idiota! ¿Así que crees que puedes meter la nariz en los asuntos de un presidente de la clase qué? Voy a tener que darle una lección, así!" El presidente de la clase amenazada como uno de los ojos de sus amigos se abrieron.

"Pero ese tipo ... fue el que ...le dio una paliza a Saizou Komiya, jefe que no creo deba-" Fue interrumpido por el presidente de la clase.

"No me importa! Su insolencia me enoja mucho!" El presidente de la clase gritó mientras trataba de golpe Gohan en la cara sólo para que Gohan dodge sin romper a sudar y volvió a mirar a él.

"Sugiero que corras." Gohan recomienda mientras agarraba el brazo de presidente de la clase con fuerza, quebrándole el hueso como lo hizo con Saizou de un mes antes. Rostro de Gohan se iluminó con un cierto placer sádico como el presidente de la clase luchaba por soltarse de su . mano de hierro "Qué irónico, cuando las vueltas están vinculados en su contra,. No disfrutas siendo dominado por alguien superior o si?

"Suelta Suelta mi brazo tú ... tú ... -" El presidente de la clase se esforzó por conseguir la última palabra mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse antes de que Gohan le estaba quebrando los huesos…  
podría tener éxito en romper en 2 su brazo

"Mounstro? Apenas. Ustedes son los monstruos sin corazón para molestar a una niña inocente!" Gohan enojado respondió mientras su agarre sólo se tensó.

"Pero ella siempre juega estas bromas molestas pero dolorosa de nosotros! ¿Y ese eh?" El presidente de la clase argumentó pero el agarre de Gohan no daba señales de disminuir.

"Dice a la persona que inició la intimidación. Simplemente lamentable." Gohan soltó como el presidente de la clase cayó hacia atrás con su brazo gravemente herido , a su vez llamo de a sus dos amigos, ya que volvió a aullar de dolor. El brazo no estaba roto pero a punto, ahora había una gran herida seria en su brazo derecho.

"¡Hijo de puta! tu no le puedes hacer eso a un presidente de la clase! Vamos a hacerte pagar por esto punky! Lo juro por el!" El presidente de la clase gruñó cuando él y sus amigos corriendo del susto. Gohan relajó su nivel de energía y se volvió hacia la niña bruja.

"¿Estás bien, niña?" Preguntó Gohan mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Sólo había mostrado más que una pequeña fracción de su poder infinitesimal y logró hacer una gran daño a el presidente de la clase, que también tenía fama de ser muy duro y ejecutar dando sensaciones de miedo. El medio saiyan vio esto como él sonrió y rió nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Vamos, yo no voy a morder, ¿cómo te llamas niña?"

"Estoy ... estoy Yukari Sendo ... estoy bastante bien, pero gracias por salvarme de los tres ..." Yukari miró hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba. "Estoy en tu clase que creo ..."

"Es curioso, yo no creo que te he visto antes hasta hoy, pero supongo que no le presto atención tanto." Gohan se rió de nuevo como Moka y Kurumu se acercó a los dos. "Pero2 no eres un poco joven para estar en en la Preparatoria …..Yukari ? "

"Tu no sabes quién es, Gohan?" Kurumu preguntó incrédulo. "Ella es la chica más inteligente de toda la escuela! Ella tiene el ranking número total de todos los estudiantes de primer año ..."

"¡Eso es! Yo no salto varios grados por nada." Añadió si tu me preguntas, sin embargo, creo que es un poco idiota . Todo lo que escuchamos es cómo aterrorizas toda la escuela y la causa más que problemas para todo el mundo. No es de extrañar por eso que no tienes amigos niña bruja!" Kurumu burlonamente atacado como ella sonrió mientras Yukari gruñó furiosa

"Por lo menos no he tenido el último lugar en la tabla de posiciones académicas, a diferencia de algunas personas." Yukari levantó la vista al Kurumu y le sacó la lengua.

"¡Pequeño hellraising b-" Kurumu gritó cuando ella dio a luz sus garras mientras Moka y Gohan forman sweatdrops detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo que gran tetona monstruo bimbo! Ahogarme hasta la muerte con tus tetas? No es de extrañar por qué has obtenido el último lugar en la clasificación, todo el material fue a sus pechos en lugar de su cabeza llena de aire "Yukari atacó de vuelta como Kurumu iba en el ataque, sólo para ser golpeada en la cabeza por un cubo de oro que cae. La súcubo de pelo azul estaba inconsciente mientras Yukari rió maliciosamente, pero luego volvió a mirar hacia Gohan y Moka se inclinaron . "Estoy deseando conocer a usted también Moka. Creo que eres muy lindo ... y tú también Gohan ... especialmente tú! Tee-hee!"

Una vez Gohan y Moka se quedaron sin habla y se miraron incómodos a medida que más sweatdrops formados. Froze y Yukari se cruzaron en el pasillo mientras miraba a la niña con curiosidad pero luego se acercó a Gohan que el resto del grupo.

Pocas horas habían Gohan estaba practicando fines de entrenamiento por la tarde en las cercanías del litoral del océano. La sesión de entrenamiento ha sido muy intensa,  
" sabes quelo que estás haciendo es técnicamente contra las reglas de la escuela, ¿no?" Piccolo sonrió mientras miraba directamente a Gohan.

"Pero señor, estoy fuera de la escuela. Es por eso que vine hasta aquí para entrenar!" Piccolo sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

". Eso parece Gohan, parece que ha perdido un paso, pero todavía tiene el poder; .. Y se congeló, no estás nada mal Todavía hay algo de esperanza para este mundo triste todavía" Piccolo comentó mientras tomaba quitó el turbante ponderada y capa, haciendo restallar el cuello para atacarlo. "Tú, atacame. Gohan, . La escuela está en sesión para su pequeño amigo ... "

"Muy bien."Esclamo Gohan, pero luego se preparó en una postura de ataque aire mientras Piccolo incautado en el momento hizo un rápido tablero hacia arriba e inmediatamente trato de darle rodillazo en el estómago mientras egohan lo esquievo rápidamente a vlocidad vértigo en el aire y de pronto se encontró lanzando hacia abajo en el suelo después de que Piccolo ataco. El cráter de impacto fue enorme, pero Gohan se mantuvo en calma, aún  
"Bueno, es mucho más difícil de lo que aparentas..." Piccolo sonrió mientras aparentemente desapareció, pero luego volvió a aparecer justo en frente de él y le dio un codazo en el cara el cual gohan bloqueo sorpresivamente ,  
Inmediatamente gohan utiliza una distracción para lanzar un fuerte ataque contra Piccolo. El cual Inicio una combinación de patadas y puñetazos que hacían estremecer toda la Academia y finalmente aterrizó un fuerte golpe en la sección media de Piccolo como Namek tenía el aliento eliminado de él y lanzó una andanada haz muerte de su dedo de la ira,, ya que comenzó a despertar con energía.

"BEAM ESPECIAL CAÑÓN ... ¡FUEGO!" Piccolo gritó cuando el sacacorchos-como ataque de energía se dirigió directamente Gohan dudado y en pánico, pero luego se las arregló para poner una barrera de energía entre él y el ataque de Piccolo sólo justo a tiempo como una gran explosión sacudió el aire. Fue entonces cuando Moka y Kurumu llegaron como parte de su búsqueda para localizar el origen Gohan había se fue también, y se sorprendieron al ver la pelea que se estaba produciendo en el aire. Piccolo sonrió y re-apareció cerca de Gohan. "Bastantebien gohan parece que aun consrevas tus poderes de la batlla con majin boo ... pero uno pequeño problemita ...tienes que entrenar mas  
Será mejor estar seguro acerca de cada decisión que hay que hacer en la batalla d

Piccolo puso su mano en el hombro de Gohan cuando sonrió,  
. "Parece que el director me ha dado trabajo como administrador jefe de seguridad, así como varios lugares de enseñanza, y el patrocinador del club ... viendo que el autobús se extenderá su regreso hasta el final del semestre en curso ... incluso puedo quedarme hasta que te gradúes niño, me estoy empezando a gustar mucho este lugar ... un montón de gente interesante Nos vemos por la escuela Gohan;….. mantente fuera de problemas. "

Piccolo se rió mientras palmeaba Gohan en la espalda mientras se alejaba hacia el campus principal. mientras Moka y Kurumu estaban todavía en estado de shock por ver el poder que liberaban Gohan y Piccolo "

En es momento el rosario de Moka Empezo a Brillar e Inner Moka desde este se pregunto"¿Su sensei siempre así de infiernal desde entrenó con el?", Que parece bastante desgastada.

"Era mucho peor para mí en ese entonces lo creas o no. Seis meses en el desierto y otros brutales de seis meses de formación y que me diga lo que es peor, que ni este curso acelerado e." Gohan comentó mientras sonreía. "Él es realmente un buen tipo cuando llegas a conocerlo bien. jaja."

Inner Moka Dijo….. no puedo esperar a ver que te escolarizados por tu sensei!"  
"Lo que un chico, jaja." Gohan rió mientras Moka y Kurumu lucharon para conseguir palabras

"¿Qué ... ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué Piccolo hizo eso?" Moka preguntó mientras los tres caminaron de regreso a la escuela.

"Bueno, parece que Piccolo está tratando de preparar para algo grande. Él normalmente no es así que a menos que algo grande está subiendo, lo que me preocupa un poco. Pero espero que me equivoque ..." Gohan suspiró mientras negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué podría estar llegando? Quiero decir que no es como si hubiera una mayor enemigo en el horizonte o algo que está planeando destruir la escuela y acabar con el alumnado está ahí?" Kurumu preguntó en broma, pero Gohan le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

"No sé, la verdad. Pero, en general ese es su estado de ánimo de entrenamiento antes de cualquier batalla importante en la Tierra iba a venir. Cada vez, con los Saiyans, los androides, Cell, Majin Boo ... la lista continúa." Gohan respondió en los oídos de Moka se animó hasta escuchar el nombre de la céll mientras miraba a Gohan con curiosidad mientras se abrían camino de vuelta por el cementerio. "Ah, por supuesto yo no lucharía contra cell! Fue todo gracias a Mr. Satan!"

Risa nerviosa de Gohan hizo Moka se preguntan acerca de lo que Piccolo estaba hablando en la terraza algún tiempo antes, pero aún seguía sin poder reconstruir todo el rompecabezas y el mayor obstáculo para que el hecho de que Gohan aún vehementemente negó haber luchando contra, y mucho menos el derrotarle. Simplemente no podía entender en absoluto. Todas las señales estaban apuntando a la conclusión de que el héroe de los Juegos de Cell era la misma persona que le chupaba la sangre de todos los días, y sin embargo, las palabras de Gohan contradijo esas señales. Podrían Será que él estaba mintiendo a todo el mundo?

Moka Exclamo! No mientas¡ Fuiste tu el que Derroto a Cell .!Sugoi¡..." y Gohan contradicho no tuvo mas remedio que Aceptar que lo habían descubierto…..  
por fin llegaron a la zona principal de la escuela

Gohan y moka cmaibaron de tema y empezaron a hablar sobre Yukari y sus Problemas ….."Kurumu! Ella es sólo una niña pequeña, no deberian ser tan duros con ella! Imagínense cómo se siente estar en una escuela para estudiantes de más edad, mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes ha sido más que matones hacia ella." Moka explicó con una ligera mueca en su rostro. Kurumu se burló con disgusto.

"Sí, bueno lo que sea. Con su actitud no sé cómo aún puede aspirar a tener amigos! Yo no culpo a nadie!" Kurumu gritó como ella también se fue.

"Hey, Gohan ... estás de acuerdo conmigo ¿no?" Moka preguntó mientras se aferraba a su brazo mientras que el semi-saiyan se sonrojó.

"Bueno, sí, lo sé. He visto la forma en que la escuela de la trata y la verdad me siento muy mal por ella, de verdad. Si la gente supiera que era mitad humano, aunque yo sólo soy medio yo apostaría más gente lo odiaría más de lo que ya lo hacen ahora. Pero ... "Gohan se detuvo mientras miraba hacia el cielo." Ella todavía tiene que crecer mucho por hacer. Yukari va a saber tarde o temprano, que el mundo puede ser muy solitaria si se cierra la puerta a todo el mundo ".

Moka miró a Gohan y luego miró hacia abajo a sus zapatos, sumido en sus pensamientos.

,.Yukari Tomo un asiento detrás de una gran columna blanca Fue entonces presidente de la clase y sus dos amigos volvieron a aparecer detrás ella.

"Bueno, bueno ... Mira lo que tenemos aquí ...", el presidente de la clase amenazadoramente rodeó la pequeña bruja. Él se acercó más cuando él la agarró por el cuello y la tiró contra el árbol como ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

Yukari preguntó, ahora asustada por los tres que poco a poco se transformaron en sus formas verdaderas "¿Qué ... qué estás haciendo?":. Lizardmen Los tres eran tan grotescos como sus corazones oscuros, ya que al descubierto sus grandes dientes, sus garras afiladas, cocodrilo -como la cola, la lengua alargada y su piel a escala verde. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran tal vez su aspecto más intimidante, ya que redujeron a rendijas de orbes amarillos que tenían hambre de matar a la bruja y en tiempo comérsela también.

"Oh, eso molesta voz de los tuyos! ¡Qué ruido sucio! Cállate niña!" El presidente de la clase, dijo mientras se acercaba más cerca. "Una basura como tu no está en condiciones de estar en una escuela como la nuestra! MUERE AHORA!"

Yukari no tuvo más remedio que tratar de defenderse a sí misma mientras sacaba su varita en forma de corazón de color rosa a la lista. En el fondo sin embargo, ella sabía que estaba superada y el juego de los números que iba a ponerse al día con ella de una manera grande.

"Nuestra clase no necesita suciedad como tu que huele a pis!" El representante de clase continuó mientras su grupo se acercó más y más mientras continuaba la copia de seguridad hasta que estuvo a punto de un lago. Yukari, sabiendo que posiblemente se acercaba al final de su vida comenzó a tener un flashback de un mes antes.

"Nuestra clase no la tiene por qué ... ¿Qué pasa con la bruja?" Una estudiante altivez comentó mientras Yukari aprobada por la celebración de su gran bolsa. "Ser complaciente sólo porque obtiene buenas calificaciones ..."

"Nuestra clase ciertamente no necesita una chica engreída como ella." Otro de los amigos de los estudiantes que comentó.

"En eso tienes razón. Después de causar tantos problemas para todo el mundo, se va a poner abandonado." El estudiante continuó como Yukari comenzó a romper. Sentía realmente duele que sus compañeros de clase habían realmente sentía lo mismo por ella. En la venganza, Yukari utiliza un hechizo que obligó a los tres de sus faldas para caer justo abajo mientras se reían;.? hasta que por supuesto se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a gritar horrorizada al darse cuenta de sus bragas se habían expuesto "¿Qué demonios ¿Cómo sucedió esto todos la repentina? "

"La venganza es dulce!" Yukari exclamó mientras ella se rió y salió corriendo, mientras que los otros tres dieron un cara de enojo.

"Eso es demasiado! Realmente eres una bruja despreciable!" Una de las otras chicas gritaron a Yukari.

"Yo no quiero ser amiga de ustdedes, chicas, de todos modos!" Yukari le sacó la lengua a ellas. Pronto Yukari salió de su retroceso y vuelta a la realidad como ella se quedó en silencio, pero su varita aún en la mano.

"¿Por qué tan silenciosa ahora niña? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" El presidente de la clase preguntó mientras se reía como un maníaco. Yukari comenzó a cantar e intentó un poderoso hechizo que fuera a comprar por lo menos un poco de tiempo, pero en cambio el presidente de la clase agarró la varita con su mandíbula y mordió con fuerza, rompiendola por completo y luego prcedio a escupirla para el horror de Yukari "Sabe a mierda ..."

"¿Cómo debemos cuidar de su jefe?" Uno de sus amigos le preguntó.

"Yo digo que nos comamos a ella! Nadie se dará cuenta ni le importa en esta densa niebla ..." Otro sugirió mientras sonreía como Yukari dio un paso atrás, pero se quedó sin espacio.

El presidente de la clase se reían como su mandíbula grande se acercó a Yukari "Buena idea ... chicos apetito bon!";. Preparación para destruir su en pedazos! "Muestreo una mocosa tan sucia sería un buen cambio en los gustos"

"No ... No! Por favor, no lo hagas!" Yukari gritó cuando ella se acurrucó en bola, con la esperanza de que alguien vendría a salvar el día.

"Aléjate de Yukari-chan!" Moka gritó mientras corría y se interpuso entre ellos y la niña.

"¿Tú?" Convertido el presidente de la clase, y sonrió. "No importa, yo también tengo espacio para una niña bonita en mi plato también."

Inmediatamente uno de los otros hombres cocodrilo fueron a matar a Yukari, su lengua extendida a cabo, pero sólo por un fuerte grito de interrumpir el momento.

"Kienzan DISCO!" Gohan gritó como una hoja de energía de disco en forma de rosa apareció en su mano izquierda y lo lanzó con gran precisión al cortar a la derecha a través de la lengua del lagarto. La criatura gritó de dolor cuando Gohan llegó al rescate de la bruja y apareció justo en frente de Yukari. Pero para disgusto de todos, la lengua creció enseguida.

"Pero .Que?.. .

Fue entonces cuando los tres hombres lagarto se reagruparon y decidieron ir a por el Moka indefensos lugar pero pronto ellos también fueron detenidos de nuevo por nada menos que Gohan y su increíble velocidad cegadora. Había aparecido justo en frente de los tres como él los miró con enojo.

"Por lo tanto se han convertido he? Parece que no aprendieron la ultima vez ... Así que permítanme darles un curso de actualización en la educación!" Gohan dijo fríamente mientras comenzaba a encender su ki, pero siempre evitando transformarse en su Estado saiyan . Pero había algo mucho más diferente esta vez. Se sentía más extraña facultad de alguna manera pero no podía bastante reconstruir por qué se sentía así. Gohan volvió a su posición de combate, cuando después de avanzar.

Moka gritó de preocupación, pero Gohan sabía mejor que él sonrió La sed de batalla se vuelve "Pero Gohan Puede contra tres monstruos?",.. Podía sentir que su sangre le sonrió a los tres enojados Lagarto y lo suficientemente seguro de que todos se dirigieron inmediatamente al ataque contra el único medio-Saiyan. Llegaron a él en todas las direcciones con sus ataques de garra, patadas, e incluso morder ataques, pero el joven guerrero fue simplemente demasiado rápido para ellos. Una sonrisa pasó por el rostro de Gohan cuando aterrizó un golpe duro a la derecha a la cara del presidente de la clase, ya que los mandó a volar directamente a través de un árbol;. trozos de dientes rotos y sangre empezaron a quedar esparcidos por el aire Los otros dos continuaron atacando, pero quedamos impresionados de la gran poder de la energía de Gohan, ya que también fueron eliminados en el lago. Luego asumió su posición de combate, una vez más, mirando al presidente de la clase mientras lentamente volvió a sus pies.

"Tú ... mierda! No me importa si le ganas a Saizou Komiya, estás muerto!" El lagarto tiene una copia de seguridad y preparó su segundo ataque, tontamente carga en él., hasta que Gohan se levantó rápidamente con el puño conecta directamente al intestino del presidente de la clase, mientras sus ojos lagarto casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Gohan miró sin piedad mientras la criatura se desplomó hacia un lado mientras tosía los diversos contenidos de su comida de antes y más saliva, e incluso con el tiempo la sangre comenzó a derramarse.

"Patético ..." Gohan escupió lo que podía sentir el ki de los otros dos hombres lagarto de carga directamente a él como él sonrió.

"Vamos a conseguir que poco punky! Nadie hace eso a la presidenta de la clase!"

"Sí, tú vas a desear no haber nacido chico!"

"Bueno ... hacer mi día, entonces ..." Gohan dijo fríamente con una risa seca mientras lentamente levitar en el aire como lo atacó por la espalda y con un rápido movimiento le pateó las dos piernas hacia fuera, conduciendo a sus pies directamente en el cuello como sus cabezas espetó un poco al caer al suelo duro. "Aprendí que pequeño truco de mi tío Radditz mientras ve a luchar contra mi padre y Piccolo ... pequeño camión ingenioso eh? Ustedes siguen pensando que realmente tienen una oportunidad?"

La pelea con Saizou era nada comparado con la paliza que Gohan estaba infligiendo a estos tres.

"Gohan es tan fuerte! Creo que definitivamente estoy enamorada!" Yukari exclamó hasta que fue empujada por Kurumu.

"No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto! Eso fuerte pedazo de trozo muscular es mio y nadie mas que yo puede tenerlo!" Kurumu gritó airadamente Yukari hizo un mohín.

"¿Y qué sería un gran tipo como Gohan quiere salir de una cabeza hueca de grandes tetas de globo como tú?" Yukari fuertemente bromeó mientras ella le sacó la lengua a la súcubo. Sin embargo, su argumento de que iba a ser interrumpido ya que los dos que habían vistp Gohan antes una vez más había conseguido una copia de seguridad a pesar de que muestran cómo irremediablemente eran superados por gohan.

"¿Cómo encomiable ... Todos ustedes tiene una copia de seguridad ... lástima el presidente de la clase sigue siendo un lío allí, tal vez se le irá mejor ... pero hasta ahora yo no creo ..." Gohan se preparó de nuevo cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a los dos. El medio saiyan se sentía completamente en control de la batalla, pero pronto ese sentimiento era acabar como él podía sentir que el presidente de la clase estaba haciendo una copia de seguridad e inmediatamente salio Moka, una vez más. Ella todavía estaba sellada y de ahí no pudo defenderse adecuadamente. notando rápidamente esto, trató de ir a su rescate, pero los dos que le habían encargado antes lo tenía en el medio-nelson, dejándolo incapaz de moverse por el momento, como el presidente de la clase se echó a reír.

"Ahora se llega a ver como me devoro tu linda de pelo rosa flor justo en frente de tus ojos ... y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto ..." El presidente de la clase sonrió mientras se acercaba a Moka mientras retrocedía. Gohan gritó mientras alzaba su nivel de poder una vez más, que obligó a los otros dos a renunciar a su control sobre del medio saiyan. Enfurecido, Gohan tomó el tanto de ellos, Gohan los arrojó a ambos en el suelo, cuando después de la baja para interceptar la presidente de la clase, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca para utilizar una explosión de ki como que hubiera cogido Moka en la línea de fuego también. Rápidamente voló a punto de conseguir un golpe duro, En cambio, había agarrado el rosario de Moka cuando se detuvo justo al lado de ella como ella miró a Gohan en estado de shock. Su transformación en Inner Moka había empezado y no había vuelta atrás. Una vez que se completó miró a Gohan con una mirada de desprecio, pero luego le sonrió.

El presidente de la clase gritó mientras él también se refirió a la falda "pelo teñido es contra las reglas de la escuela!";. Pero fue claramente ignorada "Como es que demasiado corta falda Vas a pagar por sus crímenes rompe reglas!"

"¿Eso es ... la verdadera forma de Moka?" Yukari susurró en voz baja para sí misma mientras miraba con sorpresa y asombro.

"Hombre confuerza Extraordiaria... Tanto tiempo sin verte ... Veo que has estado ocupado con estos tres ... permetame demostrarte el poder real de un Vampiro.", Dijo Inner Moka en su voz grave y sensual ,. Con tanta gracia etérea hojeaba el aire hacia el presidente de la clase ahora temerosos cuando aterrizó una patada derecha dura a su intestino, arrojando lo alto en el aire. "¿Quieres ver un truco, gran hombre?"

"El monstruo S-Class legendaria ... el vampiro!" Yukari pensó para sí misma. "Pero ... ¿qué es Gohan? Parece mucho más poderoso ... y él ni siquiera se ha roto a sudar! ¡Qué tan poderoso será verdaderament? ... me pregunto qué sería como para sentir sus cuerpos sudorosos calientes, desnudos rozan contra el mío ... "

Gohan mirado como ella voltea a sí misma boca abajo mientras se realiza una chilena en la espalda del presidente de la clase y lo arrojó al lago, que hizo un gran revuelo. los otros dos fueron cabeza de carga en al  
Gohan. "Estos hombres lagarto ... nunca aprenden ..." Con un golpe rápido que golpeó a uno de ellos directamente en el lago, y con el otro puño, envió otra en otro árbol y luego finalmente lo vio caer directamente en el lago. "Dos agujeros en uno ... "Exclamo Gohan

"En realidad, ya que ambos acabaron en la trampa de agua, es una pena de cuatro tiempos!" Yukari exclamó mientras le sonreía brillantemente como el resto del grupo cayó de lado con incredulidad.

"Nada mal Gohan, Gohan ... no está mal del todo .sin embargo presiento que esto no es una peuqueña parte de tu poder..." Inner Moka declaró fríamente, pero luego sonrió mientras colgaba su rosario en el cuello y se volvió hacia el dulce Moka exterior, de modales suaves que Gohan se apresuró a cogerla en sus brazos mientras Yukari abrazó a Gohan y Moka.

"Finalmente sé lo que eres Eres como el chico de la historia de la clase que la Sra. Nekonome nos estaba diciendo acerca;!.? Las Esferas del Dragon ". Yukari exclamó "¡Tu debe ser Monkey Boy Jr!"

Con esto, una vez más, todo el mundo cayó de lado con incredulidad.

Otro día había pasado, ya que todos se congregaron cerca de la clase de Nappa para su salud y curso de educación sexual. Moka y Kurumu eran ambos cuadros en libros que Nappa había enviado a ambos a recuperar de la enfermería.

"He oído que Yukari ha sido mucho mejor comportamiento en los últimos tiempos. Incluso se disculpó con la clase de sus travesuras y, a su vez, la clase se refleja en sus acciones pasadas en su contra. Todo el mundo parece estar a lo largo de mucho mejor ..." Kurumu comentó a Moka como ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos abrieron la puerta a la sala de clase de Nappa impactado ver el espectáculo delante de ellos.

" sin duda se ha fortalecido desde la última vez que usted y luchó conmigo hace unos años ..." Nappa sonrió mientras empezaba alborotando a través de Gohan spikey, pelo de-dejado de lado. Lo que es más preocupante es que Nappa comenzó a gemir. "¿Alguien ha le ha dicho que se debe perseguir una carrera como modelo? "

"Necesito un adulto ..." Gohan lanzó fuera incómodo como Kurumu y Moka miraban absolutamente horrorizado.

"Yo soy un adulto ..." Nappa respondió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Gohan como los ojos de la demi-saiyan se agrandaron. Fue entonces que Yukari se levantó y agitó su varita nueva doble que una caja de de oro cayó sobre la cabeza de Nappa. "Perra ... "

Sin embargo, otro cayó sobre la cabeza de Nappa, una vez más mientras caía al suelo.

"... Por favor." Muttured Nappa.

"Pervertido enfermo!" Yukari le sacó la lengua a Nappa, pero luego saltó a los brazos de Gohan y le dio un beso ligero en la mejilla. "Te amo Gohan-kun!"

"Yukari", preguntó Moka que tanto ella como Kurumu redujo sus cajas en el suelo.

"Buenas tardes a todos! Mi clase estaba justo al lado aquí, así que yo también toco aquí!" Explicó Yukari.

"Play ..." Moka habló en voz baja.

"Eso es porque Te amo Moka, pero he también especialmente enamorado de Gohan!" Yukari felizmente exclamó. "Cuando vi lo fuerte y poderoso Gohan era, y todos esos músculos sentí una sensación muy agradable, pero travieso desde dentro ... En otras palabras, espero que me va a mostrar el resto de sus músculos en una cama grande y suave con Moka en él también! "

"Pero ... Pero Yo no creo que tu estes en una posición para siquiera decir algo como eso!" Exclamó Gohan mientras trataba de sacarla de él, pero el agarre de Yukari era de hierro apretados mientras Moka y Kurumu de mandíbulas cayeron al suelo en la incredulidad de que una niña tenía esos pensamientos perversos.

"¡Eso es! Es mío!" Kurumu gritó mientras saltaba a Gohan y comenzó un juego de tira y afloja con Gohan en el centro.

"Hey chicos! ¡Basta!" Gohan gritó, pero fue en vano ya que Moka cerró los ojos con fastidio.

"No se puede ... Yukari ... Gohan es mío!" Moka gritó mientras saltaba hacia Gohan

"Moka! ¡Espera! No-" Gohan gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde mientras se mordía sus colmillos hacia abajo sobre su cuello y comenzó a chuparle la sangre.

"CAPU-CHUUUUU!"

"Otra vez no!" Gohan gritó con absoluta incredulidad.

Mientras tanto, Piccolo estaba fuera en la azotea, meditando mientras gruñía en la escena que se estaba gestando por debajo de él en su interior.

"Los niños ..." Piccolo murmuró mientras volvía a su ritual de meditación.


	5. Capitulo 5 La Chica del Corazon de Hielo

"Satou-kun?" Miss Nekonome gritó mientras tomaba lista Gohan estaba en lo profundo de sus propios pensamientos del entrenamiento intenso que estaba pasando por debajo de Piccolo con el fin de ayudarle a conseguir más fuerte tanto física como mentalmente. Había pasado una semana desde que el incidente con Gin y el surgimiento de la nueva y misteriosa,Chica de eplo purpura y piel blanca como la nieve. Curiosamente sin embargo, ninguno de los estudiantes habían divisado en cualquier clase.

"Aquí.", Dijo otro estudiante varón en respuesta.

Piccolo aparentemente desató una andanada de golpes en contra de su antiguo alumno que todavía estaba en su estado base. Fue entonces cuando Gohan finalmente comenzó a luchar como él contraatacó con un par de golpes y patadas de su propio como su pequeño combate de entrenamiento continuado. A pesar de su las últimas batallas, Gohan todavía tenían un poco de herrumbre de todos los meses que no había entrnado desde la batalla con majin boo de no hacer ningún verdadero entrenamiento de intensidad grave Los monstruos que había enfrentado hasta ahora eran chistes malos en comparación con la verdadera profundidad de su poder conocido;. y aún más tan en contra de su todavía gran pozo de potencial sin explotar.

"Kurono-san?" Miss Nekonome llamó como Kurumu levantó la mano.

"¡Aquí!" Kurumu respondió mientras Gohan miró profundamente en el espacio vacío.

. Fue entonces cuando Piccolo decidió condimentar las cosas un poco y lanzó dos ráfagas de ki pesados hacia Gohan Los orbes de energía dio caza a Gohan mientras intentaba escapar, pero una vez que vio que Piccolo no iba a ceder, se detuvo y golpeó tanto a la basura cuando se volvió y tomó sus manos cerca de su cadera, mientras que un orbe azul comenzó a formarse en su mano.

"KAAA ... MEEE ... HAAA ... MEEEE ..." Gohan gritó mientras se desató la ola de Kamehameha devastador hacia Piccolo. El Namek no tenía expresión como él simplemente se paró frente a la viga que se aproxima, para concentrarse. "HAAAA!"

Fue entonces cuando Piccolo envió un Masenko vuelta a Gohan, los dos ataques cancelar esencialmente entre sí.

"Akashiya-san?"

"¡Aquí!" Respondió Moka.

. Poco después de que el mástil de dos se sentaron y comenzaron a entrar en un trance de meditación profunda Gohan todavía estaba tratando de conseguir su furia renovada bajo control, pero poco a poco se estaba empezando a tener un mejor control sobre la mente y las emociones, no es bueno, pero mejor.

"Parece que está empezando a conseguir que el óxido de encima; .. Tu técnica de combate se ha mejorado rápidamente durante la semana Estas a punto tan fuerte como cuando estabas en contra de Super Boo " Piccolo remarcado con un gruñido.

"Gracias Piccolo, pero nada de eso habría sido posible sin su ayuda." Gohan respondió mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados y se concentran más difícil, pero le hizo otra pregunta. "Di Piccolo ... ¿por qué has de configurar este torneo, y por qué entrar en mí cuando tu ya sabes cuál será el resultado final? No hay nadie aquí que pueda siquiera tanto como un problema de enorme ... No puede ser sólo para medir la capacidad de lucha de los monstruos más fuertes aquí, ¿verdad? "

"Bueno Gohan, si quieres saberlo ..." Piccolo empezó.

Antes de Gohan pudo terminar sus pensamientos . Nekonome llamaba el nombre de Gohan.

"Son Gohan?" Miss Nekonome llamó pero Gohan seguía enterrado en sus pensamientos como una vez más, se repite. "Gohan? Tierra a Gohan?"

"¿Eh? Oh, lo siento señorita Nekonome Aquí!" Gohan respondió que el resto de la clase se rió de él mientras ella suspiró en voz baja.

"Shirayuki-san?" Miss Nekonome miró a su alrededor y luego encontró la mesa vacía que estaba justo en frente de Gohan mientras suspiraba con tristeza. "Parece que ella está ausente hoy también ..."

Fue entonces que la puerta del aula se abrió como la misma piel pálida chica, cabello púrpura de

días antes caminado justo, entra oídos de la profesora se animó a esto y sonrió mientras el resto de la clase comenzó a susurrar entre sí .

"¡Gohan Mira Es la chica de principios de semana ..." Moka exclamó en un susurro mientras Gohan también estaba sorprendido y desconcertado como la misteriosa chica se sentó frente a Gohan, pero no antes de dar Gohan otra vez en la mayor parte para disgusto de Kurumu y Moka.

"Shirayuki-san! Por fin llegó! Estaba empezando a conseguir realmente preocupado por ti!" Miss Nekonome exclamó la niña asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, entonces, permítanme presentarla a la clase de nuevo. Class, este es Mizore Shirayuki! Ella ha estado a cabo hasta hoy así que por favor darle una cálida bienvenida! "

Toda la clase se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras Moka celebró protectora en la parte posterior del traje verde de Gohan. Aun se congeló y Mizore miradas incómodas intercambiados como el hielo-genios tensó defensiva. El resto de la clase parecía avanzar sin problemas aparte de las miradas ocasionales de . Mizore que Gohan hizo sentir bastante incómodo Después de la clase se había aplazado, Gohan, Kurumu, Moka

y Yukari todo se reunieron fuera de las aulas con Gin.

"Muy bien chicos, por lo que el último número del periódico acaba de conseguir enviados con rapidez de las prensas. Hora de la mano hacia fuera!" Gin sonrió mientras los otros cinco asintieron y se fueron hacia la sala de prensa del club para tomar las paletas de papeles y fuera para su distribución. Moka ya estaba fuera primero y ya había procedido a entregar su primer papel.

"Es el último número del periódico de la Academia Youkai!" Moka gritó como Kurumu la siguió también.

"La última edición acaba de salir no hace mucho tiempo!" Kurumu intervino mientras le entregaba los papeles de algunos de los estudiantes deseosos de que se agolpaban a su alrededor.

La pequeña bruja dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente mientras Gohan estaba entregando su pila de periódicos, pero sobre todo a un público más femenino "Léalo!"; Calzadas llenas de un séquito de fans niñas que habían desarrollado durante el tiempo que estuvo allí .

"Hey! Hay un artículo aquí sobre ese próximo torneo de artes marciales! Lástima que los envíos para el torneo ya están cerradas ..." Uno de los estudiantes masculinos afirmó abatido.

"Si fue escrito por ese guapo pelador Gohan que definitivamente quiero una copia!" Una de las chicas le gritó mientras otro grupo se rió. Moka apretó los dientes en esto, pero lo ignoró, sin embargo, como la continuación de la entrega de documentos.

"El último número da una buena sensación." Gin dijo que todavía estaba con muletas pero fue recuperando de la batalla, sin embargo, hace una semana.

"Si, seguro no ¿verdad? Es todo por el trabajo duro que todos los que ponemos en él." Dijo Gohan feliz como el semi-saiyan entregó otro papel. Después de unas horas todos habían conseguido hacer caja de vaciado después cuadro de la última edición de la escuela de periódico. Yukari felizmente saltó y comenzó a gritar a todo el mundo cerca de ella.

"Yay! Hemos sido capaces de distribuir todos los periódicos! Buen trabajo a todos!"

"Yep! Y por lo que puedo decir a los informes críticos de comunicación están dando buenos comentarios también!" Kurumu exclamó mientras se secaba una gota de sudor de la frente mientras Moka finalmente llegó a una idea brillante.

"Hey! ¿Qué tenemos una celebración? Como traer algunos bocadillos y tal!" Moka sugiere como Gohan sonrió.

"Hey! Eso suena realmente impresionante!" Gohan aprobado mientras Yukari y congeló asintieron con la cabeza.

"Eh ... espera, ¿dónde está nuestro líder audaz", preguntó Moka, mientras que el resto del grupo, miró a su alrededor para él.

"Bueno ... estaba ahí hace un minuto ..." Gohan se apagó antes de Kurumu cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Probablemente en algún lugar acosar algunas alumnas ... como siempre ..." El súcubo comentó. "Lo que un cerdo ..."

Justo cuando hablaban de él Gin estaba caminando junto a dos niñas mientras su mano buscaba a tientas en su trasero.

"¿No es esto interesante, informe?" Gin astutamente dijo mientras sonreía mientras la chica que andaba a tientas se sonrojaba un rojo profundo. "De hecho, el club periódico está reclutando a algunas chicas hermosas como tú para el modelado ... quiero darle un ir?"

"Del mismo modo, dijo, chuuuu!" Kou el bate intervino mientras volaba por encima.

"Así que, como he dicho antes, no pasa nada si no le invitamos a ..." Kurumu continuó enfadada encendida mientras Yukari apareció a su lado con su varita en el aire.

"Él es un enemigo de todas las mujeres!" Gritó Yukari.

"Aparte de eso, ¿cómo vamos a celebrar la fiesta", preguntó Kurumu.

"En primer lugar, vamos a ir a la tienda y comprar bocadillos ..." Moka respondió, pero luego miró a Gohan y recordó lo mucho que realmente se comió. "... Un montón de bocadillos y bebidas ...".

"Bueno, entonces, llevaremos nuestras cosas a la habitación del club después de que el resto de las clases son a través. Vamos a jugar un juego ... como girar la botella o la verdad o se atreve ... me ofrezco para ir primero ... o Gohan ... Jeje!" Kurumu picardía sonrió mientras miraba a Gohan mientras incómoda mirada. Fue entonces cuando Mizore se presentó con un verde menta piruleta en la boca y observó al grupo desde una corta distancia y sacó el caramelo de la boca.

"Ustedes que se llevan bien ... El club de periódico que es ..." Mizore declaró como Gohan y el otro la miró con curiosidad, mientras que congeló entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. Era obvio para todos "Acercarse entre sí ... Yo realmente no entiendo que ..."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Kurumu gritó enfadada como ella se acercó más.

"Diario ..." Mizore gritó mientras sus gélidos ojos, de lavanda-azulados miraron profundamente a los ojos negros de Gohan mientras ponía su mano. "¿Hay alguno restante?"

"Oh ... um ... sí creo que puede tener la última copia." Gohan dijo mientras sonreía y se lo dio. "Esta un poco arrugada , pero si no te importa, aquí lo tienes."

Mizore tomó fácilmente el papel en la mano, pero se quedó más cerca a la cara mientras le sonreía ligeramente que tuvo desconcertado Gohan, haciéndole más nervioso.

"¿Qué es? Do ... tengo algo interesante en la cara o algo así?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Así que tú eres el llamado Son Gohan?" Mizore preguntó con su piruleta en la boca y lo sacó mientras sonreía más brillante. "Eres más guapo de lo que pensaba de cerca ... y cómo has crecido desde entonces ..."

"Espera ... ¿qué?" Gohan dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero entonces Mizore saludó a Gohan antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar a su pregunta.

"Adiós entonces. Bueno verte de nuevo, Gohan-kun ..." Mizore suavemente hablaba mientras caminaba en la otra dirección. El resto del grupo estaba en shock. Moka agarró el brazo de Gohan de manera protectora y lo miró con preocupación.

"Hombre, que realmente me molesta ..." Kurumu comentó mientras Yukari asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué ... qué fue todo eso, quien era la de hace un momento?" Preguntó Moka. "Ella parece saber que muy bien ..."

"Pero yo no sé ni siquiera la recuerdo en absoluto ..." Gohan respondió mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza,

Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a empujar el asunto más lejos como Gohan decidió aliviar la tensión espectro entre el grupo.

"Vamos, vamos chicos, vamos a todos sólo cálmate! Además, tenemos para ir de fiesta después de la escuela a la derecha?" Gohan recordó a todos que todo el mundo empezó a asentir con la cabeza,

"Eres un buen tipo Gohan, pero esa ingenuidad tuya ... Estoy seguro de que es perfectamente inofensiva. Hey, vamos, hombre, pero aún se mantuvo firme en sus sospechas originales de Mizore.

Después de que el resto de sus clases Gohan, Moka y Kurumu todos convocados en los pasillos y comenzaron a hablar de la fiesta que se va a celebrar un poco más tarde.

"Vamos todos a reunirse de nuevo en el salón del club después de terminar de comprar todo." Moka sugirió mientras Kurumu mueve más allá del vampiro champán rosa y presionó sus pechos más grandes súcubo contra el pecho entonado de Gohan mientras su cara cambió de color a un rojo profundo.

"Es mejor que esperes mis dulces caseros, Gohan-kun ..." Kurumu bromeó, sonriendo mientras seguía presionando su escote para arriba en su parte superior del pecho, mientras que Moka gruñó con disgusto.

"Kurumu! Estás demasiado cerca de Gohan!" Moka gritó mientras ella se agarró de la camisa de Kurumu y la arrastró lejos de Gohan, para su alivio.

"Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Basta Moka! Yo no veo tu nombre en él!" Kurumu gimió como Moka continuó llevársela. Poco Gohan sabía sin embargo, fue una vez más se vio, o tal vez más específicamente siendo acosada. Brevemente se podía sentir su ki pico un poco y se volvió hacia atrás, sólo para ver que ella rápidamente se lanzó detrás de una pared cerca de la escalera.

"Um, bueno, de vuelta allí, usted puede venir en adelante ya sabes." Gohan habló con una sonrisa mientras Mizore asomó la cabeza sólo un poco, pero luego devolvió la sonrisa a Gohan con la suya.

"Hola ... Son Gohan ..." Mizore se sonrojó ligeramente cuando se le acercó más.

" Shirayuki?" Gohan preguntó mientras asentía lentamente. "Cualquier cosa ... que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Lo leí,. La noticia de que usted escribió es interesante, como siempre" Mizore respondió como ella reveló la golpearon ligeramente el papel que Gohan le había dado antes.

"Espera, ¿qué quieres decir" como siempre? "Preguntó Gohan, ahora un poco preocupado mientras ella desenterró un diario azul que tenía una imagen de un corazón de oro en una final de la obra y por el otro una luna de oro creciente con un conejo que toca una trompeta en él y se lo entregó a las capaces manos de Gohan. El diario en sí fue incluso grabado con el nombre de Mizore en él.

"Mira. Cuando yo estaba fuera de la escuela, siempre le pedi a la señorita Nekonome de enviarme copias de periódicos de Youkai. he estado reuniendo sus artículos en este tipo de libro de recuerdos / del diario." Mizore explicó mientras Gohan le dio esa misma familia Son marcas sonreír mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Gohan continuó su sonrisa nerviosa mientras lentamente abría el álbum "Oh, ya veo que estoy feliz de que te gusta lo que escribo tanto señorita Shirayuki ...";. Sólo para que sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas de terror había delante de él todos sus artículos que él había escrito para el periódico, con comentarios semi-espeluznantes y garabatos de su alrededor de los bordes.

"¿Cómo es posible? Incluso escribí algunos comentarios sobre ellos." Mizore continuó mientras Gohan se asustó ahora oficialmente con el grado más alto posible. Había muy pocas cosas que lo asustan, y ahora esto también se uniría al salón de la fama de la sartén de la madre de la fatalidad y el cálculo analítico de alto nivel.

"¿Qué ... qué es esto?! Hay algunas palabras extrañas y pequeñas escritas aquí! ¿Es ella ... una enredadera?" Gohan pensó para sí mismo. En ese instante él consideraba contacto con Piccolo telepáticamente.

"Me encantan las noticias que escribes, Gohan-kun ...", dijo Mizore. "Siempre se escribe desde la perspectiva de una persona débil, que es algo que pueda relacionarse. Pero curiosamente, parece que eres la persona más fuerte de la escuela . Me gusta eso de que Gohan, tan fuerte, pero humilde ... "

Ella dio a Gohan que espeluznante crush sonrisa mientras se inclina la cabeza ligeramente lo que hizo Gohan pánico y respaldado un paso.

Tu personalidad y forma de pensar es como la mía, Gohan ... "Mizore soltó cuando ella saltó y se aferró a su brazo musculoso como sus suaves y delicadas manos corrían por ella." Debes estar solo, ¿no? También sé cómo se siente ... que te he visto antes, Gohan ... supongo que no te recuerde muy bien pero vi a luchar contra los dinosaurios cuando era un niño pequeño con su pequeña espada. Eras lindo en ese entonces, pero te van muy lindo ahora ... "

Fue entonces cuando Gohan se acordó de su tiempo durante su entrenamiento con Piccolo antes de Vegeta y Nappa llegaron. El entrenamiento de supervivencia fue brutal de lo que él recordaba, pero el entrenamiento con Piccolo era mucho peor en su opinión. Pero, ¿quién era ella? ¿Cómo sabía ella de eso?  
Tu me viste? Exclamo Gohan…., un día me dieron muy aburrido y se aventuró fuera del pueblo de nieve y decidió ir a ver el mundo de los humanos durante un día y luego te vi. Un dinosaurio estaba a punto de comerte ustedes, pero yo miraba desde para que te puderas morir en paz ... ", agregó Mizore." Volví unos meses más tarde para encontrar de nuevo para que yo pudiera decir hola, pero ya se había ido con su profesor verde y así he seguido hasta tanto fui testigo de cada pedacito de ese luchar con los dos hombres fuertes del espacio exterior. Eras como yo, asustada pero tienes más de eso y se apoyó una mano que envió a uno de ellos de vuelta al espacio. Te admiré desde ese día en adelante, Gohan. ¿Y los Juegos de Cell ... Recuerdo que también Gohan ... Todo mi pueblo fuiste tu quien derroto a Cell, y por eso estoy eternamente agradecida,debido a que Cell había hecho una promesa sombrío para matar a nuestro pueblo de nieve y ver a todos fundirse bajo su inmenso y terrible poder. Pensamos que toda esperanza que se perdio hasta que entró en la refriega. Ese chico joven finalmente había florecido en un verdadero peleador fuerte, y ese niño eras tu .. Gohan"

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de la facultad ...

Un bronceado hombre alto y bien tonificado en un chándal blanco con contornos azules y un emblema de la flor de oro en la zona del pecho se acercó lentamente a la mesa de la Sra. Nekonome. Él rozó su barba mínimo y miró el nekosume que estaba ocupado clasificación de documentos de la tarea y se aclaró la garganta.

"Nekonome señorita." El hombre con voz ronca gritó cuando ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

"Sí, señor Kotsubo?"

"Uno de sus estudiantes que está en su clase se ha negado a venir a la escuela. Si la memoria no me falla, se llama Shirayuki. Parece que ella comenzó a asistir hoy ..."

. "Meow bastante aliviado de eso también, ¡yo estaba bastante preocupada" Ms Nekonome respondió.

"¿Sí? Bueno, será mejor que tengas cuidado entonces. Negarse a ir a la escuela a partir de la nueva legislatura, básicamente, significa que tiene mayores problemas de algún tipo." Kotsubo advirtió que la Sra. Ririko, la profesor de matemáticas intervino también.

"Según los informes, debido a su personalidad, lo que en realidad ha sido un problema desde la secundaria."

"De todos modos, me gustaría que usted vigile a ella y no dejar que los otros estudiantes obtiengan las malas influencias de ella, señorita Nekonome. Entiende?" Kotsubo ominosamente advirtió una vez más, mientras que Piccolo estaba caminando por las oficinas, sino que lo escuchó cuando se detuvo en su pistas y volvió su rostro hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Sra. Nekonome estaba visiblemente molesta por el tono, pero antes de que pudiera responder Piccolo ya había hecho su camino a su escritorio y se aclaró la garganta más que Kotsubo tenía antes. voz del Namekian aparentemente gritó con enojo que nadie se atrevió a presionar más a la irritación.

"Kotsubo, Okuto, ¿verdad?" Piccolo preguntó con severidad mientras Kotsubo se volvió hacia él con un aire de desafío, pero él también sabía que no debía desafiar el hombre verde misterioso que acaba de ser contratado por el director. "Estoy seguro de que tener otros derechos que asisten a además de hablar acerca de alguien detrás de la espalda de la que no sabes nada ... y un estudiante no menos ".

"Escuche aquí monstruo verde He estado aquí durante años, ¡Nadie me habla así y se sale con la suya" Kotsubo replicaron como Piccolo apenas pudo contener su ira, mientras que cerrando la profesora de gimnasia muy cerrado al escritorio y la derecha a través como su mano agarró con fuerza a la garganta. Ririko congelada y con miedo, mientras la Sra. Nekonome se sorprendió por completo.

"Puede que tengas razón para temer el director en cuanto a tu empleo, pero voy a hacer que me temas porque perderás mucho más que su trabajo, si puedo llegar a ti." Piccolo gruñó. En particular le gustaba después de escuchar por las denuncias de abusar sexualmente de varias alumnas y una de ellas al parecer incluía Mizore. Él finalmente lo soltó cuando lo tiró al suelo cerca Ririko mientras Ghost Nappa entró y se echó a reír a carcajadas de la situación. "volver al trabajo, TODOS USTEDES! "

. Piccolo salió furioso como él se acercó a la puerta y Nappa Piccolo aparentemente tenía una cara extraña fuerza a la que Nappa no tuvo más remedio que retroceder; .. No sea que el riesgo de Piccolo ire Ciertamente las cosas habían cambiado desde sus días con Vegeta Hacía algún tiempo Hace que Nappa mató Piccolo; .. pero ahora el zapato estaba en el otro pie y fue Piccolo que tenía dominio Revenge al Namek tenía sentido cuando el enemigo estaba con humor más débil con el tiempo un suspiro de frustración salió fuera, enterrando la cara en su palm Se preguntó a sí mismo como él incluso había metido en esta situación ¿Cómo podría todo esto haber evitado Pero estas preguntas eran todos demasiado tarde; .. especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que él sabía que estaba pasando detrás de las escenas en el Reino Youkai que podrían? . impactar negativamente en la tierra Una cosa era cierta, sin embargo: Piccolo tuvo que entrar en contacto con Dende y tienen los guerreros del otro lado de la barrera preparada si las cosas deben ir bastante mal.

Gohan gritó mientras sonreía "Hey Piccolo!", Una vez más romper Piccolo de sus pensamientos mientras suspiraba de nuevo en señal de frustración.

"Parece que no puede tomar un descanso hoy a todos ..." Piccolo gruñó con disgusto como Gohan frunció el ceño un poco.

. "¿Algo ... Piccolo equivocado" Gohan preguntó mientras Piccolo se frotó la frente sea dicha la verdad, Piccolo lo general no tenía problemas con conversar con Gohan,. Pero hoy no estaba de humor para nada todo y todo el mundo estaba poniendo de los nervios y si eso no impidió que él también iba a estallar.

"No ... lo siento. Sólo ha sido un largo día es todo. ¿Qué necesitas chico?" Piccolo preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos, apoyado contra el edificio.

"Nada, pensó que tal vez le gustaría pasar por la habitación del club de prensa el día de hoy para la primera fiesta tema que estamos lanzando Sé que no es mucho de una persona del partido,. Pero ya me conoces, yo más o menos invito que nada de lo que estoy asistiendo, jaja. "Gohan sonrió mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Para ello, Piccolo no pudo evitar darle un débil sonrisa.

"Esa sonrisa de niño suyo, que sin duda en su familia. Puedo decir. Su padre siempre tenía la misma sonrisa, no importa lo que estaba pasando. A decir verdad, la verdad es que clase de señorita con Goku en torno a entrenar con ... e incluso como un amigo. "Piccolo habló como Gohan asintió con la misma sonrisa." Nunca olvidaré lo que pasó en el torneo de artes marciales del mundo 23 años atrás. Al término de esa pelea que me pudo haber rematado si quería, pero en lugar de eso me dio un grano de semilla del ermitaño para recuperarme y dijo que espera que una futura revancha ".

"Sí, he oído la misma versión de mi padre mientras crecía. Loco cómo terminaron las cosas ahora ..." Gohan comentó. "Entonces, ¿puedo esperar tu presencia hoy, Piccolo?"

"Tal vez en otro momento Gohan. Tengo la sensación de que necesito para mantener mi agenda clara de algo que va a ir esta noche." Piccolo respondió como Gohan inclinó la cabeza en la confusión. "Digamos que voy a entregar a alguien que trabaja aquí una carta de despido del director ... Hablando de eso, no voy a estar esta noche en el dojo, así que no te molestes a aparecer chico. Estoy bastante seguro de que estarás bien sin mí por un día, pero mantente con la meditación. Mantente fuera de problemas Gohan. "

"De acuerdo." Gohan asintió mientras Piccolo voló a otra ubicación dentro de la escuela, pero en el fondo se preguntaba qué quería decir con su mentor "pink slip". Era el director planea despedir a alguien dentro de la facultad? Encogiéndose de hombros al pasar por el dojo como congeló fue difícil en formación en su cuerpo para ir al siguiente nivel.

Fue entonces cuando Gohan recuerda una vieja conversación que había tenido con Gin mientras se abría camino hacia el lago justo fuera de las fronteras de la Academia Youkai.

"Todas esas chicas que te rodean todo el tiempo, ¿Hasta qué demonios lo haces Gohan" Gin sonrió, ya que arrojaron piedras al lago.

"Si te digo la verdad todo lo que sólo tipo de pululaban alrededor de mí. Yo no tenía idea que yo tenía ese tipo de atracción por ser honesto. Yo ni siquiera estaba tratando realmente." Gohan respondió mientras delimitado una piedra de una roca grande en el centro del lago y vio chapotear en el agua como los peces koi dispersa lejos del impacto. Los dos no dejiron nada durante unos minutos mientras disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del lago en un día de fin de semana soleado.

" sabes ... que a Moka Akashiya le gustas mucho. Quiero decir, tu no estas tan denso en ello, ¿no?" Gim comentó mientras Gohan empezó a ponerse rojo en la cara. "tu cara es muy reveladora."

"Hey Realmente no es así Sólo somos amigos ... además, ¡. Ninguno de nosotros puede saber con seguridad si ella incluso tiene ese tipo de sentimientos para mí" Gohan respondió lo Gin rió con ganas.

"Hmm, vamos a ver, ella te chupa la sangre todos los días,te ofrece a cocinar la cena de vez en cuando, quiere pasar todo su tiempo dentro y fuera de clase contigo? No sé ustedes, pero de donde yo vengo llaman los los pequeños bastardos afortunados. "Gin sonrió a costa de su amigo como el semi-saiyan disparó más de una mirada molesta." En este punto pobres Moka debe estar preguntándose por qué su pequeño ser densa no ha dado por aludido. Algo malo que alguien que ha prácticamente ningún interés en el sexo opuesto es más aguda y en sintonía con las personas que están en el amor. Mi única sorpresa en el asunto es ... bueno, para ser sincero lo que no ha ocurrido aún entre tú y ella ... "

sonrió mientras un gesto con sus manos dos de sus dedos y los deslizó en el interior de una rama de bambú hallow.

" me entiendes, Gohan?" Gin preguntó mientras se reía después de haber completado su demostración de la relación sexual.

"Recuérdame que te introducirá al Maestro Roshi y Oolong un día. Creo que los tres de ustedes se llevan bastante bien." Gohan puso los ojos y puso hacia abajo en la hierba.

"Sé que una cosa es segura, si es que ha recopilado las esferas del dragón en este momento, el amor sería algo que no tendría que desear, y sin ninguna sorpresa ya sea ... un guerrero fuerte, estudiante inteligente , héroe de los Juegos de Cell e hijo del ser que mato a majin boo.. impresionante currículum, el único inconveniente es que no te va a aterrizar un trabajo en el futuro, a excepción de la inteligencia tal vez ". Gin bromeó a Gohan. Fue entonces cuando Gohan sonrió y decidió invertir los papeles de vuelta en

Gin  
"Pues bien, el Gin cuando hayas terminado de reírte a mi costa,.? Columpio Vamos a ese péndulo hipócrita de vuelta a ti y pregunte qué es exactamente lo que se haría con los dos deseos Shenron proporciona" Gohan preguntó mientras los ojos de Gin se abrieron un poco.

"Espera, ¿dos? Pensé que sólo se podía pedir un deseo ..." Gin respondió.

"La tierra tenía un cambio de tutela hace un tiempo atrás. Dende vino de Nueva Namek para convertirse en el nuevo guardián y, a su vez crea un nuevo conjunto de esferas del dragón. Digamos que el segundo deseo era una actualización de todo tipo. Pero volviendo a tema, ¿qué desea para el hombre gracioso? "Gohan miró con los ojos se congeló." Déjame adivinar, usted desearía para alguien como ... Kurumu quizá siempre comía con los ojos de todo le gusta lo que hace a mí? "

no estoy muy seguro de lo que yo deseo que yo desearía que mi familia no comenzó como gente mala, pero entonces yo no sé si eso es algo Shenron puede conceder . "

"Sí, supongo que no. Nosotros realmente sólo hemos usado para restaurar el daño causado a la tierra después de un enemigo fue derrotado y que la gente vuelva a la vida." Gohan habló mientras se congeló la mirada y suspiró.

,. Pero depende de nosotros mismos para determinar qué lado va a ganar el día. No se trata de dos fuerzas externas que luchan por buenas o malas intenciones, sino más bien lo que se hace de nuestra lucha casi interminable dentro de nosotros mismos. "respondió Gohan.

"¿Lo tienes en la parte trasera de una caja de cereal de Satan-O?" Sarcásticamente Gin comentó mientras sonreía mientras Gohan se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"No, en realidad mi papá me enseñó que uno me enseñó que todos tenemos la misma elección; .. Es sólo algunos eligen de manera diferente que otros que recuerdo cada vez que mi padre estaba en la batalla que dio siempre el enemigo amplia oportunidad para detener la lucha y cambiar sus formas dentro de su corazón. Bueno, todos menos un enemigo de todos modos. , yo tenía un tío malo también llamado Radditz. Era un trabajo mercenario saiyan con Vegeta y Nappa en el tiempo y en la organización de Freezer. Hasta cierto punto, mi padre hizo darle una oportunidad, pero Radditz hizo estallar cuando se volvió en mi padre y Piccolo cuando se sueltan la cola de Radditz. A diferencia de los otros que se le dio sólo una oportunidad, después de que mi padre decidió que lo mejor era que se sacrifica a sí mismo y . su hermano de sangre y permitir Piccolo para entrar en el tiro fatal para el bien de la tierra, supongo que se sentía culpable por eso más adelante cuando peleó Vegeta y, finalmente, su tío, como lo hizo dar dos de ellos muchas posibilidades de vida. De ninguna manera me culpo a mi padre para él. Básicamente incluso trató de secuestrar, incluso matarme. Point es sin embargo que Radditz hizo su propia elección pobre y tuvo que ser detenido, pero a menudo me pregunto a veces qué habría sido que tiene un tío en todo. "respondió Gohan.

"Todavía Gohan, mientras que sin doble sentido, yo quiero que mis deseos respetados. No me resucite de entre los muertos. No es como muchas otras cosas que tengo a mí de todos modos.

Gohan fue una vez más en la desembocadura del lago y lanzó una piedra que saltó dos veces a lo largo del agua antes de sumergirse pulg Él podía sentir una presencia escalofriante cuando se volvió, pero no vio a nadie en absoluto. Fue entonces cuando sintió un pequeña ki pico de su lado al ver la Mizore, violeta de pelo.

"Miss Shirayuki! Hey! Usted realmente no debe sorprender a mí de esa manera, aunque ..." Gohan observó como Mizore le dio una leve sonrisa.

"Mis disculpas, Gohan-kun, pero yo simplemente no puedo evitarlo;. Acecho gente es mi especialidad y dentro de mi naturaleza" Mizore respondió. "Y así me llaman Mizore, por favor."

"Creo que está bien, Mizore." Gohan dijo mientras lanzaba otra piedra en el lago cuando sonó la roca en el centro y vio la piedra hace un chapoteo en el agua.

. "Mira este ..." Mizore tranquilamente declaró mientras tomaba una piedra del suelo y la lanzó con precisión en el lago, ya que saltó varias veces antes de hacer un chapoteo enorme mientras Gohan dio una palmada en la admiración El hada de la nieve saltaba alegremente, sólo feliz de poder estar tan cerca de Gohan como ella. "¿Viste eso Gohan? La piedra acaba de saltar nueve veces!"

"Ummm ... Mizore ... tengo que volver a la sala del club, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar en breve." Gohan dijo mientras nerviosamente se echó a reír como él se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hasta Mizore saltó a la acción y se aferró a la semi-saiyan

"No! tu lanzamiento es una lástima que no se puede hacer que salte más de cuatro veces, ¿no?" Preguntó Mizore ya que se convirtió cada vez más incómodo con la situación.

"Maldita sea ... Ya es hora de que el partido y Moka es probable que ya no me esperaba ..." Gohan pensó para sí mismo.

"¿Quieres volver a ese club?" Mizore habló con su aliento helado que el aire alrededor de ellos comenzó a relajarse y hacer crecer más frío que pasaban los segundos. "No, más bien, lo que desea es ver a su Moka Akashiya, ¿verdad? Si me dejas ... no sé lo que haría a la mujer ... "

Gohan le preguntó con temor como los vientos helados empezaron a recoger Podía sentir un ki pico procedente de Mizore "Mizore Qué ... qué quieres decir?";. No era tan poderoso como Inner Moka, pero era algo que, como mínimo, en la búsqueda de.

"Todo lo que necesitas hacer es ser el mío, Gohan-kun ..." Mizore declaró fríamente. Moka estaba esperando pacientemente a los demás, especialmente a Gohan para que lleguen lo poco de la comida ya estaba fuera y se preparó. Mientras tanto Gohan trató de encontrar una solución a la situación cada vez peor que en la actualidad se encontraba in Antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba completamente encerrado en el hielo desde el cuello hacia abajo mientras gruñía Mizore.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del club Moka se sentó y suspiró en silencio y miró su reloj.

. "Gohan ya viene tarde ..." Moka declaró Fue en ese momento que la puerta del salón del club se abrió mientras ella emocionada saltó de su asiento sólo para ser sorprendida por lo que vio: Mizore con su pelo tan blanco helado como la expresión de sus ojos fríos. Curiosamente ella estaba goteando húmedo como ella caminó pulg "Shirayuki-san ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Mizore se abalanzó sobre Moka como el hada de hielo abordó el vampiro de pelo rosa en el suelo y comenzó a estrangularla por el cuello.

" eres una monstruosidad ... Si tú no existes, Gohan será mío." Mizore declaró fríamente mientras Moka tratado de luchar lejos, pero no pudo.

"¿Qué hay con las manos! Son tan fría como el hielo!" Moka pensó mientras trataba de volver a levantarse.

"¡Ya basta" Moka gritó cuando golpeó Mizore recto en lo que pensaba era su rostro solo para ver que "Mizore del 'rostro había destrozado parcialmente, para su gran sorpresa.

"Por desgracia, " yo "aquí sólo soy una muñeca de hielo. ¿No es así hizo? Lo sentimos, pero por favor ... desaparece!" Subió la mano de Mizore en el aire, ya que formar en la forma de una hoja curva y se lo llevó más cerca de Moka de cuello ...

Mientras tanto, la verdadero Mizore continuaba su avance en el semi-saiyan. Estaba decidido a Gohan, o de lo contrario nadie sería capaz de contar con él en absoluto.

"No voy a dejar que te escapas, Gohan-kun ..." Mizore fríamente dijo a él.

"Realmente eres un ..." Gohan se ahogó, pero Mizore completó su pensamiento para él.

"... Un hada de la nieve ... Así es Gohan ... puedo controlar libremente el hielo."

"¿Cuál es el significado de esta Mizore?" Gohan gruñó. No quería hacer daño a Mizore pero la situación era realmente fuera de control rápidamente.

"Gohan, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. Porque los dos somos seres solitarios, el destino nos unió. Sin duda volveremos a entendernos. Nos calentamos nuestros fríos corazones." Mizore apasionadamente habló con él mientras continuaba su camino hacia Gohan mientras fragmentos de hielo y picos aparecieron sucesivamente desde el suelo.

"Maldita sea Mizore Yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero realmente te vas me poco otras opciones aquí! Suéltame ahora mismo!" Gohan preguntó mientras la mano de Mizore se convirtió en una garra de hielo mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro mientras se estremeció por el frío extremo.

"Mi ... eres persistente Gohan" Mizore sonrió ligeramente. "Pero mientras usted estes congelado, no hay ningún lugar que tu cuerpo pueda ir y no puedes hacer nada. Cuando eso suceda, 'll seras todo mía ... y yo nunca voy a dejar ir, Gohan ... "

"Oh no ... Puedo sentir la fuerza vital de Moka drenaje, pero puedo sentir otra Mizore cerca de la sala del club ... Ella debe saber cómo hacer la técnica de multi-forma o alguna variación de ella de todos modos ... Si esto sigue así ... No, yo no puedo dejar que que esto suceda! "Gohan gritó al sentir su ascenso ki. Pronto la barrera de hielo que se había encerrado él antes estaba empezando a romper, pero luego oyó una voz familiar no muy lejos del lago, ahora congelado.

"Gohan" Moka gritó mientras corría allí con Kurumu volar los dos de ellos en el lago. Mizore mirado con desprecio conmocionado.

"¿Cómo estás todavía viva ..." Mizore preguntó sin comprender.

"Moka" Gohan gritó.

"Por pura suerte, pude apenas guardar Moka en el último momento!" Kurumu gritó a Gohan. "Pero gracias a que el pastel que había horneado con una poción de amor en él para Gohan está completamente perdido!"

"No te atrevas a interferir en mis asuntos!" Mizore gritó mientras manipulaba los picos de hielo para seguir creciendo desde el suelo y empalar tanto Moka y Kurumu sólo para perder por completo.

"Gohan! ¡Cuidado!" Moka gritó mientras miraba hacia ella ya que tanto el súcubo y un vampiro chocaron contra él y rompieron la capa de hielo ya hora que lo rodeaba.

"Moka, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Gohan mientras miraba de nuevo a ella, mientras que él consiguió de nuevo en pie, listo para una pelea.

"Los que se interponga en el camino del verdadero amor entre tú y Gohan deben desaparecer!" Mizore declaró como una niebla helada, blanco, rodeado de ella. Ella estaba en el pico máximo de su poder como amenazó la vida de Moka con su garra de hielo . "Sobre todo que Moka Akashiya ... tú eres la que yo realmente no puedo soportar ... tu tienes a Gohan como si fuera tuyo y me molesta que ..."

"¡No!" Gohan se puso en entre Moka y Mizore mientras protegía al vampiro de pelo rosa de cualquier daño que estaba a punto de su camino. "Esto es ir demasiado lejos Mizore!"

. "¿Por qué estás tratando de detenerme mi Gohan" Mizore preguntó con una ligera irritación en su voz "Si eres tú, entenderías lo que se siente estar solo;! Igual que yo al igual que cuando eras pequeña chico tratando de encontrar por sí mismo en el desierto durante casi un año! "

"No Mizore! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no es cierto ahora que no estoy solo!" Gohan respondió que permaneció sin moverse de su posición.

"Gohan ..." Mizore gritó mientras Moka y Kurumu miraron a los dos de ellos. "No me digas ... ¿Estás ... rechazando mis sentimientos? GOHAN!"

Mizore gritó que el aire sólo se hizo más frío y más frío, mientras que una tormenta de nieve al parecer golpeó el área fuertemente,. Todo lo demás a su alrededor comienza a convertirse en hielo sólido Gohan podría volver a sentir su poder, pero aún así era muy lejos de él, pero no pudo dejar de temblar,. no por el frío, pero su fría determinación Después de la tormenta había amainado, Mizore aparentemente había desaparecido de la zona.

"Mizore ..." Gohan gritó mientras Moka y Kurumu miró a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde se fue ... ir", preguntó mientras Moka Kurumu miró el hielo agrietamiento continuación.

"Espera ... el hielo! Mierda!" Kurumu gritó mientras ella y los demás cayó en el lago frío con ella. Gohan miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta tanto Kurumu y Moka no tenían idea de cómo nadar. Rápidamente tomó a ambos en su mano y rápidamente voló y se rompió el hielo una vez más al aterrizar en el lado del lago. Moka miró débilmente a Gohan y sonrió cuando ella y Kurumu se aferraron a él.

"Gracias ... Gohan ..." Moka murmuró a cabo cuando sus ojos se cerraron lentamente de ser debilitada por el agua del lago.

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes estaban todos ocupados en la clase de educación física bajo la supervisión de Kotsubo mientras Piccolo mantiene una estrecha vigilancia sobre él desde la distancia. Kotsubo aferró a su portapapeles como se dio cuenta de un par de chicas paseando por y claramente estaba viendo sus traseros , casi admirando la escena frente a él.

"Las niñas en estos días ... desarrollan demasiado rápido." Kotsubo comentó mientras miraba a su clase. Mizore embargo estaba lejos del resto de la clase mientras seguía a sollozar de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Miró de nuevo a Kotsubo como dio un paso atrás. "¿Hay alguien que todavía existen? Espere ... eres ..."

Mientras tanto, en el salón del club de prensa, Gohan, Moka y Kurumu estaban todos enfermos con un resfriado de caer en el lago helado el día anterior, todos ellos estornudar en diversos momentos.

"Caray, el pastel que hice para Gohan ... err me refiero a la parte blanda tiene todo!" Kurumu declaró como ella estornudó mientras que acurrucarse en su manta.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Moka como también ella estornudó junto con Gohan mientras Yukari se sentó con el resto del grupo.

"Pero esto es bastante malo." Yukari intervino mientras Gohan volvió a estornudar.

"Bueno, a pesar de que todos estamos enfermos y miserables, al menos sigue siendo una celebración ... personas adecuadas", preguntó Gohan mientras se reía, pero suena bastante nasal.

"¿Qué es esto? Parece haber una conmoción afuera ..." congeló habló al terminar su magdalena cuando se levantó y miró por la ventana para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero luego abrió la puerta mientras la Sra. Nekonome corrió hacia el habitación.

"Ah! Todo el mundo, tú estabas todavía aquí?" Preguntó a la Sra. Nekonome.

"Miss Nekonome?" Moka preguntó suavemente mientras estornudó una vez más.

"¿Acaso ... Ha pasado algo?" Gohan preguntó también.

"Bueno, para hacer corta una historia larga, señorita Shirayuki está en un montón de problemas ahora ..." La Sra. Nekonome declaró que todos ellos se acercaron a la oficina de la facultad.

"Por lo tanto, vamos a ver si lo entiendo, se congeló el Sr. Kotsubo ... el profesor de gimnasia?" Gohan preguntó el fin de obtener las cosas en claro.

"Sí, es cierto Gohan ..." la nekosume respondió. "Él fue encontrado rápidamente, por lo que su vida no está en peligro inmediato, pero ..."

"Pero ... ¿hay alguna prueba de que Mizore incluso lo hizo?" Gohan le preguntó mientras se congeló apartó la mirada de desprecio.

"¿Qué prueba es lo que quieres?" Ms. Ririko intervino mientras caminaba en sus tacones de aguja negros. "Cuando lo encontramos Kotsubo dijo que era señorita Shirayuki que lo hizo."

"La Sra. Ririko! Usted no puede basar toda la palabra de alguien!" Gohan replicó.

"Ella es chica problemátic infame en primer lugar. Debemos expulsar a ella tan pronto como sea posible." Ririko respondió, aparentemente ignorando las súplicas de Gohan.

"Pero ..." La Sra. Nekonome trató de contrarrestar, pero luego suspiró y se dejó caer en su silla.

"¿Dónde está Mizore ahora?" Moka preguntó con preocupación.

"Todo el profesorado está en busca de ella en este momento ... a excepción de que Piccolo ... Ha estado rondando fuera de la enfermería, al parecer para cuestionar Kotsubo el momento en que se levanta. Me pregunto qué cantidad de ese monstruo verde es ..." Ririko comentó que fijó el temperamento de Gohan off como el terreno poco a poco comenzó a temblar a su alrededor.

"¿No lo ... que ... se atreve hablar de Piccolo así en mi presencia ..." Gohan gritó. "Ha ayudado a guardar este planeta y, por extensión, este universo más veces de las que puedo contar!"

"Cálmate Gohan, quise decir no ... mal. En cualquier caso, una vez que ha encontrado, de la Academia Youkai que va." Dijo Ririko con una sonrisa mientras Moka hizo todo lo posible para calmar hirviendo rabia Saiyan Gohan. Él podía soportar muchas cosas, incluyendo insultos a sí mismo, pero no en el honor de los que él consideraba la familia, y en muchos aspectos Piccolo era considerado un padre / tío de clases.

"Además de todo eso, ¿por qué Mizore hacer tal cosa a Kotsubo que ni siquiera estaba relacionado con los acontecimientos del día anterior", preguntó Moka como Gohan finalmente comenzó a calmarse.

"Ella debe haber estado lanzando rabietas después de haber sido rechazada por Gohan-kun!" Yukari felizmente intervino mientras .

"Es cierto que con ese tipo de personalidad es definitivamente una posibilidad ... congeló? Zeni por tus pensamientos", preguntó Kurumu.

"Es ... Todo es mi culpa ..." Gohan soltó como Moka se volvió hacia él.

"Gohan", preguntó Moka mientras Gohan suspiró en silencio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Es mi culpa ... Si no hubiera sido tan duro en mi rechazo ..." Gohan sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras se congeló y Kurumu se burlaba.

"¿Qué estás hablando? Tu no tienes que preocuparte de esas cosas." Kurumu preguntó con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro.

"La forma en que lo veo, que Shirayuki es conseguir lo que se merece."  
"Pero ... aún así ..." Gohan continuó, pero luego se volvió de repente a la Sra. Nekonome. "Hey, señorita Nekonome, voy a ayudar a buscar a ella también."

Esas palabras llegaron a un shock para todo el mundo teniendo en cuenta que Mizore no tenía hace mucho tiempo se había congelado Gohan a hacer lo que había planeado para él, pero sin embargo la naturaleza suave de Gohan dominaron su personalidad.

"Gohan! ¡No lo hagas! Tu no tienes que ..." Moka comentó mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

"Yo no podía decirle algo que yo quería. No tuve esa oportunidad ya que no había una interrupción." Gohan recordó Moka mientras se alejaba por la puerta. "Me voy."

"Gohan! ¡No, no!" Moka gritó, pero sus súplicas fueron en oídos sordos.

Con eso él había volado por la ventana junto mientras Piccolo se dirigió a la oficina.

. "Que se vaya ,Él sabe lo que hay que hacer; .. Lo creas o no tiene mucha experiencia y debe ser capaz de manejar a sí mismo sin importar lo que suceda Ten fe, Moka" Piccolo gritó.

"Pero! Sr. Piccolo! Ella es muy peligrosa!" Comentó Kurumu.

."Tu no puedes imaginar siquiera una fracción de la energía de Gohan. Lo he visto en todo su poder antes, y es algo más ..." Piccolo dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. "Todo el mundo va a tener que tomar mi palabra para que en este caso, lo siento ".

"Gohan es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase el señor Piccolo! Él necesita más ayuda" dijo Moka. La Moka exterior estaba siendo sorprendentemente enérgico, más que de costumbre. Fue en ese momento exacto en que Gin había corrió pulg

"Gohan parecía estar en una especie de prisa, ocurrió algo", preguntó Gin.

"Ah ... Aquí viene Gin ... nuestro" valiente líder "..." Kurumu comentó con un dejo de molestia en su tono y una expresión muerta en su rostro.

"Vamos, vamos chicos. Tengo algunas fotos interesantes para mostrar a todos ustedes." Gin sonrió mientras sacaba su cámara de confianza.

Mientras tanto, fuera de Gohan estaba en el medio del aire mientras se esforzaba por bloquear a ki de Mizore. Podía sentir algo cercano a ella cerca de la costa, a las afueras de la escuela y de inmediato voló en esa dirección. Como era de esperar, se encontró . manchado las medias de color púrpura oscuro y violeta de Mizore de lejos y, finalmente, ella misma en vista Gohan había detenido a pocos metros de ella, cerca del borde del acantilado y abajo en el océano rojo carmesí abajo.

"Mizore!" Gohan gritó mientras él comenzó a tomar algunos pasos hacia ella. El hada de la nieve decidió dar marcha atrás hacia él.

"Gohan", preguntó Mizore mientras continuaba su lento acercamiento con las manos en el aire.

"! Mizore ,Sr. Kotsubo parece estar haciendo bien;.! no lo mataste Todavía no es demasiado tarde! Si te arrepientes ahora no te pueden expulsar de la escuela" Gohan gritó: "Así que ven conmigo y pide disculpas. delante de este espirales más fuera de control! "

Mizore se sorprendió al ver a Gohan de nuevo después de él rechazando sus avances anteriores y no podía encontrar las palabras para responder de vuelta con.

"¿Fue sólo un espolón de la cosa momento, ¿no es cierto Todo va a estar bien si arreglamos esto ahora Mizore, pero no puedes seguir huyendo así!" Gohan instruyó mientras extiende su mano hacia ella, y sólo a se reunió con las risas de la hada de la nieve violeta de pelo y una solitaria lágrima rodando por su mejilla. "Mizore?"

"Eres demasiado, Gohan ... pensé ..." Mizore se atragantó con más lágrimas mientras ella se rió un poco, pero luego continuó. "Pensé que serías el único que sería capaz de entender de verdad ... pero nadie ... nadie entiende yo. ¿Por qué ... por qué? ¿Por qué? "

Mizore gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se desata el verdadero alcance de su poder para que obligó incluso a Gohan de nuevo un poco como los fuertes vientos y el hielo rodearon el área. Él sin embargo se interrumpió al mirar hacia atrás para ver Moka, Kurumu, y Yukari corriendo hacia él.

"Gohan" Moka gritó cuando ella finalmente se encontró. "Esto no es bueno en absoluto! Mizore no hizo nada malo!"

"Espera ... ¿qué?" Gohan preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡Las fotos de Gin borran todo para arriba Look" Yukari exclamó mientras Kurumu mano Gohan las fotos; .. Fotos de Kotsubo a punto de abusar sexualmente de un vulnerable Mizore Gohan vio estas fotografías cuando sintió su ira pico Fue entonces cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar pero Kurumu continuó con la explicación.

"Kotsubo aparentemente trató de hacer algo horrible Mizore cuando aún estaba en ella, estado depresivo vulnerables Las imágenes hablan por sí mismos .." El súcubo añaden mientras Gohan trató de reprimir su ira,. Su punta, pelo sucio fluye hacia arriba, dijo Gohan nada por un momento, pero luego se volvió hacia Mizore.

"Mizore ... yo ... lo siento." Gohan murmuró a cabo. "Debería haberte pedido tu versión de los hechos antes de saltar a conclusiones como que ..."

"Aléjate de mí!" Mizore gritó como el viento y el hielo se intensificaron. El agua roja salpica hacia arriba contra el acantilado, sólo para ser congelado en un estado cristalino rojo. Pronto cifras que se asemejaba a Mizore comenzó a salir del hielo carmesí y comenzaron a caminar libremente en el suelo, alrededor de la zona. "SIENTE LA IRA DE MI CORAZÓN HELADO!"

El suelo debajo de ellos empezó a temblar, pero esta vez desde el poder de Mizore. Todo continuación se cubrió en el blanco de la nieve y el hielo, mientras que las cifras continuaron acercarse. Sin embargo, Mizore no había previsto el suelo debajo de ella cada vez debilitado por el poder y ella también empezó a al resbalar y caer hacia atrás, hacia el mar como la tierra, finalmente se derrumbó por debajo de ella. Mizore gritó pero inmediatamente Gohan utilizó su velocidad Luz para cogerla por el brazo.

"¡Espera Mizore" Gohan gritó, sosteniendo con fuerza, pero el poderoso viento y el hielo estaba todo alrededor Normalmente algo así no le hubiera afectado mucho, pero no era la tormenta de nieve natural que se produce;. Era el interior torbellino de Mizore se refleja de vuelta hacia ellos, en realidad, lo que hizo mucho más intenso. Mientras tanto las otras figuras de hielo carmesí continuaron hacia Moka, Kurumu y Yukari.

" ... tan ... sola ..." Las cifras carmesí dijeron al unísono mientras se acercaba.

"Tengo algo que decir que no he tenido la oportunidad de decir ¡hasta ahora!" Gohan gritó mientras intentaba tirar de ella hacia arriba.

"... Algo que decirme?" Mizore preguntó en voz baja.

"No estoy solp nunca Mizore ... Pero eso es porque me hice amigo de estas chicas preciosas aquí y volver a casa!" Gohan gritó.

"¿Y qué?" Mizore respondió mientras continuaba romper y miró hacia abajo a sus pies.

"Es por eso ... Quiero ser tu amigo Mizore;! Me importa que tu tanto me preocupo por los demás" Gohan espetó, para gran sorpresa de Mizore mientras miraba de nuevo hacia él Poco sabía sin embargo,. las cifras estaban ahora de pie detrás de él,. intentar dar un golpe fatal "¿Qué dices Mizore?"

"La mentira ... lo que los amigos?" Una de las figuras murmuró a medida que continuaron más cerca. "Es sólo una relación de colusión ... La verdadera amistad sería morir juntos ..."

Una de las figuras blandió su "garra de hielo", mientras Mizore miró mientras ella lloraba más fuerte.

"Yo ... yo ni siquiera puedo controlarlas más ..." Mizore dije entre sollozos como los vientos torrenciales y la nieve finalmente se calmó.

"No te preocupes Mizore ... lo tengo." Gohan sonrió con confianza, teniendo cada uno por sorpresa cuando se agarró a la mano dura y la alzó y voló por el aire y la colocó cerca de los otros como él se levantó delante de ellos .Miro fijamente a las muñecas de nieve e inmediatamente abrió los ojos a forma de que desato a todo su alrededor un oleaje de chispas eléctricas de gran intensidad , empujando las cifras en el aire y observó cómo se rompieron en pedazos. Con la misma rapidez, Gohan volvió de nuevo a la normalidad , estado de relajación, mientras que todo el mundo acaba simplemente parpadeó.

"Gohan ..." Moka y los otros murmuraban a cabo. Una vez que habían sido salvados por el pensamiento rápido de Gohan como el semi-saiyan nerviosamente frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Ese chico y su Poder..." Inner Moka hablaron a través del rosario.

"Bueno, después de Gin mostró todos nosotros las fotos que tomó, nos dijo una palabra, pero de inmediato salió de la habitación ...". Moka respondió mientras Gohan cerró los ojos, tratando de averiguar dónde ki de Gin venía Podía definitivamente sentir y con cada segundo que pasaba parecía el nivel del hielo genios mantuvieron en constante aumento. Había tomado unos segundos para que Gohan hubiese llegado cerca del patio principal donde vio Kotsubo, aún vendado, pero moviéndose. Mientras tanto Gin destacado enojo atrás en la parte superior de la escalera de otro edificio cercano.

"Hey, Kotsubo! Así te he oído, como jugar con los estudiantes más jóvenes ..." Gin frunció el ceño mientras Kotsubo detuvo y se volvió para ver reflejos acerados del Hombre Lobo. Él simplemente sonrió y comenzó a transformarse en su forma verdadera, a la de una bestia kraken, sus tentáculos flotando a su alrededor.

. "Muéstrame tu verdadero poder ;. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver hasta qué punto llega un Hombre Lobo si se comparan con un verdadero monstruo como yo ..." Kotsubo burló el instinto de lobo de gin

. "Tú ... miserable ... pedazo despreciable de la basura youkai Ginmurmuró Un aura rojiza comenzó a rodearlo;. "Ja Fácilmente te Vencere . Puede que no sea tan potente como Gohan ... aún. Pero te aseguro que yo soy más de lo que incluso se puede soñar con el manejo. Debería considerarse afortunado que soy yo la que te enfrentas y no a él ... "

"Entonces, por todos los medios, Lobo, ven a pelear si te atreves ..." Kotsubo ominosamente aguijoneado como congeló permaneció impasible ante la velada amenaza del profesor de gimnasia.

Gohan vio y supo en el interior que probablemente debería dejar esta lucha Kotsubo antes que lo mataran, pero también quería ver qué es exactamente lo que Gin puede hacer en una situación como esta. El torneo se acerca y que habría sido útil para ver lo que otros trucos que Gin tiene, ya que, al menos en la mente de Gohan, que probablemente sería el boxeador que se va a enfrentar en las finales. Poco después, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, y Mizore llegaron y se pusieron detrás de Gohan, ya que fue testigo de la batalla que fue va a resultar.

"Gohan ... ¿no deberíamos ... detenerlos?" Moka susurró al oído de Gohan, pero luego vio negar con la cabeza, como el semi-saiyan se quedó donde estaba justo donde estaba.

"Sabes ... Yo seré el primero en admitir que ... no me gusta que Shirayuki tanto ... Sé que las longitudes desesperadas que se hundió a sólo para conseguir un niño a aparearse con ... Pero lo que hiciste ... aprovechando ... una persona en una situación tan vulnerable ... Me das asco Sr. Kotsubo "Gin gruñó con furia inmediatamente y sin previo aviso, se congeló había cobrado adelante hacia él, esquivando todos los tentáculos de atacar Kotsubo en el camino y dio un rodillazo el kraken de inmediato en la cara ya que lo derribó varios metros hacia atrás. Con eso, Gin aterrizó de nuevo en pie y restablecer a sí mismo en posición  
"¡Cómo te atreves a golpear a su profesor ... Parece que voy a tener que enseñarte un poco de respeto, " Kotsubo airadamente replicó mientras se ponía de nuevo a sus pies, el lanzamiento de dos de su largo, tentáculos grande hacia Gin como el hombre lobo concentro su velocidad de ataque en un ataque físico de gran alcance.

y la lanzó hacia Kotsubo. Dirigió rebanar a la derecha a través de los tentáculos que se aproxima. Los miembros cortados aparentemente se dejó caer por el suelo como el profesor de gimnasia gritó de dolor mientras la sangre brotaba por todas partes. "Oh ¿qué pasa? No tan satisfecho más ahora? Es una pena ... pero aquí, prueba esto en el tamaño!"

Una vez más se quedó inmóvil estaba en el ataque, mientras colocaba a un solo dedo, a punto de utilizar el ataque especial de Garra de Hombre Lobo , pero para sorpresa de todos, pero Gohan, Piccolo se abalanzó a intervenir con una grapadora y un pedazo de color rosa de papel en la mano. Inmediatamente el Hombre Lobo se detuvo mientras se alejaba un poco del Namek.

"Eso es más que suficiente Gin..." Piccolo severamente instruyó al mirar hacia Kotsubo. "Okuto Kotsubo ... Te lo advertí por primera vez y ahora me he enterado de que te aprovechaste de otro estudiante. ¡Ya está Kotsubo, empacar tus cosas y te vas. ¡AHORA! "

"¿Qué vas a hacer tú monstruo de piel verde ... me vas a hacer?" Kotsubo replicó mientras se sonrió mientras Piccolo se quedó con una expresión seria.

"Voy a disfrutar de esto mucho más de lo que debería ..." Piccolo murmuró bajo su aliento.

No tenía paciencia para Kotsubo dejó en ese punto y se fue hacia él y aterrizó un fuerte golpe en el estómago del kraken y comenzó a cortar a través de su otra tentáculos con su única mano libre. Una vez más Piccolo llevó el Kotsubo sangrando a su nivel de la cara y sin previo aviso, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago duro como él escupió más sangre y más que lo dejó sin contemplaciones.

"Una cosa más ..." Piccolo habló como grapa hoja rosa del Kotsubo directamente sobre el pecho, como el kraken gritó de dolor agonizante y lo golpeó una vez más en la cara. "Estás despedido ..."

Con eso y muchas fauces abiertas y expresiones sorprendió a todo, Piccolo se alejó de la escena como si nada hubiera pasado. La escena se parecía algo a la de un programa nuevo en el mundo humano llamado 'Los Soprano' en la que un jefe de la mafia de la familia del crimen DiMeo en Satan City, Tony Soprano, grapar una multa de estacionamiento expirado en el pecho del gángster rival, Mikey Palmice.

Moka murmuró a cabo mientras estaba temeroso, mirando Piccolo pie Gohan mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras miraba hacia la forma caída de Kotsubo Él también se sorprendió, pero aún recordaba a sí mismo "¿Acaso el señor Piccolo sólo ... Oh my ...".; .. Kotsubo merecía eso y más.

Déjalo ahí. Piccolo tomó muy duro con él ... "Gohan dijo mientras miraba a Moka, Mizore, Vamos, vamos chicos ".

Kou el bate finalmente decidió volar por encima mientras que él comenzó a anunciar el "ganador" del partido de ese día.

"La lucha de hoy entre Piccolo y Kotsubo tomó sólo quince segundos!" Kou habló. "Eso grapadora se tiene que doler! Chuuuu-"

Al día siguiente había enrollado alrededor y una vez más, todo el mundo había cogido un resfriado de un ataque de hielo de Mizore, salvo Mizore sí misma. Moka se sentó a la mesa con los otros envueltos en su propia manta y estornudó mientras Gohan, se congeló, Kurumu y Yukari hizo lo mismo .

"Maldición ... y acabamos de recibir más de una también!" Kurumu gritó mientras Moka estornudó una vez más, mientras que la ginebra y la Sra. Nekonome entraron en la habitación.

"Buen trabajo a todos!" Gin sonrió mientras él se mantuvo de pie mientras los demás estaban siendo miserable en su estado enferma.

"Y gracias a todo el mundo, la Srta. Shirayuki no será expulsada", añadió la Sra. Nekonome. Fue en ese preciso momento en el aire alrededor de la sala del club comenzó a enfriarse mientras Gohan volvió a estornudar.

"El aire ... se está poniendo frío de nuevo ..." Gohan dijo con voz nasal-like. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo vieron a Mizore escondido detrás de la puerta que estaba entreabierta levemente y mirando a Gohan. Mizore "! d-Cuando has llegado hasta aquí? "

"Tu pelo ..." Moka comentó como todo el mundo también se dio cuenta de que Mizore había cortado el pelo un poco más corto que en un principio. Mizore caminó lentamente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente roja, tomando su temperatura, control de piruleta de la boca.

"Me lo corté... no me sienta chicos?" Mizore preguntó en voz baja, mientras la Sra. Nekonome saltó de emoción mientras meneaba su cola alrededor en el aire.

"Ya lo creo!" Su maestra espetó con entusiasmo.

"Aunque puedo ver que estás exagerando, decidí darme una transformación completa. Pensé que me gustaría empezar con mi peinado de primera ..." Mizore declaró mientras Gin sonrió su sonrisa perversa general y le dio el hada de la nieve una vez más.

"Y por lo fotogénico también ..." Gin habló mientras sonreía mientras todos los demás se estrechó sus ojos en él.

"Ahora que lo pienso ... ¡Eso estuvo Gin que vino a través de las fotos!" Exclamó Gohan.

"Sí, y gracias a él se proporcionan las pruebas necesarias para demostrar la inocencia de Mizore!" Moka dijo mientras sonreía. Gin mientras tanto sólo se rió con un aire de confianza.

"Sólo porque estoy siempre en busca de nuevas bolas alrededor de la escuela!" Gin exclamó mientras tres fotos cayeron de su bolsillo y en el suelo. Curioso, Yukari y Kurumu miró el contenido y vieron que eran imágenes de varias chicas en posiciones comprometedoras, la mayoría de ellos casi desnudos en las duchas de las chicas.  
"Tu lujurioso lobo!" Kurumu gritó furiosamente mientras Yukari unió y comenzó a golpear al hombre lobo pervertida. Gohan y Moka en tanto sentía sweatdrops forman alrededor de su cabeza, como el semi-saiyan frotará ligeramente la parte posterior de él y se rió nerviosamente.

"Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian ¿eh?" Gohan observó mientras le daba esa marca Hijo sonrisa familiar.

"No es genial? Hempo ssalvado a alguien que ya no expulsaran y ahora tenemos una nueva amiga!" Moka exclamó, pero luego miró a Gohan con sus soñadores ojos verdes. "Pero de alguna manera, ahora que me siento aliviada, me siento muy ... sed ... "

"Whoa ... Hey ahora, Moka, por favor, vamos a no-" Gohan se declaró pero Moka no escuchó nada de él mientras sus colmillos mordían con fuerza sobre su cuello y comenzó a ávidamente engullir su sangre mientras Mizore miró fijamente a esta escena.  
"CAPU-CHU!"

Había pasado otra semana y Mizore se había convertido en una parte integral del grupo de amigos de Gohan. A pesar de esto, las miradas incómodas y el acecho constante continuaron, pero esto no impidió Gohan continuar su riguroso programa de entrenamiento con Piccolo y se congeló. La primera Academia Youkai nunca Torneo de Artes Marciales se estableció que tendrá lugar sólo dos días de distancia. Al concluir una sesión de entrenamiento con Piccolo, Gohan se detuvo antes de que él estaba a punto de abandonar el dojo y Haiji eran combate ocupado.

"Hey Piccolo ... Lo que dijiste antes sobre la verdadera razón para el torneo, estabas hablando en serio?" Gohan Piccolo preguntó mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras meditaba.

"... Cada pedacito de ella, muchacho." Respondió Piccolo.

Haiji había dejado lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a Piccolo para escuchar y acercarse más.

"Necesitaba este torneo para ver quién sería apropiado para esta nueva fuerza de seguridad, un contingente de combate Z de la academia por así decirlo,. Pero es mucho más que eso todos nos pondrá a prueba con una próxima batalla muy pronto, sin embargo, ... "Piccolo se detuvo y se detuvo durante unos segundos mientras se vaciló con la respuesta al estrechar. Esto preocupó Gohan tanto como él rara vez veía Piccolo mostrar ningún tipo de duda." Eso no es lo que me preocupa ... Es otra cosa mucho más siniestro y poderoso que lo que nos hemos enfrentado nunca. Lo peor de todo, no se sabe muy bien si estamos siquiera vamos a estar listos a distancia ... me he sentido así antes de luchar contra Nappa y Vegeta ... y una vez más Con Cell... Vamos a necesitar a todos por esto, incluso tu padre, Gohan,. pero por desgracia ya no es posible vamos a tener que lidiar con las cartas que tenemos y eso significa ir mas alla Estado Místico ', Gohan ... "

Pero Mientras Tanto en una Habitacion se murmuraba….

"Ah, sí? Muy interesante ... Kuyou-sama, ¿qué piensa usted sobre esto?"

"..."

"Kuyou-sama?"

"Es un peligro para esta escuela. Lo vamos a eliminar pronto ..."

"¿Cree que puede derrotarlo?"

" mes preguntas eso? Eh ... sí, lo voy a derrotar, junto con el club periódico entero ..."

"..."

"El único problema es su verdadera forma ... Todavía no sé lo que es."

"Me disculpo Kuyou-sama, su energía es otra cosa ... Yo ni siquiera creo que sea Yokai! Se interrumpe totalmente el video. Él realmente es otra cosa ..."

"Parece que están más convencidos de que es invencible ..."

"Nunca supuse que, Kuyou-sam-¡Argh!"

"Déjame decirte algo ... yo soy el más poderoso de esta escuela. Sin otro monstruo puede comparar a mí! Ni siquiera que Gohan ... o sus amigos. La próxima vez que usted piensa lo contrario, se le cometer traición a la patria ..."

"S-sí Kuyou-sama",

"Voy a estar dando el club de Pociones una pequeña visita ..."

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué Kuyou-sama?"

"... Dicen que las colas son un signo de suerte ..." Él sonrió.


	6. Capitulo 6 Comision de Seguridad Publica

Era hora de clases y Gohan saltó para ir en camino ya que se mueve a una milla por cada salto hacia la academia. A medida que saltó a través, pensó en lo que el director le había advertido.

"... Que mejor tener cuidado, no queremos que un estudiante a punto de estallar Ahora nos ..."

Él negó con la cabeza, no debería importar si estaba limitada. Probablemente era mejor así, ya que le ayudaría a ser menos de un peligro a la escuela, además de Gohan también sabía que cada vez, más vidas estarían en peligro si es que alguna vez sucedió. Sin duda era mejor así.

Gohan se preguntó por qué el mundo Yokai estaba rechazando su propia energía. Definitivamente, fue una circunstancia inusual .. Lo único que se podría teorizar que su energía era diferente de la energía yokai, por lo que ha de ser contenida.

Gohan finalmente se detuvo sus movimientos, al ver a todos sus amigos lo esperaban en la entrada principal. Se preguntó si Moka y Yukari le había dicho a los otros acerca de Piccolo, después de todo, no era como él les dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto.

"¿No deberías estar en la clase los chicos en este momento?" , preguntó.

Kurumu se cruzó de brazos. "Hemos sido ... hasta que todo el mundo oyó un grito escalofriante fuera!"

"¡Oh-oh, ¿en serio?" Gohan balbuceó sorprendido de que todos pudieran oírlo.

Gohan empezó a frotar el cuello como se sentía un poco tenso ahora. Esta no era una manera de mantener un perfil bajo!

Moka le dio una mirada de preocupación hacia Gohan. "¿Hubo algo que ha pasado?" -preguntó ella. Se estaba haciendo más difícil no sentir nada hacia Gohan. Ella no podía dejar de admitir que estaba empezando a sentir más apego emocional a Gohan.

Tonta ... Yo tengo un interés ... recuerda, somos la misma persona, Inner Moka habló a través del Rosario.

Gohan . "En realidad, puede haber sido yo jaja ..." que tímidamente se frota la parte posterior de su cabeza, "... mi viejo sensei vino que en realidad hizo un poco de sparring juntos desde que había sido un tiempo. Tu probablemente has escuchado mis gritos ..."

No parecía haber funcionado como el grupo se sintió un poco decepcionado."¡Ooh! Debes nos han dicho!" Kurumu se quejó la búsqueda de sus batallas muy emocionante.

"Todo el mundo Gomen", se disculpó Gohan, pero se sintió aliviado.

Yukari no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando ella comenzó a recordar a su sensei."¡Jaja! Su sensei es una planta-hombre!"

Gohan se rió un poco ver cómo podía hacer esa suposición también.. Él podía ver que algo le preocupaba.

Gohan se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que Kurumu incluyendo Yukari no tenía ni idea que el era mitad Humano y Mitad Saiyan

Gohan pensó por un momento. "Entonces yo le diría ... y, probablemente, Yukari también. Si te acepta como su amigo, entonces no debería ser diferente cuando se enteran de que eres un ser mitad humano."

Gohan exhaló profundamente, incapaz de librarse de ese sentimiento de preocupación. "Tengo miedo de decirles ... Gohan"

"Kurumu-san ¿no?"

"Hai ... no se lo digas a nadie, pero nos amamos unos a otros ..."

Gohan sudor caído un poco. "Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido, después de que todos ustedes estaban siempre cerca uno del otro, pero aun así, yo no sabría qué hacer con su identidad no soy realmente un tipo de acaramelados, pero. todos de su confianza ¿no? Por lo tanto deben entender así ... "

Que pas contigo y Moka-San

Gohan se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose cómo debe responder. "Bueno ... Moka-san y yo sólo somos amigos, ella me acepta así,

Gohan se sorprendió un poco. Él empezó a rascarse la cabeza. "No es que no confío en ustedes ... me temo que si les digo chicas, es posible tener una participación excesiva", explicó. Era muy cierto a pesar de que ya sea demasiado tarde para eso, ya que ya estaban participando en peleas de que su identidad puede o no puede conseguir que una implicación real y si algo grave ocurre, pero Gohan no podía correr el riesgo.

Gohan ... Estoy un poco preocupado por descubrirme a Kurumu y a yukari-san... porque ella querrá saber con el tiempo ... ¿verdad?"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba acerca de sí mismo también. Él tendría que revelarse a sí mismo demasiado tiempo, cuanto más tiempo se quedó en la academia y cerca de sus amigos, más que lucha los estudiantes intimidan, a continuación, más quieren saber acerca de sus orígenes.

"Muy bien, vamos a obtener estos periódicos a los estudiantes!" Gin ordenado.

"¿Quién eres tú para hacer demandas eh? tus ha hecho otra cosa que pedir a nuestro alrededor!" Kurumu argumentó.

Gin, simplemente sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y limpios. Debe de haber blanqueado los dientes para que sea tan blanco. "Como presidente del club del periódico y su protector de alto, que es mi responsabilidad para asegurarse de que este club es organizado y listo!"

Todos en el club de "¿Está espiando calzones bajo la parte de su plan de protección?"Mizore bromeó y se rió. Ella se ha añadido recientemente como miembro del club, de esta manera, llegó a pasar más tiempo con sus nuevos amigos.

Gin ojos tembló, sintiéndose agravado por la chica smarty poco. "No estaríamos hablando de eso; no podría atraer a cualquier persona normal en esta escuela con su plana de pecho!"

"¡Hey! Soy famoso por mi apartamento-chestedness!" afirmó con orgullo

"Entonces, ¿cómo combate 'que les frote hasta que se conviertan en grande! ¿Eh?" él replicó.

Yukari vio esto como una oportunidad. "Eso es acoso sexual!" Ella levantó su varita mágica.

"Wha-¡Uf!" -gritó de dolor cuando una olla de metal grande freír lo golpeó en la cabeza. Mintió en el suelo, aturdida e inconsciente.

Kurumu sonrió. "Por primera vez, Yukari hizo algo con lo que estoy de Acuerdo!"

Yukari sólo gruñó y continuó ayudando con la última de las impresiones de los periódicos. Al cabo de sólo unos minutos antes de que muchos de los estudiantes regresaban a la academia de sus dormitorios. El club dejó a Gin en el suelo, ya que presentó el periódico en el más alto de la moda presentables exterior.

"Coger el periódico escolar más reciente, onegai shimasu!" Kurumu publicidad, revelando una diminuta poco de su piel. Rápidamente todos los chicos empezaron a llegar a el puesto de periódicos para tomar una, pero sobre todo porque las dos chicas más calientes estaban allí. Incluso los fans lolicon comenzaron a acercarse lo que asustó a Yukari un poco. Gohan estaba recibiendo mucha atención también.

"¿Creo que el nos va a golpear si no agarramos un periódico?" un susurró, sintiéndose un poco intimidado.

"Es muy lindo en realidad."

"Oh, Dios mío! Gohan-kuuun está aquí vendiendo periódicos! Yeek!" una niña gritó de alegría. Muchas chicas pensaban lo mismo en esa declaración.

. Se estaba haciendo un montón de miradas intimidatorias de celos de los chicos como él era el único que recibia esa atencion

Moka cuenta de cómo un montón de chicas se acercaban a Gohan para recibir un periódico. Ella no podía dejar de sacar humos de la cabeza sobre la forma en que la que admiraban a Gohan. Ella no podría ser más fuerte, celoso, que pudo?

"¿Cómo fue el club de poción, Kuyou-sama?"

"Están cooperando con nosotros ... . Este hombre ... será castigado por tomar nuestras posiciones de los protectores de la paz ... ¿Te has metido con su nombre?"

"Sí Kuyou-sama, su nombre es Gohan, que aparentemente es parte del club de prensa que ha sido también la presentación de informes en las situaciones en la escuela Aquí está el último documento que se entrega ...".

"Ah, sí? Así que el club de prensa está de vuelta? Gin no aprendió la lección de lo que parece. No importa de cualquier manera,ya lo destruimos una vez y lo vamos a destruir otra vez ... para siempre. Somos las únicas personas que deberían de justicia a la escuela ... "

"¿Debemos detenerlos?"

"No, nosotros necesitamos más pruebas ... hasta entonces, vamos a tener una pequeña charla con el club. Les daremos una advertencia por ahora ... También me gustaría ver esta Gohan en persona ..."

"¿Vas a interrogarlo, Kuyou-sama?"

"Todavía no ... su participación en el club nos da muy pocas razones para actuar contra él, pero me gustaría ver ese rostro de Gohan Cara a cara ..."

Fue una hora más tarde y, sin embargo, todavía hay un montón de papel de periódico que necesita para ser regalado. Una enorme multitud ociosa en torno al quiosco de periódicos, como los estudiantes llegaron a captar su lectura del periódico mensual de la escuela, uno por uno, al obtener un asoma pocos a la vez.

"Wow, lo estamos haciendo bastante bien, ¿verdad Gohan-kun?" Moka le preguntó, volviendo la cabeza hacia Gohan.

Sensación de Gohan sonriendo a cabo. "¡Sí! Yo no creo que nuestro periódico mensual primero sería este popular!"

Kurumu exhalaba, sintiendose realmente agotada. "Creo que esto es un poco más-aunque excesiva. Me estoy cansando de ver a todos los hombres tener una larga mirada a mí. Todos ellos son pervertidos", acusó.

"Bueno, no puede ser tan malo", razonó Mizore. "Esto significa que nuestro próximo trabajo será aún más exitoso".

"Bueno, yo no quiero a nide que no seas tu ... Gohan-kun", que facilitó más suavemente al oído de Gohan Se estremeció un poco, sintiendo 100 grados de calor.. Era evidente que no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sino que casi le irritaba que no le daría algún tipo de mirada para motivarlo a confesar su identidad a Kurumu.

"¡Chicos! Tenemos más documentos para dar!" Yukari recordó que ella trajo un nuevo lote de periódicos con una ráfaga de su varita.

El club se quejó, pero se fue a trabajar como todo el mundo vino a buscar el periódico y tomar un buen vistazo a el grupo de periódicos populares. Su popularidad no iba a durar varios estudiantes con un pie fuera uniforme negro comenzó a empujar a los estudiantes de distancia a medida que se acercaba al quiosco de periódicos.

Gohan se animó al ver que una conmoción pasando cerca de la multitud. El quiosco se detuvo al ver que la gran multitud, revelando algunos de los miembros de la policía infames estudiantes. En el centro era el líder, Kuyou, sonriendo un poco. Gohan no estaba seguro de quién era y por qué, pero él no le gustaba este tipo.

Kuyou comenzó a aplaudir con sus manos mientras la multitud quedó en silencio al igual que el bosque muerto cerca. Todo el mundo siente una sensación de peligro y consiguió un poco a la defensiva,

"Así que el club de prensa se ha hecho popular una vez más? Debo felicitar a todos! Por desgracia, hay un poco de un problema con los periódicos ..."

"¿Qué es eso?" Kurumu se sentía un poco presionada sólo por su presión creció a medida que la cara Kuyou mostró el ceño fruncido y al instante se derribaron el stand junto con el periódico.

El club se sorprendió por la acción del líder, sin embargo, los estudiantes de todo, especialmente las personas mayores sabía mejor y comenzó a abandonar el área inmediatamente.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso de!" Yukari gritó con enojo.

El presidente de la policía respondió de nuevo con un gruñido. "¡Silencio! Tu no tienes derecho de meterte con los negocios de la policía de los estudiantes. Hemos leído sus impresiones y lo han considerado inapropiado para esta escuela, tienen que quemar todos los documentos de inmediato ... lo contrario vamos a cerrar el club de prensa como el año pasado ... pero de forma permanente ... "

Dejó al igual que dejar el club enojado, confundido, y tal vez un poco embargo Gohan fue incrementando un estado furioso. ¿Cómo podía tener el derecho a exigir tal cosa? Uno de los policías de estudiantes femeninas estaba mirando a Gohan y sonriente, sino que irritó a Gohan aún mayor. Fuera de todos los miembros del club, aunque, Kurumu sintió más enojada que Gohan.

Kuyou le susurró algo a esa chica que sonrió aún más. Kuyou continuación, miró a Gohan con una mirada sonriendo y se movió a lo largo. Los otros miembros le siguió de inmediato, sonriendo como si fueran lo mejor de lo mejor.

"El nervio de ese tipo! ¿Por qué tenemos que quemar todos los periódicos que hemos trabajado tan duro?" Kurumu exclamó.

"No importa por qué ... quemarlo todo ..."

Todo el mundo miró para ver ginebra que había aparecido justo después de estar inconsciente de la sartén de Yukari. Su expresión era muy seria, pero Gohan también podría sentir un ligero toque de nervio.

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso?" Moka preguntó.

Gin suspiró y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. " tienen que entender, que era jefe de la Comision de Seguridad Publica?

Inmediatamente Aparece Mizore y pregunta ¿Qué es Eso?

Gin Exclama¡….. Ellos son los que realmente están a cargo de esta escuela y sus actividades no importa por qué quieren los periódicos quemados Si hay algo que se siente será una... amenaza para ellos o para la escuela, tendrán que cerrar o eliminar ... ".

"Eso no está bien, aunque! Nuestro periódico se acaba de informar sobre algunas de las actividades extrañas y malos estudiantes de esta escuela, eso es todo! En realidad estamos ayudando a la derecha de esta escuela la conciencia?" Yukari explicó, todavía completamente impresionada por la actitud de la Policía de Student.

Gin tembló un poco. . Era evidente que él se había ocupado de la Policía estudiante a la vez.

"Mira, eso es una orden mía! No hay excusas, quemen el resto de los papeles! No vamos a meternos con la Policía de Estudiantes!"

Kurumu fue mirando al suelo con los puños apretados. "Cobarde ..." murmuró. A continuación, salió corriendo de vuelta a la academia con un toque de lágrimas en los ojos.

"Espera Kurumu-chan!" Gohan siguió con ideas en mente para animarla. No se dio cuenta de la importancia de los periódicos eran para ella. Ella siempre le había parecido un poco cansado de ellos en realidad.

"¿Cómo podría la Policía ... Estudiante de ser así? ¿No se supone que deben soportar este tipo de cosas y proteger a la escuela?" Gohan le preguntó.

Gin suspiró. "Son corruptos ... Ellos sobornan a los clubes y usan la fuerza contra cualquiera que se oponga a sus puntos de vista. Es s de su aparente sentido de la justicia que no podemos ir en contra así que por favor, por tu propio bien, no te vayas jugando con la Policía estudiante ... en especial el líder, Kuyou ... "Él dejó la esperanza de que va a escuchar a su advertencia final. Él no quería tener el club de cierre del periódico como la última vez.

Gohan apretó los puños y maldijo en voz baja. No estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con un problema como este. Estaba muy claro que se trataba de una organización grande y los enemigos que tratan de Gohan se fueron los matones, no los funcionarios corruptos. Gohan también no podía dejar de pensar que la mirada de la última Kuyou él. No podía dejar de sentir que esta Kuyou lo había estado observando durante un rato ...

"Gohan-kun? ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Moka preguntó sintiendo un poco incierto.

Yukari y Moka eran inciertos pero también lo era Gohan. No podía estar muy seguro de qué hacer.

"No estoy seguro ... pero no me siento que debemos quemar estos papeles ...", respondió finalmente. Él sabía que la quema de la ardua labor del club de prensa no era una opción, sin embargo, si Piccolo estaba aquí, él no quiere involucrarse, pero sin el padre de este Gohan, que sin duda tratar de arreglar para estaba todavía un poco inseguro de qué hacer, pero sabía que no daría a las demandas de los funcionarios como ellos.

Miró los papeles en el suelo y luego suspiró. "Creo que deberíamos empezar a recoger estos documentos", dijo Gohan. Yukari y se quejó de Moka, un poco enojado con Kurumu para dejarlos atrás, pero su enojo era más dirigido hacia Kuyou y la Policía Estudiante.

"Esto no es justo! ¿Cómo nos van a pedir de esa manera! Hemos trabajado duro en estos periódicos!" Kurumu argumentó. Ella y Gohan se encontraban dentro de la aula de la señorita Nekonome. Ella no tenía ganas de quemar nada en absoluto, sobre todo sus preciosos periódicos.

Gohan suspiró. "No se puede ayudar ¿no? ¿De qué serviría hacerlo cuando podemos tener a nuestro club cerrado?"

Kurumu resopló. "No me importa! No me parece yo digo que deberíamos luchar ¿No te parece Gohan-kun?"

Gohan se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, preguntándose qué es lo correcto que hacer era. ¿Podría ser que él tenía miedo de la Policía de estudiante? Gohan no estaba seguro de por qué, pero la organización le preocupaba tanto. Tendría que comportarse como un héroe sin embargo.

"Yo ... supongo", Gohan finalmente aceptó, pero por dentro, estaba un poco preocupado. Este estudiante Policía no se parecía a ninguno de los matones que siempre había conocido.

Kurumu tomó el tiempo para observar el interior de la preocupación de sonrió y le tomó las manos. "¿Quieres saber por qué me preocupo por estos periódicos?"

Gohan preguntado eso también. "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?"

En un instante, Kurumu picoteando a Gohan dejándole un poco sorprendido. Ella sacó la lengua de una manera infantil. "Es porque es uno de los únicos recuerdos que tu y yo trabajando juntos ... jeje ..."

"K-Kurumu-chan ..."

Su preocupación de la Policía estudiante se desvaneció, pero la preocupación de su identidad se convirtió en un problema de nuevo. Gohan apartó la mirada de Kuorumu sentía un poco avergonzado. Eso no impidió que Kurumu sin embargo.

"Ven aquí ..." le arrulló y trajo Gohan más cerca de su pecho.

"¡Ah! Kurumu-chan Gohan sofocado de nuevo!" Yukari irrumpió en la casa, arruinando así el momento en que entre Kurumu y Gohan.

"Gohan-kun! Maldita seas Yukari, !" señaló en la pequeña bruja que tenía su varita en la defensiva.

"¿Yo? Fuiste te la le estaba ahogando!"ella dijo, señalando a los súcubo grande de pecho.

"No debemos dejar de pelear? Estamos en un poco de un problema aquí",. Yukari simplemente gruñó a sí misma como Moka seguida de Gohan "¿Qué debemos hacer todos? Yo ... yo realmente no quiere quemar todo nuestro trabajo duro", admitió Moka.y Kurumu asintió con la cabeza. Kurumu miró a Gohan.

"Gohan-kun, ¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto?"

Gohan suspiró. "Realmente desearía poder hacerlo ... estos chicos no son simplemente protectores de la paz, como ellos dicen que son ... pero ... no se trata de unos cuantos matones, se trata de toda una organización de funcionarios corruptos! Pero si quemamos estos periódicos como dicen , entonces las peleas innecesarias, no será así como Gin-sempai advirtió, "Gohan explicó. Una cosa que sabía era que él no era como Vegeta, que tomaría en cualquier ó de su padre, que a veces para evitar peleas es mejor ... pero es que siempre tiene la razón?

Moka asintió con la cabeza un poco. "Estoy de acuerdo con Gohan. No me gusta en absoluto o bien ... pero eh ... hemos tenido suficientes peleas no? Y además, yo ... sólo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto ..."

Gohan sonrió un poco, era siempre bueno confiar en su instinto de primera y quizás la que formaba parte de ser un vampiro ... el instinto, sin embargo, Gohan no estaba seguro de sí mismo. Sus sentimientos le dijo que para luchar contra la Policía estudiante, pero me pareció lógico para apaciguarlos.

Yukari miró a su alrededor y no estaba segura de qué pensar por su , ella no quería que todo el trabajo duro entrado en el periódico es una pérdida, pero, al mismo tiempo, tal vez Gohan tenía razón y que sería mejor no involucrarse.

"Así que es eso ¿no? Vamos a quemar todos estos periódicos?" Kurumu dijo humilde: "Yo no puedo hacer eso ..."

Rápidamente, tomó una pila de periódicos y saltó de una ventana abierta justo antes de que nadie podía entender lo que estaba haciendo.

" Kurumu-san!" Gohan llama a cabo, pero Kurumu no iba a oír nada de lo que ella aterrizó hacia abajo en los terrenos de la escuela y empezó a correr.

¿Dónde crees que vas?"

Kurumu dio la vuelta y sin previo aviso, una serie de proporciones pegajoso pegado al lote de periódicos en la mano y tiró fue. Kurumu se sorprendió al ver una de las hembras de la Policía del Estudiante. Era obvio que había estado de pie y mirando por un rato ahora.

"¡Hey! Dar vuelta los periódicos!" -preguntó ella. Gohan y el grupo escuchó la conmoción y sabía que era Kurumu en problemas. Gohan salieron corriendo por la misma ventana se abrió sólo para ser golpeado por una ola de sustancia pegajosa que se fija en la mitad de la pared.

"¿Qué?" Gohan miró a la sustancia que lo sostenía en la pared. Era exactamente igual que una cinta de una araña sólo mucho más grueso.

"Uh uh uh ... no podemos tener otros se entrometan con el negocio de la gente ¿verdad?" la dama oscura broma.

Gohan gruñó a ella y luego fácilmente se separó de la sustancia extraña, dejándose caer al suelo sin problemas. La señora se enfureció por la facilidad con que se rompió la cuerda blanca y espesa. "¿Cómo te atreves ..." murmuró sombríamente.

"Gohan-kun!" Kurumu exclamó, aliviado de que vino a ayudar. El resto del grupo observaba desde el interior del edificio de la escuela sabiendo muy bien que Gohan era capaz de manejar la situación, pero aun así, sin embargo, "Sólo quien eres tu?" Kurumu preguntó.

La mujer en el uniforme oscuro sonrió ampliamente y luego de haberse presentado. "Mi nombre es Keito, uno de los de arriba de la Policía del Estudiante. Kuyou me ha pedido que mantener un ojo vigilante sobre todos ustedes para asegurarse de que usted no hace algo sospechoso ..."

"Tú eres ... la de antes! ¿Cómo puedes estar en un grupo tan corrupto?"Gohan le preguntó un poco desconcertado.

Keito se rió un poco, en un tono un poco molesto. "Corrupto? ¡Ja! Nosotros somos los encargados de hacer cumplir las normas de esta escuela? Los únicos corruptos son unos como a nuestras entrevistas con ustedes baja las vidas no tienen cabida en esta escuela en particular interferir con nuestro negocio! Es igual que el año pasado ... que la ginebra es un idiota cuando no está aprendiendo a dejar de fumar ... lo que un grupo patético ... "

Gohan realmente se sentía como que tenía que dar una lección, sino que probablemente comienza oficialmente los problemas de sus amigos, sin embargo, si estas personas siempre han sido sospechosas del club de prensa, entonces no puede ser otra opción.

"¡Por favor! Sólo devuélvenos los periódicos!" Kurumu declaró. Aquellos fueron los últimos de los ejemplares finos que no se la papelera. Para Kurumu, significaba buenos recuerdos con sus amigos, así como Gohan

Una rápida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Keito. "Oh, te refieres a los que más me arrebataron ¿eh? Pobre chica... ¿Por qué te los daria? Después de todo, estos periódicos son inútiles y sólo van en contra de nuestra autoridad!" Con eso, se arrojó a los lotes de muy lejos con un disparo de sus cadenas. El lote de periódicos voló a través hacia un triturador de basura en llamas.

Kurumu vio con horror como los papeles se acercó más a la disposición. "No ... no ... ¡NO!" -gritó con lágrimas comienzan a formarse.

Nuestros Periódicos¡ No

Gohan fue antes de Kurumu ,pero, sorprendentemente, Gohan con su velocidad vértigo estaba allí justo antes de que pudiera aterrizar en el quemador de basura.

El miedo se convirtió en Kurumu de alivio cuando vio a su amante coger el lote periódico. "G-Gohan-Kun

Gohan le sonrió a , dándole un impulso de confianza. Miró a la miembro de la Policía con una expresión de disculpa.

"Gomen, pero ... estos periódicos son preciosos para Kurumu-chan ... y todos nosotros", explicó. La Chica se enfureció al grupo rebelde. Apretó los dientes.

"Eres un tonto! Esto significa que tu realmente tienes la intención de luchar contra la Policía de estudiante? ¿Cómo lo impensable!"

"Gohan!" Moka llamó desde la ventana. Gohan miró hacia arriba para ver Moka, un poco nervioso y abrumado que parece.

"No te preocupes Moka-san, que va a estar bien!" Gohan consoló. Moka negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no era la razón.

"Mi otra quiere salir ..." ella dijo. Gohan comenzó a sudar-gota en el nerviosismo.

¿Hablas en serio? Gohan pensó: ¿Qué es lo que quiere en un momento como este?

Yukari apareció cerca de Moka mientras apretaba a través de mirar a Gohan."Oh, oh, oh! Quiero ver la verdadera forma de Moka-san!"

Gohan suspiró. Sabía muy bien la personalidad de la otra Moka. Si ella le estaba diciendo indirectamente a Gohan a ponerla en libertad luego que también podría hacer para calmarla. Gohan se movio de nuevo en la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le quitó Rosario de Moka. De repente, Moka se sentía más ligera y luego sus cambios comenzaron a ocurrir. Gohan rápidamente intentó volver con kurumu, pero la otra Moka había agarrado de forma inesperada en uniforme de Gohan. Su transformación fue inusualmente rápido.

"Ah, sí? ¿Dónde crees que vas?" ella sonrió y luego hace descender a Gohan un poco sorprendido.

"W-espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Gohan le preguntó.

Inner Moka sonrió y se acercó a Gohan. "No siempre seras tu el que Viva la Acción. Además, esta chica necesita que le enseñen una lección."

Ella saltó todo el camino hasta el suelo, dejando a Gohan con Yukari. Ella lo miró con Keito rojos sedientos de sangre los ojos, deseosos de mostrar su verdadero lugar. Keito contempló con profunda admiración y el temor al ver el nuevo aspecto, pero ella rápidamente se juntaron. Ella estaba demasiado enojada para asustarse por un vampiro.

"¡Increíble! Moka-san se ve tan horrible pero a la vez impresionante,!" Yukari comentó y luego volvió la cabeza a Gohan.

Él era un poco de rojo de Moka es tan cerca de su rostro. , él simplemente no podía mantener la calma a su alrededor. Su corazón ya comienza a latir como un loco.

"... Por supuesto, Gohan-kun es bastante impresionante también! Tú y Moka son la pareja perfecta!" agregó.

Gohan tosió una vez más. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso! No importa ... Supongo que sólo debe mirar Moka-san", asumió él. Gohan sabía que podía manejar las cosas bastante bien por su cuenta. En todo caso, no quería irrumpir en una batalla que quería pelear.

"Su toda inmundicia ... sólo suciedad ... Te voy a enseñar a no meterse con la Policía de Estudiantes!" Keito gritó cuando ella comenzó a transformarse en su forma verdadera. Todo el mundo vio cómo ocho patas creció fuera de su área del ombligo. Se sorprendió Gohan como las características de su rostro se transformaron en una araña bastante feo.

"Dios ... lo que una mujer fea ..." Kurumu comentó.. Keito parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto y sonrió.

"Eh ... Tenemos que destruir de nuevo este Club. Lo voy a terminar ahora!" -gritó a todos. La mujer araña salió disparado un carrete de la web, pero en lugar de apuntar a Inner Moka, se dirige hacia Gohan!

"Gohan, corre!" Kurumu gritó. Gohan reacciono y a velocidad vértigo la esquivo

"¿De verdad este Chico Gohan Quien Sera..." murmuró Moka y rápidamente agarró la cadena. A continuación, se torció la mano alrededor de la cadena, cerrar con llave. Keito miró con pánico, pues no contaba con la confianza que necesitaba. Ella había subestimado la presencia de un vampiro... y le costaría.

Moka se volvió hacia la mujer araña que realmente estaba entrando en pánico ahora. "W-espera! ¿Te das cuenta lo que sucederá si me llevas? La Policía estudiante realmente se enojara! Déjame ir y quemar los papeles!"

Moka cerró los ojos un poco molesta. "No me importa acerca de estos documentos sea, sin embargo, que sí se preocupan por el hecho de que tú y tu grupo patético piensan que son superior a todos los que deben aprender ...".

Moka se retractó de su brazo hacia atrás, tirando de la mujer araña con mucha fuerza, el levantamiento de la mujer en el aire. Ella gritó mientras volaba hacia el vampiro feroz.

"... conoce tu lugar!" terminó, dando una patada en la cara de la araña. Ella soltó la cadena que permite a la araña a estrellarse directamente a los árboles muertos. Allí yacía inmóvil e inconsciente, con todos los huesos de su cuerpo, roto. Moka patadas eran un arma poderosa.

Increíble ... ella es todavía fuerte teniendo en cuenta que no sale mucho, Gohan pensó.

"Oh, woow! Yo quiero ser como Moka-sama!" Yukari chilló. Gohan se limitó a suspirar. No había vuelta atrás lo que parecía. Gohan sólo podría tener que luchar contra la Policía de Estudiantes, que fue mucho más allá de una pelea de pandillas que parecían sencillas

Pensó en el líder, Kuyo, el líder orgulloso y arrogante, posiblemente. Si esta era su definición de la justicia, a los clubes de espionaje y soborno, a no ser tolerantes con otras personas que les rodean; Gohan sabía que tenía que ser detenido por el bien de todos.

"Parece que estamos viendo algo aquí ..."

Gohan miró, sorprendido de lo Moka apareció frente a él. Miró a lo lejos, un poco avergonzado.

Moka gruñó un poco. "No estés tan patético ... Tu tienes tu propio orgullo Gohan ... Confía en tus primeras sensaciones, después de todo, tengo esa impresión después de nuestra vieja Pelea ..."

Gohan miró a. Poco confundido y luego sacó por la fuerza Moka Gohan en un beso con ella Se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, sorprendió a la mujer de pelo blanco. Sus labios eran muy suaves y reconfortante, pero frío. Ella vuelve a unir el Rosario que Gohan no se había dado cuenta estaba en sus manos. Luego lo soltó y luego le sonrió cuando ella fue volviendo lentamente a su forma de esconderse. "Una última cosa ..." murmuró y luego se mordió la ya apedreado Gohan.

* Capuu-chuuu *

Gohan ….se quedó atónito de ver como la chica de color rosa ya estaba bebiendo un poco de su sangre, sin embargo, seguía siendo tan frío como una piedra. La Moka de color rosa quedocon una expresión satisfecha, sin embargo sus ojos se veía un poco cansados.

"Es tan bueno ..." gimió y se desmayó.

Yukari la atrapó, pero ha costado un poco. "¡Ah, Moka-san es más pesada de lo que pensaba!" resopló.

Gohan tomó la iniciativa de volver al mundo real y ayudar a Yukari. Antes de que Gohan lo sabía y tomó Moka, todo el resto del grupo había regresado a la un poco sorprendido de que habían visto el beso justo antes de Moka transformado de nuevo.

"Ah, sí? Así que supongo que no estaba viendo las cosas en aquel entonces," Kurumu bromeó, recordando aquel entonces, cuando se preguntó si la había besado intimidante Moka realidad Gohan después de la batalla con Gin.

Gohan tímidamente se frotó la nuca. "En serio, esto no es lo que había parecido!"

Yukari puso los ojos. "Yo estaba aquí mismo, mientras tú y Moka se besaron!"

"Um ..." Gohan vaciló. No era como se dio el primer paso ... que era la verdadera Moka! Ella era tan directa en sus acciones que hizo a Gohan un poco nervioso.

Kurumu dijo….¿qué vamos a hacer ahora

Gohan se alegró el tema cambió. "No estoy exactamente seguro, pero sí sé que no debemos dejar que cierren este club ... o cualquier otro para el caso."

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza que hizo que Kurumu feliz de que había decidido proteger el club. De alguna manera, las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos ahora. "Arigato ... todo el mundo," gracias a ella.

Gohan le sonrió en un gesto de confianza. Miró a la Moka se desmayó en sus brazos y se acordó de lo que el otro había dicho Inner Moka. Confía en tus primeros sentimientos ...

Esa fue probablemente la única opción ahora. Gohan no quiere tener peleas innecesarias, pero parecía que no iba a ser el caso, especialmente la forma en que utilizan la fuerza de sus métodos.

"Esos tontos! ¿Realmente la intención de luchar contra nosotros?"

"La derrota de Keito había quedado todo el mundo repensar nuestra autoridad ... ¿cómo tiene la intención de cerrar el periódico abajo?"

"Voy a apagar con mis propias manos si necesito, necesito una prueba más importante para tomar medidas al respecto."

"Entonces, tengo una noticia tan buena para usted Kuyou-sama ..."

"¿Qué?"

"Uno de los club de prensa se sospecha que es humano ... Gohan"

"Humano?"

"Sí ... Si es verdad, entonces usted podría cerrar el club por tiempo indefinido."

"Hmm ... yo sabía que había algo raro en ese muchacho. Eso es todo lo que necesito para ser interrogado. Parece que el club periódico tiene un punto débil, después de todo ..."


	7. Capitulo 7 Gohan es Humano

Solo para aclarar, que esté seguro de que Gohan es humano?"

"Usted lo ha dicho, sino que huele a uno ¿No es eso suficiente para empezar al menos un interrogatorio.?"

"Hmph ... Yo no necesito a alguien como tú a darme órdenes."

"Pido disculpas, Kuyou-sama. Sólo estoy dando sugerencias."

"Tu cortesía es irresponsable, no voy a poner al día con las sugerencias razonables Esto no es algo que debe tomarse a la ligera un ser humano en la academia no tiene sentido..?"

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con el club de prensa ... sobre todo el llamado Gohan, estoy en lo cierto?"

"..."

"Según la ley, si no me equivoco, y Gohan es humano, entonces estaría bien que lo ejecutara ... la derecha junto con sus amigos en el Club de prensa, que incluye que el hombre, ¿correcto?"

"..."

"Baka! ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho?" Gin le gritó, demasiado furioso al saber que ellos no prestaron atención a su advertencia.

Gohan y el resto simplemente se quedó en silencio sabiendo muy bien lo que habían hecho, sin embargo, era un poco vergonzoso tener una conferencia principal Gin, como a ellos de esta manera.

"Te lo dije antes ¿no? Son una banda podrida que muestra su sentido de la justicia podrida ... pero también son una organización de malos, aburridos!" Gin continuó.

Kurumu comenzó a despejar la garganta y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Gohan. "Está bien, tenemos nuestros propios rudo aquí!" ella anunció, señalando a Gohan con entusiasmo. Gohan se rascó la mejilla una sensación de poco más de vergüenza.

"No digas eso Kurumu-s ..." murmuró Gohan.

Gin golpeó la pared haciendo saltar un poco a todos. "Realmente no me importa!" -gritó, "Esto podría hacer que todos en problemas y de hecho, se podría conseguir este club cerrado! ¿Es eso lo que queremos?"

"¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer si? Uno de ellos estaba a punto de quemar los periódicos!" Kurumu argumentó.

"Son sólo los periódicos! Debe he dejado que la mujer se quema!" Gin argumentó atrás, "Ceder a sus demandas no pueden ser lo correcto, pero es lo único que salvará a este club!"

"Pero Gin-sempai, hemos trabajado duro con ellos ¿no?" Gohan tenido suficiente de este argumento, no había ninguna razón para preocuparse por el pasado. "Gin-sempai, entendemos que usted nos ha advertido antes, pero ¿cómo es dar una conferencia que nos va a ayudar con la situación en este momento?"

Ginebra apretó los dientes, todavía irritado que esto haya sucedido, pero sabía Gohan estaba en lo cierto. Era inútil discutir en este momento. "Tienes razón Gohan ... entonces ¿qué nos dices lo que estás planeando hacer?" Señaló con una mirada en blanco. De repente, los otros miembros le devolvió la mirada preguntaba si tenía algún tipo de plan, después de todo, él fue el que por lo general tomó la iniciativa.

Gohan se rió un poco nervioso, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello. "Bueno ... no puedo decir con certeza lo que tengo en mente."

Yukari se puso encima de la sensación de aventura. "Yo digo que marchar a su cuartel general!"

Gin suspiró. "Ese es un plan estúpido ..."

"¿Qué? No, no lo es! En lugar de esperar a que nos atacan, debemos atacarlos nos da la ventaja de la sorpresa!" explicó.

"¿Desde cuándo fuiste un estratega! Yo digo que conseguir todos los clubes a levantarse con nosotros! Nos gustaría ser capaces de acabar con la Policía de Estudiantes para siempre!" Kurumu tope pulg

"Una vez más, no va a suceder", dijo Gin con suavidad.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Probablemente están tan enfermos como estamos con la policía!" razonó, sin embargo Ginebra, simplemente movió la cabeza con los brazos cruzados frente a la pizarra.

"Miren, ustedes pueden ser el grupo más aventurera que he visto, pero todos los clubes en esta escuela tienen miedo de ellos. Ellos no van a ser cualquier apoyo a esta ..." Gin explicó.

Yukari y Kurumu bajó la cabeza, finalmente ceder a la razón de la ginebra. Hubo un ligero toque a Moka para dar una sugerencia, sin embargo, ella estaba un poco tranquilo y preocupado.

"U-um ..." murmuró tratando de pensar. Todo el mundo miró preguntándome si tenía la mejor sugerencia.

"... Podríamos intentar razonar con ellos ... ..."

De repente, el grupo se quedó corto, no había manera que iba a suceder. De hecho, de que tenía que ser la peor de toda la propuesta.

"Ah ... Moka-chan, que realmente tienen las mejores sugerencias de todos!" Gin halagado. Todo el mundo cayó en la cabeza.

"No se puede ser serio Gin-sempai!" Kurumu gritó.

"No hay manera de que van a razonar con nosotros!" Tsukune estuvo de acuerdo.

"Acaba de estar de acuerdo con Moka para llevarla!" Yukari acusado.

Gin mostró sus dientes brillantes, "Mi objetivo es por favor ..."

"No ... tu acaba de apuntar a chupar ..." respondió una voz.

La cabeza de todo el mundo se volvió hacia la puerta del aula y se sorprendieron al ver la cabeza del club de karate, Haji sonriendo Miyamoto.

Gin creció una garrapata. "¿Qué sabes tú! No eres más que un tipo que nunca pensar bien las cosas! Siempre empujando a la batalla!"

Haji se rió entre dientes. "En este caso, no hay realmente una opción hay?"

Gohan parpadeó. "Espera ... que quieres decir ..."

Haji sacó un pulgar hacia arriba y sonrió. "Yo estoy con ustedes! Ya he tenido suficiente de esta mierda la policía!" De repente, Haji al haber notado la niña pequeña bruja con el grupo y un sentimiento de emoción creció en él. Yukari notó de inmediato la mirada en sus ojos. No había ninguna duda al respecto ...

"Kyaa! Otro Lolicon!" agitó su varita mágica y una sartén apareció en una nube de humo encima del capitán del karate. La medida tomó por completo el capitán ágil por sorpresa y lo derribó al suelo.

Moka y Kurumu mirarom un poco sorprendidas al descubrir que el capitán tenía un interés en las chicas más jóvenes. No había ninguna duda al respecto o bien, Yukari tenía miedo de lolicons desde que entró a la academia.

"Eh ... pervertido ... aún en ese ¿no?" Gin se rieron de él. El capitán luchó y se frotó la cabeza con dolor intenso.

"No se debe hablar! No lo hago ni pío a las niñas durante todo el día", replicó Haji.

Gohan trató de ignorar el hecho de que el capitán luchó fue en chicas más jóvenes. "¿Por qué estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos?"

Haji se rió entre dientes. "Sí, he tenido buenos miembros caigan en manos de la policía. He dudado bastante tiempo y no tengo ninguna duda en mi mente de que ganaremos si nos mantenemos unidos ... y además, quiero ser capaz de a tener una revancha con usted pronto! "

Kurumu saltó de emoción. "Woohoo! Definitivamente vamos a ser capaces de ganar con Gohan y Haji de nuestro lado!"

Yukari empezó a saltar con entusiasmo mientras que los otros asintió con la cabeza al ver que no había otra opción plausible, sí.

Gin suspiró. "¡Maldita sea, no hay que ayudar ... Voy a luchar también creo que ..."

Moka miró a Gohan a los ojos y trató de poner en su acto de valentía. "Yo estoy con vosotros hasta el final ... Gohan-kun" no ella para ocultar su rubor, mientras lo miraba. Gohan parecía sonrojarse demasiado. "Uh, gracias Moka-san ..."

.. Aquí estaba con Haji y Gin, todos ellos eran luchadores capaces ... bueno, al menos Gohan y Haji era ... además, las chicas eran más que capaces de manejar, sin embargo, Gohan era mitad. Humano

Gohan dijo"Uh ... voy a salir a la calle un poco", afirmó.

Kurumu cuenta Gohan mirando un poco hacia abajo. "Gohan- kun? ¿Estás bien?"

Gohan sonrió lo mejor que pudo. "Sí, estoy bien ... Estaré de vuelta. No te preocupes por mí. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo por mí mismo."

Kurumu asintió con la cabeza y luego le dio un abrazo a Gohan mientras caminaba hacia la puerta., , . Sólo un sentido de gohan algo preocupante era evidente para él, pero él podía ver en Moka un poco, así por lo que asumió que era normal que se sientan preocupados.

Me pregunto si es tan malo que soy mitad humano? Tal vez esa es una de las razones que hay una separación de los seres humanos y monstruos. No pueden valerse por sí mismos de forma individual ... Gohan pensaba.

". Caminó hacia el banco más cercano y luego volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. Se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta en permanecer en la academia. Moka y Gohan fueron cuidadosamente guardando su secreto y la lucha simplemente para mantenerlo con vida.

"Hmph, patética ... que la mujer sólo puede tener razón acerca de ti ... humano ..."

Gohan se quedó inmóvil, los ojos inmóviles, su corazón latía cada vez podía respirar, hablar, cualquier cosa que vio el jefe de la Policía del Estudiante, Kuyou. sin embargo, fue lo que escuchó la cabeza le acusa. Eso fue todo, que iba a matarlo asi que no levanto sus poderes y actuó como un humano común y corriente

Kuyou sonrió a sabiendas de que era verdad. el rostro de Gohan era genuino suficiente para iniciar un interrogatorio de él para averiguar si realmente es humano. Tu Estas bajo arresto temporal ..." Kuyou comenzó como varios de los miembros de la policía con sus uniformes negros que se mueven en recuperar Gohan, "... porque la probabilidad de ser humano ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? No tenemos ni idea de donde está la sede de policía de los alumnos se encuentra!" Gin-exclamó.

Haji, que se determinó como siempre hizo crujir los nudillos. "No importa. Vamos a tener que agarrar uno de los miembros bastardos y los obligan a derramar!"

"Er ... eso es un poco demasiado,

"No me gusta admitirlo, pero que parece ser la mejor opción de la derecha de no"

"Aaaaaah!"

Kurumu fue la primero en reaccionar ante el mal augurio que provenía de fuera de la escuela. "TGohan-kun!" ella gritó y de inmediato corrió hacia la puerta con sus garras y las alas hacia fuera.

La puerta se estrelló Kurumu y el golpe por sorpresa golpeándola contra la pared detrás de ella. , Haji, y Gin estaban en alerta máxima, mientras esperaban a ver a su enemigo que se aproxime.

"Kurumu-san!"

"Big-boobed-san!" Yukari añadido.

Moka y Yukari corrió para ayudarla a recuperarse del golpe la puerta.¿Cómo podía no han visto esto? Más importante aún, ¿cómo pudo dejar que Gohan deje!

"Jeje ... toc toc! No era mi intención hacer daño a tu amigo delicioso ..."

"Ustedes hijos de puta ..." Kurumu gruñó como ellos ", pensé que había aprendido la lección ya!"

Los lagartos se rió un poco brutalmente. Ellos estaban babeando más que nunca, y era evidente que tenían mucha hambre, pero es como si no han comido nada durante semanas.

"Es posible que nos haya derrotado por última vez Gohan ... y gracias a ustedes, que había sido encarcelado por la Policía de Student para revelar a nosotros mismos! Pero no más, porque usted ve, que nos han dado una oferta que no podrá rechazar. Si tener con vida, entonces vamos a ser libres y poder comer Gohan.. si es humano! " el líder explicado muy emocionado.

Todo el mundo se congeló a lo que oían. Gohan miró horrorizado de que la Policía se enteró del Estudiante. ¿Cómo sabían que si?

"Basta ya de tonterías! ¡Fuera de nuestro camino!" Haji gritó.

Uno de los lizardmenn se rió entre dientes y se cargó a Haji, sin embargo, Haji conocía muy bien y dio un paso al otro lado del lagarto de carga. El lagarto sacó su cola alrededor de Haji y azotado por la habitación.

"¡Uf!" gruñó al tiempo que tocaba el resto de los asientos en las aulas. Él fue capaz de mantenerse firme después de sentirse un poco aturdido por un momento.

Algo está mal aquí ... no me acuerdo cuales es tan fuerte antes ... observó.

"¡Jaja! ¿Te sorprende Haji! Eso es porque no nos dan de comer cualquier cosa maldita en su base! NADA! Prefiero comer a todos lo que usted toma con vida!" haji con una velocidad de golpeteo y dio un gancho en él con su brazo de reptiles de punta, sin embargo haji repelido con éxito el brazo y lo usó como base para levantarse y lograr una rodilla en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

El monstruo retrocedió un sentimiento poco aturdido, sin embargo, la ginebra, que ya había transformado en un hombre lobo cargada en el líder aturdido, sólo para ser montada de distancia por uno de los Hombres Lagarto otros.

"Va a tomar más de que Haji para detener a mí ya mi hambre!" el líder gruñó mientras se recuperaba de su aturdimiento. El monstruo miró hacia las chicas que estaban viendo y llevando a Kurumu. Él sonrió y se cargó a su lugar.

"No puedo resistir! No dijeron nada acerca de sólo llevar a las niñas con vida! HAHA!"

Gin desplazado de su posición y con una velocidad sorprendente apareció delante de las chicas. "No ... no va a llevar a las niñas con vida ..."

"ARGHAAAH!" el líder gritó y abrió su boca lista para comer Gin y, sin embargo, no todo fue como estaba previsto, el líder siente un enorme dolor en las entrañas. Yukari, Kurumu, Moka y miró con asombro como Haji plantó su rodilla de un pie de profundidad en el estómago del monstruo.

"... Porque me aseguraré de que no se tiene el estómago para eso!"

El líder se quedó inmóvil, temblando y sus ojos finalmente se puso blanca mientras caía hacia el suelo. Sangre ejercida por la boca. El resto de los Hombres Lagarto se congelaron al ver a su líder hacia abajo. La confianza cayó con él. "N-no puede ser! El jefe es ..."

Gin y Haji aprovecharon la oportunidad para acabar con ellos mientras que ellos no estaban prestando atención. "Come esto, lagarto! Empuje puño vacío!"

Un millar de puños apareció y golpeó la del lagarto constantemente hasta que finalmente fue fuera de combate. Gin gritó en el oído del lagarto del otro lo que le causó a cubrir en el dolor. Finalmente, ejecuta una garra rápida en el pecho haciendo que el lagarto de volar en una de las ventanas del edificio.

Moka vio los blancos en los ojos de los líderes. Se preguntó si fue golpeado o simplemente por si estaba realmente muerto.

Gin miró a Moka y suspiró. "Siento que las chicas tenían que ver que ..." luego apretó los puños, "... los estudiantes de policía ... no puedo creer ... Ni siquiera estaban alimentando a los monstruos que aprisionan! Ellos no están haciendo justicia en absoluto! Ellos eran como un campo de concentración!"

"¿Es ..." Moka comenzó demasiado centrado en el lagarto.

Gin miró a los Hombres Lagarto llamó y él negó con la cabeza. "No ... no está muerto, pero más lejos, podría haber matado por accidente ..."

Que surgió un pensamiento completamente nuevo que podría matar a Gohan. No estaba segura de por qué eso le hizo sentir incómodo. Tal vez fue porque no podía soportar la idea de que una persona tan amable como haji podía matar con tanta facilidad.

Kurumu despertó de su estado inconsciente y sus preocupaciones acerca de Gohan fueron los primeros. "Gohan-Kun, ¿dónde está!" -preguntó ella frenéticamente.

Gohan suspiró. "La Policía de estudiantes ya han llevado. No puedo sentir su energía en cualquier lugar cerca de aquí, nunca más ... pero es débil."

Las lágrimas formaron a los ojos al pensar en lo peor que le puede pasar a su amante. "No ... no ... tenemos que salvarlo

Vamos grito.. Kurumu, gohan-Kun te rescatare te lo prometo ..."

¿Cuáles fueron los Hombres Lagarto hablando? Dijeron que Gohan era un ser humano? ... Eso no puede ser verdad, ¿no?"

Kurumu se animó un poco, como signo de shock corría por las venas de Kurumu."Gohan ... humano? ¿Cómo puede mi Gohan-kunser humano? Eso es ridículo!"

Haji y Gin fue a vivir con la conversación. "Tu sabes ... siempre ha habido un olor a humano, cuando me encuentro con él", analizó Gin.

Moka lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de miedo. No se veía como si hubiera una manera de salir de esta conversación. Moka se preguntó si debía mentir, pero teniendo en cuenta que la Policía se enteró del estudiante, no haría sino retrasar lo inevitable.

Kurumu miró a Gin en lágrimas. "Están mintiendo bien! Gohan no puede ser humano!"

Moka, que asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. No serviría de nada, sino para decir la verdad. "No estábamos seguros de si se debe decir a ustedes, pero ... sí, Gohan es humano ..."

Pero Moka no pudo terminar su oración ya que le faltaba decir que Gohan era un Humano pero solo la mitad….

"W-¿qué? Gohan ... ¿qué estás diciendo?" Kurumu preguntó en estado de shock. El resto de los otros explotados algún tipo de choque. Moka no podía creer que había llegado a bajar a revelar el secreto. No fue hasta el final de su primer año en la academia!

"Lo siento Kurumu-chan. Yo y gohan-kun habíamos mantenido en secreto durante bastante tiempo, pero creo que ustedes deben saber la verdad ... Gohan es Mitad ser humano que de alguna manera accidental matriculados en esta academia ..."

Kurumu y Yukari se encontraban en una pérdida para las palabras. Gin y Haji se limitó a asentir como si esta información no les sorprendió. Ellos estaban seguros de tener sospecha de que Gohan era humano.

"Lo he estado posponiendo, pero Gohan siempre olía a ser humano, pero yo no quería volver a empezar a las acusaciones de ese tipo", admitió Gin.

Kurumu, que ya estaba un poco débil por el golpe la puerta, cayó de rodillas. Ella no podía creer que Gohan, a quien amaba desde que que la había defendido con valentía de Inner Moka era en parte humano. No había manera de que podría haber sido humano que ha durado tanto. Las lágrimas se formó en sus ojos pero, sorprendentemente, nada de odio emano de ella, ella y las demás simplemente se sintieron traicionadas.

"Baka ... baka! ¿Por qué ... ¿por qué mantener esto de mí?" Kurumu murmuró en el pensamiento de su destino una.

Yukari se sentía muy confundida. Se sentía como si supiera que Gohan desde el principio y que había hecho realmente otro buen amigo, sin embargo, el sentimiento de odio hacia los seres humanos en conflicto dentro de ella.

. ". Ya se han dado cuenta de que es parte humano y va a ser sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudieran ejecutar ya que gohan no quería dañar a nadie ! No podemos estar aquí!"

Kurumu intentó despejar las lágrimas como poco a poco de regresar a sus miró a los ojos de Moka y asintió. "Ya sea o no humank mi amor, él sigue siendo mi unico destino ... No puedo dejar que se muera!"  
"Kurumu ..." Moka declaró sorprendida. No esperaba que continuara de permanecer fiel a Tsukune.

"Por Dios, esto es demasiado Eh ... Supongo que no puedo dejarlo morir ... ya sea que está bien,. No me gustaría perder a un miembro de mi club, después de todo", sonrió Gin. Haji le puso la mano sobre los hombros de Moka y asintió con confianza.

"Yo no sé mucho acerca de Tsukune, pero desaprueba a nadie morir, humano o no", explicó Haji.

"Arigato Haji y Gin ..."

Moka, simplemente asintió con la cabeza; de todos, ella y Kurumu fueron los más preocupados que parecía. Todos miraron a la brujita que todavía estaba en una profunda reflexión.

Yukari miró hacia otro lado. "Yo estoy ... confusa. No sé qué más hacer ... Odio los seres humanos, pero me gusta Gohan que es humano (en parte) ... tan ... tan ..."

Yukari pensar que la explicación y ella se estremeció un poco. Ella no podía negarlo, las brujas nunca habría existido sin los seres humanos, sin embargo, no podían coexistir con los seres humanos. Tsukune era diferente pero de alguna manera,. Ella asintió con la cabeza con valentía. "No puedo permitir que Tsukune-kun muere, ya sea!" Se disipó cualquier duda, puede odiar a los seres humanos, pero se enteró de que no todos los humanos son malos.

Moka sonrió. Élla no podía creer que sus amigos todavía se mantuvieron fieles aun cuando él es mitad humano. "Démonos prisa! Puedo sentir su energía ... ligeramente ... Creo que también me enteré de su cuartel general!"

"Uf ... ¿dónde me llevas? ..." Gohan gimió cuando se sintió arrastrado por varios miembros aleatorios de la policía. Parecía cansado ya que decidio que no pelear.

"Cállate ...", respondió uno de los miembros de la policía con disgusto. Dio una patada a Gohan y sonrió sintiendo el poder agradable de control.

Pero lo patada parecía no haberle causado ni un rozon"Que? Como es posible que le haya pasado nada? No puedo creer que este hombre sea humano ... voy a decir, aunque que huele como uno ..."

"Eh ... no te emociones demasiado. Kuyou hará que el juicio final se había deicidiod. Él podría ser un monstruo simple gusano ... je, son por lo general bajo los seres humanos de todos modos ..."

Los demás se rieron, mientras Gohan sólo podía pensar en que si se declaraba culapabl y no peleaba la Comision de Seguridad Publica Dejaria en paz a susu amigos.

Si se hubiera quedado con el grupo, puede que nunca haya estado en esta situación, pero ¿qué diferencia habría? Él sería de todas formas inútiles.

El movimiento y la sensación de los escombros-en sus piernas se detuvo cuando se sintió presionado y atado a una silla. Gohan miró a su alrededor y se encontró en un cuarto oscuro con nada más que una luz dirigida él. Era evidente que no iba a ser algunos interrogatorios antes de que pudiera morir.

Moka-san,, Yukari-chan, chan-Kurumu ... Lo siento ... pensó sabiendo que nunca llegaría a ellos.

"Gohan Bien ... tienes dos opciones, admite que eres un ser humano ... o tendremos que ver que no es humano ..." Kuyou, cuya voz se oía, sin embargo, Gohan no tenía conocimiento de dónde estaba en el oscuro. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, admitir o encontrar alguna manera libre ... Lo que pasa es que no había una manera.

"Si tu gohan no eres humano, tu puedes fácilmente liberarse de las cuerdas. Incluso el más débil de los monstruos puede encontrar alguna manera de liberarse en una silla."

"Yo ..." balbuceó Gohan

"Transformarme ahora! Demuestra que no eres humano!" Kuyou gritó en su intento de conseguir Gohan a admitir. Eso era todo lo que se necesitaría para que le permitiera matar a este hombre . Sería un paso más en la destrucción de prensa del club también.

Gohan temía lo que iba a pasar si el despertaba su lado saiyajin. Esto realmente sería una carnicería

"Hmph ... patético ..." Kuyou finalmente salió de la oscuridad, él estaba muy impaciente con el niño. su pulso de Gohan se aceleró cuando se acercó más queriendo despertar su lado salvaje. Sin un momento de vacilación, Kuyou le brutal patada a Gohan el pecho que al parecer no le causó ningún daño.

"Urgh ..." murmuró Gohan siente su corazón y el carcaj cuerpo como nunca antes. Si este mantiene, en realidad iba a morir, incluso antes de admitir su "naturaleza". Kuyou no se detuvo allí sin embargo, golpeó el pie derecho sobre el pecho de gohan

Gohan fingio gritar de dolor. Kuyou hizo una mirada desagradable."Debilucho ... eso es todo lo que eres. Tú eres un humano y un debilucho! Imagine ... esto es lo que tus amigos se sentirán como ... Este es su castigo por desafiar a la policía!"

"Urgh ... deja a mis amigos fuera de esto ", declaró gohan como su cuerpo se se estaba estimulando por un momento.

"Ah, sí? No hay duda en mi mente ... el cuidado de tus amigos tanto ¿eh? Tu realmente no eres más que un ser humano ... Admítelo ... va a ser menos sufrimiento para ti ..." Kuyou presionó más fuerte en el pecho de Gohan causando que gohan se enfureciera más.. .

"¡Ah ...!" Kurumu se detuvo de repente como el seguimiento del nivel de poder de gohan. Cada vez más elevado, el reloj seguía corriendo el tiempo de vida de Gohan estaba haciendo más corto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si se había perdido, donde su ubicación era ... todo era relativo.

El resto del grupo se detuvo cuando se dieron cuenta de Kurumu temblando."Kurumu-chan, estás bien?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza como dificultad apareció en su rostro. "Yo ... puedosentir su poder..."

Kurumu tendría el mayor conexión a Gohan por supuesto sin contar a Inner Moka. Gohan recordó cuando oyó gritar a su padre en la batalla, incluso cuando él estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Podía sentir la presencia de su padre, incluso cuando él había muerto.

"Esto sólo puede significar que estamos cerca! Kurumu,?"-preguntó mientras Kurumu estremeció aún más.

"... Bajo tierra", respondió ella.

Rápidamente se extendió a cabo lo más rápidamente posible, pero todos ellos no podía darse cuenta que el radio de la energía de Gohan, de modo que, hasta que llegó a la Tierra se derrumbó.

Una gran agitación de la tierra se produjo y se desvaneció segundos más sonrió, contenta de que los amigos de Gohan habían llegado finalmente. Podía sentir la onda de choque en la tierra que sólo podía suponer que era el alumno, Gohan. Le enfureció que un hombre como él podría crear dudas en la mente de los estudiantes de quién era el más fuerte. Pronto se demostraría ser el más fuerte de los monstruos y demonios por destruirlo a él y la eliminación de esta amenaza misteriosa del mundo Yokai.

Miró a Gohan con una sonrisa y soltó el pie en él. Kuyou antes, se acercó a él desde la oscuridad y miró con una mirada de asco al ver a gohan. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el profesor de arte antiguo de la escuela que recientemente había sido suspendido gracias a sus amigos ... Ishigami Hitomi.

- Flashback –

"Así que ... magnífico!" el profesor de arte, Ishigami elogió.

"Um ... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir como modelo?" Moka preguntó.

"Sólo por un rato", sus ojos brillaban bajo su misteriosa tela que cubría su cabeza, "Les aseguro que este es el modelo anterior, y luego su deuda de aprender a pintar se hará."

Moka asintió con su vestido blanco, sin embargo, el tiempo se está acortando, especialmente en el mundo de Yokai. Ella sabía que el cumpleaños de Gohan fue acercandose, y sería muy poco tiempo que tendría que terminar la pintura de Gohan como su regalo de cumpleaños.

"Hecho, absolutamente precioso, tú eres una adición bien para mis obras de arte!" el maestro finalmente terminado.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, "Arigato. Puedo irme ahora?"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mal de Ishigami. "Mi obra de arte no puede simplemente salir ..."

"Así que estos son los estudiantes que faltan las mujeres?" Gohan preguntó Gin le dio varias fotos de algunos alumnos y no atractivos.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, muy lindo también. Sé que no somos un equipo de investigación, pero ya que parece ayudar a muchos estudiantes, sólo puedo suponer que usted se daría cuenta de todo esto."

Gohan se rascó la cabeza con timidez, "No es como lo intento."

Gohan bajó la cabeza en los asientos, al parecer, no prestar atención a la situación. Todo lo que pudo se preocupe deprimen y se sienten como muchos de sus amigos no parecía darse cuenta de que su cumpleaños se acercaba rápidamente.

"Kyyaaaaa!"

"Moka-san!" que tanto gritó y corrió hacia la puerta.

Kurumu entró justo después de Gohan a la izquierda sólo para ver que era ginebra que se quedó en la habitación del club. "¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi Gohan?" -preguntó ella.

Gin sonrió. "Oh, están ocupados. ¿Por qué no vienes a hacer ocupado conmigo, ¿eh?"

Kurumu golpeó Gin y salió de la habitación sólo murmurando lo pervertido el sempai fue.

Gohan llego a un punto donde escucho las luchas de Moka y gritos. El se sorprendio cuando llego a la sala de arte, sin embargo, estaba cerrada con llave. Gohan abrió la puerta con facilidad, pero se reunió de inmediato con la hostilidad como dos trenzas del pelo con los dientes de morder extendió hacia ellos! Gohan esquivó sin saber que kurumu estaba detrás de el.

"¡Aaah!" Kurumu gritó como el pelo trenzado poco en el brazo de Kurumu. Se retrae hacia atrás y miró Gohan en estado de shock como su brazo comenzó a convertirse en piedra!

Gohan miró a Moka, que ya estaba a mitad de camino se convirtió en piedra y de nuevo a Kurumu que estaba empezando a convertirse en piedra. Miró a la maestra de arte aparente con la ira. "¡Hijo de puta ..."

"Hoho! Un estudiante muy musculoso de verdad! Estaré encantado de añadir a mi colección de obras maestras!" Trenzas viciosos de la maestra del arte de pelo golpeó de nuevo en el medio-Saiyan. Gohan se alejó un poco y agarró la trenza de hilo. Él fácilmente se desprendió de su cabeza, pero se sorprendió cuando vio la sangre que viene del cabello.

La mujer gritó en voz alta en el dolor que se hace sumamente enojada.

Esta mujer ... es mucho más parecido a mi padre una mujer me contó acerca de la forma de serpiente. Ella tiene el cabello como las serpientes, excepto que no es exactamente una serpiente completo críar a sí misma. Tengo para asegurarse de que las trenzas no me toquen. Pensó.

"tu infiel! Me aseguraré de que pagues por esto! Aragh!" envió unos trenzas docena de mortales en él. Gohan se lanzó en el aire, esquivando todos los ataques entrantes y sorprendió a la maestra de arte, como él la enfrenta de cerca para arriba.

"No sé por qué estás haciendo esto, pero yo no le permitirá convertir mis amigos en la piedra!" Gohan empujó el puño en el estómago lo que la hizo entrar en shock. Ella retrocedió un poco sintiendo la fuerza de ataque del estudiante.

"Voy a tener que ... para esto ... hijo de puta ..." tosió débilmente y, finalmente, cayó en la inconsciencia. Todas las serpientes se retractó de sus viciosos de distancia y gritó de un silbido agudo, ya que consideraban el dolor de su amo.

Gohan miró frenéticamente Moka, pero se sintió aliviado cuando su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad al igual que deKurumu. Moka dio un paso y se abrazaron llorando Gohan. "Gomen Gohan! Que no debería haber hecho un trato con ella! Lo único que quería era ser bueno en la pintura para que yo pudiera hacer un regalo para tu cumpleaños..."

Gohan volvió a mirar a Kurumu que se había desmayado al parecer, por el cambio.

"¡Ayuda! ¿Hay alguien aquí?" declararse un vino de los armarios de la habitación. Gohan revisadas y abrió las puertas sólo para encontrar a una chica a tropezar!

"Wha-lo que pasó aquí? Espera" Gohan miró a la cara de la chica sólo para descubrir que ella era exactamente igual que la ginebra de imagen le mostró!

"Tú eres la niña desaparecida! No me digas que se había convertido en piedra!"

Ella asintió con solemnidad. "Hay otras chicas que fueron víctimas también! Estoy tan contenta de que nos ha salvado!"

- Fin del Flashback -

El ex profesor de arte gruñó al recordar su posición de llevárselo. Después de que se descubrió sus planes, ella fue ridiculizado y expuesto por el club de prensa. Ella quería vengarse de ellos, especialmente en el hombre que destruyó su cabello trenzado hermoso! Después de uno de sus cabellos tenían Gohan poco, ella sabía que él era un ser humano desde el sabor de su sangre. No había duda de que junto con el olor nauseabundo que ejerció.

"¿Por qué tienes que conseguir que admitirlo ... es, obviamente, humano. Su olor no se parece a ningún otro en este campus", explicó.

Kuyou se limitó a asentir. "Yo sé que ... pero llegar a admitir que me ahorrar un poco de problemas como la gente comienza a cuestionar este evento. ¿Sabía usted que la sustancia?"

La mujer sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño tubo de líquido de color azul sonrió. "Así que el club de la poción por fin terminó ... Voy a estar seguro para recompensarlos por sus esfuerzos."

"Recuerda nuestro trato ... Voy a llegar a ser el de destruir el club de prensa. Se merecen destruir con mis manos!" recordó. Kuyou se rió entre dientes.

"Desafortunadamente, eso no va a suceder. El club periódico viene sin ninguna razón, sino para salvar a su amigo. Según las normas, que asciende a muerte por asociación con un ser humano. Yo soy la justicia y voy a ser el de hacer cumplir esta sucediendo ".

La mujer se enojó. "¿Cómo te atreves! Teníamos un trato!"

"No hubo acuerdo ... debe haber sido asesinado por su acto criminal en lugar de suspendido." Él gruñó.

El grupo había caído en lo que parecía ser un pasillo subterráneo por debajo de los terrenos de la escuela. Sólo parecía adecuado que la policía los estudiantes que tienen su sede central en el que no podía ser visto.

"Oh, Dios mío Gohan! Tu nos podrías haber dado más tiempo para evacuar! Casi me rompió una uña!" Kurumu se quejó. Ella parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Gin, Yukari se encontraba en los brazos de Haji, y Moka se encontraba en los brazos de Gohan.

"Está bien, nos aseguraremos de que ustedes no se hagan daño", prometió Gohan. Gin no podía dejar de babear al ver esos pechos deliciosos que se celebra en sus brazos.

"Kyaaa ¡dejadme que pervertido!" Se apartó con gracia y aterrizó de nuevo en sus pies.

"¡Tú también!" Yukari gritó mientras luchaba fuera de la Haji lolicon. Él no estaba de humor que es golpeado por otro objeto que soltó a la chica. Sus manos temblaban en secreto, aunque cuando se le ocurrió una niña en el brazo.

"Sicko ..." Yukari murmuró mientras se sacudió el polvo de la tierra.

"Um ... Creo que puede llegar a pie por mí mismo," parecía que a Gohan, sonrojándose. Gohan volvió la cabeza, ya que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de mirar a la cara linda de Moka.

"Claro ... no hay problema," que se vaya de Moka,

Que el ki ... se siente tan familiar, Gohan pensaba mientras trataba de recordar cuando había sentido este tipo de presencia antes.

"¡Vamos!" Kurumu empujada mientras corría hacia la dirección se enfrenta a Gohan. Gohan rompió lejos de sus pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza. El grupo continuó recibiendo muy cerca de Kuyou. Gohan no pudo evitar sentir un aura un poco extraño, pero pequeño que estaba cerca de Kuyou. No era la presencia de familiares ... era otra cosa y no podía dejar de preguntarse quién podría ser.

A kilómetros de distancia de la academia en una isla pequeña y oscura. Piccolo hizo una mueca cuando fue mediado por parte de la cadena y extraño sólo podía pensar en cómo iba a volver a la Tierra. Sopló en gran medida y trató de concentrarse. Con el tiempo llegaría a él en la manera de escapar sin tener que esperar un año para coger un simple autobús.

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en absoluto y mucho menos meditar. A diferencia de la Tierra con su atmósfera tranquila y pacífica, este extraño mundo estaba oscuro y siempre de alguna manera interferir con Piccolo. Este iba a volver loco si no encuentra una salida.

"Juro Goku, ¿cómo pudieron ponerse de pie una mujer exigente como Chichi ...", murmuró.


	8. Capitulo 8 L Fase Mitica, El SSJ

Los pasos rápidos del grupo se podía escuchar mientras corrían por los pasillos de la sede de la Policía de Estudiantes de metro. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por su amigo, Gohan, así como la batalla obvio que se llevaría a cabo. Moka podría normalmente sólo se siente preocupada a pesar de que tenía confianza en Gohan. S el nunca le gustó participar en las batallas, pero ella sabía que existían monstruos hostiles en la escuela y lo más probable es herir a sus amigos. ¿Quién sabía que la organización que ayude a mantener el orden en la escuela sería tan hostil como así? Parecía que no había nadie de confianza, sólo a sus amigos que habían estado con usted durante el más largo de tiempo.

"Nos estamos acercando", dijo a Gohan. Apretó los dientes en el pensamiento de la tortura Kuyou lo puso a través.,

¿Qué estaba pensando? Gohan pensó y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. No debo pensar en el pasado en estos momentos.

Kurumu estaba tratando de mantener la cordura mientras trataba de preocuparse de gohan y más en el ahorro de él. Si se preocupaba demasiado, ¿cómo iba a ayudar o dar apoyo en la lucha?

"Um ... que todos sabemos que esto es una trampa ¿no?" Yukari pidió que los demás hizo una mueca.

"Sí ... lo sabemos, pero ¿qué otra opción hay disponible? La forma más rápida y sólo es para entrar en la trampa", respondió Gohan.

Yukari asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, sin embargo, se sintió un poco asustada de esta Kuyou. Ella sabía que Gohan sería capaz de patearle el culo fuera de toda duda, pero la presión que emana de la Kuyou era más que cualquiera de los monstruos que había conocido. Gohan no emanaba una presión de esa manera, él era muy amable pero era horrible cuando despertaba su estado saiyan ... a sentir algo así como la Kuyou. Se preguntó si los demás también lo sintió, o era ella la única, porque ella era mágicamente orientado?

Haji no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, que finalmente se tome alguna acción y se enfrentan a algunos rivales fuertes. Él no iba a permitir que Gohan el centro de atención con tanta facilidad.

Mientras tanto, Gin alguna manera estaba lamentando la decisión que tomó. Era demasiado molesto estar luchando de esta manera. Se sentía un poco inseguro de cómo se va a acabar, pero si una cosa era segura, que no participan haría que se sintiera débil. Él no era débil, sino que simplemente tenía otros intereses que no sean Haji que le encantaba pelear.

Poco a poco, empezaron a oír gritos y gemidos. La ira, la depresión y la locura aumentó a medida que avanzaban más. De repente, el grupo se encuentra dentro de la sala de la prisión donde al parecer todos los monstruos de la policía capturó en lugar. Kurumu tapó la boca al ver a los monstruos de llegar fuera de los bares con suplica y gritos. Parecía que no había comido nada. Casi todos ellos eran por lo menos en su forma de monstruo tratando de encontrar modos de escapar de la cárcel llena de gente.

"LET . FUERA! ARGHAAA!" un grito estudiante varón como una enorme garra Según los barrotes de la prisión.

"Eyaa!" Yukari gritó mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Poco a poco las garras de otros monstruos y trató de alcanzar para el grupo. La mayoría de los estudiantes en jaulas tenían hambre, mientras que otros estaban desesperados y dispuestos a matar si no pudiera escapar.

Gohan pateó lejos de la garra que iba a sacar Yukari. El monstruo gritó cuando su brazo fue golpeado en una de las barras de metal.

"Si ... los dejamos fuera?" Moka pidió seguro teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos se siente sediento de sangre.

Gohan movió la cabeza. "Vamos a dejarlos salir más tarde. No podemos más perder el tiempo aquí!"

Todas las manos estaban llegando a salir de sus jaulas que hacen que sea difícil para ellos para avanzar a través. Gohan sólo vio una forma de mantenerlos en sus jaulas durante un ratito.

"Aléjate si no quieres que tus brazos se vaporizen!" Gohan amenazadoramente soltó una pequeña explosión de energía de su mano, directamente a través del pasillo de la cárcel. Todos los monstruos de inmediato captó el mensaje, ya que se alejó de la esfera luminosa de las carreras de la luz por los pasillos hasta que finalmente desaparecieron. BOOM!

El grupo no pudo explicar lo que habían visto o escuchado de la aparente explosión.

"Lo que-" comenzó a Moka.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde! Démonos prisa antes de que empiecen intentando agarrarnos!" ordenó.

El grupo entendió la situación, sin embargo, sólo se podía adivinar que lo que vieron apareció en la mano de Gohan.

¿Sabía hacer que Gohan pequeña bola de luz? No puede ser, yo nunca lo vi hacer una cosa así antes ... Moka se preguntó pensando que sabía mucho acerca de Gohan ya, además de su identidad secreta, pero aparentemente no.

Corrieron por el pasillo la cárcel como todos los presos dio un paso atrás, aún desconfían de todo lo que Gohan había despedido ya. Lo hizo a través de las cárceles con facilidad y finalmente llegó a una puerta. Justo al lado se trataba de una pared parcial que había se rompió. Parecía que era el lugar donde la explosión había sido escuchada.

Hmm ... malo también se curvaba y se perdió la puerta ... Gohan pensó, un poco incómodo ...

Moka y los otros sólo se podía suponer que la bola de luz causado esto, sin embargo Moka estaba confundida en cuanto a donde la bola de luz apareció de la mano de Gohan. ¿Era eso?

Yukari sólo podía sentir su aumento de la curiosidad como nunca antes. Sabía que tenía que preocuparse de Tsukune, pero lo que Gohan le era algo que no se ve. Me pregunto ... es Gohan una bruja como yo? He visto algo así antes, pero ... nunca he visto que viene de la mano desnuda, Yukari sólo podía adivinar y teorizar tan inteligente como ella estaba al llegar a conclusiones.

Los ojos de Gohan se centraron en dos personas que estaban de pie y sonriendo.

"Gohan -kun!" Kurumu gritó a la espera mientras ella comenzó a correr hacia él, Gohan la detuvo con el brazo extendido hacia fuera. "Deja Kurumu ... no seas tan de prisa. Tenemos un problema más grande en nuestras manos."

Kurumu apretó los dientes mientras ella dio un paso atrás, pero le dolía el corazón para ayudar a su amante. Era insoportable para ella ver a Gohan ..., tratando de aferrarse.

"Bienvenido, por fin llegó ... el club de prensa," saludó Kuyou en un acogedor, pero el tono oscuro.

Gohan parpadeó después de notar que la mujer que tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza.Él la miró fijamente durante un rato tratando de recordar quién era.

Yukari se detecta antes de Gohan hizo y señaló con su varita a ella. "Me acuerdo de ti! Usted es esa maestra de arte que trató de herir a Moka y Gohan!"

La mujer se echó a reír. "Ah, sí? Me alegro de todos ustedes para que me recuerdes, porque no puedo olvidar lo que todos ustedes me hicieron a mí!"

Se quitó el pañuelo que revela la existencia de cabello gracias a las malas tenía odio en sus ojos dirigidos hacia Gohan.

"No le hará daño a nuestros huéspedes, Ishigami. Sólo estoy autorizado para hacerlo." Kuyou advirtió.

"Basta de esto! Yo no voy a dejar que me quitas la venganza Kuyou! Araagh!" la ex profesora de arte gritó cuando ella se despertó y se envía lo que queda de las trenzas de serpiente en el grupo de viciosos de pie.

"Mujer tonta ... no escuchas ..." murmuró Kuyou como una expresión del mal se apoderó de su rostro sereno. Levantó dos dedos y creció una bola de fuego y atacó a la profesora de arte de la parte posterior!

"Maldita sea Kuyou! ES MI VENGANZA! Mío!" -gritó mientras su cuerpo se encendió el fuego. Sus trenzas de cabello no terminó de llegar al grupo que no podía dejar de ver como la profesora fue suspendido hincha con el fuego.

El fuego poco a poco fue suspendido como el ahora profesor de muertos cayó al suelo. Ella fue quemada por todas partes y su ropa se desintegró fue.

Gohan no pudo evitar sentir un ardor en el interior de él. La mujer estaba definitivamente loca y merecido se han suspendido, pero ... ella no merecía haber muerto. Gohan estaba en contra de eso.

"Tú ... ¿No tienen vergüenza?" Gohan le gritó a Kuyou. Se rió y señaló a Gohan. "Yo soy el único que tiene la autoridad para matar a los traidores. Todos ustedes están condenados a muerte en venir aquí para salvar su preciosa existencia humana, Gohan!"

Gin se rió para sus adentros. "Así que esta es la trampa eh ... Supongo que eso significa que no podemos dar marcha atrás ..."

"Idiota ... que era el punto, usted no tiene que venir", se convirtió Yukari a Gin en la ira leve en la forma en que se estaba quejando.

Gin suspiró. Supongo que tienes razón ... yo no tenía que hacerlo, pero lo hice.

Haji apretó los puños mientras miraba a la profesora de arte ha muerto. ¿Cómo es la justicia chico? Claro, la mujer estaba tratando de matarnos, pero no había ninguna razón para que matara a ella! Autoridad ... la autoridad de mi culo!

Kuyou miró a cada uno de los miembros y se dio cuenta Haji. "Interesante ... He oído hablar de ti ... Haji Miyamoto, el presidente del club de karate. ¿Está pensando en poner a su club en peligro así? Volver abajo ahora y no serás considerado un traidor con el resto del periódico club ... "

Haji-gruñó. "No, no dar marcha atrás!"

"Hoh? Entonces eso significa que será la incineración de todos ustedes, traidores!" -gritó uno arrojó un chorro de fuego en el grupo concentrado. Gohan pensó rápido y lanzó una ráfaga de ki de su mano y la arrojó en el fuego dispersa lejos del grupo, pero la explosión explotó en el centro de la habitación.

Kuyou gruñó irritado, pero se mantuvo en su compostura. "Parece que no soy el único que puede controlar algo. Parece que puede controlar la energía ... esto será interesante".

"Ya basta de esta mierda!" Haji le gritó a su límite de paciencia. Él se lanzó sobre Kuyou y al instante apareció detrás de él.

Gohan parpadeó, sorprendido de lo rápido Haji había llegado de repente. Era evidente después de la batalla con Gohan, que había estado entrenando duro.

Kuyou fue tomado por sorpresa y por la velocidad de Haji, pero antes de que pudiera volverse hacia él, Haji utilizó su movimiento de la firma. "Puño vacío ... empuje!"

Cientos de golpes tomó por sorpresa Kuyou al golpear por todas partes en su cuerpo. No tenía forma de bloquear o hacer cualquier cosa como las visitas aumentó lo que le causó ser golpeado poco a poco en el aire. "Esto es para mirar hacia abajo en el club de karate!" Él terminó con una patada voladora en el estómago! Kuyou amordazado mientras era golpeado con toda la fuerza del capitán y fue enviado a chocar contra una pared.

"¡Guau! Haji, que era increíble!" Yukari elogió.

Haji sonrió y tiró de los pulgares para arriba en la victoria. De repente, Yukari recordar que él era un lolicon y no se debe alabar perversos como él. "Todavía eres un pervertido, aunque!" agregó que causó Haji caer su cabeza que había ganado el corazón de niña.

"Gohan!" Kurumu gritó mientras corría por la habitación para ella un destino. Las otras chicas siguieron a través.

Gohan, simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzada. Kurumu lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. "Yo lo sé todo ... tu no tienes que ocultar que eres humano, ya sea ... baka ..."

Kurumu-chan ... Gohan pensado sintió las lágrimas en la mejilla de los ojos de Kurumu, yo realmente le duele ... ¿qué estaba pensando?

" gohan!" Yukari exclamó sintiéndose un poco a sí misma con los ojos llorosos.

Moka asintió con la cabeza con decisión. "Todos nosotros estamos aquí para proteger a ... cada uno de nosotros sabe que es humano, pero hemos venido a rescatarte a ...", añadió.

Ellos ... realmente no me importa si soy mitad humano ... me vinieron a proteger ... je ... realmente soy patético ... Gohan penso

Gohan y Gin aparecieron junto con Haji en sus posiciones propias, mientras se preparaban para enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

Su energía está aumentando ... ... ¿qué diablos está pasando? Gohan señaló a sí mismo ..

"Todos ustedes son infieles! No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mí!" Kuyou gritó mientras su voz se volvió más violento.

De vapor aparecieron a su alrededor y volaron en todas direcciones, como el resto del grupo vio como una forma completamente nueva había aparecido. Era una criatura como el del zorro con la piel de oro luz que parecía iluminar el colas apareció en una forma de energía y como el fuego, que se diferencia de cualquier otro tipo de llama antes. Gohan se preparó al igual que la ginebra y Haji, ya que el zorro se enfrentan, sin embargo, Gohan di cuenta de que uno de sus colas llevaba algo extraño en el medio, se veía como una especie de tubo con una sustancia misteriosa.

"Ese es un zorro demonio ... un kitsune. Se trata de uno de los más altos niveles de los monstruos ... algunos dicen, incluso superior a los vampiros. Tenga cuidado de Gohan ..." Gin explicó.

"Vamos a patear el culo de todos modos! Un monstruo así no me asusta!" Haji audazmente amenazada.

La criatura parecía sonreír a Gohan como su cola agitó en el aire. Gohan repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Kuyou como sus colas comenzó a sentía la energía de la criatura que se concentra en la punta de su cola."¡Vuelve!" Gohan advirtió. No tenía idea de que Kuyou podría concentrar la energía, así, sólo que en este caso, era el fuego ... la energía, no obstante.

"Hazy MATERIAL LLAMA!" anunció la criatura mientras se movía en una posición en cuclillas, con sus colas de girar muy rápido. El fuego se está concentrando en un movimiento circular rápido como las colas fue más rápido, pero fue todo lo que existe en torno Kuyou que estaba en el centro de todo.

Esto es casi como el disco de Krillin Destructo! ¡Mierda! Gohan maldita como la criatura finalmente, dejar de lado el fuego concentrado que él creó. Kuyou arrojó a los a Gin y a Haji ya que ellos no puedieron esquivarlo solo intentaron bloquear el disco de fuego al acercarse a ellos. Gohan sabía que no podía dejar que el fuego girando ser más grande o de lo contrario podría perjudicar a los niñas y los chicos.

"Haaaaaa!" Gohan le gritó al tiempo que abría sus brazos hacia arriba. Levantó su energía lo suficientemente alta como para rodear Gin y Haji como la llama en movimiento circular, voló a ellos. Gin y Haji visto con asombro como la llama fue repelido por la energía que ejerce la Gohan. Moka, Yukari, Kurumu y Mizore vieron est acto tan increíble de como Gohan brillaba con un aura blanca y fue repeler la llama sin ningún tipo de parte de su conmovedor cuerpo!

Kuyou gruñó en voz alta mientras que empujó con más fuerza en la barrera tratando de quemar a los chicos. Gohan movió como se hizo cada vez más caliente por lo que es más difícil concentrarse. Él no quería que el fuego se quedará como se estaba haciendo demasiado peligroso.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -gritó por última vez el aumento de la fuerza de la barrera y su propia fuerza. El aumento de la energía creada una ráfaga de viento que empuja, Kurumu, Yukari,mizore y Moka de vuelta con el arrastre de resistencia. Tan fuerte, aunque, como Moka trató de cubrirse el rostro de conseguir la tierra a la cara, sintió que su Rosario repentinamente electrificado se solto. Su transformación comenzó como el calor de la batalla crecía.

Como se transforma, la llama de la Kuyou finalmente cedió y se dispersa la energía en la llama de rodadura ... pero no como se esperaba. La llama dispersa, que había fracasado por completo bajo el poder de Gohan, ahora se dirige hacia las niñas ! El zorro sonrió mientras intentaba hacer daño a cualquier persona sin protección otros. Las llamas eran más débiles y menos concentrada, pero no menos dañinos.

"¡Mierda!" Gohan murmuró mientras dejaba de lado la barrera en un intento de proteger a las niñas, sin embargo, las llamas eran rápidos y casi va a llegar a las niñas antes de que él sería capaz de llegar hasta allí en frente!

Inner Moka finalmente apareció y abrió los ojos, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a las chicas con sus cuerpos debilitados por delante de ella.

Esta es mi oportunidad ... para proteger a todos ... sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos. Ojos Kurumu ampliado al darse cuenta de Gohan había llegado al frente, sin embargo, todo parecía más lento, Gohan corrió a una velocidad lo más que pudo para estar frente a su lugar, pero no parecía que iba a suceder ya que la cantidad parcial de los dispersos llegó finalmente y conectado.

Piccolo abrió los ojos instante cuando sintió una perturbación grave. Se sentía la energía de Gohan aumentando más de lo normal y que sólo significaba que Gohan se encontraba en una pelea real. Se levantó y se despegó con los desechos de un momento.

Maldita sea ... Gohan no por no hacerlo, pensó, mirando hacia el horizonte ..

Gohan sabía que tenía un límite en este mundo. El mundo era terriblemente Yokai intollerant del poder de Gohan o energía a un cierto punto.

"No llevar al niño de riesgos ...", murmuró.

Se sentía un poco desquiciado de lo que acaba de ocurrir, especialmente durante su transformación.. "Qué tonto eres ... ¿cómo puedes ser tan valiente?"

"Kuso! ¿Cómo podría yo no he visto esto!" Gohan golpeó el suelo donde se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros lejos de tomar el golpe en su lugar.

Gohan miró y se sorprendió de que el Inner Moka había aparecido. Justo al lado de su pierna, se dio cuenta del Rosario había caído. Volvió a mirar a la Moka de pelo blanco y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio hundir sus dientes en Gohan.

"Moka! Lo que son"

De repente,de repente el cuerpo de mInne Moka empezó a emanar un Aura Moka miró a Gohan con ojos intensos para él llegar a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Ella es ... la transferencia de energía ... Gohan observó con asombro.

Moka soltó a Gohan. Si es fuerte, ella uso una transeferenica de enregia de mi cuerpo al suyo a través de la mordida", explicó.

Gohan sólo podía sentir un pequeño alivio, como ella explicó.,.

mantenerte fuerte, Gohan deseado. Se volvió hacia Kuyou que estaba sonriendo, pero de repente se invirtió alrededor de la Inner Moka . Ella lo miró con determinación. "Gohan ... vi tu poder y habilidad, pero sólo puedo asumir que estás ocultando tu verdadero poder ... que me enfada ..."

"Moka ... yo ..." balbuceó Gohan.

"No me decepciones Gohan ... después de todo ... Nunca he estado más interesado en que alguien que tú." -susurró-.

Gohan se sonrojó.

"Basta de esto! Esto ha ido demasiado largo para mi gusto!" El zorro aullaba y se empezó a transformar de nuevo.

"Al igual que el infierno me voy a dejar que hagas eso!" Haji volvió a la carga, asi como Gin cargado, así como él comenzó a moverse en su forma de lobo.

"HAA!" ambos gritó como Haji atacó con un puño y Gin atacado con una garra-huelga.

"Tonto ... Todos ustedes son TONTOS!" Kuyou gritó tanto como de sus ataques se bloqueó de repente por sus brazos. Tanto de los estudiantes de mayor edad parecía en estado de shock como la forma siguiente Kuyou de acabado en un espacio tan corto de tiempo. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo de un ser humano y la mitad del cuerpo de un zorro toma su nueva forma una especie de híbrido. Kuyou agarró el brazo de Haji y las garras de Gin de su parada y luego sonrió.

"¡Muere!" -gritó, mientras las llamas se disparó de los brazos y se conectan con los dos estudiantes.

"Graaah!" ambos gritaron de dolor a medida que se apartaron de las llamas y se desplomó en el suelo, quemada, pero respirando aún.

"K-kuso ..." Haji maldito.

Maldita sea, pensó Ginebra mientras se esforzaba por levantarse. Las quemaduras habían herido cuando intentaba moverse ni un centímetro.

Ambos se levantaron con un poco de lucha y se disgustó seriamente, sin embargo, Kuyou simplemente se rió con su calma compostura renovado. Señaló a Gohan."Estoy interesada en todo lo que los débiles ... Yo no soy más que interesados en la amenaza número uno a esta escuela ... Gohan!"

Gohan parpadeó un poco sorprendido de esa declaración. "" Amenaza número uno '? ¿Cómo son diferentes, entonces! "

"No espero que entiendas mi sentido de la justicia! Ahora ... vamos!" hizo un gesto con las manos. Gohan sintió un ardor en el interior de él como él pensó en su "justicia". No hubo justicia en él ... ninguno!

Haji apretó los dientes. "Nosotros ... débiles? Te voy a demostrar quién es el wea-"

"Deja de Haji ... si es tan interesado en mí ... entonces tal vez eso es lo mejor ..." Gohan explicó con calma, sin embargo, sentir la ira innegable hacia la Kuyou.

"¿Qué ... ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Gohan! ¿Quieres que nos pongamos de pie y no hacer nada!"

Gohan movió la cabeza mientras seguía mirando a la nueva forma de Kuyou, que sonreía. "Quiero que para proteger a las niñas y Tsukune a medida que los acompañará de distancia ..."

"¿Qué? Yo ..." Haji comenzó.

Kuyou se rió entre dientes. "Eso está bien para mí ... me va a matar más tarde después de que te mate ... Gohan".

Gohan miró con frustración. "Ambos por favor déjenme con el ahora!"

Gin y Haji fueron tomados por sorpresa por la sugerencia de Gohan, pero asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión de saber que se trataba al parecer, la batalla de Gohan ahora. Haji todavía lo odiaba, pero él echó un vistazo a las chicas que asintió a excepción de la Inner Moka

"¡Vamos!" Gin llamado como Yukari y Kurumu encontramos con otro pasillo, diferente de la que provienen. Haji casi a la izquierda hasta que se percató Inner Moka que no se movio y solo viendo como el calor entre Gohan y Kuyou.

"Um ... que no van a venir?" Haji se preguntó.Inner Moka dirigió una mirada fría a Haji que entendía lo que eso significaba. "Um ... bien ...", respondió un poco nervioso y la izquierda para seguir al grupo que huía.

Gohan miró a Moka, preguntándose por qué no se iba, pero era evidente que ella quería ver esto y no iba a salir. Gohan suspiró y miró fijamente a Kuyou. "¿Puedo pedir Kuyou ... ¿por qué me ven como una amenaza? ¿Por qué el club periódico?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Durante años, el club de periódico ha sido meterse con el negocio de la Policía ... llegó el punto en que comenzó a criticar a la policía y se convirtió en una amenaza para la escuela. En cuanto a ti ... no hay registros de su especie ... Es obvio tu no eres humano, pero para un estudiante como tú, que fue capaz de derrotar a todos los monstruos sin aparente debilidad es un peligro ... ".

Gohan frunció el ceño. "El peligro sólo para ti, ¿verdad?"

Kuyou se enojó. "Un peligro para todos en esta escuela! Usted no debería haber venido a esta escuela!"

"No ... estás enojado porque usted está preocupado acerca de su dominio sobre esta escuela ... te da miedo porque nunca has visto a alguien que podía igualar a ti ..."

"¡BASTA! Estás en ninguna parte CERCA DE MI ESTADO!" afirmó que él tiró una bola de fuego a Gohan. Se quedo quieto como si nada y simplemente la rechazo al fin que no había nadie más que a Moka que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Gohan sonrió sabiendo que Kuyou había dado una ventaja en esta batalla.

Kuyou se hizo aún más irritado como Gohan erechazo su ataque y avanzo tirando otra bola de fuego ,dos tiros. Se comenzaron a tejer de nuevo con sus colas detrás de él, tratando de concentrar el fuego de nuevo.

Gohan no iba a dejar que el fuego lo detuvo de nuevo como él rápidamente se desvaneció y reapareció justo en frente de Kuyou. El presidente de la Policía de Estudiantes rápidamente sacó los brazos en defensa, pero en lugar de Gohan le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen que le causó a volar en otra pared.

"Grr ..." Kuyou rápidamente se copia de seguridad y aunque se alejó de la pared, perdio la concentración que tuvo con las colas. Gohan no se detuvo allí, aunque como él desapareció y reapareció detrás de él.

"Graah!" Gohan ejercido al captar las colas Kuyou y lo golpeó en la pared. Kuyou tosió un poco de sangre mientras los escombros fluyó a su alrededor.

Gohan dio un paso atrás, como Kuyou trató de recuperar. "Kuyou ... te rindes ahora! Esta lucha no tiene sentido! Sólo perdonar y olvidar!"

Kuyou limpió un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca y gritó con enojo. "NO ME PIENSO LO DÉBIL Gohan! TU Y TODOS LOS TRAIDORES MERECEN MORIR!"

Gohan suspiró sabiendo que este hombre no iba a ser motivado sobre todo con su sentido de la justicia. Se acercó y de repente dio una palmada en la cara Kuyou inesperadamente.

"¿No lo entiendes? Estás luchando una batalla perdida! No hagas daño a ti mismo tratando de ganar!" Gohan le gritó.

"Grrr ... ¡Cállate!" -gritó la espalda y las piernas atrapadas Gohan con sus se echó a reír al tiempo que tocaba a Gohan en la cara con un brazo de gancho. Gohan no hizo nada sin embargo, como él simplemente tomó el golpe como si nada y se quedó mirando a Kuyou.

Kuyou parecía en estado de shock en el puño, incluso en su forma última batalla, no podía hacer nada para Gohan. Soltó su dominio sobre Gohan, pero se dio cuenta de que era un error, ya Kuyou Gohan dio un rodillazo en el abdomen una vez más. Kuyou se cubrió la boca de dolor mientras la sangre se recuperó de sus entrañas.

Gohan suspiró y le dio la espalda lejos de Kuyou. "Yo no voy a seguir para luchar contra la Kuyou. Darse cuenta de que no tiene sentido en este juego nunca más."

Moka miró a Gohan en un poco de sorpresa. "No vas a acabar con él?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No hay razón para eso, el sembro su propia derrota durante esta Batalla.."

Inner Moka se puso en estado de shock al oir las palabras directas de Gohan. "como es que este tipo... es demasiado amable, Gohan. Vendrá de nuevo por pronto o más tarde", advirtió.

Gohan se volvió a Inner Moka y le dijo."Tal como lo dijiste yo no he mostrado nisiquiera una fracción de mi poder por que a parte de mi estado saiyan tengo una técnica que aprendi literalmente de un Dios?

Inner Moka exclamo sorprendida "¿Dijiste un Dios?"

Kuyou apretó el puño al oír a Gohan . ¿Pensaba que era superior a él? No había manera de que era posible! Él era inferior a su ser! Inferior!

Kuyou se echó a reír, a sabiendo de lo atacaria de nuevo, no parece estar haciendo nada, pero él no iba a permitir que seguir así ... ¡NO! Uno de sus colas se movió hacia adelante, ya que adelgaza un poco y se soltó el tubo de Gohan había visto antes.

Gohan sentía Kuyou no vaya a darse por vencido. Él se volvió hacia él sólo para ver lo de abrir el tubo con la misteriosa sustancia antes.

Espera un minuto, se dio cuenta de Gohan, El aura ominosa me sentía antes ... que viene de ese tubo? ¿Qué es el pensamiento Kuyou?

Kuyou sonrió débilmente a Gohan, "tengo que admitir Gohan ... que son mucho más fuertes de lo que pensaba. Su ventaja ganadora es más bien ... yo te mostraré ... el verdadero potencial de un kitsune!"

Moka abrió los ojos como ella recordaba haber visto una sustancia con un aura similar al respecto en su vida pasada. "Gohan! No dejes que beba eso!"

Gohan no esperar a ver qué iba a suceder ya que comenzó a cobrar a Kuyou una vez más. Kuyou sonrió y de pronto sus brazos quemados con fuego por todas partes.

"LO TENGO!" él se rió locamente como un estallido más grande de fuego arrojó a su alrededor y se acercaba a Gohan.

Gohan gruñó y se llevó las manos a su lado sabiendo que esto era un poco más grande que cualquier otro antes de los incendios. Él estaba poniendo todo lo que tenía en esta bola de fuego de entrada.

El fuego estaba a punto de alcanzar el cuerpo de Gohan, hasta que finalmente no agunato el estimulo de su cuerpo y su sangre saiyajin había despertado…

que se habían concentrado en sus manos., mientras que cerca del edificio de la escuela, y mucho menos bajo tierra, pero en este tipo de urgencia para detener Kuyou, no había otra opción soltó una ráfaga de ki y grito ¡ESTUPIDO¡

, abiertas hacia la bola de fuego. Toda la sala que se estaba poco a poco dañada, brillaba con el azul como Gohan desató una gran cantidad de energía a la bola de fuego y luchado por mantener su estado normal ya el que poder de Mystic Gohan había sido secretamente escondido.

Increíble ... Moka pensó mientras observaba un flujo de energía azul de golpear la bola de fuego. El haz de energía penetró en la bola de fuego y se dispersa en el aire como el rayo continuó avanzando hacia el Kuyou. Ya había empezado a beber la sustancia misteriosa, pero no prestó atención a la viga de entrada, mientras sus ojos se cerraron, el consumo de los contenidos.

Yo no quería hacer esto Kuyou ... pero no tengo otra opción que te parece si te mato aquí mismo ... Gohan pensaba én que no pudo salvar a Kuyou ni podía hacerlo de otra manera sin él represalias.

Kuyou abrió los ojos ya que el rayo se acercó a él. Él sonrió y abrió los brazos como si él estaba dispuesto a abrazar la muerte. No era lo que parecía, aunque cuando de repente el rayo lento al llegar a Kuyou y un vórtice de fuego comenzó a gatear por el, envolviéndolo, ya que comenzaron a llegar a se maldijo y dejar ir de la viga. Rápidamente se trasladó con el ritmo y se encargó de llevar a Moka antes de que el vórtice de fuego podía tocarla también.

Todo parecía ser una falta de definición a Moka, no importa cómo la experiencia que estaba en la lucha. La cantidad de energía que se libera de repente por Kuyou y Gohan llegó a ser abrumadora. Ella no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando. Muy pronto se encontró siendo llevada

por Gohan en la luz que empezaba a desarrollarse alrededor de ella ..

La mujer orgullosa que no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Baka ... Yo no necesito tu ayuda. Concéntrate en sus batallas! Ella pensó.

Una luz enorme envolvió toda la habitación y luego murió segundos más tarde a medida que la fuerza entre la ráfaga de ki y el vórtice de fuego al azar desaparecido. Gohan apareció con la Moka arrogante en sus brazos, pero los dos estaban mirando Kuyou en estado de shock al ver que ya era demasiado tarde y se había bebido toda la sustancia. Kuyou no cambió en absoluto, sino algo que hizo a sus espaldas. Parecía que tenía ocho colas ahora ...

Gin se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia atrás desde la que el grupo y viajó han. No podía dejar de sentir una presión ... una presión que viene de mal que la batalla entre Kuyou y Gohan estaba en su apogeo en el.

"Gin-sempai? ¿Qué pasa?" Yukari le preguntó.

Gin negó con la cabeza en un intento de sacudir este sentimiento incómodo."Nada, vamos a apresurarnos", exhortó mientras continuaba corriendo con el grupo. Él y Haji fueron por delante de las niñas con el fin de luchar contra cualquier otro miembro de la Policía de Estudiantes que puede aparecer por delante.

Gohan ... no me preocupo por ti, el infierno no, pero voy a patearte el culo si Moka vuelve con un rasguño en su hermoso rostro. Gin pensaba. Miró con el apoyo de Kurumu y Haji. Gin d

Él no es del todo humano en este momento ... Gin analizado. Él se encogió de hombros. La única cosa que era importante era él un lugar seguro.

Gohan ligeramente sorprendido. En un repentino estallido de energía, Kuyou había duplicado su poder! Las llamas parecían comprender a su alrededor mientras miraba las manos con un renovado sentido de poder. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido a partir de una sustancia simple? Esta era la primera vez Gohan oír hablar de algo que podría aumentar el poder de una persona.

Esto es muy simple….Exclamo Gohan Saiyan... ¿

Moka salió de los brazos de Gohan a sí misma y miró a la Kuyou sonriente que ahora se ha duplicado las colas que tenía antes. La presión a la que se emite es intensa y no podía dejar de preocuparse por Gohan ... te preocupes. Eso era algo completamente nuevo para ella. ¿Cómo diablos podía preocuparse de Gohan?

"Hahaha! ¿Qué te pasa Gohan? Soy tan inferior ahora? Eres es tonto pensar que habías ganado. Esa será su perdición!" Kuyou cobran a Gohan con una increíble zorro-como la velocidad de dar Gohan Sonriendo no parecía estar estar preocupado. Se puso los brazos en pose Kuyou saltó y le dio una patada con sus patas arriba-derecha del zorro.

Gohan desaparecio dejando una sombra de el mientras que el ya estaba al lado de Inner Moka para enfrentarse a Kuyou. Ella lanzó una de sus poderosas patadas a él, pero Kuyou bloqueado, simplemente, parando por completo retroceso del gruñó y se retrocede un poco como él le sonrió.

"Interesante ... una clase S de vampiros en la academia? Es una lástima que no tuvo la oportunidad de atacar a mi antes ... pero por otra parte, puedo decir que son más débiles que antes ...", observó y se presiona hacia delante con sólo unel puño listo para golpear. Moka se preparó como se maldijo. Era cierto que ella era más débil pero Kuyou no conto con el la transferencia de energía que recibió de Gohan sin embargo.

"No, no lo hagas!" Gohan le gritó como él mismo criticó y estrelló a Kuyou en la pared. Kuyou, aunque como si la pared afectada no era nada. Él agarró la garganta de Gohan por sorpresa y revocó su propia posición,pero para su sorpresa el saiyan ya tenia su puño enterrado en la bestia. Gohan sonrio y después le dioa otro golpe en la mandibula!

Kuyou se hizo para atrás mostrando grandes señas de dolor y Exclamo "Esto es malo ... él ha conseguido a lo bestia golpearme….el daño que me hizo es grave"

E inmediatamente empezó a escupir sangre en Altas cantidades

"Gohan!" Moka gritó. Dio media vuelta y gruñó Kuyou. "¿De dónde sacaste poder? Estos tipos de mejoras están prohibidas en el mundo Yokai! Es considerado como traición a la patria!"

Kuyou sonrió. "Vampiro tonto, no importa hasta qué punto está prohibido, siempre y cuando se utiliza por la justicia. El club de pociones ofreció un intercambio bien a cambio de limpiar sus delitos ..."

"Tch ..." retumbó Moka. Ella miró a Gohan que ahora estaba en una posición diferente que nunca había visto antes. Maldita sea Gohan, debería haber acabado con él!

Moka sabía que era inútil desear en el pasado, aunque ya se ha hecho, pero ahora, se sentía como que era la única cosa que hacer. Sus ataques eran inútiles sobre todo ahora que Kuyou era un zorro de ocho la cola del demonio. Tenía que haber algún tipo de efecto secundario a la sustancia Kuyou bebió! Una sustancia química como el que no podía estar sin un trade-off.

Kuyou miró a Gohan en su estado agonizanate ya que aun no se recuperaba del todo de los golpes que le solto hace un momento, tratando de volver a la pelea. Gohan miró ahora en comparación con él.

"Voy a hacertela más fácil para que puedas disfrutar de tu dolor". Exclamo Gohan..

Voy a hacerte sufirir por mi mano antes de matarte."

Gohan sonrio de forma sombria. Kuyou sin embargo, ignoró a sabiendas de que el efecto de golpe de la mandibula y en el abdomen no iba a desaparecer por un tiempo. Él no sería capaz de hacer mucho. Kuyou ante Moka como empezó a prepararse a sí misma.

Ella gruñó. "Esto no va a probar nada de tu superioridad, Kuyou. Se le conoce como un cobarde. La ingestión de una sustancia sólo para vencer a tu oponente, patético."

Kuyou gruñó furioso. "¿QUÉ SABES VAMPIRO! BEBES DE SANGRE PARA REJUVENECERTE!" Acusó a Inner Moka, pero un poco descuidada en su carácter creció a un vampiro. Moka sabía que no podía hacer ningún daño real significado sólo podía tratar de esquivar y contraataque.

Kuyou golpeó con una llama armando a lo largo de su brazo, pero Moka rápidamente se agachó y se deslizó por debajo de sus piernas peludas. Como se dio la vuelta, le disparó una pelota pequeña, pero rápida de las llamas en Moka. Ella saltó a la derecha antes de que pudiera conectarse a ella, pero se sorprendió por completo a Kuyou apareció justo en frente de ella.

Kuyou gritó mientras pateaba con sus patas duras en la cara de Moka. Moka era demasiado lenta para bloquear incluso antes de que ocurriera y se estrelló hacia abajo en el suelo. Un pequeño cráter se creó, la evidencia de algunos de los Kuyou poder que poseen ahora. Moka tosió un poco de saliva de la colisión y se levantó lentamente.

"Moka ...es suficiente" Gohan GritoNo hay realmente de todos modos para mí para luchar de esta manera. No puedo permitir que Moka sufra!

"Hahaha! ¿Cuál es vampiro malo? ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti?" Kuyou se echó a reír al aterrizar en el suelo. Miró a Gohan con malas intenciones luego de vuelta a Moka. Al levantarse, Kuyou agarró por el cuello y la levantó del se estremeció un poco, tratando de respirar lo más que pudo, pero fue capaz de mirar a Kuyou con malicia en sus ojos. "Eh ... es cierto, como dicen, la imagen de un vampiro puede dar miedo, pero no estás en condiciones de estar enviando un mensaje a mí!"

Kuyou dejar de Moka y se estrelló contra un uppercut en el estómago. Ella siguió adelante con tos con sangre y se quedó inmóvil en el puño Kuyou en un poco de shock.

No ... no puedo tomar esto! Tengo que levantarme, Gohan. Empezo a elvar su poder a tal grado que causo un terremoto estremecedor que distrajo a kuoyu y con la mano izquierda con un esfera de ki

. Tragate esto basura inmunda!" -gritó mientras tiraba el ki en Kuyou.

Kuyou se dio cuenta y dejo de Moka, dejando caer al suelo de no le dio tiempo de esquivar la gran ola de ki fue azotado por ella. Sonrió al ver lo patético e inofensivo que era ahora kuyou.

"Bonito intento de Matar a Moka pero tu pelea es conmigo!" Kuyou levantó su brazo, haciendo un gran bola de fuego contra é atención de Gohan fue levantado y lo esquivfacilmente, pero no es tan conectado a su brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse.

Gohan desaparecio y apareció pero su brazo haiba sido alcanzado por algunas llamas

"Aaaah!" Gohan ¡Creo que te subestime un poco basura¡

En inmediatamente gohan agito el brazo el cual lanzo una oleada de electricidad extinguiendo las llamas, con quemaduras en todo el . Todos ellos eran quemaduras de segundo grado, pero parecica que a gohan no le preocupaba esto ya que ni presto atención

"Aquí se acaba todo..." Gohan murmuró bajo su respiración

Moka se tomó el tiempo para moverse Kuyou e intentar una patada circular interna a la espalda, golpeó! Moka retrocedió en estado de shock, como Kuyou no reacciona en absoluto y simplemente se rió entre dientes mientras se mira alrededor de su espalda. "Buen intento vampiro ... es una lástima que tus patadas son débiles!"

Estamos luchando una batalla... …..Gohan, utiliza cualquier otra técnica que tienes! Moka gritó en su mente mientras ella se retiró un poco hacia Gohan.

"Si usted tienes cualquier otra técnica, usala ahora!" -susurró, como Kuyou comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja.

"Es hora de acabar con esto ... Ya veo que quieres que se ejecutará en conjunto. Mucho gusto voy a hacerlo!" se echó a reír como sus colas comenzó a girar y concentrar la energía.

Gohan se echo a reir y volteo hacia Inner Moka "tienes razón creo que ya es suificente calentamiento"

Inner Moka Exclamo con sopresa "¿Calentamiento, hoces que todo este tiempo solo estabas jugando?"

Cuando hoyo Kuyou esto "Que? Calentamiento ?Acaso te estas burlando de mi, MALDITO TEMANDARE AL INFIERNO¡

empezando a hacer el movimiento antes.

Inmediatamente Gohan se dirigio a Inner Moka… "Ojalá pudiera Moka, pero ninguno de ellos sería bueno en este momento ni necesarios este gusano ya tiene cavada su tumba..."

Gohan respondió a Inner Moka.. "Pero si no mal Recuerdo tu querias ver mi transformación no es Asi? Aunque no la necesito para matar a este sujeto será buen momento para mostrartela?

Inner Moka "acaso este sujeto no esta usando ni fracción de su poder?

Moka maldita¡ las colas de Kuyou comenzaron a acelerar más. Las llamas comenzaron a formarse alrededor de un círculo como el zorro demonio aumentó la concentración y la velocidad.

Gohan, con su brazo quemadoy muy confiado de si mismo, reunio los brazos lentamente y rechazo los efectos de las quemaduras. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ..."

Kuyou seempezo a preguntar que es lo que esta haciendo?. !"

Gohan no le importaba. "Haaaaaa!" empezó a soltar unas ligeras ráfagas de elctricidad alrededor de su cuerpo

"Hazy MATERIAL LLAMA!" Kuyou gritó quien dio a conocer las llamas en todas direcciones.

Las llamas de las colas de Kuyou giraron y golpeó contra la viga grande de energía un punto muerto, pero las llamas Kuyou fueron aumentando a medida que comenzó a concentrarse má estoy no parecía afectar a Gohan en lo mas minimo

Se apartó de la explosión cada vez más como Gohan luchado por mantener su posición. Moka vio con asombro como gohan estaba empezando a formar una oleada de llamas doradas que empazaban a salir de su cuerpo sin nada borroso ahora, pero ella sabía que la técnica Kuyou de que iba a salir adelante. No parecía haber otra opción.

Ella arrancó el resto de las indicaciones geográficas de Gohan que no había estado bajo la presión del fuego y reveló sus arterias más. Gohan traté de concentrarme, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba planeando su sangre?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa Gohan, Gohan algo que nunca había visto tanta sinceridad. "Parece que este es el final ..., per

Gohanse alegro de ver esto .pero a kuyou le iba mal . empezó a ponérsele más difícil concentrarse cuando las llamas comenzaron a cortar. "Argh,,,,,,,,,,,,maldito quien y que eres como es que no te puedo ganar?!

Te vas a morir!" Gohan gritó cuando él comenzóa aumentar su poder.

"Entonces que así sea ... pensar en esto como mi regalo para ti. Es una tontería que yo daría mi vida a un hombre que ni siquiera es un vampiro ..."

Sus dientes se acercaba y Gohan no podía hacer nada. Si dejaba ir, iba a destruir a moka. "¡Eso es!

Tu existencia en esta escuela termina aquí! Gohan Exclamo ocn toda Seguridad y sin señal de esfuerzo…

" Kuyou gritó haciendo eco en el cerebro de Gohan.

Inmediatamente las llamas empeazron a retroceder de manera considerable ¡!No ... no ... no puedo dejarme morir por este debilucho¡... yo soy el Gran Kuyou

""Como es posible que este chico me este ganando de esta manera y sin mostrar cansancio?"

! Gohan dominado por el instinto saiyan. pensaba como una sensación de asesinar fríamente sin mas preambulos a kuyou.

. "Aquí te mueres" Gohan sonriendo gritó de repente lleno de energía KAAAAAAA…..MEEEEEEEE…..HAAAAAAAAAAA…..MEEEEEE.,

Kuyou comenzado a luchar por su vida

¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el conseguir esta energía? Se trata de otro de sus trucos!Kuyou pensaba. Sus llamas fueron rápidamente empieza a reprimir. Gruñó con enojo a Gohan y Moka, finalmente dejando que sus llamas se mientras esquivaba el haz.

Moka se detuvo y se retrasó un poco por la fuerza de Gohan como él comenzó a cobrar para arriba. Ella miró sorprendida, pero luego cerró los ojos y sonrió.Bastardo ... él estaba ocultando algo. Estaba a punto de dar mi vida por la borda, pero parece que no es necesario.

Todo el ser de Gohan estaba rodeado por un aura blanca que rabia. De repente, Moka se sentía algo diferente en el aire. No estaba segura de lo que era,entonces un una imediata tormenta eléctrica comezaba a brotar desde el cielo y se esparcio rápidamente un fuerte terremoto,,,,,,,,,había rocas flotando y el suelo se estaba destrozando ,,,,,,,,,, lo cual hizo a Inner Moka sentirse presionada en torno a Gohan. Sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto es ... la energía yokai ... ¿cómo se atrae a Gohan? Se preguntó.

Gohan cerró los ojos., y se comunico telepáticamente con Inner Moka

"No Es Necesario contra esta Basura pero aquí esta lo tanto ansiabas ver"

Inner Moka miro fijamente a gohan y sorprendida del nivel de energia que estaba emanando de el lo miro fijamente

voy a acabar con Kuyou! Gohan rápidamente desapareció y reapareció como él se aferró a Kuyou. El aura Dorada Kuyou envuelto ahora.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Qué estás haciendo!" Kuyou gruñó mientras trataba de luchar por salir de las manos de Gohan. Gohan utiliza "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Piccolo llegó a volar al sentir la energía de Gohan aumentará aún más. Estaba a punto de alcanzar su super-saiyan estado. "Maldita sea Gohan! No lo hagas e!" gritó y a través de las aguas Yokai, pudo ver a la academia y él sabía que Gohan no estaba cerca de él. Él estaba bajo tierra lo que parecía.

En la oficina del director de la academia, el director misterioso con sus dientes blancos, sonrientes bajo su capó se echó a reír un poco. "Así que ... lo que realmente va a intentarlo. Esto será interesante ..."

"Um, señor ... ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir el resto de la policía de los estudiantes encerrados? Ellos están bastante escandaloso", pidió a su asistente.

El director suspiró molesto. "Haz algo al respecto, entonces! Todos están bajo cuarentena por desviación de poder. Hasta Kuyou está muerto, no se debe permitir que ayudar a su líder."

"Sí señor", se inclinó el asistente y abandonó la habitación. El director miró hacia el exterior con la sonrisa siempre lo mismo. Tengo que conseguir un asistente mejor, pensó.

Gin no podía dejar de sentir malestar al sentir una energía misteriosa que venia del horizonte. No estaba seguro de si los demás lo sentían, pero cuando se volvió para mirar a Haji, que tenía un aspecto urgente en su cara. Gin sabía que no era el único que se sentía así.

Otra cosa que era extraño era que no había topó con cualquier otro miembro de la policía de los estudiantes. De hecho, muchas de las jaulas de prisiones estaban vacías, que era extraño, ya que se había reunido a los estudiantes cuerdos y locos en jaulas antes de llegar a Kuyou. Quizás esta zona no era necesaria ya que era un corredor diferente.

"¿No lo sientes?" Haji le preguntó sin rodeos Kurumu.

"¿Qué?"

"Un poder Inemnsamente Abrumador"

Kurumu abrió los como platosy sintió una fuerza que iba creciendo era capaz de destruir el sistema solar entero..

De hecho, su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal y se aumenta ía ganas de llorar.

""Aaaaaaaah!" todos ellos gritaron

Haji era el primero en atacar el monstruo siente como una amenaza. Piccolo suspiró y luego tomó un puño de Haji antes de que pudiera hacerlo. "Wha-¿Cómo se hizo ..."

"Escucha, o de lo contrario podría resultar lastimado ... déjame pasar ...", ordenó.

Haji se derrumbó bajo la presión del hombre verde y se deslizó hacia atrás con el grupo.

El cerebro de Yukari se rompió. "Oh, espera! Me acuerdo de ti! Tú eres ese hombre planta!" ella se rió.

Una señal apareció en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Piccolo, al pasar del grupo. Se volvió un poco molesto. "Yo no soy una planta-hombre al que la bruja!"

"Espera un momento ... ustedes saben uno del otro?" Gin le preguntó.

Yukari asintió con la cabeza, pero Piccolo gruñó y siguió caminando en la dirección opuesta del grupo. "Él es el antiguo mentor de Gohan!"

"Eh?" todos ellos reaccionado.

Gin parpadeó. "Así que ... él es probablemente aquí para salvar a Gohan entonces"

Todos la oyeron ... un eco que era de un grito. Yukari y Kurumu escucharlo se estremeció, pero todos sabían quién era.

"Gohan ... Nunca me he sentido algo de él antes de presionar ..." declaró Haji.

Gin asintió con la cabeza. "Yo tampoco,. Parece que esto va a poner feo Mi instinto me dice que salir de aquí ..."

Todos se fueron, olvidando el misterioso hombre verde que es al parecer el antiguo mentor de Gohan. Si ellos supieran bien, sería por lo menos sorprendido por Gohan grita desde lejos.

Tengo prisa ... no le mates niño! Piccolo cree que empezó a chorro a través de los pasillos en el aire.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan gritó mientras sostenía Kuyou. Gohan ahora brillaba como una lámpara. Moka sólo pudo mirar, sin saber qué hacer.

Gohan ... que realmente eres otra cosa. Algo no está bien, aunque ...

"Haaaaaa!" Gohan no paraba de gritar como él y Kuyou comenzado a cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Vas a Morir Kuyou, no hay vuelta alrededor de él ahora", susurró.

Ojos Kuyou ampliado como la energía alrededor de Gohan comenzó a brillante resplandor, que iba a explotar!  
"Nooooooooo!" -gritó, como la sala de repente se volvió blanco. Moka luchado por mantener su terreno como una fuerza sin precedentes, la empujó. De repente se sintió algo raro. Ella puso su mano sobre el corazón y no sentía nada. ¿Se siente un golpe ...? No ... que no puede estar bien. Era otra cosa ... el dolor.

"Gohan!" ella gritó, como todos los recuerdos de ella en ambos lados pasó por la cabeza. Recordaba lo amable que Gohan era ella cuando era inocente y que el vampiro lo fuerte y valiente que fue durante la batalla. A medida que más batallas se producen, Inner Moka se sentía cada vez más atraído por Gohan, que al final, le afectó otros. Culpó a Gohan para esto, pero no podía dejarlo morir ... no es como esto.

Gohan sonrió cuando se sintió más ligero que antes. Por fin estaba muriendo ... pero se sentía esa sensación extraña viniendo por encima de su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de lo que era ...

"Despierta Gohan!"

Él lo oyó, no había duda de quién era. Era su antiguo mentor, su amigo, triste que él no había aparecido antes, pero Gohan podía hacer sólo lo que él sabía en ese momento.

"Deje de perder el tiempo chicoy matalo de una vez!

¿Qué? Gohan le abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de queiba a detruir la escuela entera. Se sentía más fuerte, más ligero y, sobre todo, fresco. Él parpadeó y luego sonrió.En realidad lo hizo.

"Haaa!" Gohan sacó a sus sentidos juntos y levantó Kuyou que estaba un poco aturdido por la situación. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y golpeó Kuyou en el suelo, de cabeza! El resto del cuerpo de Kuyou de golpe en el suelo. Rápidamente tomó la cabeza como él se quejó de dolor.

Moka parpadeó, incapaz de comprender lo que había sucedido. Ella vio a Gohan, ahora completamente diferente con el pelo de punta de oro y ojos como si otra persona lo había reemplazado.

No puede ser ... es la verdadera forma de esta Gohan! Inner Moka Esclamo mientras estaba en estado de shock se preguntó. En realidad, parecía gustó que iba a explotar.

Kuyou se levantó con un nuevo significado de la ira mientras miraba fijamente a la Gohan fresca. "¿Cómo? ¿Es ésta tu verdadera forma! No importa, te juro que INCINERARE todo el cuerpo!" Kuyou gritó cuando él creó un gran chorro de fuego y disparó a Gohan.

Gohan avanzo lentamente un poco ni se inmutó en la llama entrante. Gohan aura era ahora de color amarillo que parecía brillar aún más brillante que las colas de oro de Kuyou! Las llamas casi llegaron a Gohan antes de que se parecía a dispersarse sin previo aviso. Kuyou miró a Gohan, atónitos con lo que pasó. Fue este sentimiento nuevo ... era la sensación de debilidad!

Se mordió el labio de rabia y gritó con ira masiva. Las llamas estallaron alrededor de él y sus colas se movió violentamente. "¿Crees que has ganado? USTED NO TIENE No estoy siendo más fuerte que tú!"

Se concentró el fuego una vez más con sus colas, pero en menos de un segundo, Kuyou detuvo y tosió sangre. Miró hacia abajo y vio que Gohan había plantado un puñetazo en las tripas.

Kuyou retrocedió lentamente y se cubrió el estómago en el dolor. Miró a Gohan con los ojos tensos y la sangre que bajaba la boca.

Tal poder ... ¿por qué no utilizar esto antes? Moka se preguntó.

Gohan Inmediatamente le Contesto "No necesito este poder por que la pelea de hace un momento en mi estado base noera una 10 parte de el poder que puedo obtener en ella con la cual tengo la capacidad de destruir Sistemas Solares Enteros con Facilidad…sin tener que ascender de forma ".

Inner Moka sorprendida dijo…¿ que tu poder base podría destruir incluso este planeta ….tiene un poder de esta magnitud?

Pensó en lo que sucedió al sentir la energía Yokai en la atmósfera atrae a él. Casi era como si fuera un imán, excepto que no tenía ganas de que le estaba haciendo más fuerte.

.. Se dispersa ... Gohan libero una pequeña parte deenergia! Moka ... finalmente entendío que ella entendía por qué Gohan no se podía mover en su forma verdadera. Fue porque no había un riesgo! Pero ... ¿era esto realmente su verdadera forma?

Ella miró a Gohan que estaba completamente en calma compostura. Parecía que las quemaduras en su brazo derecho se había ido . Un aura de oro, rodeado a su alrededor que lo hace lucir casi como un dios. Inner Moka que da Atonita , justo cuando pensaba que Gohan había llegado a su límite, no había más para él.

Gohan ... que realmenteeres interesante, que ella admiraba.

Mientras Gohan dijo…"y esto no es nada…algún debería enseñarte mis poderes mysticos…

Que? Tiene aun mas poder?..Inner Moka pregunto

"Tu ... tu ... ¿Cómo te atreves! CÓMO TE ATREVES me mires ESTOY inferior!" Kuyou gruñó.

"Basta Kuyou ... se acabó ..." Gohan dijo.

"ya te lo dije sembraste tu propia derrota en esta pelea "

Gohan, literalmente, tenía lo suficiente como desapareció tan rápido que Kuyou no sabía que Gohan había agarrado sus ocho colas de varios segundos atrás, dejando una imagen de detrás de él. Gohan tiró con fuerza de distancia y con eso, los ocho colas de Kuyou fueron arrancadas. Extrañamente, las colas comenzó a arder una vez que se ha eliminado. Gohan lo dejo ir y antes que cualquiera de los pelos tocado el suelo, todos se quemaron en el aire.

Kuyou gritaba en agonía cuando finalmente llegó a darse cuenta de que sus restos habían desaparecido. Miró a Gohan de una manera loca. "Tú no eres nada ... NADA comparado conmigo!" En un levantamiento de la quema, que volvió a crecer sus colas, y luego el fuego brilló sobre él mientras se preparaba para hacer su asalto a Gohan.

Gohan tiene un poco molesto. "¿No lo entiendes? La lucha es inútil ahora! No continúe tratando de ganar una batalla perdida!" Inlcuso en mi estado Base te Hubiera matado rápidamente pero me quize divertir un poco¡

"¡Cállate! NO pensar que sólo porque usted está en un nuevo formulario no significa que usted va a ganar!"

él cargó con las llamas ardiendo a sus los puños listos, le dio un puñetazo a Gohan en la mandíbula, sin embargo solo era una sombra que gohan había dejado ya que se movio a velocidad luz y estaba exactamente atrás de Kuyou, , la reacción, o cualquier cosa como Gohan, simplemente se quedó mirando Kuyou. El fuego alrededor de los puños Kuyou no fueron siquiera le afecta!

"¿No ves, Kuyou ... esta es una batalla sin sentido", explicó con los puños de fuego Kuyou todavía conectada en su mandíbula.

Kuyou congeló, el sudor cayendo de su rostro. Se apartó, temblando en su postura. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Gohan? Kuyou lo negó, pero su cuerpo mostraba claramente el miedo.

"No ... no ... ¡NO!" acusó a Gohan, una vez más, pero Gohan simplemente agarró el puño de entrada y con eso, él aterrizó un golpe final a la cabeza del zorro demonio. El zorro demonio voló en línea recta, sin proyección de curvatura, en la pared opuesta de Gohan. Aterrizó de profundidad en la pared, mientras que su expresión de la negación y el miedo estaba presente. Finalmente fue inconsciente.

"Se detuvo un poco en eso", observó Moka como ella se acercó a él.

"Tienes razón. No me gusta matar a nadie ... nunca. Eso me hace mejor que un monstruo ...", explicó.

"Ah, sí? Todos somos monstruos y demonios aquí ... así que dime Gohan, ¿qué eres?" -preguntó ella.

Gohan suspiró y se recostó en su forma normal. El aura dorada y brillante se desvaneció al igual que los ojos azules y cabello dorado. "Puesto que usted ha querido saber, yo soy medio saiyan ..."

"Saiyan? Nunca he cabeza de un monstruo como ese ..."

Gohan se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza . "¡Ay! Um ... bueno, supongo que en realidad no es un monstruo. Más bien como una raza alienígena ..."

Moka parpadeó y soprendida "Eso está bien ... Todo lo que quería saber. No me importa mucho por su historia, saiyan, pero al menos sé lo que eres ..." Ella se acercó a Gohan. Sus labios en silencio apoyados contra la ahora congelado Gohan y luego se retiraron de inmediato.

"Espero que haya disfrutado de eso ... porque yo voy a disfrutar esto! En tu lugar!" ella anunció que ella comenzó a Gohan en una pared.

Gohan se encogió cuando. Se dejó caer sobre el piso dejando una imagen en la cueva de sí mismo.

Inner Moka volteado hacia atrás su cabello y se acercó a ella Rosario que había sido afortunadamente sin daños.

Inner Moka sonrió. "Para que me preocupa .." Le guiñó un ojo y volver a colocar el sello de sus cadenas.

El Moka de pelo blanco, poco a poco desapareció y en su lugar, llegó la otra de pelo rosa Moka. Se despertó como una nueva persona y vio a Gohan, aturdido cerca de la pared.

"Gohan!" gritó en la preocupación que ella corrió hacia él. Ella puso sus manos sobre él, pero no se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado a un punto de quemadura.

"Yow! No me toques ahí Moka-san!" Gohan gritó.

Moka, rápidamente fueron a sus manos hacia atrás. "Oops! Lo siento Gohan! ¿Estás bien ... yo ... yo ... vi su pelea y ... y ... y su sangre ..."

¡Oh, no ... nooooooooooooo! Gohan pánico sin poder hacer nada.

* Capu-chuuu *s. Miró a un lado para ver a la linda de pelo rosa de vampiros, con una expresión de preocupación, por encima de él.

Al Siguiente dia en el Salon de clases

"Gohan! ella gritó y luego abrazó a Gohan. De repente, ella se sonrojó y soltó al recordar su haber besado a otra y sin embargo ... Gohan tuvo que beber su sangre. ¿Qué clase de persona era?

"Así que ... supongo que te acuerdas de la lucha ..." Gohan asumido.

Moka parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza. "Yo hago ... eh ... es que tu verdadera forma entonces?" -preguntó, "Te veías ... como una persona completamente diferente".

Gohan suspiró. "Bueno ... yo no lo considero mi verdadera forma. En realidad, creo que decir que estoy en mi verdadera forma ... allá, se llama un Super Saiyan."

Moka parpadeó como ella lo procesa. Ella sonrió y luego felizmente bonked la cabeza de una manera linda. "Lo siento ... yo no entiendo", respondió ella.

Gohan se puso rojo un poco. Ella es tan linda ...

"Gohan! Está despierto!" Kurumu gritó Gohan y Moka tanto se estremeció de sorpresa repentina cuando ella entró

"Kurumu! "

Kurumu señaló a la cama, que estaba en la esquina dl aula. "Él sanó tan rápido ..." Kurumu volvió a Moka, "Gracias Moka-san."

"Um ... son la misma cosa ¿no?" Yukari pidió seguro.

"Um ..." Gohan balbuceó mientras pensaba en los dos. Realmente parecía como dos personas diferentes, pero en realidad eran la misma persona. Uno es tan firme, y el tímido otra manera.

"Supongo", respondió Yukari.

Haji y Gin se unió en la habitación. "Yo! ¿Qué pasa!" Gin llamado, "No puedo creer que le ganaran Kuyou con tan poco esfuerzo,

Gohan!"

Gohan frunció el ceño. " ha sido fácil ... él bebió un poco extraña sustancia que lo hizo para aumentar el poder! Sólo tuve la suerte de que mis poderes son muchos mayores.."

¿Quiere decir que usted tiene más poder en ti? ¿Qué diablos!"

Gohan sudor caído: "Bueno ... eh, sí, supongo."

"Hablando de eso ... Creo que sería genial si usted nos dijo lo que eres, Gohan ..." Gin se cruzó de brazos. Todo el mundo, además de Moka miró a Gohan en la anticipación.

"Bueno, supongo que puede ser que también. Estoy medio-Saiyan sentido yo vengo de una raza alienígena ..."

La habitación estaba en silencio, entonces Haji miró a reír. "Hahaha! Una raza alienígena ¿no? No es de extrañar que estás tan avanzado! HA! Creo que puedo besar a mi suerte en vencer a continuación."

"Así que .. ¿cuál es tu otra mitad?" Yukari le preguntó.

"... Humano", sonrió Gohan.

Haji y de repente se echó a llorar. "Waaah! Así que lo hice ser derrotado por un ser humano!"

Gohan sonrió un poco, un poco de vergüenza, mientras que Kurumu, Yukari, y Ginpara procesar esto. "Eso está muy bien hecho", felicitó a Kurumu.

"¡Sí! No es de extrañar que fuera tan misteriosa! Pensé que podría ser una bruja como yo!" Yukari añadido.

"Eheh ..." Gohan fingió una sonrisa. Su expresión se volvió seria. "¿Qué pasa con Kuyou ¿Qué le pasó?"

Nadie sabía la respuesta a eso, sino otra figura encapuchada entró Gohan parpadeó al ver que el director aparente. Todo el mundo era consciente de la figura encapuchada.

"Hola ...", el director de distancia. Todo el mundo saltó y finalmente di cuenta de que el hombre misterioso.

"¡Eh! Director?" todos en duda su aparición, sorprendido.

"Jeje ... tengo que felicitarlo por su batalla con Kuyou, Gohan", que felicitó a director.

"Espera, ¿cómo-"

"-Sabe? Todo era parte del plan. Que sé sobre todo en esta academia. Estábamos planeando en el cierre de la policía hace un tiempo ... hasta que te conocí Gohan ..."

"Esperar? ¿Me estás diciendo que lo sabía todo el tiempo?" Gohan le preguntó con enojo.

El director se rió entre dientes. "De hecho ... Tuve que eliminar al presidente para que manera puedo obtener más información acerca de su ... tipo. Ahora sé que toda la información que requiere ..."

Gin asintió con la cabeza. "Eso explica por qué no nos reunimos a cualquier otro miembro de la Policía del Estudiante. No quería que en el camino."

El director simplemente sonrió más amplio bajo el capó. "Tengo que despedirme ahora. Disfrute el resto de sus clases y ..., bien en el futuro ..."

Los ojos de todos se estremeció en shock. El director realidad lo sabía todo ahora. Gohan se levantó y alzó los brazos como él llamó al director.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué pasó con Kuyou! ¿Qué quieres decir con que yo le eliminación!"Gohan le preguntó todavía lleno de muchas preguntas.

El director mantuvo una sonrisa. "Muerto ... los efectos secundarios de los golpes que recibió en el abdomen ", respondió sin rodeos y dejó a su necesaria-business.

Gohan no lo podía creer. El había asesinado a Kuyou?

"Bueno, ya era hora, que pueden continuar con los periódicos, sin preocuparse por ellos ..." Gin con mucho gusto respondió.

Gohan sólo pudo suspirar. "

"Él era también para el control de hambre", agregó Gin. "Voy a decirlo una vez más, estamos mejor sin que la policía. Puede que tengas razón Gohan, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Lo hizo a sí mismo."

Gohan pensó en las Esferas del Dragón y que desean revivirlo, pero tal vez lo trae de vuelta sólo causaría problemas. Gohan sabía muy bien que probablemente no debería traerlo de vuelta.

"Maldita sea, que me hace enojar, ¿quién se cree que el director es planificar todo esto!" Kurumu apretó las manos.

Haji sacó las manos por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Terminemos con eso, la reina de belleza", respondió.

Una marca-la marca apareció en la cabeza de Kurumu. Quería matarlo, pero ella sabía que tenía,. Ella lo miró un poco preocupado. "¿Cuándo crees que va a despertar?"

Gin comenzó a salir de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta antes de llegar a la puerta para mirar Tsukune. Él sonrió, "Él va a despertar pronto, él es un ser humano muy difícil después de todo lo que ha vivido y sigue viviendo ahora ..."

Gohan puso su cabeza sobre la almohada, como Moka, aparentemente había caído dormida con la cabeza tumbada en la cama. Gohan se volvió un poco de rojo. Sus sentimientos fueron creciendo constantemente con los dos. El problema era cómo decirle a su madre que estaba enamorado de una vampiro?Se rió ante la idea. Eso probablemente no volvería a suceder. Todavía no he confesado a la externa-Moka ... No estoy seguro si pudiera.


End file.
